Solitude
by Nelida Treschi
Summary: Continuación del RE6 / Ada aparece frente a Leon al borde de la muerte, él no entiende qué o quién pudo haberle hecho esto, ella le pide perdón y confiesa su amor nuevamente antes de desfallecer en sus brazos.
1. Flor de Sangre

**Hola que tal! Soy nueva en la pagina y este es mi primer fic de Resident Evil, espero sea de su agrado y sin más los dejo para q lo disfruten!**

_Capítulo 1  
__Flor de Sangre._

Leon se encontraba a solas en la oscuridad de su habitación, llevaba las últimas horas removiendo objetos por aquí y por allá para volver siempre al mismo lugar –el estuche de Ada- quería tirarlo, después de todo –ya no volvería a verla ¿cierto?- habían pasado un par de años desde el último encuentro, cuando salvo su vida. Al igual que ahora. Sin las pruebas de su inocencia probablemente ya estaría pudriéndose en prisión o escapando de la multitud de agentes a quienes se les había encomendado su captura y en caso de resistencia "asesinato" Después de todos estos años en el sistema ¿así de poco valía su persona? Una falsa acusación y todos los "colegas" todos a quienes creía conocer "le daban la espalda"

-Esto es una mierda! –lanzó la camiseta al piso y se despojó del calzado, después volvió a mirar el estuche de Ada al tiempo que daba un último sorbo a la botella de wisky.

La muerte del presidente aún hacía meya en su ser, era su amigo pero más que eso era una buena persona que había decidido hacer lo correcto. Y evidentemente hacer lo correcto en este "tiempo" significaba estar "muerto" abrió el paso del agua, estaba decidido a ahogar sus penas en algo más que "alcohol" una ducha de por lo menos una hora le parecía más que bien, relajó los músculos, cerró los ojos, estaba por desprenderse de la última pieza de ropa cuando un sonido alertó sus sentidos –un golpe seco contra la pared, después el impacto y el sonido del vidrio roto- Alguien estaba entrando por la ventana- rebuscó en el primer cajón de la cómoda tomando la 9 mm entre sus dedos, después recordó que aquello no podía tener sentido –estaba en el piso 20- pero el sonido de unos pasos arrastrándose le recordó a su vez la imposibilidad de todo cuando le había venido sucediendo desde que podía recordar. –Ya nada puede sorprenderme seas quien seas. Se pegó a la pared agradecido de no haberse quitado los pantalones y escruto la oscuridad.

-Sangre…-el enorme ventanal estaba roto –casi en su totalidad- y los fragmentos estaban impregnados de sangre –quien había entrado estaba herido o era tremendamente malo como para casi matarse en su intento de allanamiento. Lo escuchó una vez más, debió haber chocado contra la mesa de centro, quito el seguro del arma y se aproximó a su encuentro. Una sombra desgarbada estaba de pie frente a él, levantó el arma y apunto a la cabeza iba a disparar cuando reconoció una a una sus facciones, las piernas largas y delgadas, la izquierda estaba surcada por largas líneas –como garras- tenía las manos ensangrentadas a su vez, en la derecha aferraba aún el arma aunque no parecía ser consciente de eso, la camisa de vestir estaba casi hecha girones y el rostro…¡Santo Dios! Su rostro…

-Ada! –la chica reaccionó al escuchar su nombre o al menos eso le pareció a él, abrió los ojos un poco más y se concentró en él –estaba en estado de shock- apenas si podía mantenerse en pie y a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre derramada a él le parecía imposible que de hecho pudiera estar ahí frente a él. Soltó el arma acercándose con cuidado pero ella retrocedió con la misma velocidad con que él se acercaba, levantó el arma con su mano agarrotada apuntando a la nada -Estaba aterrada. Jamás la había visto así. La miró a los ojos, parecía estarse esforzando por hacer algo, a él ya no le parecía que respirara con normalidad.

-Ada, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –Volvió a acercarse pero ella volvió a retroceder como acto reflejo, ahora estaba casi contra la pared y la idea de estar acorralada parecía torturarla, aun aferraba el arma con sus preciosas manos laceradas- Tenía que hacerla reaccionar de alguna manera.

-Mírame, soy yo Leon –volvió a acercase a ella y en esta ocasión estaba contra la pared, ahogo un sonido sordo sin dejar de verlo a él, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada como si quisiera reconocerlo y después se concentró en sus ojos-

-Leon...-soltó por fin y se desplomó en el suelo, el corrió a su lado aterrado por la magnitud de heridas y la sangre

-Ada! ¿Quién te hizo esto? –le costó trabajo quitarle el arma, ella seguía en shock y soltaba una serie de palabras que él apenas si escuchaba-

-¡Perdóname!

-Estás sangrando ¿entiendes? Déjalo por ahora, no sigas hablando –la colocó contra su regazo, estaba temblando, él temió poder estar haciéndole daño, la sangre no podía ser solo suya pero era bastante y no le permitía observar el origen-

-¡Yo no quería hacerlo! Pero tuve que hacerlo…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Tuve que hacerlo porque yo… -respiraba agitadamente y ahora su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, él no era la clase de hombre que soportara ver a una mujer llorar y de entre todas las mujeres a la última que hubiera querido ver así era…-

-Ada, basta!

-Te amo Leon –cerró los ojos y por un segundo él temió lo peor -Su PDA sonó en el interior del bolsillo, devolviéndolo a la realidad, lo tomó aliviado-

-Hunnigan! Por favor necesito una ambulancia…

-¿Estás herido?

-No es para mí es para… -acercó el móvil al cuerpo de Ada y Hunnigan la vio a través de la cámara-

-No es posible!

-Rápido Hunnigan!

-No, tú no entiendes! -Leon se concentró en la diminuta pantalla por fragmentos de segundo dándose cuenta de que Hunnigan ya no se encontraba en su escritorio estaba en algún pasillo o en el cubículo de un baño-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Leon, es Ada ¿cierto?

-Si

-Tienes que sacarla de ahí

-Es lo que quiero hacer! Está herida no tengo tiempo para esto!

-Todo el "mundo" la está buscando, rechazaron los documentos que presentaste, las pruebas de usurpación de identidad

-Que!

-Los grandes mandos quieren "culpables" y con Simmons muerto, tienen que entregar a alguien….

-No es verdad!

-Lo siento

-Pero ella no lo hizo!

-Ha hecho cosas "malas" en el pasado y lo cierto es que…

-A nadie le importa lo que le suceda

-Leon, por favor, solo déjala…ir

-No lo haré! –apretó los puños tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron en blanco- el gobierno lo había hecho de nuevo, encubrirlo todo y culpar a quien no podía defenderse-

-Si te encuentran con ella…

-No me importa! Hunnigan ella es… -Todo lo que tengo- La respuesta le llegó de inmediato, aunque lo cierto era que lo había adivinado días atrás cuando Chris le dijo estaba muerta. Algo se disparó en su interior. Si ya no estaba en este mundo, él tampoco quería seguir en el-

-Entiendo –Hunnigan miró la alianza de oro sobre su dedo anular y decidió una vez más confiar en el agente, escucha lo cierto es que tarde o temprano irán a buscarla ahí, para nadie es un secreto el que ella y tu tienen cierto contacto, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es...

-Nada –Hunnigan desvió la mirada avergonzada, él no debía culparla pero estaba herido y frustrado por dentro-

-Les diré que confirmé tu posición en el "dragón negro" eso les dará tiempo hasta mañana

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

-No será la última vez que me juegue el cuello por ti, cuídate Leon

-Adiós –La video llamada terminó el apagó el aparato, le quito la batería y aplastó el chip de rastreo-

-Estaban "solos" –con la cantidad de veces que "deseo" que sucediera eso pero jamás imaginó que la tendría así entre sus brazos, estaba helada y la idea de perderla hizo estragos en su corazón, anduvo con ella hasta el baño y le quitó las ropas -o lo que quedaba de ellas- Seguía siendo hermosa. A pesar de los años, seguía siendo realmente hermosa, el agua de la bañera estaba lista, apenas si recordaba que él mismo pretendía sumergirse ahí hasta desaparecer. La colocó con cuidado, su respiración era lenta y acompasada, quizá demasiado lenta pero aún era constante, el agua se tiño de un color rosado al contacto con su cuerpo y la expresión de su rostro se relajó ligeramente.

-¿Quién demonios te ha hecho esto? –hace 2 días, solo 2 malditos días la había visto escapando a la muerte, burlándose de él y retirándose con ese porte de elegancia y seducción que lo volvía loco- Mataría a quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho –volvió a cerrar los puños- pero no había tiempo para eso, tomó una esponja y se dedicó a trabajar las formas de la delicada mujer –avergonzándose y disfrutando un poco del proceso-

-¡Vamos despierta! Y patéame el trasero por ponerte un solo dedo…-ella reaccionaba a sus contactos con débiles jadeos que estremecían su corazón hasta el punto de la rendición-

-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo! –cerró los ojos al tiempo que volvía a las memorias del pasado:_ -Solo soy una mujer que se ha enamorado de ti... _–repasó con las manos la herida en su vientre, era la misma que casi se había llevado su vida en Raccoon y eso lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que la veía-

-¡No digas que me amas, Solo para irte de nuevo! Ada!

...*….

Ada también se encontraba en Raccoon solo que en su caso ella recordaba lo que definió su destino después...

Despertó donde Leon la había dejado con heridas que dolían más allá de la sumisión, respirar dolía, pensar en levantarse le resultaba imposible y había un sonido más que no dejaba de alterar su paz.

-El sistema de seguridad ha sido activado 5 minutos para la explosión-

-Leon –susurró aliviada, al menos él estaría bien- probo a moverse un poco y para su sorpresa el dolor amaino, las piernas estaban bien al igual que sus brazos, rodo por el costado y sintió el dolor en el vientre y en la sien, no estaba del todo bien pero al menos se movía, la alarma de seguridad seguía en su letanía infernal cosa que la hizo ponerse en acción, recuperó la estabilidad pero aún no se le ocurría como escapar.

-4 minutos. –mejor cerrar los ojos y rezar- pero entonces recordó que al otro lado de ese canal estaba su salvación, los rieles del tren corrían en sentido contrario hasta salir de Raccoon pero ella ya no podía llegar ahí, su mejor opción era salir a la superficie y así lo hizo, comenzó a correr y la voz de Wesker le llegó a través de su PDA, estaba apurada así que en realidad no tenía tiempo para otra cosa más que escuchar-

-Si tienes lo que es mío hay un helicóptero que te sacará de ahí, "encuéntralo"

-Lo tenía. –Leon tomó la muestra del virus G arrojándola a la nada misma donde su cuerpo había yacido poco después, conforme aumentaba la velocidad las heridas parecían abrirse más y más, había un escozor nuevo en su ser, conocía demasiado bien su cuerpo como para saber que algo "no estaba bien" pero tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, salió a la superficie donde ardía un nuevo infierno. Infectados por aquí y por allá ¿estaría ella también infectada? No. De haberlo estado habría despertado deseando "carne humana" la idea se le antojo divertida, miró los alrededores, ahora debía tener como medio minuto o algo así, siguió corriendo, sin prestar atención a las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, había criaturas de proporciones inmensas pero apenas si le importó el sonido de la detonación le llegó pocos segundos después y debía estar lo suficientemente cerca pues la onda expansiva la arrojo algunos metros por el aire, el impacto estuvo por dejarla sin aliento pero cayó sobre otro cuerpo o más bien dicho cuerpos –fuerzas especiales de Umbrella- si estaban ahí quizá el helicóptero no andaría lejos, escrutó los cielos encontrando lo que quería. Habían despegado –sin ella- pero no se iban solos tenían una caja de proporciones inmensas en la carga. –Sujeto de pruebas para experimentación- Jodidos enfermos! Tenía que alcanzar el helicóptero pero cómo –miró los cuerpos del derredor y encontró una pistola lanza garfios, nunca la había usado pero era buena disparando y ellos aún volaban bajo, repitió su carrera, ahora con una nueva motivación. Una criatura parecía haberla "olido" y debía oler "demasiado bien" pues era condenadamente enorme, probó su nuevo "juguete" apunto a una elevada construcción y disparó, el gancho entró sin problema presiono el gatillo y se impulsó nuevamente por los aires a una velocidad que le recordó las heridas en el cuerpo, giro hábilmente para no estrellarse contra su objetivo y dejó escapar un inmenso grito de dolor, tenía por lo menos 3 costillas rotas y evidentemente pérdida de profundidad debido a la herida en la sien, el helicóptero ya estaba más cerca pero a su vez estaba ganando altura y velocidad, la criatura que la seguía parecía ofendida por su escape. –Mala suerte amigo. Apresuro la marcha, corrió por el largo del techo del edificio y utilizó la pistola para lanzarse a lo largo de otros dos más, el ultimo tiro ya lo tenía definido en la caja de carga del helicóptero, disparó el garfio pero algo más se disparó alrededor, la criatura la había seguido hasta ahí! –Suerte para la próxima. Presionó el gatillo y salió despedida nuevamente, la criatura estuvo a punto de alcanzar una de sus piernas pero no lo logro, giró una vez más reprimiendo el grito de dolor y así se colocó sobre la caja de carga, agotada y satisfecha de la hazaña miró la ciudad que ahora ardía en llamas y volvió a dedicarle un último pensamiento a él antes de desfallecer.

-Leon

...*….

Correcto ya no eran ideas suyas, había susurrado su nombre 2 veces lo que quería decir que quizá ella pensaba en él con la misma insistencia en que lo hacía él, retiró el tapón del agua y así quedó una vez más contemplando su desnudez, las heridas en la pierna estaban cerrando casi en su totalidad –pero eso no era posible ¿o sí? –Repasó las marcas con los dedos y ella reaccionó como si sus manos fueran fuego, las retiro de inmediato-

-¡En qué demonios te metiste esta vez! –Siempre aparecía hacía lo que tenía que hacer y se iba. El apenas si podía con el "enemigo" y eso que siempre llevaba a alguien como refuerzo pero ella se movía entre las sombras –siempre sola- como si no le importara lo que pudiera sucederle en el proceso. A caso ¿no tenía a nadie? No tenía a nadie y por eso había ido a buscarlo a él…

-Leon –dijo de nuevo y él cerró los puños por la frustración, la colocó de lado intentando no presionar las heridas en su espalda, los surcos se estaban cerrando rápidamente pero aún estaban ahí. En el pasado él hubiera querido desaparecer del todo el dolor en su corazón.

-Eres cruel, ¿sabías eso? -la expresión de su rostro lo torturaba parecía estar sufriendo no solo por las heridas físicas sino por sus sueños, él sabía lo que era eso. Cada maldita noche se repetía la pesadilla y cada maldita noche despertaba preguntándose si era verdad que él seguía vivo. –tomó su mano entre las suyas, aún estaba lacerada pero aun así pareció corresponder a su tacto-

-Que estarás pensando realmente…

...*….

-Es preciosa…

-Te lo dije

-Déjame con ella…

-La quiero con vida y "disponible" vendré por ella cuando me plazca, más vale que la trates bien

-Puedes estar seguro de eso Wesker

...*….

Ada despertó gritando, agitando manos y piernas hasta que él tuvo que abrazarla para impedir se hiciera daño, cuando la chica se tranquilizó él reparó en el hecho de que aún estaba desnuda y la tenía contra su cuerpo

-Lo siento –retiró su abrazo y ella envolvió su cuerpo con los brazos-

-Te has estado "divirtiendo" al parecer

-No, yo en realidad -el color se le fue directamente al rostro- creí que… ¡Ada qué demonios es todo esto!

-Wesker lo hizo… -el solo escuchar su nombre hizo que el calor le regresara al cuerpo pero por las razones incorrectas-

-De qué estás hablando

-De "esto" –la chica estiro su larga pierna y las heridas ahora eran unas líneas apenas perceptibles- dolió como el infierno

-No entiendo

-¿Estás divertido? Porque comienza a hacer frío –Leon se ruborizó completamente de nuevo y salió a buscar una frazada o algo, no tenía ropa de mujer y la de ella era una porquería de sangre aunque lo cierto era que él la había destrozado en sus prisas por ayudarla, cuando volvió con una frazada ella ya estaba de pie y contemplaba su cuerpo en el espejo, las heridas recientes habían desaparecido pero la marca en su vientre seguía ahí, junto con otras más que en su momento él había aprendido a "explorar" coloco la frazada envolviéndola por detrás y abrazándola al hacerlo

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

-No es el momento, ni el lugar –sonrió para sus adentros al tiempo que percibía la frustración y el fastidio en él-

-¡No me vengas con lo mismo otra vez! –le dio la vuelta ahora estaba frente a él evadiendo su mirada, ella nunca había evadido su mirada, claro que nunca había aparecido medio muerta, pidiendo su "perdón"

-Me odias, ¿no es cierto? –¿había derrota en su voz? Pero eso no era cierto él jamás la había odiado, aún después de todo lo que le había hecho, de los años y la distancia-

-Qué eres! –se lo había preguntado hace 2 días y ahora le importaba una mierda porque estaba viva y la tenía ahí pero necesitaba saberlo de una condenada vez-

-Solo soy una mujer...atrapada –cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra él, quizá estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella, estaba vulnerable y eso era terreno nuevo para los dos, dejó de presionar y la condujo a la alcoba, se acomodó en la cama-

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Tú dime? –le guiño el ojo con coquetería y él no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez, así que ahí iban de nuevo, se acomodó a su lado, Hunnigan les había dado hasta la mañana lo que en realidad era divertido pues el "dragón negro" era un bar que más bien hacía de prostíbulo y por supuesto las únicas veces que él lo había visitado eran cuando no podía más con el peso de… -Ada lo estaba mirando y ahora recordaba que él mismo se había deshecho de la mitad de su ropa, dejó de sujetar la frazada que la envolvía y colocó las manos sobre su pecho repasando la marca que dejara la bala años atrás-

-Eres tú….-susurró más para ella que para él y unas diminutas lágrimas se formaron sobre sus ojos, siguió recorriendo su torso sin decir una palabra y él tampoco lo hizo pues estaba perdido una vez más en las formas de la mujer- siguió recorriendo su cuerpo hasta conseguir colocarlo de espaldas al colchón-

-Ada… -se lanzó sobre él besando sus labios y él respondió el beso con ternura en un principio pero después con pasión, ella acomodo las piernas alrededor de su cadera y lamentó después de todo no haberse quitado el pantalón, la tomó por la cintura presionando más su cuerpo contra él, la sensación de su piel, creía haberla olvidado ya pero ahí estaba de nuevo, como fuego líquido. Prolongaron el beso hasta que sus cuerpos demandaron oxígeno y al separarse ella lo evitaba otra vez, tenía la respiración agitada, el corazón acelerado y una ligera capa de sudor que a él se le antojaba de lo más "exquisita"

-Perdóname… -soltó de nuevo y él la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a verse en sus ojos-

-¡No quiero volver a escuchar eso! ¿A qué viniste? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Yo...-estaba realmente confundida y ahora se daba cuenta de que el color apenas si había vuelto a su rostro-

-¿Has comido algo? –Ella lo miró como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loco, al menos eso era un progreso- Te traeré algo, hay ropa en esos muebles de ahí y ya sabes dónde está el baño, no te recomiendo ir a la sala, aún hay vidrios y sangre por todos lados-

-Leon…-se levantó de la cama pero ella atrapó su mano, el regresó besándola en el acto-

-¡No me tardo y no te vayas! –Ada cerró los ojos, aún estaba asustada y él había estado a punto de "violarla" tenía que sacarse esas malditas ideas de la cabeza o en verdad iba a cagarla. Una vez en la cocina intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, los vidrios seguramente habían llegado hasta abajo, eran casi las 4 de la mañana por lo que no creía que alguien lo hubiera notado pero pronto alguien lo haría y estarían en problemas. Había perdido a Hunnigan y prácticamente a todo el apoyo conocido. En los estados unidos no se podían quedar ni de broma, rebusco en la nevera, era una porquería lo que el consumía, de hecho ni siquiera comía en casa, vivía de restaurantes y comida a domicilio, ¡demonios! Lo único medianamente decente era un cartón de leche que esperaba no hubiera caducado y algunas galletas que en su momento una chica lista le había vendido, se armó con eso y regreso a la habitación. Ada seguía en su cama, se había puesto una camisa de vestir blanca de mangas largas y que apenas si cubría sus…

-Ojos arriba Kennedy

-Perdón!

-Tú si puedes decirlo pero yo no…

-Muy lista, se colocó a su lado y le ofreció la taza de leche y las galletas...

-¿Soy un niño?

-Si no quieres…-tomó una galleta y se la comió el mismo, Ada suspiró y tomó la taza entre sus manos

-Las heridas de mi cuerpo tras lo ocurrido en Raccoon iban a requerir varios meses de tratamiento pero Wesker no estaba dispuesto a esperar, había que moverse rápido o ustedes nos descubrirían y tampoco iba a deshacerse de mí. Había hecho el trabajo aunque no de la manera que a él le hubiera gustado…

-Hablas de…

-Rompí la regla de oro cuando decidí "no matarte", así que él se encargó de recordarme cual era mi "lugar"

-¡Qué fue lo que te hizo! –volvía a cerrar los puños de manera destructiva y Ada tenía que admitir que le gustaba ese gesto en particular-

-Había una "droga" experimental, la "vacuna" en la que originalmente estaba trabajando Birkin y que después se convertiría en el virus T, esa vacuna estaba diseñada para sanar cualquier tipo de herida en el cuerpo humano pero como te he dicho lo que tenía Wesker en ese momento solo era experimental…-Ada cerró los ojos y Leon pudo ver como se le helaba la piel- …entré y salí del "infierno" más veces de las que creí soportar mientras los "huesos" volvían a su lugar y los tejidos se cerraban pero solo eran heridas "superficiales" la herida fatal estaba en este lugar –colocó la mano sobre su vientre- esa se resistió a sanar hasta que perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté él estaba ahí. –Dijo que le debía la vida.

Estaba viva por él, no por ti.

-Ada…

-Dijo que tú me dejaste ahí para morir…

-Yo nunca…

-Te conocí, aunque solo fueron unas horas, fue suficiente para mí –lo miró a los ojos- si hubieras sabido que estaba "viva" habrías regresado por mí y es por eso que…

-Te enamoraste de mí… -ella se ruborizó por completo aunque ahora él no creía que fuera a repetirlo, le sonrió-

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Esa orden seguía en pie, él te quería muerto y tenía que hacerlo yo… -Leon volvía a cerrar los puños y a ella no le quedo la menor duda de que si siguiera con vida él lo encontraría y mataría otra vez-

-¿Por eso te portabas tan fría conmigo en España?

-Cuando te ayudé de nuevo, la orden pasó a manos de Krauser y ambos sabemos cómo termino eso

-¡Ada estás loca! Él pudo haberte matado

-No soy fácil de matar Leon, según recuerdo en ese entonces tú lo intentaste también

-No era yo

-Si lo eras, estabas molesto conmigo, siempre lo has estado ¿no es cierto?

-¡Wesker te dijo eso también! –ella se encogió de hombros pero él ya podía adivinar la respuesta, estaba más que molesto justo ahora, él le lavo el cerebro y qué era ella como para haber aceptado su juego todos esos años, se paseó de lado a lado mientras ella observaba sin poner demasiada atención a la escena-

-No importa lo que me haya dicho, él te quería muerto y yo no iba a permitirlo -Leon detuvo su carrera mirándola a los ojos-

-Por eso te quedaste con él…

-No te halagues tanto, el me jodió la vida, así que yo iba a joderlo también, mientras hiciera "mi trabajo" él no podía matarme, gracias a su "regalito" podía mandarme sola a conseguir lo que quisiera, si esa habilidad no era suficiente, bien podía valerme de mis "bastos" encantos femeninos como él los llamaba...-Leon volvió a apretar los nudillos y ella se pregunto si le daría alguna clase de espasmo muscular en cualquier momento-

-¿Eso hiciste conmigo en Eslavia?

-Estás molesto otra vez…

-No estoy jugando

-Qué pena porque en verdad me gustaría que me "castigaras" como aquella vez…

-Estás herida...

-Hay cosas que "duelen" mucho más Leon… -se aproximó a él una vez más dejando de lado la taza de leche y se acomodó entre sus piernas, él la beso de nuevo sintiendo como las manos de ella se dirigían a su pantalón-

-No –la alejo de su cuerpo y ella estalló por completo-

-¿Ahora soy repulsiva? ¡Yo no pedí que me hicieran esto! –grito fuera de sí al tiempo que arremetía en su contra Leon atrapó sus puños en sus manos mirándola a los ojos-

-No es por eso, no tenemos tiempo...hay que irnos de aquí

-¿Por qué?

-No quería decírtelo así pero…

-Carla logró lo que quería

-Sí

-Entonces la que se va soy yo

-No

-Claro que sí, gracias por los "mimos" pero sé bien cómo cuidarme sola

-Entonces que haces aquí –Ada ya estaba completamente de pie erguida cuan alta y esbelta era, él no pudo evitar notar que el blanco lejos de ocultar parecía revelar sus formas de una manera excepcional, al escuchar sus palabras se congelo en el acto, aún estaba frente a él pero parecía frágil de nuevo, le dio la espalda al tiempo que cerraba los puños y su voz temblaba-

-Creí…que habías muerto

-Qué! –esa si fue una cubetada de agua fría para él-

-Supongo que en algún momento de la noche me deje llevar y terminé aquí…

-¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –cuando él escucho que era ella quien había muerto había tenido un momento de debilidad, estaba con Helena y los tenían rodeados por todos lados, le costó trabajo tomar el arma y tomar una decisión. Su primer pensamiento simplemente había sido…dejarse morir-

-Es mejor que no lo sepas… -salió de la habitación y él fue detrás de ella-

-No te vas a ir así! –las heridas en su cuerpo –que ya no existían- claramente hablaban del ataque de un BOW Así que ella también ¿quería dejarse morir? ¿Por eso le había pedido perdón? Por perder la esperanza ¿por creerlo muerto?

-Entonces vas a "entregarme"

-No –¿por qué no podía simplemente decirle la verdad?-

-Leon, déjame…

-¿Que más estás ocultando?

-¡No soy un maldito BOW si eso es lo que estás pensando! –ella aún resentía su rechazo-

-¿Por eso siempre te vas?

-La última vez quien se fue fuiste tú! -él desvió la mirada- ahora discutían como amantes despechados lo cual no podía tener sentido siendo que para ser amantes, los encuentros deberían sumar más de tres ¿no es verdad? Pero había sido ella quien lo había buscado hasta esa noche en que Hunnigan lo contacto para una nueva misión y él se marchó- Ada encontró las botas debajo de una montaña de ropa enmarañada de sangre-

-Qué diablos le hiciste a esto Kennedy! –tenía el sostén de encaje negro entre las manos y estaba literalmente partido por la mitad, él no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada-

-Perdona si no tuve demasiado cuidado al quitarte la ro…-el rubio no pudo concluir la frase puesto que no era la primera vez que usaba las mismas palabras-

-Eres un! –ella había recordado el evento a su vez ruborizándose por completo-

-Podrías ponerte un chaleco debajo o mejor aún podría ponértelo yo –Ada le dirigió una mirada asesina, estaba claramente molesta con él aunque no sabía si seguía siendo por la ropa o por el rechazo-

-Déjame en paz!

-¿A dónde vas a ir?

-Eso a ti que te importa

-Te están buscando naciones de todo el mundo

-No sería la primera vez…-se colocó las botas y ahora intentaba hacer algo decente con la camisa de él, se dio por vencida y después dirigió su mirada a lo destrozado del lugar-

-Ada…

-¿Yo hice eso?

-Estabas en estado de shock así que es normal que no recuerdes… -pero ella sí recordaba, recordaba todo hasta antes de llegar ahí, se estremeció por completo doblándose sobre sí misma-

-¿Segura que estás bien? –intentó ponerse en pie pero sus piernas parecían haber decidido dejar de sostenerla, se fue al piso y él apenas si la sostuvo a tiempo-

-Deberías al menos "descansar" un rato

-No…-pero su cuerpo ya no la obedecía, cerró los ojos lentamente deseando poder decirle que no quería dormir de nuevo, no quería regresar a la pesadilla, era por eso que siempre se iba, para que él no la escuchara gritar de dolor-

-¡Maldición! –así que ahí estaba de nuevo lleno de preguntas y con ella en brazos, volvió a quitarle las botas y la colocó con cuidado en la cama, estaba agotada. A saber la distancia que habría recorrido solo para confirmar si estaba vivo o no –acarició sus cabellos y después repasó la delgada línea de sus labios-

-No vas a irte sin mí, ¿me oyes? Esta vez, no te dejare ir… -beso sus labios con ternura recordando a su vez que siempre era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa. -Tal vez, no eres la única que ha sido cruel todo este tiempo. La abrazo rodeando por detrás su cuerpo, con la de veces que había deseado estar así con ella, compartiendo su calor y su perfume aunque solo fuera por unas horas eso para él estaba bien.

...*….

_-¿Está respondiendo bien al tratamiento?_

_-De eso puedes estar seguro, yo "personalmente" lo supervise_

_-¿Quieres controlarte un poco Simmons? Wesker nos matara a los 2 si no la tratas con cuidado_

_-Pero si "eso" es lo único que he estado haciendo_

...*….


	2. Flor de Luto

**Saludos mis queridos lectores! Sin más por el momento les presento la segunda entrega, muchisimas gracias x sus comentarios! Y agradecimiento especial a Lirionegro1 por todas sus atenciones^^° Espero q lo disfruten**

_Capítulo 2  
__Flor de Luto._

Ada Wong había descubierto una forma de olvidar la pesadilla y esa forma se llamaba: Despertar al lado de la persona amada. Leon dormía junto a ella, estaba claramente exhausto y no podía culparlo por ello. Repaso con la mirada cada una de sus facciones sonriendo para sus adentros. –Te has vuelto mayor. Le gustaban las líneas de su frente y las comisuras de sus labios por no hablar de las tenues líneas alrededor de los ojos que hablaban de su experiencia de vida. Una vida forjada ahora en el calor de una guerra que llevaban 15 años tratando de disipar. Lo amaba. Tan cierto como que respiraba y tan cierto como que tenía que irse ya. _–Quédate conmigo_ había soltado él medio dormido y ella había tenido que reprimir la pena de su corazón. Si tan solo pudiera, si no fuera "ella" tal vez podría despertar cada mañana a su lado, besar sus labios y verse en su mirada. Pero no era así. Suspiró resignada al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de su amante _-su amado- _y sin más se levantó. La herida en la pierna podría haber sanado en el exterior pero internamente aún dolía, junto con la espalda baja y las palmas de sus manos aunque ese dolor había resultado de lo más "delicioso" cuando se había tratado de dibujar las formas de él. Conocía cada una de sus marcas, inclusive recordaba algunas de ellas puesto que habían estado a punto de cobrarse su vida de no haber sido por ella. Lo había visto más veces de las que estaba dispuesta a aceptar y se había visto tentada a "mostrarse" frente a él en más de una ocasión para después ser testigo de cómo su astucia e ingenio lo ponían fuera de peligro. –El eterno sobreviviente. Pero ya no podía permitirse pensar más en ello. Si se quedaba a su lado algún día no lo soportaría y su dolor los consumiría a ambos. -Leon se movió ligeramente y una cortinilla de cabello cubrió su rostro–Tan mono. En verdad iba doler dejarlo esta vez pero no tanto como había dolido hacer "lo que tenía que hacer"

_-¿Quién te hizo esto?_ –No recordaba mucho de su "lapsus" ni siquiera encontraba lógica en que en efecto siguiera de pie, pero si recordaba algo y eso era él, gritando a la nada confundido y asustado.

_-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo!_ –Ada se llevó una mano al pecho, al lugar donde solía estar su corazón –suponiendo que aún tuviera uno- y cerró el puño con fuerza.

No podía decirle la verdad. Jamás lo haría. Lo que paso anoche se quedaba en el laboratorio de Carla junto con su ciencia enferma, sus deseos de venganza y el último atisbo de humanidad que quedaba en el corazón de Ada Wong.

-Adiós para siempre "mi amor"

...*…

Unos golpes en seco lo regresaban a la "realidad" la cabeza le daba vueltas así como la boca del estómago, se removió entre las sábanas dándose cuenta de que estaba en total soledad, los golpes se incrementaron en la puerta y también dentro de su cabeza, se levantó como dormido no sin antes rebuscar entre los pliegues de la cama un pantalón que cubriera sus formas aún perladas por el sudor. –A mí me drogaron- fue el único pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de recordar los eventos de la noche anterior.

-Ada…-susurró para sus adentros y salió de la habitación, anduvo algunos pasos dándose cuenta que era de día otra vez, el vidrio ya no estaba, ni la sangre, ni sus ropas, ni ella, un golpe más y abrió la jodida puerta, un par de agentes lo recibieron entre cansados y molestos

-¿Que quieren?

-Tenemos una orden para registrar su departamento señor Kennedy

-¿Cuál es el cargo? ¿Qué están buscando?

-Eso es información clasificada -sin más los agentes lo apartaron del camino y comenzaron a destrozar todo a su alrededor, Leon reparo en el estuche de Ada, noches atrás autor de su locura pero tampoco se encontraba en su lugar. Ella se había llevado todo…junto con los pedazos de su torturada alma.

-¿Está haciendo remodelaciones agente? –señalando el inmenso vacío que antaño había ocupado el ventanal-

-Me gusta el frío…

-¿Y no piensa en su seguridad?

-Estoy en el piso 20 a menos que conozca a alguien que sepa volar –o tenga una pistola de garfios- no veo porqué debiera importar. -los agentes se asomaron por el agujero del ventanal confirmando que en efecto era un acto suicida entrar o salir por ahí y tras intercambiar miradas de complicidad prosiguieron-

-Tiene que estar en la estación en una hora agente. –le entregaron un oficio y tras cuchichear entre ellos que quizá era un excéntrico paranoico suicida se fueron-

¡En que momento! ¿Cómo fue que ella lo había drogado? Se acomodó en su sillón favorito encontrando a su mejor amigo en todo el mundo llamado wisky le dio un largo trago y recordó vagamente los eventos de su alcoba

Ella había despertado gritando una vez más y él la había calmado con tiernos besos que empezaron en los hombros, rodearon su cuello y terminaron en los labios, se había desprendido finalmente del pantalón y ella lo recibió enredando las piernas entre su cuerpo, no dijeron una sola palabra, en sus anteriores encuentros tampoco se habían dicho una sola palabra, claro que esta noche no era como aquellas en que la pasión y la lujuria los había consumido con sus excesos. Esta noche él estaba haciéndole por primera vez el amor, quería calmar su dolor y ella se sentía como si quisiera hundirse en él hasta desfallecer, dijo su nombre en un jadeo entrecortado al tiempo que él exploraba su cuerpo y ella se aferraba a sus cabellos, se miraron a los ojos. Era ella, siempre había sido ella, la única mujer para él pero aún no se lo había dicho, la besó nuevamente y ella se estremeció de placer, cambiaron de posición sobre la desacomodada cama y ahora ella lo tenía a su merced devorándolo con la mirada, siempre hacía eso y debía admitir que le encantaba, se aproximó a su rostro y susurró a sus oídos -Perdóname. Después sintió algo como un pinchazo en el cuello y su cerebro se desconectó.

-Mujer! –ahora sí que estaba cabreado, de todas las mujeres en el mundo él tenía que estar perdido por la única que lo utilizaba, abandonaba, humillaba y drogaba…jodido! El estaba oficialmente j.o.d.i.d.o

_Pero había estado ahí por ti, había estado a punto de morir por ti y si Wesker no le hubiera inyectado ese "virus" seguramente la habrías visto morir aquí._

-¡Qué demonios se supone que significa todo esto! –lanzó la botella vacía contra la pared importándole muy poco el espectáculo de los vidrios rotos alrededor, después de todo ya nada estaba donde debería estar, se dirigió al cuarto de baño decidido ahora sí a tomar su merecida ducha y si se ahogaba en el proceso mejor para él. Una vez en la habitación rebusco entre los cajones, su camisa de vestir azul ya no estaba ni tampoco la chaqueta de cuero negro que más le gustaba, -así que también te has llevado eso- pero había dejado la camisa blanca y eso era porque ahora que la veía con detenimiento, tenía algunos botones menos. –sonrió- Él tenía que tomar algo así como un curso de "Cómo desvestir muñecas sin destruir la ropa en el proceso" Pero sabía que eso solo le pasaba con la única mujer que lo volvía completamente loco. Se vistió lo mejor que pudo, pensó en afeitarse pero decidió dejarlo para después –a ella le había gustado la sensación de su ligera barba sobre la piel- después tomo otra de las chaquetas y salió no sin antes tomar su PDA

-¿Leon?

-¡Buenas tardes Hunnigan!

-¿Estás bien? Hice lo que me pediste

-¿Qué?

-No me digas que…

-Qué te pidió –la agente estaba claramente avergonzada por no haber confirmado que se trataba de –él- pero tras aquella "emocionante" noche en que la video llamada había entrado de manera automática y los había atrapado en un arrebato de pasión Ingrid Hunnigan ya no se fiaba de otra cosa que no fueran los mensajes de texto cuando sabía que esos dos estaban juntos en la misma habitación

-Mejor vas a la estación y lo averiguas por ti mismo

-Tú también!

-Perdóname!

-ODIO ESA MALDITA PALABRA! –gritó al vacío de su departamento mientras apretaba los puños y salía como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí.

...*….

-Esta herida no es mía…

_-Ahora lo es_

-¿Y qué hay del dolor?

_-Siempre estuvo ahí_

-¿Junto con la sangre?

_-Su sangre, tú lo mataste_

-No, eso lo hizo…

_-Ada Wong_

La espía miraba nuevamente su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, la marca en el vientre seguía ahí pero no era eso lo que ella veía, lo que veía era una diminuta marca en su pecho a la altura del corazón, una marca que había aparecido hace años pero que por alguna razón había decidido olvidar, el móvil seguía en su infernal movimiento, no quería tomarlo de nuevo. Si lo hacía volvería a la pesadilla y si volvía ahí..._ -_cerró los ojos y destrozó el espejo con el puño derecho, después se decidió a contestar el teléfono-

-¿Ya lo recuerdas?

-No

-Te daré una pista si quieres

-No pienso entrar en tu maldito juego

-Demasiado tarde _"Roja"_ ya estás dentro

...*….

-Tenemos razones para creer que Wong ha estado en contacto con usted.

-¿Y esas razones son?

-Los hemos captado en repetidas ocasiones "juntos"

-En campo abierto ¿no es cierto?

-Aunque aparenten "trabajar" juntos sabemos que no es solo "eso"

-Y supongo tendrán "pruebas" de "eso", ¿no es verdad? –el agente que lo entrevistaba bufó con resignación, llevaba media hora tratando de "acusarlo" de algo que no había hecho y por el modo cansino con el que respondía a todas sus preguntas bien podían pasar una semana entera ahí y no le sacaría una sola letra que él no quisiera. Kennedy se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla y puso una pierna sobre la otra de manera informal columpiándose ligeramente al hacerlo-

-¿Dónde estuvo anoche? –el agente escrutó su rostro minuciosamente y Leon supo que no podría ocultar cierta irritación en los labios producto de una buena sesión de besos apasionados, menos mal que no iban a "desnudarlo" porque estaba casi seguro de que tenía marcas más "interesantes" sobre la piel

-Con una fabulosa diosa etrusca –al menos eso era cierto-

-¿Y esa "mujer" tiene nombre?

-Mandy o Candy en realidad nunca lo recuerdo -pero conocía a la chica en cuestión, trabajaba como "mesera" en el "dragón negro" era pelirroja y tenía unos hermosos ojos ámbar que lo habían cautivado desde la "primera vez" pero no era por eso que acudía con cierta frecuencia a su encuentro era más bien el hecho de que esa chica tenía un tatuaje de una mariposa roja en la espalda baja donde a él le encantaba perderse para poder pensar en…

-¿Esa chica puede confirmar su versión?

-Seguro, aunque no me gustaría que le dijeran que soy agente del gobierno usted sabe, podría comenzar a pedir más dinero a cambio de sus "servicios" –el agente resopló una vez más y Leon supo que ya habían investigado a su "coartada" antes de ir a buscarlo directamente a él -Tan lista- Leon se removió incómodamente en su silla al tiempo que apretaba ligeramente los puños- Ada le había pedido a Hunnigan le consiguiera una coartada con su "chica" de siempre- Ya quería volver a ponerle las manos encima a la espía

-Entiende que Wong está siendo buscada por los atentados recientes contra China y los Estados Unidos

-No, no lo entiendo…-Leon volvió a acomodarse en su lugar- Yo presenté los documentos donde se revelaba claramente que todo fue obra de Simmons

-Esos documentos no fueron concluyentes

-Que no lo eran! Estaban los expedientes médicos de Carla, inclusive había una grabación de voz donde Simmons hablaba sobre los avances de su "experimento"

-Lamentablemente hubo un "accidente" en la oficina la noche que usted presentó esa información y perdimos la "evidencia" que menciona

-Que!

-Pero no era necesaria ya que nosotros también tenemos un "video"

-Quiero verlo

-No tiene autorización para hacerlo, pero debo decirle que en ese video se muestra claramente a Wong destruyendo evidencia para encubrir sus huellas

-No estaba encubriendo nada! Trataba de limpiar su nombre!

-Vaya, parece que está realmente "interesado" en esa mujer

-Estoy interesado en que se haga "justicia"

-Se hará, de eso puede estar seguro

Horas más de interrogatorio y los agentes terminaron por informarle que sería mandado fuera del país a una nueva misión, tenía prohibido indagar o recibir cualquier tipo de información referente al caso de Wong debido a su "cercanía" con la sospechosa y aunque el volvió a argumentar que nadie tenía pruebas de eso su reciente exabrupto fue una prueba más que concluyente de que en efecto le "importaba"

-Sobra decir que tampoco tiene permitido abandonar su "misión" y que como siempre…

-Estarán como perros sobre de mí en todo momento –los agentes sonrieron satisfactoriamente, Leon quería mandar a la mierda absolutamente todo el jodido sistema pero no podía, no hasta que diera con el dichoso video y lo eliminara a su vez.

-¿Es todo?

-Lo es –confirmaron los agentes, Leon se levantó finalmente deseoso de tener una feliz reunión con los hermanos de su mejor amigo wisky: "ron y brandy" ya estaba casi fuera cuando escuchó una última estupidez

-Debería tapar esa ventana mientras se encuentre fuera agente, no querrá tener visitas indeseadas

-Seguro –salió- azotando la puerta en el proceso, estaba enfadado y ligeramente aletargado por la droga que sin lugar a dudas apenas estaba saliendo de su sistema.

Perfecto! Cásate con ella Kennedy –se dijo a sí mismo- le entregas tu cuerpo y tu alma y ella te inyecta su veneno como araña.

-¿Leon? –el rubio levantó la mirada encontrándose con la sorpresa refleja en los ojos de Helena-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti, es la sala de interrogatorios

-Soy "sospechoso" de un caso recientemente abierto

-Tú! –Helena lo miraba con los ojos perfectamente abiertos-

-Si –él se dio la vuelta y paso la mano por sus cabellos como queriendo quitarse la mirada inquisidora de ella-

-No, enserio tú, el hombre más correcto de todos los estados unidos

-No soy el hombre más correcto…

-Claro que lo eres! Menciona una sola regla que hayas roto en tu vida… -Leon pensó que había roto todas las reglas de la moral establecidas por la raza humana entre las sábanas de su cama pero no iba a decírselo a ella-

-Fingir nuestra "muerte", dispararle al "presidente", dejar ir a la mujer de mi vida…

-Espera, que fue lo último!

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó el rubio y Helena se lanzó encima de él para tapar su boca todos los agentes que pululaban por ahí detuvieron su actividad para ver la escena que estaban montando esos dos, para evitar más escrutinio Helena lo tomó de la mano como si estuviera "apresado" y lo metió en un cubículo más de interrogatorio

-Escupe!

Leon no pensaba entrar en detalles y menos "escandalosos" pero necesitaba ojos y oídos cuando lo mandaran fuera así que pensó en hacerle un resumen de la situación a la agente, después de todo ella era testigo de que lo que decía era cierto.

-Destruyeron la evidencia para poder inculparla –Helena estaba enfadada, le había agradado la chica, era obvio que ella y Leon tenían una situación "inconclusa" y "candente" pero también era cierto que había sido de fiar. Los había apoyado –a todos ellos- y la única motivación que tenía para hacerlo era demostrar que no era "su culpa" ella no lo había hecho pero estaba dispuesta a jugarse el cuello con tal de detenerlo

-Te ayudaré, ¿a dónde van a enviarte?

-A china como apoyo a los de salvamento

-Uy, golpe bajo

-Lo sé –Leon se levantó por segunda vez de la silla de interrogatorios dispuesto a embriagarse cuando Helena lo obligó a detenerse-

-¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando te dije que fueras tras ella, la respuesta fue no –Leon volvió a torturarse internamente pensando en todo lo bueno, lo malo y lo extraño de su "reencuentro", no imaginaba lo que ella podría estar "ocultando" y tampoco estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo, lo único que sí sabía era que…

-¿La amas?

-Si

Leon salió finalmente seguido por las miradas indiscretas de los demás agentes, la preocupación de Helena y el respaldo fiel de Hunnigan quien se ofreció a su vez a investigar cuanto pudiera al respecto, aún adormilado por las toxinas recorriendo su sistema, se llevó la mano al corazón donde reposaba la 9mm que su padre le había obsequiado el día de su graduación agradecido por la seguridad que le dotaba y también por la frialdad de su tacto-

_-La amas pero nunca se lo has dicho ¿cómo no va a dejarte entonces? _

Suspiró para sus adentros al tiempo que miraba el cielo, no entendía nada de "esto" ni siquiera imaginaba un escenario en el que ella pudiera haberlo "anestesiado" pero aún de haber empuñado un arma seguramente él tampoco lo habría notado. Porque la tenía sobre su cuerpo y estaba perdido entre la calidez de sus formas, la finura de su aroma y la sutileza de su tacto.

Una vez de vuelta en la penumbra de su apartamento, tomó el vaso de brandy -nuevo miembro de la familia- y tras un ligero sorbo susurro.

Un beso tuyo desde la muerte, mi amada inmortal. –dejó el vaso a un lado mientras pensaba una buena forma de tapar la condenada ventana-

...*….

-Esta sangre ¿es real?

_-Sí, pero ahora no debes pensar en eso…_

-¿En qué debería pensar entonces?

_-En su voz Ada, recuerda de quién es esa voz, recuerda que fue lo que te hizo._

El sonido infernal del móvil la alteró de nuevo pero decidió no contestar esta vez, se encontraba dentro de un lugar "seguro" y aunque no le gustara debía agradecer al paranoico de Wesker por eso, tenía multitud de escondrijos repartidos por el mundo y ella aún recordaba algunos. Este era el más cercano, aunque también era el más oscuro, frívolo y abandonado. Wesker lo había usado para sus "experimentos" y pensar en ello estremecía sus sentidos. Le había estado sucediendo desde hacía algunos días, particularmente desde que recibiera la primer llamada y descubriera el primer misterio.

_-¿Tienes mis huellas digitales?_

_-Tengo mucho más que eso…_

-Leon- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Lo había ayudado pero esta vez no había sido "como siempre" porque la herida ya estaba ahí –lacerando su unión- temió que él pudiera notarlo pero afortunadamente no fue así. Mientras Helena narraba la terrible tortura a la que fue sometida su hermana ella recordaba algo de eso a su vez.

Una habitación oscura, Una mesa de operaciones, Unas manos sobre su cuerpo…-Basta!-

Ada decidió dejar el escrutinio para después estaba agotada, como nunca se había sentido en su vida y también descubrió que estaba asustada…llevaba años en esto. Si fuera la de antes el misterio incrementaría sus sentidos, le daría un motivo. Pero la mujer que había sido murió en el momento que tomó el arma y lo asesinó.

...*….

_-Está respondiendo mejor que la "Roja"_

_-Eso es porque estuvo expuesta a otro tipo de virus_

_-¿Vas a despertarla?_

_-No cometo el mismo error dos veces. A ésta la quiero aquí para siempre…_

Jill Valentine despertó dentro de su "crisálida" intentó mover los brazos y aligerar un poco el peso sobre las piernas pero no percibía diferencia alguna entre el estado de calma o la actividad. Le eran ajenos el paso del tiempo así como el estado real de su cuerpo, intentó mirar su rostro pero aquel no podía ser su rostro. Los rasgos le eran extrañamente familiares pero las tonalidades de sus ojos y sus cabellos…

No aquella no podía ser ella. Abrió un poco más los ojos y la persona al otro lado lo hizo a su vez, Jill Valentine gritó entonces y su reflejo lo hizo con ella, siguió gritando hasta que el sonido fue sofocado por los llantos de su corazón.

-Despierta!

-NO!

-Jill

-No quiero volver! No me hagas volver!

-Tranquilízate ¿quieres? ya pasó todo estás conmigo, estamos en "casa" Jill se aferró a su cuerpo sollozando incontroladamente hasta que poco a poco recupero el control de su ser.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si –Jill se aferró un poco más a él, recargo la cabeza sobre su hombro y después colocó las manos sobre su abultado vientre, esto no podía estar bien. Amaba a su hijo –ambos lo hacían- pero noche tras noche la pesadilla se repetía. Si alguien había sido capaz de hacerle eso a ella. ¿Qué pasaría con él?

-Estará bien Jill, porque nosotros lo cuidaremos

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, te lo prometo –se arrodillo a su lado tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas para después besarla y volver a recostarla con cuidado-

-Tengo miedo de despertar

-Lo sé, pero no pasará de nuevo, jamás despertarás de nuevo dentro de ese lugar. –Jill le sonrió con aquellos rasgos que no eran suyos pero que a la vez le pertenecían tanto como lo hacía él

-Tienes que descansar

-Lo sé –Jill volvió a acariciar su vientre y él entrelazo las manos con las suyas alrededor de la criatura hasta que se durmió-

-Superaremos esto… -iba a recostarse a su vez pero una llamada entrante lo interrumpió-

-Maldición! Hay que ver la hora en que se les ocurre molestar otra vez –tomó la radio de su escuadra, los nuevos reclutas eran unos completos idiotas, no sabían ni lo más mínimo que se debía de saber. Claro que después de los últimos acontecimientos debería estar agradecido de tener un grupo nuevo…Aunque fuera de esos.

-Aquí Redfield, ¿qué sucede?

-Ada Wong está viva

-Qué! -antes de soltar un nuevo juramento ya estaba recreando en su cabeza la escena de su asesinato. Un tiro directo al pecho, después el impacto de la caída-

-No puede ser cierto yo…

-Esa mujer fingió su muerte, se burló de nosotros "otra vez" -Chris presionó la radio dentro de su puño- Esa mujer. Esa maldita mujer! Se había cargado a todo su equipo –dos veces- y eso ni siquiera era lo peor. Lo peor era saber que se había vanagloriado de su éxito "sujetos de prueba" así fue como los llamo antes de tomar el arma y disparar el virus

-Entiendo

-Su misión sigue siendo encontrarla y eliminarla, esperamos que esta vez consiga hacer bien su trabajo

-Lo haré –la llamada se cortó y Chris sintió una ligera carga en el pecho -_Sé que harás lo correcto. _

Lo siento Leon pero esto va más allá de ti y de mí

...*….

Mientras revolvía cosas dentro de lo que quedaba del caos en su habitación Leon sintió un ligero estremecimiento en el corazón Tenía el móvil dentro de su puño y llevaba varios minutos decidiendo si valía la pena hacer la llamada o no. Hunnigan ya le había dicho que muy probablemente rastrearían su actividad pero en el pasado él le había pedido que la encontrara y esa tarea había sido imposible de realizar. -Pero ellos eran del gobierno- Y ella aun estaría sola y asustada. No podía tomar ese riesgo. No con ella.

-Quizá debería llamar a Claire…-o quizá deberías ir al bar a echar un último trago antes de estar de servicio por tiempo indefinido- esa idea le gustó más, tomó su valija en manos se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y ya estaba metiendo la valija en el auto cuando recibió una llamada de Helena Harper

-¿Estás bien?

-Si mamá

-Voy a pasar por ti para llevarte al aeropuerto, ok?

-Estoy bien Helena de verdad no tienes que…-el rubio ya no tuvo tiempo de terminar esa frase porque tan pronto como el sonido bloqueaba la señal de los celulares la fuerza del impacto lo había lanzado por los aires, después vino la detonación junto a los escombros que casi lo habían aplastado por completo, Leon se incorporó algo dolorido para ver su departamento envuelto en llamas

-Pero qué demonios! –las personas salían a borbotones de puertas y escaleras de servicio, en menos de 10 minutos reinaba el caos a su alrededor, ayudo a cuantos pudo mientras llegaba el equipo de bomberos junto con Helena quien al ver que se cortaba la llamada había imaginado lo "peor "y había corrido a impedir que se cortara las venas o se colgara de una de las lámparas de la sala

-Ya te dije que estoy bien

-Sí, pues eso no se ve "nada" bien

-Ada dijo que creyó que había muerto

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez intentaba decirme que yo "debería" estar muerto

-No me gusta nada todo esto

-A mí menos

-¿No se incendió demasiado pronto?

-Yo…no tengo idea de la velocidad de "combustión" de los edificios Harper

-Casi es como si se hubiera incendiado una licorería

-Ideas tuyas mujer –Al menos aún tenía la valija y "ella" tenía su chaqueta y camisa favoritas, no lo veía del todo perdido salvo por el hecho de que ahora no se le ocurría un lugar al que ella pudiera ir a buscarlo de nuevo

-¿Aún quieres ir al aeropuerto?

-No, me regreso a la estación hasta que alguien me diga de "donde" es que vino esto

-De acuerdo

...*….


	3. Flor de Nieve

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les vaya gustando el ritmo q va tomando esto...agradesco enormemente sus comentarios y sin más x el momento les traigo la tercer entrega^^ Disfrutenlo!**

_Capítulo 3  
__Flor de Viento._

_-Ya no reporta ningún cambio en el sistema inmunológico, parece que finalmente se ha "adaptado"_

_-Estupendo_

_-Voy a despertarla ahora_

_-No, primero borra su memoria_

...*….

Abrió los ojos nuevamente encontrando cierta penumbra en la habitación, no recordaba lo que había hecho y tras dar una revisión más general a su cuerpo tampoco estaba muy segura de querer saberlo. Había fragmentos de un espejo roto y sangre seca por doquier de modo que lo había hecho de nuevo. Cuando la "vacuna" entraba en acción funcionaba a manera de ponzoña quemando el tejido muerto y reemplazándolo por uno nuevo, lo que por supuesto hacía que la mayoría de las veces perdiera el control de sus acciones hasta la inconciencia. _-Y él la había visto así-_ Jamás debió ir a buscarlo pero el "deseo" como siempre había podido más que su "voluntad" Y era por eso que no podía verlo de nuevo. Lo amaba demasiado como para seguir poniéndolo en riesgo. Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, aún lucía sus ropas y conservaba la impresión de sus besos sobre la piel. –Dolía- mucho más de lo que había dolido cualquier herida física anteriormente y eso se debía a que jamás había sentido lo que sentía y la consumía por dentro ahora.

_-No pierdas el control _–se recordó a sí misma- Leon había conseguido que olvidara las pesadillas y el dolor. Pero el miedo, la "verdad" de lo que había cometido era mucho más aterradora que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer por él. Jamás la perdonaría y eso se debía a que en realidad él no la quería…

_-Ama tu cuerpo, eso es todo lo que puedes esperar de él o de cualquiera en realidad.-_Wesker había dicho eso más de una noche y más de una vez -lo odiaba- porque sabía que sus palabras aunque crueles decían la verdad

_-Él te hizo esto –_No, Wesker podría haber sido el mayor hijo de puta en la historia del mundo pero salvó su vida después de Raccoon y después de… -un dolor punzante le llegó directo a la sien, como sucedía cada vez que intentaba recordar, cerró los ojos llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza- Odiaba tener miedo pero odiaba mucho más saber que lo había perdido todo –otra vez- el sonido del móvil le llego nuevamente –alterando sus sentidos- lo tomó con manos temblorosas sin prestar atención al estado deplorable en que se hallaba.

-¡Qué quieres!

-Veo que por fin conseguí tu atención

-Conseguirás mucho más que eso, es lo que quieres, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Ya lo recuerdas?

-No, pero si te mato dará lo mismo ¿o no? –la voz del otro lado soltó una enorme carcajada-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes tocarme?

-Yo soy el "premio" ¿cierto? –dejó de reír y eso a ella le encanto-

-No sabes quién soy

-Pero tú sabes bien, quién soy yo ¿o me equivoco? –Ada ya estaba más que dispuesta, no le agradaba que jugaran con ella. Lo había intentado Carla, aunque ahora sabía que quien movía los hilos era alguien mucho más grande que el mismísimo Simmons, bueno ya llevaba 2 de 3, seguro como el infierno que la tercera sería la vencida-

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No me rebajes a tu nivel. Te lo estoy "prometiendo" disfruta tus últimos días de vida –iba a colgar la llamada cuando escuchó un poco más-

-Entonces no te interesa saber quién más ha muerto a manos de Ada Wong –apretó el móvil dentro de su puño, no quería saberlo, no podría "hacerlo" de nuevo pero sabía que tampoco podría vivir sin ello-

-Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer para averiguarlo

-Sigues viva, eso ya es un progreso pero no quiero que cortes la comunicación de nuevo, si lo haces. Se acabó el juego

-¿Así de simple?

-No se te olvide que mientras tú no sabes nada, yo lo poseo todo

-Voy a disfrutar con "esto"

-¿Cómo dices?

-Cuando te encuentre...

-Ve a la dirección que te adjunto

-¿Y cómo supones que me encargue de "eso" Si gracias a ti todo el maldito mundo me está buscando

-Ese es tu problema "Roja" sigue adelante o muere con la seguridad de que alguien te robo los últimos 6 meses de tu preciosa vida –cortó la llamada- y ella permaneció algunos segundos más contemplando la totalidad del espacio a su alrededor. Ese hombre estaba jugando con fuego y en serio que iba a disfrutar con esto. Ya que lo había perdido todo no iba a morir hasta escoltarlo personalmente al infierno –cerró los ojos- Recordaba la llamada de Carla, pero antes de eso –nada- Ya la estaban persiguiendo, ella corría por su vida a través de calles encharcadas y rascacielos, no había puerto ni lugar seguro hasta que encontró la casona y en esta todo lo que había para ella era el extraño móvil de Simmons.

-Dolía- Aunque ya no sabía si era la herida en su pecho o el saber que jamás lo vería de nuevo. Suspiró para sus adentros y retomó su recorrido visual del complejo en que se hallaba. Wesker jamás se dejaba un lugar desprotegido y ella necesitaría todo un arsenal si es que iba a participar en el juego. –sonrió amargamente- Este viaje sería sin retorno. Por primera vez desde que se inicio en "esto" Ada Wong tenía la seguridad de que no regresaría.

...*….

-¿Está seguro de que no quiere cambiar su declaración? agente Kennedy

-De qué demonios están hablando! Alguien voló mi departamento esta mañana y ¿ustedes insisten en que soy sospechoso?

-Solo queremos saber si la impresión de esta mañana, no hizo que recordara algo más sobre el paradero de la señorita Wong –Leon se quedó completamente helado, ¿ése hombre estaba admitiendo haber volado su departamento para extorsionarlo?

-Sí, quiero cambiar mi declaración

-Estupendo –el oficial le extendió una hoja y bolígrafo, Leon los tomó y escribió –Declaro oficialmente que no tengo conocimiento alguno de quién es Ada Wong. Jamás la he visto ni he estado con ella bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Veo que aún no entiende cuál debería ser su posición respecto a esto

-Porque no me lo dice y lo dejamos por escrito a su vez

-No será necesario ya que hemos decidido transferirlo a otra unidad de manera inmediata

-No me…

-Sin reclamos, recoja sus documentos. A partir de este momento pertenecerá a donde debió pertenecer desde un principio –Leon tomó los documentos que no de muy buena gana le eran ofrecidos y tras leer el dictamen la expresión se desvaneció completamente de su rostro-

-¿Esto es en serio?

-Depende de usted, si no está dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros…

-Ja! –Reprimió el impulso de destruir los benditos documentos dentro de su puño y sin más los metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta-

-No tendrá acceso a las instalaciones ni tampoco al personal de las mismas. ¿Entiende lo que estoy diciendo? –Leon miró fijamente los ojos del agente y no le quedó la menor duda de que lo de esta mañana no era una simple advertencia. Si tenía contacto con Hunnigan o Helena, algo malo les sucedería también -cerró los puños instintivamente ordenándose a sí mismo conservar la calma- un movimiento en falso y terminaría en prisión de por vida.

-Entiendo –Se levantó finalmente dispuesto a salir para no regresar jamás-

-Leon!

-No! Helena…No! -la agente había salido prácticamente de la nada y lo había metido en el mismísimo cubículo del baño de mujeres-

-Oye no sé qué demonios estés planeando hacer conmigo pero yo no soy de "esos" –Leon tenía los ojos perfectamente cerrados y no iba a abrirlos por más que la morena insistiera-

-Cállate! No hay tiempo –Leon abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrando la mirada seria de Helena acompañada de Ingrid Hunnigan-

-Ok...-su imaginación habría volado en serio de no ser porque en verdad no tenían tiempo para eso-

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?

-¡Te lo van a quitar todo!

-Es gracioso que lo digan porque justo acabo de darme cuenta que no era mucho lo que tenía -ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación- No había vuelta de hoja, su suerte estaba echada. Hunnigan recuperó primero el aplomo de antes retomando así el hilo de la conversación-

-Todo esto me está preocupando demasiado, en verdad están desesperados por atraparla

-Eso si en verdad desean capturarla –Leon se congeló ante las palabras de Helena, ya lo había supuesto pero confirmar la teoría era peor de lo que imaginaba- Iban a matarla. Con o sin pruebas. No le darían oportunidad

-No puede ser solo por lo de China, tiene que haber algo más -Leon pensó en lo aterrada que se veía, en la confusión de su rostro y en su dolor. Ella hizo algo esa noche que de alguna manera definió lo que estaba sucediendo ahora pero como siempre había resultado ser demasiado lista. Le confesó otros secretos –igualmente importantes y que siempre había querido saber- pero no lo de esa noche.

-Seguiré investigando pero ya no puedo prometerte nada…-Hunnigan desvió la mirada y él comprendió lo que implicaban sus palabras-

-¿Ya lo saben?

-Borraron todo…

-Es casi como si tú

-Nunca hubiera pertenecido a este lugar...-Y en el fondo así es como se sentía-

...*….

-Wesker, tú también eras un jodido enfermo… -Ada ya había recorrido el complejo en su totalidad. El lugar donde había despertado –o más bien se había retorcido de dolor hasta desfallecer- era el baño de la lujosa sala de investigaciones después estaba la cocina –malditamente vacía para la pena de su estómago- y ahora detrás de decenas de oficinas igualmente vacías estaba en la parte baja que sin lugar a dudas debía pertenecer al laboratorio. El código de esta requería de 3 elementos que no fueron demasiado difíciles de obtener pero que en conjunto creaban una imagen de la femme fatale de Edward Munch. Había que estar claramente trastornado para disfrutar de aquella gama de tonalidades que lentamente iban fusionando el fondo con el torturado cuerpo de la mujer. Una mujer como ella y como las decenas que cayeron en manos de sus terribles experimentos. Presionó la imagen del cuadro y un clic se escuchó en el interior, presionó un poco más y la puerta cedió. Una nube de polvo le dio la bienvenida junto con el olor de años de humedad y podredumbre. Rogaba al infierno no existiera algo que aún fuera contagioso, anduvo con paso seguro algunos metros más, el lugar aparentemente estaba vacío, las computadoras estaban muertas puesto que no había alimentación eléctrica, paso cámara tras cámara encontrando algunos desechos orgánicos en su paso. Comenzaba a familiarizarse con las escenas de cuerpos mutilados, disecados y flotantes dentro de cápsulas transparentes, no creía que alguno de ellos estuviera con vida pero mejor pasar sin ser vista. Finalmente recorrió un pasillo más encontrando lo que quería

-Paranoico hasta la médula… -esta vez Ada Wong sonreía de verdad-

...*….

-¿Estás de servicio? Jill había salido de la cama para sorprender a Chris a mitad de la sala metiendo su equipo con el mínimo de ruido en el interior de la valija-

-Sé que apenas si tiene una semana que regresé pero no pude decir que no

-Lo sé y lo entiendo -Chris no podía decirle a nadie lo de su bebe, por lo tanto todo lo que había hecho era pedir unos días personales desde que supieron que estaba embarazada pero entonces -sucedió lo de china y todo se fue a la mierda-

-¿A dónde iras esta vez?

-A la base, aún no decido si vale la pena llevarme a alguno del equipo…

-¿Es una misión sencilla? –Chris pensó que nada más sencillo que meterle un tiro justo en medio de los ojos. Pero eso ya había sucedido y la muy maldita seguía con vida-

-Eso tampoco lo he definido

-Chris… -él se concentró en los ojos grises de su mujer esperando que su hijo heredara al menos ese rasgo tan peculiar, eran hermosos y lo miraban con preocupación y disgusto-

-Tendré cuidado y volveré antes de que me extrañen –se aproximó a su rostro y besó sus labios después fue bajando con las manos hasta conseguir acariciar a su bebé-

-¿Llamarás a Claire?

-Ya lo hice, está de camino junto con Rebecca

-Eso es por mí o por Steve

-Por los dos –volvió a besarla y después terminó de meter todo en la valija, no sabía cuánto tiempo les llevaría "encontrarla" después de todo era la mejor en lo que "hacía" pero eso se terminaría en unos días. Chris salió de su casa dispuesto a montar en el auto y ponerse en acción pero cuando estaba encendiendo el motor volvió a sentir esa pesada carga en el corazón.

Leon era un buen hombre que se había enfrentado a él por esa mujer, no podía perdonarla pero tampoco quería lastimarlo.

-¡Maldición!

...*….

-Hay más armas aquí que en la B.S.A.A es una verdadera lástima que no pueda llevármelo todo –La espía estaba frente un vasto arsenal que seguramente tenía como objetivo mantener la seguridad en caso de que alguno de los "experimentos" de Wesker se saliera de control. Ella nunca había visto los documentos referentes a esto y eso se debía a que el bastardo aún tenía un mínimo de respeto hacia ella o no quería que supiera lo que había hecho con ella.

_-Que te haya salvado para que siguieras haciéndole el trabajo…no quiere decir que te haya cuidado_

-Se cuidaba a sí mismo, igualito que yo. Tomo varias armas, pero necesitaba algo de "ropa" donde poder enfundarlas, solo con eso –una camisa y una chaqueta que le iban perfectamente enormes- no iba a llegar ni remotamente lejos debió haberle robado por lo menos un pantalón pero el señor Kennedy tenía una severa predilección por los jeans y no había forma de que ella se metiera dentro de eso.

_-Prueba en su "suite" personal, sabes que tiene una_… -esa vocecita suya se estaba ganando años de olvido por fusionar las imágenes de ambos hombres en su cabeza pero tenía razón, de hecho tenía demasiada razón-

-Espero que una de tus novias haya dejado algo que me pueda servir –tomó sus armas, unas cuantas granadas y su juguete favorito flechas de ballesta. Aunque no vio ninguna de esas pero ya la encontraría después-

...*….


	4. Flor de Hiel

**Saluditos mis queridos lectores...esta vez me van a terminar odiando en serio! Edite el fic desde el segundo capitulo, agregue algunas cosas y cambié otras. Espero no odien demasiado pero creo que todo fue x el bien d la historia o eso espero...Sin más por el momento y si aún desean seguir leyendo los dejo con el capitulo 4. Gracias x sus comentarios! Quejas y demás también son bienvenidas. **

_Cap. 4__  
Flor de Hiel_

Jake Muller llevaba casi 3 meses dándole vueltas a la misma idea, tenía el móvil en manos y aunque constantemente se mantenía contacto con Sherry aún no decidía si debía hablar de esto con ella o no. Los eventos recientes habían hecho estragos en su memoria específicamente en su pasado. No creía recordar nada referente a su padre pero lo cierto era que jamás había hecho el intento por recordar. Una semana atrás volvieron los recuerdos. No eran como escenas completas más bien eran apenas frases o palabras huecas, sin embargo recordaba a una mujer que debía ser su madre susurrando a su oído que todo lo que hacía era por su bien.

-¿Qué clase de bien podría existir en el hecho único e irrefutable de que un padre abandonase a su familia en pro del bio terrorismo?

-Es el futuro Jake –recordaba decir a su padre mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, él no entendía una sola palabra de lo que decía y no tendría por qué puesto que en ese entonces solo contaba con 7 años de edad- No recordaba ningún otro contacto o palabra de afecto sin embargo tenía la vaga sensación de que cuando dormía alguien entraba a la alcoba y acariciaba sus cabellos. Esas escenas creía él deberían significar algo pero 15 años después no significaban nada salvo por el hecho de que unos días atrás había tenido otro recuerdo de esa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos celeste que lo estrechaba contra su pecho y le hablaba entre susurros delirantes.

-Las mujeres Jake…todas esas pobres mujeres -él ya tenía 13 años y comprendía aunque no del todo que su padre era un científico –o eso pensaba- y que hacía experimentos que habían dado por resultado la reciente enfermedad de su madre. Jake experimentó entonces la emoción del odio. Un odio absoluto por aquella persona que debió cuidarlos y que en lugar de eso decidió abandonarlos. El destino de su madre ya estaba grabado a fuego lento en su pálida piel, en las líneas de su rostro y en la desesperación de su voz

-Debes irte Jake...

-Pero…-él nunca la había llamado "mamá" y ella tampoco lo había llamado "hijo" sin embargo no era necesario puesto que ahora se veía en unos ojos azules como los propios y sabía que sin lugar a dudas el sufrimiento de esa mujer lo estaba causando él

-Tienes que irte y olvidarlo todo

-Si me voy…tú

-Prométemelo!

-Pero…mamá –la mujer rompió en llanto y él dejo de odiar a su padre y se odió a sí mismo por haberla hecho llorar, ella extendió la mano por debajo de las sábanas de cama y él la tomo entre las suyas, lo estrechó con fuerza-

-Debes irte porque te amo…y esas mujeres…sus hijos, él quiere experimentar con sus hijos pero jamás dejare que lo haga contigo. No va a encontrarte Jake! Tienes que prometerme que jamás va a encontrarte.

Y Jake presionó la mano de su madre contra su rostro ahora bañado en lágrimas y comenzó a correr, corrió hasta perder el rumbo y quedar sin aliento. Aún ahora seguía corriendo.

-Maldito en el nombre de todos los infiernos –apretó los puños mientras miraba las extensiones de duna a su alrededor- jamás habría pensado en regresar y tras la cantidad de años que habían transcurrido le sorprendió en efecto recordar el camino de regreso. Le prometió a su madre que olvidaría pero no lo hizo. El autoengaño ayuda. Así como las peleas callejeras y las drogas, aunque estas últimas en realidad nunca le habían hecho nada. Lo suyo era el calor de una buena batalla. Se entrenó en múltiples artes marciales porque en el fondo de su corazón siempre tuvo el temor de que él volviera a buscarlo pero jamás lo hizo.

-¿Tan poco te importaba? O te importaba demasiado como para que me hicieras lo mismo que le hiciste a ella! –Jake estrelló el puño contra una pared de piedra, la arena solidificada era cálida al contacto y el impacto apenas si le dolió. Las palabras de su madre y la indiferencia de su padre ¿por qué demonios tendría que pensar en algo de eso?

-Nada de esto es asunto mío, jamás lo fue! –pero ya estaba dentro- había visto los BOW y había visto los resultados de sus –experimentos- había visto a Sherry mientras dormía en un sueño intranquilo justo como lo hacía su madre porque a pesar de los años, a pesar de luchar cada día contra ello. Jamás había olvidado lo que le habían hecho…

-Maldita sea! –volvió a estrellar el puño contra la arena y esta vez unas ligeras marcas se formaron en la superficie- La sola idea de pensar que podrían estar haciendo lo que hicieron con ellas en este mismo momento lo hacía rabiar. Tenía que acabar con todo. Si su padre lo había iniciado. Él iba a acabarlo. Se colocó la túnica y volvió a retomar su andar, la pequeña población que recordaba no podía estar demasiado lejos.

-¿Jake? –el sonido del PDA lo sobresaltó ligeramente-

-¿Qué hay super girl?

-Nada, estoy en una misión y es probable que esté fuera de contacto por un tiempo

-¿Qué clase de misión es esa?

-Es clasificado pero puedo decirte al menos donde estaré

-Estás insinuando que tal vez ¿debería ir por ti?

-Claro que no! -pero en realidad era eso lo que quería- Me asignaron al medio oriente, una región cercana al desierto de Yemen

-Qué! –Sherry identificó el timbre de alerta en su voz y sonrió para sus adentros-

¿Y estás completamente segura de que estás trabajando para los chicos buenos?

-Es una orden directa de los "altos mandos" no creo que haya nada de lo que debas preocuparte

-¿Iras con ese tal Leon? –la mención de su nombre la hizo estremecer, apenas le habían llegado los rumores sobre su "traición" y destitución. Sherry no creía una sola palabra de eso pero tampoco había podido comunicarse con él para desmentirlo-

-¿Qué no me estás diciendo super girl?

-Leon está fuera de esto. Y no te preocupes tengo todo un equipo de asalto a mi cargo, solo haremos un reconocimiento del área, no tendremos contacto directo con nadie.

-¿Reconocimiento del área?

-Están atacando corporativos de grandes compañías gubernamentales, intentamos definir cuál podría ser el siguiente objetivo

-¿Vas a tener cuidado?

-¿Tú también?

-Seguro

-Tengo que irme, cuando termine la misión volveré a ponerme en contacto contigo

-Ok –la llamada terminó y Jake se quedó con un sabor amargo en los labios- de modo que no era el único que pretendía terminar con esto. Bueno fuera quien fuera no le venía nada mal la ayuda. Y a Sherry seguro que tampoco le vendría nada mal la suya. Yemen no estaba nada lejos de donde se encontraba él.

...*….

Claire Redfield no podía creer una sola palabra de lo que estaba escuchando al teléfono, hace días tampoco lo hubiera creído pero entonces solo había ido a casa de Chris y pasado una tarde tranquila con Jill, Rebecca y Steve. Tampoco podía creer que fuera su hermano quien se lo estuviera diciendo solo porque ya no había remedio. Intentó razonar con él durante los primeros 30 segundos de la conversación pero ahora casi 5 minutos y medio después los dos estaban gritando.

-Tengo que decírselo a Leon!

-No puedes hacerlo! Maldita sea Claire es que no entiendes una sola palabra de lo que te digo!

-Qué es lo que tengo que entender! Que vas a matar a la mujer de su vida! Por qué no mejor vas a su casa y le disparas al corazón!

-Eso no es justo!

-¿Y lo que vas a hacer si lo es?

-Esa mujer sabe lo de Jill

-Y de quién fue la culpa!

-Tú no estuviste ahí!

-Ni tú tampoco en Raccoon! –Chris volvió a maldecir y ella estuvo segura de que había lanzado el primer objeto que encontró contra la pared-

-Escucha, si tanto la quieren muerta no importa quién lo haga pero sucede que quieren que lo haga yo!

-¡Y es eso lo que le vas a enseñar a Rose!

-Crees que me gusta estar en esta posición! Si no lo hago, tienes idea de las represarías que van a tomar en contra de ustedes "mi familia"

Claire se estremeció por completo y desvió la mirada a través de la ventana, se perdió en la delgada figura de su esposo y más aún en la pequeñita y regordeta de su hijo de tan solo 4 años de edad, estrujo el teléfono contra su pecho y su hermano supo que quizá se había pasado un poco.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio…

-Pero ya lo hicieron

-Qué se supone que significa eso!

-Destituyeron a Leon y volaron su departamento, si él tuviera una familia…

-GRACIAS A TI JAMÁS TENDRÁ UNA!

-NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

-¿Qué piensa Jill al respecto? –Chris se congelo de pronto al otro lado de la línea-

-No se lo he dicho y tú tampoco vas a hacerlo…

-NO ME JODAS CHRIS!

-Quiero que vengas a mi casa con Steve y te quedes con Jill y la bebé hasta que termine todo esto

-¿Y qué supones que le diga a Michael?

-Miéntele si quieres…

-VETE AL INFIERNO CHRIS! –Claire cortó la llamada y para entonces su esposo y su hijo la estaban mirando estupefactos a través de la ventana, a dios gracias que los niños tienen gran facilidad para distraerse, su esposo por el contrario la miraba profundamente preocupado, dejó al niño con sus juguetes y entró a la sala-

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No quieres saberlo…

-¿Pasó de nuevo?

-No se trata de ningún ataque bio-terrorista, más bien se trata de Leon –por la expresión en el rostro de su esposo Claire supo que Michael habría preferido escuchar sobre el bio-terrorismo en su máxima expresión.

-Carajo! –Chris había terminado por lanzar el mismísimo teléfono contra la pared, su escuadra lo estaba mirando pero esos jodidos inútiles no servían para una mierda por lo que no le importaba hacer numeritos delante de ellos.

Estaba metido hasta las narices en todo esto. No solo tenía que encontrar a Wong, sino que ahora tenía que hacerlo antes de que volara su próximo objetivo. Claire iba a odiarlo de por vida eso sin mencionar lo que le haría Jill cuando supiera el verdadero móvil de su misión.

-Capitán!

-QUE! –bramó mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido y casi tuvo la impresión de que el soldado frente a él se había orinado del miedo-

-Hay movimiento en la base de Manhatan

-Bien. Tomen sus armas, iremos

-¿Cuál es el plan de acción?

-Si ven a Wong no disparen, es en extremo peligrosa. Llámenme de inmediato y esperen instrucciones. Si ven cualquier otra "cosa" un tiro directo a la cabeza, en ningún otro lado servirá. ¿Entendido?

-Si capitán

-Traten de no matarse con el equipo. Los quiero listos en 10

-Si señor!

...*….

Hugh Terence era un hombre que se consideraba realmente afortunado, había heredado una flotilla de aviones entre los que se contaban algunos jets del tipo que se usan en el ejército, también había heredado un trasatlántico junto con una mansión, casitas de campo y una cuenta billonaria en el banco. Y todo lo que había tenido que hacer era casarse con la mosca muerta de Marianne Sheppard. Era fea hasta la médula y él no sabía que había hecho para enamorarla de hecho casi 12 años de matrimonio -fingido- después aún se lo seguía preguntando. Pero no importaba porque estaba perdida de amor por él y creía cada una de sus sencillas mentiras, como que tenía que trabajar horas extra o que tenía que salir de viaje de negocios solo. Ahora mientras describía una vuelta lenta de manos de una fabulosa trigueña de cabellos azabache Hugh Terence consideraba que lo tenía absolutamente todo hasta que su chica tuvo que ir al servicio de damas y recibió una llamada de manos del destino.

-¿Si? Quién habla

-Tiempo sin vernos Terence…-el timbre seductor de aquella voz lejos de emocionarlo hizo que el calor del cuerpo se le fuera por los pies-

-Wong

-Me alegra ver que no me hayas olvidado…

-Que qué es lo que quieres –Hugh Terence comenzó a voltear a todos lados dentro del reducido lugar, la pista de baile estaba a rebosar de parejas elegantes y remilgadas que describían sutiles movimientos acompasados, las mesas a su vez estaban repletas de amantes embelesados-

-Necesito un "favorcito" si sabes a lo que me refiero

-No, no sé de qué estás hablando –entre mas buscaba su esbelta y felina figura más le corría un frío helado por cada poro piel-

-Corrígeme si me equivoco pero "esa" no es tu esposa, ¿quieres que le envíe un video? porque te tengo en alta definición aunque no con la misma chica

-NO! HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!

-Eso me gusta, de momento necesito llegar a Manhatan sé que podrás arreglarlo en una hora

-¿Dónde quieres que te recojan?

-Estoy en un helipuerto a las afueras de Nueva Orleans, si llegas un minuto tarde enviare el video y si intentas algún movimiento estúpido –como la última vez- se lo enviaré a los medios

-¡Cómo, cómo me puedes hacer esto! Se supone que tú…

-¿Ya estaba muerta? Lamento decepcionarte pero vas a tener que esperar tu turno para eso. La llamada se cortó y Hugh se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la primer silla que entró en su campo visual, después volvió a tomar el teléfono y se comunicó con el piloto de su jet privado.

-Tan fácil –Ada Wong ataviada con los colores de la noche en su totalidad se ajustó el cintillo alrededor del muslo para después verificar las armas en la riñonera, los cartuchos y sus preciosas flechas de ballesta. Moverse sin la pistola de garfios la estaba retrasando más de lo acostumbrado pero se estaba volviendo buena en esto de moverse con las sombras. Era extraño como el bio-terrorismo la había alejado de su primer amor. La extorsión. Los hombres eran demasiado fáciles de manejar. Todos querían lo mismo…incluyéndolo a él.

...*….

-Santiago!

-¿Si señor?

-¿Dónde está Kennedy?

-Debe estar abajo en el archivo

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Quiere que lo llame?

-No será necesario ¿Que saben de los atentados?

-Según los informes que interceptamos de la B.S.A.A esta noche volverán a ir tras él

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Completamente, llevarán un escuadrón completo.

-Nuestro amigo se la está jugando en serio

-¿Le preocupa la situación, señor?

-No, si se repite lo de Washington depuramos la ciudad nosotros solos. No quiero nada de federales, fuerzas especiales ni mucho menos de la B.S.A.A. Esos jodidos enfermos solo saben diezmar poblaciones

-Entendido

-En caso de llegar a ese extremo vamos a tener que avisarle también

-¿Cree que esté listo?

-Lo está, ese hombre solo está aguardando una buena venganza y eso es lo que me preocupa. No sé qué fue lo que le hicieron pero por su propio bien y el de nuestra unidad espero logre superar sus demonios.

...*….

_-La Reina Escarlata…-_Leon sonrió para sus adentros, desde que lo enviaron ahí había tenido un mejor recibimiento del que hubiera esperado. Evidentemente todos creían que era un traidor a la patria capaz de asesinar al mismísimo presidente. Y él no los había sacado de su error. Nadie le pidió explicaciones y aunque se veía obligado a realizar cierta parte de trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en los archivos. La B.S.A.A podría haberle prohibido indagar en todo lo electrónico pero aún había multitud de documentos impresos que estaba dispuesto a leer. Sobre todo los que databan de hace 20 años y que él creía hablaban de Ada Wong. Una serie de robos bancarios espaciados por varios meses, sin ningún patrón aparente entre locación y monto a robar salvo por el hecho de que en cada lugar se había encontrado una marca de labios que no correspondía a ninguna empleada en especial. -Demasiado lista- También había otros casos sin resolver aunque en estos no había ocurrido ninguna denuncia formal, se trataba de multimillonarios que habían despertado de una noche –loquita- para descubrir que sus cuentas "personales" estaban vacías. Leon creía conocer el móvil de esos delitos en particular. Todos los hombres habían descrito el acto como la mejor noche de su vida y no se habían molestado en levantar una demanda contra la mujer de labios rojos puesto que no querían dar a conocer la cifra real de sus cuentas privadas. Ada tenía un modo bastante peculiar de impartir "justicia" con su propia mano. –Aunque eso él ya lo sabía- Repasó con la yema de los dedos el artículo impreso al tiempo que sentía una ligera carga en el corazón.

Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto de "esa" manera. Un par de meses después de lo ocurrido en España. Él no había tenido valor para admitir que si había resultado victorioso de su primer misión se debía a la ayuda de una misteriosa mujer que "creía muerta" Así que el presidente y los demás agentes habían supuesto que estaba más que listo para encabezar otra misión -pero no lo estaba- Lo enviaron a Europa nuevamente a investigar la desaparición de multitud de personas, sospechaban de experimentos y laboratorios clandestinos él tenía el vago presentimiento que tendría algo que ver con la "plaga" que se llevo Ada la última vez.

Llegó sin mayor problema más cuando estaba realizando el reconocimiento del área lo habían rodeado por detrás y él –acostumbrado a tirar a matar- no había podido defenderse de simples "mortales" lo despojaron del arma y lo amordazaron casi tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni de rezongar.

-Llévenlo con el Rey y la Reina! Es agente del gobierno americano quizá quieran hacer algo con él –Leon en su estado de semiinconsciencia se había preguntado quienes podrían ser aquellos personajes tan siniestros. Lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo montaron en un auto, cuando despertó lo estaban arrastrando por un largo pasillo hasta colgarlo del techo con una soga que pasaba entre las esposas de sus muñecas y terminaba en los pies la circulación de sangre se estaba convirtiendo en una total putada. Minutos más tarde mientras calculaba el tiempo que tardaría en perder de nuevo la conciencia escuchó el sonido de una puerta y voces de fondo.

-Es el americano –esto sí que se va a poner bueno- pensó para sus adentros al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y esperaba algún golpe directo en el rostro o las costillas. 3 milisegundos después lo único que había escuchado era a alguien gritar en un idioma que no conocía. La respuesta a ese grito llegó en un tono de voz que le heló la piel por completo.

-Ada…-abrió los ojos y se centró en la figura de la mujer- Tú estás detrás de todo esto!

El hombre que estaba con ella volvió a gruñir algo que no entendía y por la forma en que lo señalaba estaba claro que tampoco entendía nada de lo que decía él. Ada sonrió maliciosamente mientras pasaba la vista por los ojos del Rey y después se centraba en él. Le ordenó a uno de los hombres que lo habían apresado que tradujera cada palabra y así comenzó su puesta en escena.

-Sí, lo conozco –no lo miraba directamente pero se había colocado en posición defensiva, el Rey la miraba de forma obsesiva y casi enferma. Leon creyó que iba a soltarle un golpe por haber admitido aquello pero ella siquiera se inmutó-

-¿Es agente del gobierno?

-Por favor –se burló ella- tus chicos son buenos pero en verdad ¿vas a creer que podrían atrapar a un agente federal? O que su gobierno sería tan estúpido como para mandar a un soldado solo

-Tienes razón en eso, pero aún no me dices quién o qué es lo que está haciendo aquí –la forma en que la miraba realmente lo hizo enfadar y la forma en que ella se dejaba manejar lo hizo enfadar aun más-

-Solo es un viejo polvo -dijo al tiempo que lo recorría de cabeza a pies con la mirada, evaluando sus posibilidades o quizá solo estuviera burlándose de él- Leon dejó escapar una exclamación de odio que a ella le encantó-

-Ni siquiera uno bueno –el hombre soltó una carcajada al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre ella y la atraía a su cuerpo- Ok. Ahí estaba el gancho al hígado que había estado esperando llegar. Ada se soltó de su agarre al tiempo que continuaba.

-Debió haberme seguido hasta aquí, después de todo hace 7 meses que lo dejé –y eso era cierto- la sangre comenzaba a hervir dentro del cuerpo de Kennedy. Así que esa era ella. La verdadera Ada Wong. Manipuladora, Mentirosa y Cruel… -cerró los ojos un segundo antes de poder continuar con eso-

-Mátenlo! –soltó finalmente el Rey y ella asintió al tiempo que colocaba una capa más de colorete en sus labios- ¿De verdad era así? Mejor morir por la chica que creyó conocer en Raccoon que por aquella mujer desalmada.

-Está bien, pero ya que va a morir supongo que no tendrás problema con que me "despida" de él

-Hazlo! –el Rey salió seguido de su séquito y ella permaneció unos segundos más en la habitación se miraron a los ojos, pero esos ojos no eran los que él recordaba. Eran fríos y muertos. Se aproximó con la elegancia de un verdugo y antes de que él pudiera decirle que se fuera directito al infierno lo había tomado por los cabellos. Un gesto cruel como lo era toda ella en realidad, besó sus labios posesivamente y también tomó su cuerpo a la fuerza, colocó una mano sobre su espalda baja, el intentó resistirse, someterla con su cuerpo pero una ínfima parte de él se rindió a su contacto. Se alejo tan rápido como había llegado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar susurró a sus oídos.

-2 minutos. Cortaré la luz. –Salió de la habitación y él tuvo un fragmento de segundo para saborear un beso con sabor a metal. Le había dado un ganchillo que abriría las esposas. Ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba pero no sabía si era por la circulación de sangre, por la ira o la intriga. Si era tan cruel ¿por qué demonios volvía a salvar su vida? Escupió el ganchillo y lo atrapó en la mano derecha, le costó más trabajo del que creía pero finalmente lo logró abrió las esposas y se despojó de la soga, estaba listo cuando la luz se cortó y los guardias entraron armados hasta los dientes para liquidarlo. No le había gustado pero por primera vez en su vida había disparado para matar humanos. Revisó los cuerpos buscando alguna llave o lo que fuera que pudiera ayudarle y entonces recordó que ella lo había atraído a su cuerpo. En el bolsillo del pantalón tenía una tarjeta. –llave maestra- Permaneció algunos segundos más evaluando la situación. No quería admitirlo, se resistía a admitirlo pero la verdad estaba frente a sus ojos. Era una asesina tanto o más perversa que el mismísimo Wesker pero por alguna razón. Salvaba su vida. Dejó de pensar y corrió por el pasillo por el cual lo habían metido, después usó la llave y estaba nuevamente en campo abierto. Buscó un refugio y se quedó ahí prácticamente hasta que se hizo de noche. Horas más tarde de regreso en su "hotel" se preguntaba qué carajo significaba todo eso. Iba a llamar a Hunnigan y decirle que estaba fuera, que todo era una auténtica putada y que él no tenía madera para esto cuando escuchó unos sonidos en la ventana y vio su esbelta figura colocada en el rellano frente a él

-Qué haces aquí…-la sangre volvió a hervirle por completo- Vestida así, moviéndose así, hablando así…-cerró los dedos dentro de su puño al tiempo que recordaba a Krauser referirse a ella como la zorrita del vestido rojo. De modo que era cierto. Era la zorra de Wesker y ahora era la zorra del Rey.

-Quería asegurarme de que siguieras vivo

-¿Por qué? –la recorría con la mirada, analizaba su rostro sin creer en lo que miraba, ese hombre pondría sus manos sobre ella, sobre cada poro de su piel y ella lo permitiría porque eso era lo que hacía. ¿no es cierto? Había besado sus labios en Raccoon como acto reflejo no como acto de amor.

-No te ofendas pero "este" no es tu juego y no tengo tiempo para cuidarte las espaldas esta vez –le guiño el ojo y sacó la pistola de garfios pero no tuvo oportunidad de disparar porque él había dejado ser él mismo y la había tomado por la fuerza lanzándola contra el piso

-Leon… NO! –la tenía contra su cuerpo y lo suyo era puro músculo, no como el debilucho que seguramente compartiría su cama-

-¿Porqué dijiste eso? –se retorció bajo sus formas y había que admitir que lo de ella también era buena parte de músculo, su cuerpo esbelto y atlético ¿porqué todos habrían de tomarlo menos él?

-¿Estás molesto por eso? –se revolvió un poco más y ahora su precioso vestido revelaba toda la carne que él quería ver

-Si –intentó un movimiento más pero su fuerza jamás superaría la de él, la sometió nuevamente atrapando sus muñecas dentro de los puños y colocando las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo- La miró a los ojos, esos ojos que había creído amar, que había creído tenían sinceridad y que ahora lo miraban con repulsión y un dejo de lujuria-

-Castígame entonces…-levantó el rostro y besó sus labios con un nuevo ardor que nada tenía que ver con el beso original y aunque en ese momento no había querido admitirlo lo cierto era que le había encantado. Se había apoderado de todo su ser con un solo beso.

Un movimiento más y ya estaba luchando por respirar debajo de sus formas, él no iba a permitirle escapar, no iba a permitirle regresar con ningún otro hombre que no fuera él…

-Leon –dijo su nombre en un jadeo entrecortado y el apenas si se levanto lo suficiente como para permitirle tomar aire, lo miró a los ojos con esa expresión que no podía ser suya y que sin embargo debía ser la expresión real- Suéltame…

-Solo dime por qué haces esto y te dejaré ir

-Qué si no lo hago…-el timbre de su voz- ¿acaso no lo estaba pidiendo? Porque si se trataba de un juego, él también conocía de esos...-volvió a besarla esta vez con más rudeza y ella se dejó hacer hasta que su cuerpo volvió a luchar por oxígeno, mordió sus labios antes de soltarla y ella lo miró con un poco más de deseo y repulsión-

-Es que te vas a atrever a "violarme" –él no había pensado llegar tan lejos pero estaba frustrado, herido y molesto. Si, demasiado molesto. Porque había creído en un sueño, un sueño con una mujer que ahora sabía jamás existió. Soltó una de sus manos solo para bajar con la propia por el cuerpo de Ada, exploro cada centímetro de su lado izquierdo a través de la fina tela de su vestido, las formas se revelaban aún más exquisitas por la serosidad de la prenda, ella reaccionó a su roce con movimientos escalofriantes, bajó un poco más hasta colocar la mano justo donde quería, ella volvió a protestar pero ya no lo miraba. Había cerrado los ojos y él hubiera querido poder entrar en su mente. Saber lo que pensaba…en cuanto al verdadero "deseo" sabía muy bien qué era lo que él deseaba.

-NO! –pero ya era demasiado tarde, tarde para pensar, tarde para arrepentirse porque estaba sobre ella y su mano se abría paso entre los encajes de la delicada prenda entre sus piernas y la cremallera de su pantalón. Cuando entró en ella lo hizo sin pensar y para su sorpresa descubrió que ya lo estaba esperando, lo adivinó en la humedad de su cuerpo, en cada espasmo placentero y en el timbre de su voz que aunque seguía resistiendo temblaba por las olas de dolor y delirio que le estaba profiriendo. –No era para nada una zorra- si bien no era virgen pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde su última vez- gritó en un último espasmo de dolor placentero y él se tumbó a su lado. No se había quitado el pantalón y tampoco le había quitado el vestido. –No era nada de lo que creía pero la había tratado como tal- Volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Esa expresión que no podía ser suya seguía ahí y le devolvía la mirada con una sed que se le antojó insaciable.

-¿Me odias?

-Sí, te odio…-el rostro de ella se descompuso y él estuvo contento con eso. Ahora ambos sufrirían no solo él creyéndola muerta, sino ella creyéndose odiada- Días después había regresado con un equipo de apoyo y como esperaba ya no se encontraba ahí. El Rey estaba muerto junto con su séquito. En cuanto a las personas desaparecidas, la investigación realizada concluyo que solo las "escorias" habían sido eliminadas. Un puñado de personas que más valían muertas que vivas. La población general. Estaba a salvo.

-Un ángel de la muerte…mi amada inmortal

Los reportes de la llamada _"Reina Escarlata"_ se habían terminado en 1998, meses antes de lo de Raccoon, el reportero que había seguido sus pistas o que al menos especulaba sobre ella decía que muy probablemente hubiera muerto en el atentado.

-Pero tú y yo sabemos que no fue así… -siguió repasando rítmicamente la suave textura del papel impreso- En la historia de las cagadas del mundo él tenía que haberlas cometido todas cuando se trataba de Ada Wong

...*….

-Oye "Happy Feet" Ya que estás en eso, búscame unos planos ¿quieres?

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Todo sobre edificios gubernamentales "abandonados" entre el cierre de Umbrella y la actualidad.

-¿Para qué quieres eso?

-Para que dejes mi archivo público de una condenada vez güerito

-Deberías agradecer que esté ordenando esto

-Si salieras de ahí más que para comer ocasionalmente sabrías que hay "movimiento" de nuevo

-¿Qué clase de movimiento?

-3 bases en 2 semanas y según tu gente de la B.S.A.A esta noche habrá uno más

-Ok –Ramírez salió tan pronto como había llegado y Leon dejó los documentos que tenía en el archivo correspondiente para después dirigirse a la sección en que se guardaban absolutamente todos los planos de edificios públicos, gubernamentales y privados. Extrajo los correspondientes y después se le ocurrió que cualquiera podría decir que su edificio era de una planta y pagar para construir 20 más así que fue a buscar los planos topográficos de cada región. Cuando juntó un montón el móvil vibró saliéndose de su bolsillo y si más volvió a pensar en ella.

-Ada...

-¿Suspirando otra vez por tu novia? –Leon comenzó a toser de inmediato tratando de disimular su ligero desliz, pero sería imposible- esa maldita bola de "vagos" aparte de paranoicos eran una jodida bola de chismosos. Cuando volvió a la superficie acompañado de su móvil y una buena pila de planos los muchachos ya se estaban carcajeando-

-Que si no es lindo eso Ken

-Kennedy!

-Lo que sea, Tu mujer te deja, se lleva hasta la casa y tú sigues suspirando por ella

-No es su mujer!

- Yo digo que es su novia imaginaria

-Cállense! –Leon arrojo los planos sobre la mesa más grande que encontró y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó encima de los tres que respondieron a la agresión de buena manera- Ok. no era la forma más sensata de mantenerse en forma pero funcionaba. Al menos hasta que el capitán entró en la escena y los formó a todos en una sola línea.

-Quién empezó!

-Ken!

-Es Kennedy!

-¿Dónde está lo que les pedí? –Diez segundos después todos estaban metidos de lleno en la inspección de planos y subsecuente relación con los "atentados"

-Tu gente insiste en que lo está haciendo una sola persona

-¿Y saben quién está a cargo de "atrapar" a esa persona?

-Un tal Christopher Redfield –la sangre volvió a congelarse en su sistema- Chris ya quería matarla, no tenía idea de lo que le había hecho pero ya no importaba. Sin él para frenarlo. Chris simplemente apretaría el gatillo

-¿Alguna idea de cuál es el siguiente objetivo?

-Según esto, la torre de control de Manhatan, el informe "oficial" dice que no es más que un complejo de oficinas y archivo pero yo sé que no es así. La profundidad del terreno tiene una extensión de por lo menos 120 metros.

-Un laboratorio

-Como los otros 2 –Leon buscó los planos correspondientes pero ahora no servirían de nada porque aún si supiera como entrar y salir no podría ir ahí-

-¿Todo bien Ken?

-Permíteme eso ¿quieres? Leon había quitado a Vincent –su experto en telecomunicaciones- para ponerse a maquinar como alma que lleva el diablo en su ordenador, el resto de ellos apenas si podían seguirle el paso. A lo largo de los años Hunnigan le había enseñado 2 que 3 truquitos para poner en práctica vía satelital de modo que ahora él –ellos- tenían acceso a las cámaras de vigilancia de la torre de control de Manhatan.

-Cómo diablos hiciste eso!

-Suerte de principiante

-Pudiste ahorrarnos horas de trabajo antes

-No me dijeron lo que pasaba antes… -los muchachos intercambiaron miradas entre sí- No le habían dicho nada porque aún no sabían si podían fiarse él. Cuando llegó estaba hecho una jodida mierda pasaba los días completamente ebrio, metiéndose en peleas y sin probar alimento hasta perder la conciencia. Odiaba su vida eso estaba claro y según el informe oficial que les dieron en efecto. Leon S. Kennedy había perdido su vida. Ramírez se había dado a la tarea de terminar con su tormento. Una buena tarde lo sentó frente al televisor y ambos disfrutaron de un buen maratón de Animal Planet. Leon había llorado como un bebé con el reportaje referente a la mantis religiosa. Esa bonita especie que en casos rarísimos y extremos devoraba a su pareja durante el copulo comenzando con un buen aguijonazo en la base de la cabeza- Ramírez nunca supo si envidiaba a la mantis muerta o sentía pena por ella. El siguiente documental que vieron lo hizo tirarse al piso de puritita agonía. El pingüino emperador macho encontraba una única pareja a lo largo de toda su vida. Solo con ella pondría un único huevo durante los periodos de incubación, si llegaba a separarse de su pareja –debido a la muerte de esta- el pingüino macho en casos rarísimos y extremos moriría congelado y en soledad. Ok. Tal vez Ramírez no debería dejar esos documentales claramente fatalistas y dramáticos pero al menos ya le había sacado algo de información al güerito. Una mujer. El mal de todos los hombres. Odiaba su vida debido a la perdida de una mujer. Cielos. Sí que estaba jodido el asunto. El siguiente documental que mostraba felizmente como un antílope moría bajo las fauces de un inmenso felino fue cortado por un avance noticioso que hablaba de los atentados en Washington D.C y culminaban con el asesinato del presidente. Leon había gritado firmemente que apagara eso. Ramírez lo hizo y después se enteró de lo que había sucedido en realidad. Lo que no decían las noticias ni los informes oficiales. Kennedy no se lo había dicho al resto de ellos tampoco Ramírez aunque si les había dicho lo de su novia, esposa o amante.

-Bien, Vincent te quiero frente a ese monitor las 24 horas, si vez algo "lo que sea" nos llamas. El resto de ustedes los quiero de vuelta al trabajo. Kennedy cuando termines de devolver todo eso a su lugar te quiero en mi oficina.

-Sí señor.

...*….


	5. Flor Muerta

**Saluditos mis queridos lectores! Como pueden ver este fin de semana estuve harto productiva así que por eso actualice más seguido. Espero poder seguir con este ritmo y que les siga gustando la historia! Sin más por el momento los dejo con la quinta entrega, es un poco corta pero me gusto! Gracias x sus comentarios y x seguir leyendo! **

...*….

_Cap. 5__  
Flor muerta_

Mientras observaba detenidamente a los integrantes de su escuadra Chris volvió a preguntarse si en verdad estaría haciendo lo correcto. Esos soldados podrían ser una bola de inútiles pero eran los inútiles de alguien. Ahora que la pequeña Rose había nacido y que la había tenido en sus manos -por lo menos unos días- casi sentía pena por ellos. Demasiado jóvenes, demasiado estúpidos, demasiado como lo había sido él al comenzar todo esto. Pero eran órdenes directas. _– ¿Y quién había tenido la culpa de eso?_

-Ada Wong…

Chris dejó de mirar sus caras de infantes para concentrarse en los eventos de hacía tan solo 2 semanas.

La 1er planta que voló en pedazos era una localizada a las afueras del país en una diminuta isla cerca de la frontera con Canadá. Tuvieron que esperar a que la 2da. volara a su vez para detectar la presencia de un patrón, después habían localizado a Wong en Nueva Orleans y aquello había sido definitivo. Tenía que ir y detenerla.

Una plataforma camuflada -como las de Umbrella- A simple vista un inocente complejo gubernamental con nada más que archivos y oficinas, por debajo 10 pisos de investigaciones genéticas. Aunque en esta ocasión él entraba por la puerta grande y tenía acceso a absolutamente todo. Era el chico bueno. Pero por alguna razón se sentía como si fuera el malo. Esperó en la sala de control analizando cada una de las cámaras hasta que una a una se fueron apagando y él tomó el arma y salió en su captura. A medio camino las alarmas se encendieron alterando al personal que rondaba por los pasillos pero solo fue por fragmentos de segundo pues la corriente eléctrica fue cortada y con ella se desató el caos. Los infectados salieron de sus confinamientos ante la mirada atónita de un Christopher Redfield que no daba crédito al hecho de que en efecto. El gobierno creara esto. El personal científico salió de manera descontrolada y él no estaba preparado para eso. Abrir el paso a civiles y asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo mientras Ada Wong ganaba terreno y hacía lo que había llegado a hacer.

Acorraló a los "sobrevivientes" en un área despejada y que le pareció había sido diseñada específicamente para eso. Las puertas eran de un acero reforzado y los cristales de por lo menos 2 cm de grosor. Ninguno de ellos le dio especificaciones sobre lo que se estaba obrando ahí, solo le dijeron que el fuego. Sería lo único que serviría para mantenerlo a control. Salió nuevamente y el silencio era aterrador -aunado a los sonidos de pies arrastrándose y gargantas susurrantes- la poca visibilidad tampoco ayudaba mucho pero por lo menos creía saber dónde se encontraba y a donde se dirigía ella. Los infectados pronto le cortaron el paso, disparó certeramente a la cabeza adentrándose en más pasillos y encontrando otros cuerpos con tiros si acaso más precisos que los de él. Estaba siguiendo sus pasos y lo estaban llevando al laboratorio donde seguramente él mismo descubriría todo.

...*….

-Tan fácil –cortó las cámaras antes de que llegaran a enfocarla y las alarmas de seguridad se dispararon en automático. Tenía la seguridad de que su "amigo" finalmente había avisado a la B.S.A.A después de todo mantenerse con vida también era parte del juego. Pero fuera quien fuera el que estaba con ella en esto ya tendría bastante con qué entretenerse después de esto.

Desactivo las alarmas junto con los controles de seguridad interna. –y el infierno se desató- Salió de su escondite no sin antes dejar la marca de sus labios en la escena del crimen. –Un viejo hábito que no había podido dejar jamás- Mató a un par de infectados sin el menor problema, eran molestos y asquerosos. Se adentró por múltiples pasillos y a medida que descendía el mal olor aumentaba lo que quería decir que todo iba viento en popa. Iba de camino a enfrentarse al auténtico pez gordo. Encontró su objetivo. El laboratorio central. Según el mensaje que recibió la computadora tendría información que le podría interesar. La piel se le heló por completo. La última vez que escuchó eso había visto un video que había resultado ser de lo más revelador. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso. La gran puerta estaba custodiada por un grupo de J´avos eran más listos que los infectados normales y si no disparabas certeramente se convertían en un auténtico problema para el que no tenía tiempo ni paciencia, barajó sus posibilidades cuando fue consiente de los sonidos a su alrededor. –Disparos- Así que la caballería había llegado. No esperaba encontrarse con Leon, aunque una parte de sí misma se estremeció solo de pensarlo. Tampoco quería ver a ninguno de sus amigos porque resultaría en lo mismo. No tenía el valor para enfrentarse a ellos. –tomó la pistola de garfios y apuntó a la ventilación, no iba a soportar su peso mucho tiempo pero todo lo que quería era llegar al otro lado de la puerta. Esperó a que los sonidos de los disparos estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca y cuando escuchó una detonación más disparo a su vez. Se impulsó justo a tiempo pues cuando estaba quitando la trampilla y entrando a través de ella lo vio.

Christopher Redfield. –vaya si era perseverante- no tenía idea de lo que le había hecho Carla pero por la expresión y la rabia que había observado anteriormente en su rostro debió cargarse a toda su familia-

-Lamento tu pérdida, pero no voy a responder por algo que no hice –colocó la trampilla en su lugar y sin más comenzó a andar, los sonidos de las detonaciones de Redfield se escuchaban cada vez más distantes y entonces se preguntó dónde estaría su apoyo- porque seguro como el infierno que jamás vendría solo. Se asomó por una nueva trampilla y ahí dentro reinaba un nuevo tipo de caos.

...*….

Los cuerpos se terminaban al final de ese pasillo y delante de él lo único que había era una inmensa puerta custodiada por cuatro J'avos. Bien él tenía en promedio unas 100 balas de 21mm y muchas ganas de patear traseros. Aunque la pregunta del millón seguía siendo. ¿Cómo diablos pasó desapercibida? Los sonidos al otro lado de la puerta se incrementaron y los J'avos procedieron a la tarea de abrir la puerta pero él no los iba a dejar pasar, tomó la Beretta en manos y sin más descargo el cartucho entero a diestra y siniestra. 3 cayeron de inmediato aprovechó eso para reemplazar sus cartuchos de 20 balas y arremeter contra ellos otra vez. 2 estaban muertos, el tercero estaba mutando en algo pesado y el cuarto, no lo veía por ningún jodido lado. Se abalanzo contra el mutado que tenía un brazo como lanza y eso lo hizo pensar en Piers. La furia se apoderó completamente de su ser. No le dio oportunidad, lo destrozó completito utilizando solo sus manos y la Beretta pero no para disparar a quemarropa más bien para usarla a manera de estaca y atravesar su pútrido cerebro, cuando recuperó ligeramente el control de sus sentidos, la sangre estaba bombeando al cien y reparó en el sonido de la enorme puerta siendo abierta por el otro lado. Ada Wong estaba de pie frente a él. Con el arma en manos al igual que lo estaba él.

...*….

La ventilación ya no iba a sostenerla así que tendría que jugar de nuevo. Descendió con elegancia como siempre lo hacía aprovechando el impulso para disparar a los lados mientras caía, toco el piso y un par de cuerpos se desplomaron a sus costados, los otros prontamente se abalanzaron en su contra. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que tenía una especie de imán para los pesados ¿sería el olor de su sangre? O el potencial de aplastar algo pequeñito los emocionaba. Bueno ella podría ser pequeña de cuerpo pero no por ello la iban a aplastar. Tomó la Glock firmemente entre sus manos y comenzó a disparar, estaba lista para los niños grandes, corrió entre ellos haciendo que se sacaran de balance unos contra otros, cuando los tenía en el piso desenfundó sus preciosas flechas de ballesta y las enterró a carne viva en la piel, segundos después accionó los detonadores y las flechas volaron en pedazos junto con sus cabezas. Dio una revisión general al panorama, la computadora estaba frente a ella, solo que estaba acompañada de una enorme crisálida para la que no estaba preparada.

El movimiento como una mariposa la hizo estremecer, una criatura estaba despertando. Era como aquella noche. La pesadilla frente a sus ojos. _ -Dispara-_ ordenó su mente pero las manos estaban agarrotadas. _–Dispara-_ grito de nuevo pero su cuerpo no la obedecía. La crisálida se transformaba, casi podía adivinar las formas que yacían debajo, cerró los ojos _–Corre-_ y entonces su cuerpo obedeció, regresó por donde debió haber entrado con el arma en manos y abrió la puerta. Un acalorado Christopher Redfield le dio la bienvenida y tenía un maldito ejército de J´avos justo por detrás.

...*….

Lo siguiente había pasado demasiado rápido. Ella le dio una buena patada justo en las joyas de la familia y cuando se había doblado por la mitad lo tomó –no sabía cómo- y lo había arrojado dentro de la habitación por la que había salido –cerrando la puerta por detrás- el seguía doblado del dolor pero no le duró mucho. Un inmenso BOW –recién salido del paquete- estaba clamando por él. Giró por un costado consternado, enfadado y humillado. Esa maldita mujer lo había hecho otra vez! –Recargó la Beretta pero esas malditas cosas no se morían así de fácil tenía que dar con el punto exacto. Corrió estratégicamente de un lado a otro sin dejar de disparar mientras observaba a su compañero de entrenamientos detalladamente. Le soltó un zarpazo con unas manos como garras y casi habría logrado arrancarle los pulmones de no ser por el bendito chaleco antibalas, se rodó por debajo de las piernas del inmenso BOW y ahí estaba! Una glándula roja y palpitante No era el lugar más estratégico para disparar pero si algo le había aprendido a la muy "zorra" en estos 15 minutos de pelea eso era que las joyas de la familia estaban permitidas. Se escabullo de un golpe más que seguramente le habría arrancado la cabeza y ya había cambiado de arma. La vieja Colt no le iba a fallar menos estando tan cerca de su objetivo. Se levantó esperando el momento adecuado y tuvo un segundo de lucidez en el que fue consciente del caos en el exterior. Ella también tenía una buena fiesta. Sonrió satisfecho con la idea, después el BOW que ya se creía que tenía la cena bien servida se abalanzó contra él pero entonces Chris se barrió de nuevo y le colocó el cañón del arma justo ahí donde uno nunca jamás debería ponerla y disparo. Los 6 tiros de 9mm dieron en el blanco! Y sus manos estaban infestadas de viseras y sangre. Esperaba como el infierno que esa maldita cosa no fuera contagiosa. El inmenso cuerpo cayó en seco y tras retorcerse un poco más se desvaneció hasta quedar en cenizas.

-¿A qué demonios habrá venido aquí? Examinó el interior pero no quedaba nada aparte de los cuerpos infectados que ella había eliminado. Entonces dirigió su atención a la enorme pantalla del computador.

Experimento A-W-001 abrió la carpeta y todo lo que contenía era un video. En el aparecía un cuerpo. Una mujer atada a una mesa quirúrgica, su cuerpo surcado por multitud de marcas que parecían hechas con diversos objetos punzocortantes, ante la sorpresa de Chris las marcas comenzaban a cerrar mientras el cuerpo se retorcía dolorosamente, solo se observaban las marcas, en las piernas, los brazos y el abdomen, su pecho subía y bajaba en espasmos tortuosos. Cuando las marcas cerraron en su totalidad unas manos aparecieron aferrando una nueva arma. La piel volvía a ser cortada pero Chris ya no pudo ver nada más porque en el justo momento que él mismo iba a retorcerse de horror la pantalla fue destrozada por el impacto de una bala.

-Wong –la mujer estaba frente a él pero no parecía ella misma, su rostro y su cuerpo estaban mancillados de sangre que posiblemente no fuera suya, no lo miraba a los ojos, seguía mirando la pantalla en un rictus espasmódico de terror. El apenas si se movió y ella ya tenía el cañón de su arma contra la tierna piel de su sien.

-Quedan 5 balas en esta preciosidad, Si vuelves a meterte en mi camino, privaré al mundo de un futuro Redfield. –Y la expresión de su rostro debió decírselo todo porque de pronto ella se transformó-

-Santo dios ya lo tienes! -retiró su arma y lo vio a los ojos como si lo reconociera por primera vez-

-Lárgate de aquí Redfield y mejor lo haces rápido. Voy a volar este lugar en 10 –sonrió con malicia y sin deberla ni temerla salió con paso seguro a la auténtica fiesta. Cuando el mismo salió todo lo que pudo reconocer fue por lo menos 14 J'avos todos muertos-

-Qué demonios era ese lugar y qué demonios era ese video! Nadie en la agencia se lo había querido decir. Sólo recibieron el informe de que Wong había escapado y la solución fue irrefutable él debía volver ahí. -con su escuadra- No podía regresar si no era con su cuerpo bien muerto. O "habría otros muertos" –se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando poner un orden prioritario a las cosas- Rose, Jill, Claire y el pequeño Steve ellos eran lo único por lo que valía la pena vivir. Así que tenía que hacerlo. Por su propia seguridad. Tenía que hacerlo.

...*….

-No trates de detenerme Michael

-No quiero hacerlo –Claire miró los profundos ojos de su esposo y no pudo evitar sentir una culpabilidad en el pecho, habían atravesado multitud de dificultades para poder estar juntos y la más grande de todas había sido Steve Burnside. Aunque irónicamente había sido Michael quien había sugerido que aquel fuera el nombre de su único hijo

-Lo siento

-No tienes por qué… -Ella sabía que lo estaba lastimando, lo lastimaba siempre que el bio terrorismo hacía acto de presencia porque irremediablemente sus tortuosos recuerdos volvían a la cabeza- Michael la abrazo y no pudo evitar romper en llanto. Esto estaba mal, esto no debería ser así. Chris debería poder estar en su casa, disfrutando la vida que ella disfrutaba. Pero no era así. Ambos habían perdido a sus padres desde muy jóvenes aprendiendo a cuidarse a sí mismos desde entonces. Luego ambos habían perdido a la persona que amaban demasiado "pronto" no había nada peor en este mundo que vivir con la estaca constante del "hubiera" Si Steve no hubiera muerto por ella. Si no lo hubiera perdido. No tendría a su hijo. Y aunque eso la mataría, la mataba aún más saber que la muerte de Steve no había sido vengada. Si, la mansión Ashford voló por los cielos junto con el virus T-Veronica pero la maldad. Los experimentos y las mutaciones. El verdadero monstruo Seguí ahí.

-Tendrías que venir tu también –Michael trabajaba para el gobierno al igual que lo hacía Chris pero lo suyo no era el campo abierto él era un médico especializado en el campo de la mente. Trabajaba ayudando a los agentes a superar la agonía a la que se enfrentaban día a día.

-Si de pronto todos comenzamos a desaparecer alguien va a notarlo

-Lo sé pero no es justo

-Confías en Chris, ¿no es cierto?

-Por supuesto que sí

-Entonces hará lo correcto

-Te llamaré si sucede algo

-Lo sé

-Cuidare de Steve

-Eso también lo sé

-Te amo –dijo por fin y eso era algo que Michael no sabía que diría- porque cuando el bio terrorismo aparecía en sus vidas. La Claire que amaba y con la que vivía se transformaba en la mujer que había sobrevivido junto a Leon S. Kennedy y había forjado un lazo inquebrantable con un chico al que jamás conocería. Pero que llevaba el nombre del único hombre con el que jamás competiría.

...*….

-¡Barry hay algo que no me está diciendo!

-¿Quieres calmarte un poco Jill?

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Se trata de la vida de Chris y de nuestra hija!

-El nunca haría nada estúpido que pudiera alejarlo de ti

-Claire va a quedarse unos días, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? Nos quiere juntos y a "salvo"

-No necesariamente…

-¡Sabes que ninguno de los dos puede mentirme!

-Y ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Solo ve a donde está…

-De acuerdo. Si se pone feo el asunto lo traeré a casa

-Yo también iré –Rebecca Chambers que había permanecido junto con Billy Coen observando el avance de la discusión desde las sombras dejó a la pequeña Rose en su cunita y se dirigió a la pareja

-Es posible que necesite atención médica –Jill asintió ligeramente y después Rebecca se concentró en Billy-

-¿No vas a molestarte porque me quede aquí o sí?

-Claro que no, sería poco caballeroso de tu parte dejar a las mujeres y niños totalmente desprotegidos

-Esa es mi chica –Rebecca se ruborizo por completo y procedió a preparar su equipo médico-

-¿No habrás perdido la práctica o sí? A manera de respuesta todo lo que hizo Rebecca fue desenfundar un arma que llevaba oculta –por si acaso- dentro de las ropas y le apunto certeramente al corazón- Billy se fingió herido y se dejo ir en caída libre hacia el respaldo de la silla

-¿Vas a cuidar bien de mis chicas, verdad? –Barry también estaba ocupado preparando su arsenal con el mínimo de detalle-

-Como tú cuidarás de la mía

...*….

-Cierra la puerta Kennedy –Leon lo hizo y después tomó asiento en la silla disponible frente al enorme escritorio del Capitán Morales

-Llegó esto para ti hace unos días. –le mostró un dvd-

Ya lo he visto y espero que entiendas que la única razón para que decida asumir el riesgo de mostrártelo es porque tú acabas de asumir el riesgo de mostrarnos algo más. Me importa mi gente Kennedy. Tanto la población de esta ciudad como ese trío de estúpidos que tienes por compañeros y entre los que ya te cuento.

-Sí señor

-Ahora voy a poner esto y voy a asumir que tienes la madurez necesaria para no perder el control. No vas a hacer nada estúpido. ¿De acuerdo? –Si estaba impaciente hace 3 segundos ahora estaba al borde del paroxismo-

-¿Quién envió ese video?

-El sobre llegó a nombre de Helena Harper –Morales procedió a encender la pantalla situada frente a ellos al otro lado del escritorio y sin más colocó el dvd en su lugar-

-Ada…

La espía aparecía en escena, aun lucía las prendas qué él recordaba, tenía el arma en manos y se abría paso dentro de lo que parecía ser un laboratorio. Colocó una pieza a manera de llave y multitud de pantallas se encendieron. Todas mostraban las terribles escenas de multitud de experimentos. El video no tenía sonido así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue observarla perder el control. _–¡Yo no pedí que me hicieran esto! _ Leon vio la expresión en su rostro y recordó el miedo en sus ojos -la fragilidad- que por primera vez se detenía a observar. Ada siguió caminando con paso inseguro hasta entrar en una nueva cámara donde una criatura salía de su crisálida. Se paralizó durante algunos segundos y después arremetió con todo. Comenzó a disparar sin perder el ritmo de sus pasos, solo cambiando de cartucho cuando este se terminaba, comenzó varias explosiones pero apenas si parecía importarle, la criatura había muerto y después se desprendió de algo más. Lo arrojo y para entonces el fuego ya era de considerable magnitud. Recuperó su aplomo ligeramente al tiempo que colocaba un detonador y para entonces había recibido una llamada. El rostro de Ada se transformó entonces en algo que él no concebía. Giró en redondo y para sorpresa de ambos la criatura en la crisálida no estaba muerta. Había roto su prisión y estaba mutando en algo inmenso. A medida que mutaba perdía sus rasgos humanos rasgos que pertenecían a la única persona que ella jamás podría matar.

-No!

Ada retrocedió sin creer en lo que veía, aún tenía el arma pero se había quedado sin balas, intentó recargar pero sus manos se crisparon, la criatura ya no era humana, ahora media por lo menos 2.5 metros pero seguía teniendo características humanas, los huesos del torso y los brazos estaban mucho más alargados, las piernas se le habían juntado a la altura de las rodillas y los dedos tanto de los pies como de las manos eran un conjunto de garras afiladas. El rostro había dejado de ser su rostro pero ya que lo había visto ella no podría pensar en nada más. Retrocedió una vez más y la criatura debió haber sentido su presencia por que más rápido de lo que pudo parpadear se había lanzado en su contra.

-NO!

El detonador que había colocado marcaba menos 7 segundos y aunque él sabía que había sobrevivido no podía evitar sentir la angustia que ahora sentía. La criatura la derribó de un solo golpe, ella rodó por el piso perdiendo el arma por el impacto. Segundos después la imagen desaparecía. La detonación se lo había llevado todo.

-No, no, no! –seguía gritando Leon porque entonces recordó cada herida en su cuerpo y sus palabras-

-_Perdóname! _

-No! Leon se derrumbó internamente porque ahora sabía que aunque él la perdonara ella jamás lo creería.

_-¿me odias, no es cierto? _

-Maldita sea! –el infierno que habían pasado en Raccoon no era nada comparado con lo que debió significar para ella eliminar a ese BOW y quién era el responsable. ¿Quien había hecho esa llamada para impedir que se marchara? Quien se divertía torturándola de esa manera. –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y entonces vino lo peor porque para entonces Vincent gritaba que había actividad en los monitores de Manhatan-

...*….


	6. Flor Deseada

**Saludos mis queridos lectores! Una vez más agradezco enormemente sus comentarios! Y por darse el tiempo que continuar leyendo. Esta entrega estoy casi segura que los dejará con el alma en un hilo. Así que sin más me despido. Que lo disfruten!**

_Cap.6__  
Flor Deseada._

Ada ataviada aún con los colores de la noche en su totalidad se hizo un ovillo en el cómodo sillón del jet en que viajaba. Intentaba mantener la calma pero por más que intentaba no lo lograba. Última parada. 4 pistas, tenía 3 aunque las 2 primeras no le habían causado ningún problema y eso había sido porque había obtenido la información necesaria segundos antes de que todo volara. No se había quedado lo suficiente como para averiguar si había "crisálidas" había visto Lamedores, diversos tipos de Tyrant, inclusive se había enfrentado a esas malditas cosas que cuando les disparabas si no estaban realmente muertas desprendían una criatura secundaria que buscaba un nuevo huésped y sin saber por qué -o más bien sabiéndolo perfectamente bien- había estado a punto de perder el control con ellas.

La primera vez que las vio había sido en Raccoon y también había sido la primera vez que Leon la impresionaba de verdad.

Creyó que lo había perdido pero el muy estúpido con complejo de héroe se había metido en las cloacas junto con ella, quería perderlo en alguna intersección o llevarlo justo donde quería para que se distrajera con las "arañas" mientras ella escapaba pero sus planes se vieron truncados cuando esa "cosa" apareció acompañada de decenas más. Leon tomó la magnum y comenzó a disparar certeramente pero ella se quedó paralizada porque sabía muy bien qué es lo que hacían. –se lo habían hecho a John- Se metían en tu cuerpo y encubaban, mutaban alimentándose de tus entrañas y después abrían el pecho y salían en busca de un nuevo huésped. El recuerdo la paralizo y para cuando logró reaccionar una de ellas bastante lista que había escapado a todos los disparos de Leon ya estaba subiendo por su pierna y ella gritó segura de que todo se había terminado porque entraría en su cuerpo y moriría de la forma más malditamente horrorosa que jamás hubiera imaginado. Tenía el arma pero ya no podía disparar sin hacerse daño. Entonces cerró los ojos y para entonces Leon se había lanzado sobre ella quitándole la maldita cosa que estaba en su hombro arrojándola contra el piso y destrozándola de una pisada. Y ella se aferró a él temblando y llorando, él la abrazo entonces sin tratar de propasarse ni nada por el estilo. Quería confortarla. Darle seguridad y eso era algo que hasta ahora nadie –salvo él- había logrado hacer.

-¿Estás bien? Iba a responder siendo consciente de la posición en que estaban, cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que eran amantes pero entonces vio a esa maldita cosa otra vez a punto de lanzarse sobre Leon y su cuerpo se tensó, había arrojado su arma –para poder abrazarlo- así que tomó la de él. Apuntó la magnum y en 2 segundos la maldita cosa estaba muerta. Sus cuerpos seguían enlazados ahora en un complicado ángulo y la adrenalina bombeaba al cien incrementando sus sentidos. Cuando Ada colocó la pistola en su lugar –en el estuche de la cadera de Leon- se separaron y para entonces él la miraba como si fuera aún más extraordinaria que la maldita cosa que acababan de matar.

-Leon…-susurró nuevamente- No debería hacerlo, pero si moría. -si aparecían más crisálidas no lo soportaría- moriría esta noche y él tenía que saberlo. Aún si para él todo era un recuerdo. Aún si la odiaba por ser la única responsable de causar todo esto.

...*….

-¿En serio crees que se acabó?

-¡Quién eres!

-Voltea –ella lo hizo y su mundo se derrumbó- La crisálida se había abierto para mostrar su cuerpo. ¡No! Eso no podía ser cierto! Pero la voz de Carla seguía en su grito incesante de que aquello era su obra maestra, su más grande amor. Y en efecto, ese era el cuerpo de su amor. Retrocedió sin creer aún en lo que miraba, el cuerpo de Leon se transformaba en algo inmenso y de garras afiladas, el rostro había dejado de ser suyo pero ahora que lo había visto ella no podría pensar en nada más. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Lo habían capturado y le habían hecho eso? Ella lo había dejado hacía tan solo un par de noches pero todo podía pasar en esas dos noches. Porque estaban en una guerra ocasionada por ella. Por la obsesión enfermiza de Simmons y ella no entendía el porqué de eso. No entendía una sola cosa de lo que estaba sucediendo. El cuerpo había dejado de transformarse y ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo si quería conservar su vida, pero si se trataba de él. Si en verdad era él….no tuvo mucho tiempo para torturarse con eso pues tan pronto como la criatura alcanzó su estatura máxima se había abalanzado sobre ella y aunque trató de esquivar el golpe lo cierto era que estaba demasiado asustada como para reaccionar con agilidad, cortó su cuerpo a la altura de la espalda baja y ese dolor solo podía ser superado por la tortura que implicaba ser asesinada por él. Rodó por el costado y había perdido su arma, tampoco es que fuera a servir de mucho, el detonador que colocó ahora marcaba menos 3 segundos y entonces sonrió ante la ironía de la vida. Ante el horror y la crueldad del destino. Se incorporó no sabía cómo y segundos después todo explotó.

Voló por los aires impulsada por la onda expansiva y cayó de costado, se había roto un hueso o al menos eso le pareció, el dolor original fue superado por el dolor agonizante que le producía la "vacuna" entrando en acción. Se incorporó nuevamente buscando desesperada con la mirada. Si la detonación no la había matado mucho menos a él. Y estaba en lo cierto. Lo encontró no muy lejos de ella dispuesto a terminar su tarea. Ella retrocedió nuevamente, había multitud de explosiones y eso no era bueno porque después de todo estaban en un laboratorio y era cuestión de minutos para que el fuego encontrara un agente explosivo que se lo cargara todo hasta los cimientos. El BOW se aproximó nuevamente con una velocidad y emitiendo un sonido que la desconcertaron y aunque le aterraba la idea de enfrentarse a él le aterraba aún más el hecho de dejarlo escapar y permitir que asesinara a muchos más.

Él jamás había matado por placer –y jamás lo haría- si se quería cargar a alguien que lo intentara con ella. –Dolía- desenfundar el arma y disparar a matar, ser lastimada por él una y otra vez, buscar su mirada en aquel rostro sin forma, saber que no quedaba nada de la persona que había sido. –Dolía más de lo que podía soportar- pero para eso estaba el "regalito" de Wesker para impedir que el dolor físico nublara sus sentidos. Quería al guerrero perfecto. Uno que sin importar el estado de su cuerpo siguiera hasta finalizar su deber. –Y evidentemente lo había conseguido- La derribó de nuevo y esta vez no se pudo escapar porque la había tomado por la pierna, enterró sus afiladas garras en la carne y ella dejó escapar un ensordecedor grito de dolor- la estaba levantando, iba a terminarla y fue entonces cuando encontró el punto exacto. La membrana se encontraba a la altura del corazón. No era roja como lo había sido con los otros BOW por eso le había costado más trabajo localizarla pero llegar a ella iba a ser una buena putada pues estaba a buen resguardo tras la caja torácica. Se había quedado sin municiones de la Glock y había perdido la semiautomática, también había agotado la reserva de flechas explosivas salvo una. La criatura gritaba ahora pero ella dudaba que fuera por dolor. No había demostrado ni un solo sentimiento auténtico a lo largo de la pelea. No como los que había observado en Deborah –a pesar de haber perdido su humanidad- había momentos en que Ada habría jurado que sufría por lastimar a su hermana, por desear matarla- Leon por el contrario…-el dolor lacerante la hizo reaccionar, tomó la flecha y en un último esfuerzo la enterró con toda su fuerza en la piel y para entonces sus gritos de dolor habían sido sofocados por el grito que la criatura profirió cuando ésta hizo explosión. Ambos cayeron ella espero haberlo logrado que la pequeña detonación los hubiera matado a ambos pero no fue así, se incorporó nuevamente ahora ya no le quedaba una sola arma. Salvo por la pistola de garfios. Él había recuperado su forma humana y aquello la mato.

Observo las líneas que había grabado a fuego en su corazón y recorrió el cuerpo desnudo que ahora se retorcía en espasmos de dolor y que la miraba con profundo odio. Ella quiso quedarse ahí y gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero la detonación que se llevaría al traste todo ya había comenzado. Y ella tenía que vivir para poder vengarlo. Así que corrió sin saber a dónde mientras el infierno se desataba, tomo la pistola de garfios y se lanzó al vacío.

_-No era él-_ pero lo había matado. Era una persona cuyo único pecado había sido caer en las crueles redes de Carla. Y la única razón de que le hubieran hecho eso era para torturarla a ella.

-Perdóname –soltó de nuevo- jamás olvidaría la expresión en su rostro aun si no era el verdadero. Eso la perseguiría por siempre. –el móvil vibró entre sus manos arrebatándola de aquel mar de recuerdos y ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atender la llamada-

-¿Ya lo recuerdas?

-Creí haberte dicho que no entraría en tu juego

-¿Por qué sigues las reglas entonces?

-Te hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla –la voz al otro lado soltó una sonora carcajada-

-Vamos, ¿no has tenido ni un ligero recuerdo? creí que había sido más que explícito esta vez –las imágenes volvieron- el cuerpo y la sangre. Su cuerpo. La piel se le heló por completo y la herida en su pecho se llenó ahora de hiel amarga. Iba a matar a ese bastardo así tuviera que cargarse a todas las jodidas criaturas del infierno.

-No, pero recuerdo muy bien cómo sacarle el corazón a alguien y aplastarlo mientras aún está latiendo –la voz al otro lado dejó de reír-

-Tendrás que seguir viva para hacerlo "Roja"

...*….

-Vas a regresar de una pieza, ¿verdad?

-Sabes que si –Rebecca apretó las manos de Billy dentro de las suyas y sin más se dispuso a dar la vuelta pero no llegó muy lejos porque la atrapo de nuevo depositando algo alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué es?

-Mi amuleto de la suerte –Rebecca tomó entonces la placa de metal entre sus dedos, era la placa que le habían otorgado por sus años de servicio- antes de que lo inculparan por asesinato, antes de que lo apresaran para condenarlo a muerte y terminara en el bosque donde la historia entre ellos había comenzado.

-¿Seguro que quieres darme esto?

-Lo quiero de vuelta, pero podrías dejarme algo como deposito

-¿Si? Qué es lo que quieres

-Algo como esto –la atrajo a su cuerpo y beso sus labios. Habían pasado "años" desde la última vez que se vieron y aunque nunca hubo nada formal entre ellos por alguna u otra razón se seguían atrayendo. Ella nunca había intentado ningún movimiento y los de él siempre se mantenían entre la línea del amor y la amistad. Aunque eso parecía ser lo correcto por alguna razón, después de todos estos años quizá fuera justo y necesario comenzar a pensar en algo más. Rebecca respondió el beso como siempre lo hacía y antes de que Barry llegara se separó de su contacto, le regalo la sonrisa más hermosa de todas y se dispuso a colocar su equipo médico dentro del helicóptero.

-Hay que ver lo paranoico que te has vuelto para tener escondido un jodido helicóptero

-Llámame como quieras hermano, pero si la seguridad de mi familia se vuelve a ver comprometida por el motivo que sea yo los sacaré del país con esto –Barry estaba orgulloso de sus medidas de seguridad "extrema" y es que su inmensa casa era prácticamente un fuerte y refugio anti bombas, ninguno de ellos sabía completamente la historia de cómo se había hecho de un helicóptero pero dadas las circunstancias lo agradecían de sobra. Barry arrojó su "arsenal" dentro del reducido espacio y sin más se despidió de Jill que estrujaba su cuerpo como si lamentara quedarse ahí protegiendo a su pequeña hija –la hija de ambos- Barry la estrechó fuertemente al tiempo que se miraba en sus ojos.

-Traeré a ese estúpido así tenga que arrastrarlo!

-Cuídense!

-Lo mismo digo –ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas y sin más Barry se colocó en posición y encendió motores-

...*….

-Dónde está! –soltó Leon más desesperado de lo que hubiera querido y aunque sus compañeros trataron de disimular, la verdad ya se había revelado-

-Perdimos la señal

-Arréglalo!

-Apagaron las cámaras… -Leon maldijo nuevamente y descargó un certero golpe contra la mesa de control frente a la que todos estaban- Demasiado lista, jodida suerte! A este paso jamás sabría….

-Pero podría acceder a la del laboratorio, opera individualmente por lo que es poco probable que perdamos la señal a menos que alguien nos descubra

-Nadie lo hará –aseguro Leon y Vincent reconectó la señal- Ahora lo que todos observaban aparte de la inmensidad de la nada en las cámaras inferiores era el interior de una cámara donde dormitaba una enorme crisálida.

-Qué demonios es eso!

-Problemas! Eso es lo que es –todos miraban anonadados la escena y es que tan pronto como comenzaran las detonaciones en los pisos inferiores, el personal científico que pululaba por ahí había comenzado a ser diezmadas por un ejército de J' avos.

-No! -El capitán Morales colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Leon estaba claramente alterado y no era para menos- Ahora todos sabían que la mujer por la que había pasado noches enteras suspirando se encontraba ahí, deambulando sola contra el infierno.

...*….

-Y una mierda!

Chris se movía con cautela dentro del corrompido lugar, se habían cargado a todo su equipo –otra vez- ni si quiera les habían dado oportunidad. Y aquello lo había hecho definitivo esa maldita mujer pagaría a fuego lento cada uno de sus alientos. Él había tratado de defenderlos y en verdad lo habría conseguido de no ser porque eran demasiados.

Cuando entraron en el lugar las luces ya habían sido cortadas y la seguridad interna violada. La multitud de cuerpos por aquí y por allá casi lo habían hecho vomitar junto al olor a carne quemada y sangre seca que pronto se habían unido a aquella visión. Repartió órdenes. Entre más pronto salieran de ahí mejor para todos pero no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando los escucharon bramar en su dirección. Eran BOWS de inmensas proporciones que aparte de tener la capacidad de infectar a otros por la expulsión de gas se recuperaban de sus heridas casi al instante. Tardaban más tiempo del necesario en identificar el punto exacto donde atacar porque tenían que escapar a la posibilidad de infección y una vez que lo hallaban eran necesarias múltiples detonaciones una detrás de otra para romper la coraza y atravesar la membrana. Perdió a 3 de ellos en el primer asalto por inhalar su gas infeccioso. Y tener que asesinarlos. Ver lo que esas criaturas eran capaces de hacer había terminado por matar al resto. Uno de ellos huyó despavorido Chris no creía que siguiera con vida, otro más había sido devorado por su mejor amigo y había otro chico más prometedor con mejores reflejos que había aguantado 3 asaltos pero estos BOW –pisos arriba- habían resultado no ser los únicos había otras criaturas pequeñitas en las que apenas si había reparado porque fácilmente se confundían con insectos y que entraban en tu cuerpo al primer contacto.

Eso lo había descubierto segundos después de que el joven cadete pisara algunas de ellas y se desplomara. Cuando él se había inclinado para ver que pasaba vio con horror como las criaturas se multiplicaban en su interior, lo invadieron por completo y tras acabar con la carne salieron por todas las cavidades de su ser y él tuvo que correr horrorizado ante la escena y abrir fuego con un par de granadas incendiarias.

Ahora -2 pisos arriba- Chris entendía a la perfección que lo que debía seguir era el fuego y eso representaba un mayor riesgo porque podría haber diminutas criaturas sobrevivientes y podrían entrar en él antes de las viera. Ojala diera vuelta en una esquina y la viera muerta. Infestada por multitud de esas pequeñitas carroñeras, pero no aguardaba demasiadas esperanzas después de todo esa arpía también era demasiado lista.

Y por la multitud de cuerpos que había alcanzado a contar no estaba de muy buen humor que dijéramos.

...*….

Los gritos. Había creído que la volverían loca y es que a pesar de saberlo ella simplemente no entendía por qué es que lo hacían. ¿Por qué no avisar a su gente? Y ahorrarles este infierno. Era como en Raccoon pero al menos ahí tenía la seguridad de que nada había sido planeado. La ciudad ardió en llamas sin distinguir entre amigos o enemigos. Ahora ella armada con un promedio de 20 granadas no se atrevía a dar un paso sin abrir fuego primero. Eran como las otras "cosas" solo que evolucionadas. Años de investigación y terminaban en esto. Formas increíbles de eliminar a tu enemigo. Seguro como el infierno que cualquier gobierno pagaría millones por poseer el secreto detrás de "esto" El laboratorio en esta ocasión se encontraba en los pisos superiores y el problema con eso era que entre más subías más parecía subir el nivel de inhumanidad. Los infecciosos habían quedado atrás –aunque ella había decidido simplemente dejarlos pasar- se había cargado a un par de ellos gracias a un bendito tiro del lanzacohetes pero solo tenía 2 tiros y tenía que guardar la munición sobrante para el "final" suponiendo que no diera algún paso en falso y un Tyrant le arrancara la cabeza como a los soldados que había usado de "carnada" no era la estrategia más elegante del mundo. Pero hacía algunos segundos que había decidido volver a ser lo que era. La Reina Escarlata -como la muerte- no concedía segundas oportunidades y esos hombres habían perdido la suya cuando habían decidido cargarse a sus compañeros. Nadie lloraría por ellos –y ahora que lo pensaba tampoco llorarían por ella- pero no era el momento más apropiado para estar pensando en esto. Descargó un tiro más de la semiautomática y el inmenso Tyrant se desplomó en seco -ahora o nunca- repitió la estrategia de antes. Corrió hábilmente colocando las flechas explosivas justo donde quería y alejándose de nuevo para evitar la onda expansiva del impacto. Tres segundos después su cabeza ya era cosa del pasado.

-Me cago en la! –Ada dejó su actividad por espacio de un segundo asomándose con cautela por una de las rendijas bajo sus pies ahí estaba de nuevo Christopher Redfield jugando a las manitas con un inmenso BOW de los que ella apenas había dejado pasar. Había que admitir que a diferencia de Leon, Chris no era muy creativo que dijéramos a la hora de pelear. Tendría que ver si le echaba una mano.

...*….

El puñetero BOW había salido prácticamente de la nada y él que había estado más entretenido buscando –cositas- en sus pies no había visto a la condenada cosa hasta que una enorme detonación lo hizo ponerse en alerta y prácticamente había estado a 2 milímetros de impactarse contra él. Gracias al cielo aún tenía buenos reflejos. Enfundó la colt y le descargo 6 tiros en el pecho, la cosa se fue derechita al infierno pero aún no estaba muerta. Mejor así, él tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de practicar sus tiros con lo que fuera antes de enfrentarse a esa mujer.

El BOW se incorporó de nuevo no sin antes atacar con unas cosas como lianas que tuvo que esquivar al tiempo que rodaba por el piso y se estrellaba contra una inmensa columna de metal –maldijo para sus adentros- y lo habría cogido por la pierna de no ser por una –flecha- que había salido de la mismísima nada. Él iba a soltar un nuevo juramento pero decidió dejarlo para después la flecha había abierto el camino a la membrana y él tenía que ser lo suficientemente rápido como para disparar antes de que se regenerara. Así que recargó la vieja Colt y corrió hacia él descargando tiro tras tiro hasta que el muy maldito finalmente se desplomó sin ningún atisbo de vida. Segundos después Chris trataba de definir el ángulo desde el cual había venido ese bendito tiro.

-Su juguete favorito –aunque el dudaba que le gustara tanto como aquel que se dejó la última vez- Dio una revisión más al interior del lugar -tenía que haber una manera de subir- Y tras ver una singular torre de infectados dando a un peldaño flojo en el techo descubrió que no se equivocaba.

...*….

Ada escaló sin problemas con ayuda de una cuerda que encontró entre las ropas de los soldados que el Tyrant se había cargado y tras ocultar su rastro se adentró en el último nivel donde reinaba un incómodo silencio. Antaño había aprendido a amar el silencio y ciertamente lo seguía disfrutando pero en este lugar. Silencio significaba peligro. Era una sala amplia, débilmente iluminada y por la cantidad de cuerpos alrededor todo parecía indicar que las personas que trabajaban ahí prefirieron terminar con el trabajo antes de permitir dejar a uno solo de ellos escapar –cobardes- Revisó algunos paneles adentrándose en una nueva sala y lo que más temía ya estaba frente a sus ojos. Una enorme crisálida, calientita y a punto de reventar. Pero apenas si tuvo tiempo para impresionarse con eso. Pues la condenada cosa estaba custodiada por todo un ejército de J'avos para los que sí estaba preparada.

-Hey chicos! –grito al tiempo que soltaba el lanzacohetes y tomaba la Glock entre sus manos, disparó certeramente al punto muerto en sus cabezas y como esperaba la diversión apenas comenzaba. En menos de 10 segundos ya la tenían rodeada pero eso era justo lo que quería. Se escabulló hábilmente entre ellos y después tomó una granada explosiva, la arrojo al tiempo que ella misma se lanzaba lo más lejos posible. 5 segundos después los J´avos habían volado en pedacitos y los sobrantes se habían ido un piso abajo para ser recibidos por completamente estupefacto Christopher Redfield.

-Seguro como el infierno que eso sí que no se lo esperaba. –Apuro su actividad al tiempo que era consciente de la multitud de maldiciones y detonaciones que había dejado por detrás.

...*….

-Pero qué demonios! –Apenas si había llegado al piso de arriba cuando una detonación más lo había mandado a ponerse en cubierto segundos antes de que medio ejército de J'avos comenzara literalmente a "llover" –maldijo nuevamente al tiempo que se hacía de la escopeta recortada y sin más abrió fuego a diestra y siniestra- Esa jodida mujer! No se le iba a escapar. Que lo condenaran todos los infiernos si se atrevía a dejarla escapar. Esquivó un par de golpes y soltó unos cuantos más, ahora si estaba cabreado estos J'avos no iban a hacer que quitara el dedo del renglón. Aunque una parte de sí mismo comenzaba a preguntarse quién se habría jodido las escaleras y el ascensor. Por lo que había visto 2 pisos abajo ella estaba teniendo las mismas dificultades que él para abrirse paso lo que quería decir que su "misión" se había retrasado y él no la creía ni remotamente estúpida como para haberse bloqueado el camino –por error- Aún cabía la posibilidad de que el incendio se iniciara antes de que ellos llegaran pero lo creía poco probable. –Un mal disparo y un par de J'avos que comenzaban a mutar lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos, no tenía tiempo para esto. No iba a desperdiciar una sola bala en algo que no fuera esa mujer, así que sin más decidió probar –su juguete- coloco las manos sobre la pistola de garfios esperando como el infierno que la condenada cosa fuera tan sencilla de usar como parecía, apunto al agujero inmenso que tenía por techo y sin más disparó.

...*….

A ella ya nada le sorprendía por lo tanto cuando descubrió que la clave de acceso volvían a ser sus huellas digitales todo lo que hizo fue fruncir el seño, segundos después tenía multitud de carpetas que parecían contener las piezas finales de lo que hasta ahora había estado reuniendo. La primera pista contenía cientos de nombres lo que quería decir que de todas las personas, de todos los experimentos ella era la única que había sobrevivido. La segunda pista hablaba sobre laboratorios, específicamente aquellos en los que se seguían obrando dichos experimentos y que eran los que ella se había venido cargando hasta la actualidad. La tercera pista no la había recogido pero por lo que alcanzo a ver. Se trataba de ella. Pero no era la mujer de ahora. Era una escena del pasado. Solo que no alcanzaba a recordar cuándo o cómo fue que...Un dolor en la sien estuvo a punto de hacerla caer. Últimamente eran más frecuentes y ella suponía que tendría que ver con la proximidad de su "objetivo" La persona detrás de esto, sabía lo que hacía -y ella también- Quería romperla por dentro pero no podía permitirse pensar más en esto. Tenía que recoger los datos antes de que...-el sonido de un disparo la altero ligeramente y segundos después distinguió la inmensa figura de Redfield emergiendo de la nada-

-Wong!

-Redfield! –terminó de copiar sus datos y se guardó la tarjeta de memoria en uno de los compartimentos del cinturón- Eso es mío

-¿Quieres ver? ¡Qué de verdad es tuyo! –soltó la pistola de garfios y volvió a tomar la Beretta entre sus manos –la muy perra sonrió cínicamente al tiempo que tomaba la ballesta –no era una elección muy inteligente ya que no estaban a gran distancia uno del otro, pero si así es como lo quería, así es como lo tendría- Soltó la primera ronda de disparos y todos ellos fueron esquivados. Se movía con una agilidad que en verdad lo hacía rabiar, en 2 segundos ya estaba a un lado suyo dirigiendo la punta de una flecha a su corazón.

-Creí haberte dicho que te largaras de aquí

-No recibo ordenes del enemigo

-¿Es que a caso tienes idea de qué lado se supone que estás?

-Tú trabajas para Neo Umbrella

-Eso no existe, sólo es una fachada

-Tú eres la fachada! Todo esto es tu culpa!

-Y Qué si lo es!

-Entonces lo admites! –Sí, todo esto era su culpa pero no de la manera en que él lo creía- Bajo la guardia por unos segundos y él aprovecho eso para tomar la ballesta y arrebatarla de sus manos –lastimándola en el proceso-

-Vas a entregarte, AHORA! –la tenía sometida con el cañón de la Beretta justo donde quería y ella siquiera se inmuto- se incorporó de nuevo enterrando aun más el cañón de arma en su piel-

-Hazlo! –lo miraba a los ojos con una decisión que se le antojó obsesiva y letal-

-¿Qué?

-Mátame! –colocó las manos sobre la Beretta y antes de que él mismo pudiera reaccionar la había arrebatado de sus manos- Ahora se decidiría cuerpo a cuerpo.

...*….

-¿Segura que es aquí?

-Según las coordenadas de su móvil Chris debe estar ahí

-Imposible!

-¿Sucedería de nuevo?

-Maldita sea! –Barry soltó un golpe contra el tablero mientras intentaba encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente cercano como para poder aparcar- Rebecca por su parte escrutaba las sombras, intentando encontrar sobrevivientes pero el fuego parecía habérselo llevado todo.

-¿Dónde están las autoridades? El cuerpo de bomberos…

-¿Crees que no sabían de esto? –el corazón de Rebecca se estrujo ligeramente, lo había olvidado pero la verdad nunca había cambiado, las reglas del juego seguían siendo las mismas y en este juego las pérdidas humanas estaban permitidas-

-¿Deberíamos bajar a ayudar?

-No, si entramos ahí y nos perdemos le cortaremos la posibilidad de una salida. Encontraremos donde aguardar y nos comunicaremos con él-

-De acuerdo –Rebecca dio una mirada más a las lenguas de fuego debajo de ellos rogando para que Chris y su equipo estuvieran bien-

...*….

Chris soltó un nuevo golpe que ella apenas si esquivó, era un oponente formidable. Tanto que casi se sentía mal de tener que "eliminarla" Le estaba haciendo sudar la gota gorda y eso era algo que pocas personas habían podido lograr. Lo miró a los ojos dispuesta a arremeter de nuevo. Y entonces no le quedo la menor duda de que Leon se equivocaba. Wong se movía con la elegancia y astucia de un asesino y de habérselo permitido ya le habría metido un tiro.

Él también la habría matado de no ser porque aún había algo, una ínfima cosa que le quitaba el sueño. Un acertijo que lo perseguiría por siempre.

-¡Por qué lo hiciste!

-¡No sé de qué hablas! –En el pasado lo había admitido, se había vanagloriado con ello y el hecho de que ahora decidiera fingir "demencia" lo hizo enfurecer, se abalanzo contra ella y en esta ocasión la atrapo entre sus formas-

-Mientes!

Iba a matarla y ella no podía defenderse porque una parte de sí misma sabía que se merecía aquello. Carla lo había hecho. Había asesinado a alguien importante para él. Y aunque sabía que el precio era justo. Aún no quería morir. No podía hacerlo. No hasta saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a ejercer presión sobre las manos de Redfield, le cortaba la respiración y aunque ella jamás sería más fuerte que él aún tenía un arma a su favor. No fallaría porque él ya la repudiaba, presionó un poco más impulsándose ahora con las piernas hasta conseguir estar a su nivel y sin más colocó un beso en su mejilla rozando la gruesa línea de sus labios y entonces fue que él la soltó-

-Maldita! –Ella recuperó ligeramente el equilibrio al tiempo que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por respirar, Redfield la miraba ahora con el mismo odio que el clon de Leon y pensar en él hizo estragos en su corazón. Quería dejarse vencer, dejarse asesinar por él pero entonces fue cuando sucedió. La enorme crisálida se abrió dando paso a una criatura de proporciones inmensas y que se lanzaba sobre él.

-NO! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero él apenas si la escuchaba, estaba consumido por la ira y aquello lejos de ayudar podría resultar letal, así que se armó de valor y con toda la fuerza que pudo lo arrojó lejos de su contacto-

Chris rodó por el piso una vez más impresionado por la habilidad de esa maldita mujer. ¿Cómo podría ser así? ¿Cómo podría Leon defender a alguien así? Ella tendría que haberlo engañado, de la misma forma en que había engañado a sus muchachos para después asesinarlos. Iba a pensar en la forma más definitiva de aniquilarla cuando sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un ensordecedor grito de dolor-

-Pero qué! –Wong estaba atrapada en las garras de un inmenso BOW-

-Vete! –gritó mientras intentaba ferozmente soltarse de su agarre, no lo lograría, si seguía insistiendo corría el riesgo de desprender su propia piel- Redfield dejó de pensar, podría ser una asesina y podría ser la responsable de abrir las puertas mismas del infierno pero él no iba a "huir" mientras había un maldito BOW del tamaño del miedo a su merced. Corrió ágilmente al tiempo que tomaba la Beretta y arremetió con todo a la enorme bestia. Ella seguía gritando y luchando a su vez, consiguió liberar sus brazos y lo que siguió en verdad lo sorprendió. Tomo las flechas de la ballesta que se guardaba en la espalda y las enterró a carne viva al tiempo que la bestia protestaba y la soltaba, se fue en caída libre y muy a su pesar tuvo que correr para atraparla antes de que el impacto la noqueara.

-¿Amigo tuyo?

-No lo creo –la ayudo a incorporarse impresionado por la profundidad de las heridas en su piel, estaba perdiendo sangre y de hecho le parecía imposible que pudiera ponerse de pie-

-Estás…-ya no lo escuchaba estaba concentrada en la enorme bestia, casi era como una obsesión enfermiza, una de las malas pues parecía seriamente alterada-

-El lanzacohetes

-¿Qué?

-Abriré el camino, cuando esté listo dispara!

-Espera! –Wong no lo había mirado, todo lo que había hecho era desprenderse de la chaqueta impregnada de sangre que ahora que lo pensaba se parecía demasiado a una de las de Leon y tras tomar la Ballesta en manos volvió a la pelea-

...*….

-Ada, no. No lo hagas! –Leon gritaba ahora consumido por la impotencia lo había visto todo prácticamente desde que la seductora mujer apareciera en escena-

El BOW atacó de nuevo creyendo que por estar herida la tenía más que servida pero eso no sería así –era un hueso duro de roer- y justo acababa de decidir que este muchachote no la asesinaría. Aunque Redfield había tenido todo que ver en esto. Si ella no hubiera tenido el impulso de "protegerlo" lo más probable fuera que no hubiera encontrado el valor para enfrentarse a uno de "estos" otra vez. –Colocó una flecha explosiva y sonrió ante la nueva ironía de la vida- jamás imaginó que sentiría el impulso de proteger a alguien que no fuera "él" pero el muy cretino ya le estaba agradando. Era grandote, muy "macho" y sin lugar a dudas era de los que no se dejaba a nadie tirado. Bueno ella tampoco era de esas. Contrario de la creencia popular Ada Wong, no mataba a los chicos buenos.

Chris corrió entre los cuerpos de los J'avos que habían "volado" en pedazos buscando el bendito lanzacohetes cuando lo encontró solo pudo ver como Wong se "lanzaba" directito a las fauces del inmenso BOW solo para saltar con toda la gracia divina que solo ella era capaz de poseer y meterle una flecha justo en la tiroides, la cosa explotó pero ella afianzada sobre la enorme cabeza no dejo de arremeter una y otra y otra vez hasta que la coraza se quebró, el BOW soltó un grito inmenso y ahora él tendría que moverse aún más rápido si quería disparar antes de que se regenerara. La glándula roja y palpitante estaba justo frente a sus ojos pero ella seguía ahí…

-AHORA! –gritó la mujer y él quiso decirle que se quitara del medio pero seguro como el infierno que la muy zorra ya se había previsto eso, preparo el ángulo, lanzo un juramento y sin más disparo- El tiro entró completito al tiempo que Wong tomaba la pistola de garfios y se impulsaba por los aires para librar la onda expansiva. Una vez el inmenso BOW se iba en caída libre a la nada Ada Wong estaba nuevamente frente a él, si acaso más impregnada de sangre que la última vez pero de una pieza y con esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad que le estaba empezando a gustar, él iba a decirle que estaban a mano y ella seguramente tenía algún argumento preparado, pero todo fue roto por el sonido inmenso de un disparo cortando el silencio. El rostro de Wong se desvaneció por completo al tiempo que su cuerpo se contorsionaba de dolor. El impacto entró justo en el pecho –a un lado del corazón- Chris apenas si podía creer en lo que veía y el sonido de un segundo disparo lo hizo caer en la cuenta de que en efecto. –Alguien le había disparado frente a sus ojos- otra vez.

Wong cayó al piso sin terminar de entender qué era lo que había sucedido y él tuvo que dejarla ahí para poder cargarse al jodido hijo de puta que le había hecho eso. Era el cadete que huyo despavorido. Estaba completamente fuera de juicio. La situación lo había rebasado y en su terror y demencia. –incendió las escaleras y se jodió el ascensor- cortó las posibles salidas para impedir que escapara el "enemigo" era el procedimiento. Su plan de acción. Lo que les había ordenado hacer, pero lo había olvidado.

...*….

-NO! NO! –grito Leon nuevamente ahora consumido por el pánico, alguien le había disparado, su cuerpo yacía inerte al tiempo que Chris se encargaba del asesino pero a quién le importaba. Su vida, su razón de seguir ya no existía. Moriría y no estaría a su lado. Enloqueció al tiempo que sus compañeros intentaban detenerlo. Tenía que estar ahí aún si llegaba cuando ya no tuviera aliento.

-Leon! –su mente lo estaba engañando o Helena Harper estaba frente a él-

-Vamos!

-¿Cómo?

-No hay tiempo! -Helena miró por espacio de un segundo al capitán Morales y a otro moreno perfectamente esculpido por la mano de Dios que asintieron al tiempo que la ayudaban a sacar a un completamente destrozado Leon-

-Iré con ustedes –el moreno tenía agallas y eso a ella le gustaba- además sospechaba que aunque hubiera perdido a sus "perseguidores" lo más probable era que no tardaran mucho en dar con el Mustang que se había robado así que agradecía de sobra toda la ayuda-

-¡Mételo atrás! ¿tienes armas, cierto?

-Claro que si –Ramírez se despidió de su escuadra con una inclinación de cabeza sabiendo que se metía en algo grueso pero el güerito se lo merecía había sufrido mucho por esa mujer. Y si alguien sabía de perder a la persona amada ese era él- metieron a Leon en el asiento trasero y tras asegurar sus propias armas desaparecieron en medio de una nube de luces y polvo.

...*….

-Oh santa mierda del señor! –se estaba muriendo- con la de veces que deseo que así fuera pero no de esta manera, no a sangre fría, cobardemente y sin respeto. Era una asesina, una auténtica perra pero lo había salvado. –Acomodó su cuerpo sobre sus piernas y aun estaba respirando, abrió los ojos ligeramente y todo lo que salió de sus labios fue una palabra. Un nombre: Leon –el corazón de Chris se congeló por completo- recordando la convicción en el rostro del agente al momento de enfrentarse a él por esa mujer. Y entonces fue que lo supo...

-Chris! Chris, ¿me escuchas?

-Barry! ¿Qué dem…

-¿Estás bien?

-Necesito salir de aquí! y un equipo médico!

-¿Estas herido?

-No es para mí! Barry necesito saber cómo salir de aquí, solo veo fuego…

-Déjamelo a mí! –una nueva voz se unió a la conversación, era femenina y a Chris no le era del todo ajena-

-¿Hunnigan? –corre en dirección oeste unos 30 metros por lo menos, ahí encontrarás una trampilla y unas escaleras de seguridad. Te llevarán al techo-

-Nosotros estaremos ahí! –Barry finalizó la llamada al tiempo que Hunnigan preguntaba el estado de ella-

-¿Lo viste?

-Leon también –Chris maldijo por lo bajo al tiempo que Hunnigan estrujaba sus manos sobre el teclado- Encontró una violación en el sistema de seguridad pero la dejó pasar porque había sido ella quien había diseñado el sistema y solo había otra persona capaz de burlarlo- Rastreo la señal y tras confirmar sus sospechas se comunicó con Helena. Iban a matarla y si eso sucedía él tendría que estar ahí. Iba en contra de todo lo que creía, pero justo acababa de darse cuenta de que todo en lo que creían era una mentira. El video que había encontrado y los archivos que siguieron después. Todo era una conspiración del gobierno pero para ocultar qué… -su nuevo agente asignado estaba en una misión de narcóticos infiltrándose en un cartel, pero a ella apenas si le importaba, si lo mataban en el proceso quizá fuera mejor para él porque si salía airoso entonces demostraría tener habilidades y entraría en el bioterrorismo-

-¿Está viva?

-No lo sé –estaba helada como la muerte, pero aún se movía, no sabía si era un acto reflejo, o si solo estaría rebotando contra las formas de él mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo y subía las escaleras hasta forcejear con la trampilla y escuchar el sonido del helicóptero-


	7. Flor Oculta

**Saluditos mis queridos lectores! Espero q les agrade la nueva entrega. Tenemos un personaje nuevo, mas drama y un poco menos de accción. Perooooo lo pensé demasiado y esto fue lo que salíó ...jajaja! Gracias x sus comentarios. Que lo disfruten.**

_Cap.7__  
Flor oculta._

-Rápido! –Rebecca vio salir a Chris sosteniendo el cuerpo de alguien más, se apresuró a tirar la escalerilla y Chris la atrapo entre sus manos, mientras iba subiendo ella le ayudo a sopesar el peso de la mujer-

-¿Quién es?

-No importa! Rebecca tienes que…

-Entiendo –Rebecca y Chris colocaron a Ada en una camilla y sin más la joven agente comenzó a desprenderla de sus ropas, la cantidad de sangre y las heridas surcando su piel pronto la impresionaron de verdad-

-Por Dios –Chris había dejado de mirar, después de todo la maldita mujer era malditamente hermosa –y lo había besado- ok. El necesitaba algún tiempo a solas para apuñalar su cerebro con un mondadientes por haber realizado aquella conexión de ideas. Rebecca trabajaba velozmente limpiando las heridas una vez se había deshecho de todas las prendas salvo las interiores-

-Gracias cielo! –Chris volteó nuevamente para encontrar una fea herida en el pecho de Wong-

-El chaleco parece haber evitado la magnitud del primer impacto, pero el segundo logró atravesar el tejido.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-No, no hay herida de salida y no tengo forma de determinar si ha tocado algún órgano interno, necesitamos rayos x y también necesito suturar sus… -ante la sorpresa de ambos las heridas en el cuerpo de Wong iban amainando y Chris solo pudo pensar en ese escalofriante video-

-¿Cómo? –Rebecca se perdió a su vez en aquel interesante proceso pero no porque la intimidara más bien porque no era la primera vez que lo observaba-

-Chris, dónde estaba esta mujer!

-A qué te refieres con eso!

-¿No lo sabes?

-Por qué tendría que saberlo! -Rebecca no sabía si decírselo o no, pero cuando recuperaron a Jill, cuando trabajó sus heridas descubrió el mismo proceso de sanación, su cuerpo se recuperaba a una velocidad impresionante gracias al efecto del virus que ahora corría en su sistema. Esta chica debía tener lo mismo solo que en ella, parecía actuar mucho más lenta y por la forma en que se estremecía dolorosamente.

-Déjanos a solas! –Chris asintió y se metió con Barry en el asiento del copiloto- Si se trataba del mismo procedimiento la herida cerraría y ella no podría recuperar la bala a tiempo. Tendría que operar y no contaba con el equipo necesario para hacerlo. –por favor- trabajó un poco más sus formas explorando la cavidad alrededor de la herida y para su desgracia descubrió que estaba en lo correcto. La herida había cerrado en la superficie y ella no se atrevería a abrirla de nuevo porque no sabía la magnitud de daño que había en su interior. Rebecca estrujo su cerebro recordando cruelmente cada batalla que había superado al lado de Jill.

A ella había tenido que atarla a la camilla. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí y tras recuperar la consciencia todo lo que quería era terminar con su vida. Los experimentos que le hicieron, las heridas infringidas y la tortura psicológica casi habían terminado con ambas. Pues había sido Rebecca quien había tenido que curar las heridas las 3 veces que casi terminaba con su vida. Primero intentó hacerlo con un bisturí que se había dejado en las cercanías, la segunda vez con una jeringuilla –burbuja de aire en el sistema sanguíneo- la última vez había sido la peor porque entonces casi había logrado su objetivo. Jill Valentine alcanzó a romper un espejo que Rebecca ni siquiera sabía que tenía y se había llevado los fragmentos al interior de su ser.

-Dios… -Como científica Rebecca entendía del todo la insana satisfacción que podrían encontrar aquellos hombres en sus terribles experimentos. El descubrimiento, la confirmación de la hipótesis, el avance y los posibles resultados, pero llegar a ese extremo…-ella sufrió en carne propia el dolor de Jill y después había sido el turno de Michael que se encerraba horas con ella para escuchar cada detalle de lo que le habían hecho y por último del propio Chris que no conseguía entender porqué nadie quería que la viera. Él había temido solo lo peor, pasó noches enteras en vela, embriagándose y odiando su vida creyendo que era ella quien se negaba a verlo, creyendo que lo culpaba de aquel terrible tormento pero esto no era así. –Rebecca se dedicó entonces a vendar las heridas en el cuerpo de la mujer- apenas rosando su piel, evitando producirle aún más dolor, ella se estremecía a su contacto y sus labios se abrían como susurrando algo que por más que intentaba no alcanzaba a comprender-

Cuando se había tratado de Jill, todo lo que había necesitado saber era que Chris seguía ahí. Que estaba esperando por ella y que lo volvería a ver. -Lo siento- Rebecca estrujaba sus manos y su cerebro mientras observaba como las heridas se cerraban mientras aquel cuerpo suplicaba. -Era como entonces-

¿Quién? ¿Quién podría haber diseñado esto? Wesker era un enfermo pero no era más listo que ella. Su mente no llegaba tan lejos.-Terminó de vendar las heridas teniendo especial cuidado con la que surcaba su pecho y que le recordaba aquel aparato de control instalado en Jill- La mujer se estremeció de nuevo y Rebecca todo lo que pudo hacer era lo mismo que había hecho por su amiga sostener su mano y aguardar, aguardar a que el virus hiciera su trabajo.

-No sé quién eres pero estoy aquí –La mujer respondió a su contacto y Rebecca creyó por un segundo que la había hecho reaccionar pero no fue así. Su cuerpo ahora se estremecía en olas de placer y dolor- Era una respuesta natural del cerebro. Buscar placer para evitar el dolor y por la magnitud del daño atravesando su cuerpo rogaba al cielo que en efecto. Hubiera algo en su memoria que la llenara de un placer tan abrazador que consumiera del todo cada partícula de dolor.

...*….

-¿Aún estás con nosotros? –Helena solo podía ver por el espejo retrovisor el terrible aspecto que tenía, parecía haber envejecido 10 años en los últimos 3 meses y ella sabía muy bien porqué. No hubiera querido enviarle el video pero tenía que hacerlo. Se lo había prometido y además se lo debía. –No más mentiras, No más lágrimas. No hasta acabar con el verdugo- Leon resopló a manera de respuesta al tiempo que se sacaba el móvil del pantalón y entonces la expresión de su rostro se lo dijo todo-

-Ada… -Lo había olvidado por completo- el mensaje que llegó mientras estaba en el archivo y que por alguna razón lo había hecho pensar en ella…

_"…La única razón por la cual nunca te he dicho la verdad sobre mí es porque no la recuerdo. No sé lo que hicieron conmigo, lo que han hecho o lo que están por hacer. Cuando despierto no recuerdo nada, salvo la sensación de que volví a perder una parte de mí. Que dejé de ser yo misma y que alguien más se aprovechó de mi ser._

_Podrías pensar que estoy jugando después de todo. Parece que jugar es lo único que hago contigo pero no es así. Porque puedes estar seguro de que cada vez que despierto. La única cosa que permanece constante en mi vida eres tú. _

_A veces olvido tu nombre, pero recuerdo tu rostro y luego te encuentro. Y sé que eres tú. Todo vuelve a su lugar y entonces no importa si estoy haciendo lo correcto o lo incorrecto porque lo único que puedo hacer por ti es ponerte fuera de peligro. Y ¿por qué te estoy diciendo esto? _

_Porque no puedo más con la herida. Hay una herida en mí que me ha rebasado. Y necesito que sepas que tal vez ya no esté ahí la próxima vez que te enfrentes al mundo._

_Así que ten cuidado de ahora en adelante. Vive. Mi amor…" _

Leon leyó su carta una y otra y otra vez al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, esto no podía ser cierto. Ella se estaba "despidiendo" mucho antes de que sucediera esto.

Él pudo haber ido a su encuentro, pudo haberla protegido. Pudo recibir esa maldita bala otra vez. Se llevó las manos al rostro importándole muy poco el espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo. Ramírez ya lo había visto llorar como nenita y Helena, bueno era como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo y tampoco quiso tener.

-Santo infierno, ¿por qué? por qué todo entre ellos había terminado de esta manera. Por qué no pudieron huir juntos. ¿_Por qué nunca pudo decirle que la amaba?_

Se llevó las manos al rostro al tiempo que repasaba en su memoria cada uno de sus detalles, cada una de sus letras y cada uno de sus encuentros. No era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre una herida en su interior.

_Una herida que él…no podía ver_

-Ese sujeto…-Leon apretó los puños ligeramente al tiempo que recreaba una escena del pasado. Una misión fallida. –la única que había fallado en realidad-

Estaba en el interior de una mansión inmensa -justo como aquella de la que tiempo atrás le hablara Chris- Las habitaciones eran verdaderas trampas de la muerte y cuando entró en una de ellas para escapar de la condenada cosa que lo perseguía con vehemencia descubrió que la razón de su locura y desencanto ya se encontraba ahí.

-Ada! –la cámara en la que se encontraba compartía una pared transparente con una más donde yacía la espía, estaba inconsciente y por la cantidad de cuerpos a su alrededor había tenido una buena racha antes de quedar así. La llamó con insistencia pero ambas cámaras estaban perfectamente selladas. Busco por los alrededores alguna palanca o un "acertijo" sin estar realmente seguro de lo que haría al encontrarlo. Él podría girar la llave incorrecta y hacer que la habitación de Ada ardiera en llamas o que el techo se viniera abajo y la aplastara –¡Jodida suerte!- Ada! Gritó nuevamente pero estaba más que claro que la mujer no lo escuchaba.

-Maldita sea! –los sonidos a su alrededor lo aterraron de nuevo- La habitación de ella podría estar expuesta, lo que quería decir que podrían entrar ahí y devorarla- Leon sacó la magnum decidido ahora a volar la maldita pared de cristal con todas las municiones que le quedaban solo que entonces una figura más entró en acción.

Un hombre inmenso de mirada feroz que él jamás había visto se colocó junto a ella y tras "revisar su cuerpo" la tomó en brazos y se la llevó. –El maldijo para sus adentros- Qué estaría haciendo ahí! ¿Quién era ese sujeto? y lo más importante de todo…Cómo diablos iba a encontrarla de nuevo. –Dejó de pensar al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y soltaba un juramento, no tenía tiempo para andar corriendo. –No si ella estaba en riesgo- apuntó el cañón de la magnum a la pared de cristal rogando al infierno la bala no rebotara y lo fulminara- El sonido de la detonación resonó inmenso y para su sorpresa la bala si rebotó solo que no le dio a él, atino en el punto exacto de algún mecanismo oculto en el piso y segundos después la pared de cristal comenzó a descender. Recargó la magnum y comenzó su carrera, recorrió un inmenso pasillo escasamente iluminado y que justo ahora bifurcaba en dos, estaba decidiendo entre derecha e izquierda cuando los vio de nuevo. Ella intentaba soltarse de su agarre pero ese hombre no lo permitía.

-Ada! –gritó finalmente y entonces él la soltó, ella perdió el equilibrio y se fue contra la balaustrada mientras él saltaba sobre aquel inmenso hombre que por alguna razón le había hecho pensar en Krauser- sus movimientos eran buenos- lo mismo que los de él. Le soltó un golpe directo a la boca del estómago y el sujeto respondió con una patada, después intentó atacar por el costado pero él dio la vuelta y lo atacó por detrás, el siguiente movimiento sería el definitivo ya lo tenía en posición. Después de todo -había que agradecer que estaban en un tercer piso- Cuando atacó de nuevo Leon lo embistió lanzándolo en caída libre a la nada.

Solo tenían unos minutos antes de que ese sujeto se reincorporara así que se aproximó a ella, retiró algunos cabellos de su frente y ella se dejó caer contra su cuerpo, estaba pálida y sus ropas rasgadas en diversos puntos pero no tenía una sola herida en la piel, estaba acomodándola sobre su espalda cuando abrió sus preciosos labios solo para pronunciar el nombre de un hombre que no era él.

-Nicholai… -Y él se congeló en el acto segundos antes de que el sujeto en cuestión llegara por detrás y lo golpeara con todo lo que tenía justo sobre la sien- Leon cayó como en cámara lenta solo para ver como Ada se horrorizaba ante la escena y ese sujeto volvía a tomarla a la fuerza-

Cuando despertó obviamente ya no se encontraban ahí pero tenía la impresión de un beso latiendo sobre su piel.

-Jodido infierno…-él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por esa mujer- Como por ejemplo él podría estar haciendo su trabajo solo que por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba. ¿Ella tendría que ver con esto de nuevo? Sabía que la persona secuestrada estaba relacionada con la elaboración de una nueva cepa vírica. Y eso quería decir que ella estaba ahí para robarla. No era su asunto. Como tampoco lo había sido el de ella salvar su vida esa vez.

_–¿Y cómo se lo agradeciste? _–la sangre se le fue a la cabeza- No la había visto de nuevo. No desde aquel encuentro y aún no sabía si arrepentirse de eso. ¡Santo Dios! La había "violado" pero lo había "deseado" la había soñado infinidad de veces que al tenerla ahí. Simplemente no pudo contenerse y por la forma en que se "sentía" bajo su piel sabía bastante bien que ella tampoco.

-Mala idea pensar en eso….ahora tenía cierta estandarte latiendo ferozmente en el interior de sus pantalones y mejor se concentraba en lo que había venido a hacer o la volvería a cagar enserio.

Había una víctima en algún lugar de este infierno y él tenía que protegerla a ella. Averiguar lo que se hacía y si en verdad se trataba de un nuevo virus. Recuperar la muestra.

...*….

_-Te amo en la noche, Te destruyo en la luz…Y si para siempre pudiera perdurar de la muerte en tus ojos jamás me vería…_

...*….

Ada comenzó a gritar y a forcejear contra la fortaleza de Rebecca que intentaba recolocarla en la camilla. Estaba aterrada –como lo había estado Jill- Abrió los ojos por espacio de un segundo y entonces Rebecca gritó. Eran unos ojos muertos, sin ningún atisbo de humanidad. Chris salió rápidamente a ver lo que sucedía pero Rebecca insistió en que permaneciera en su lugar.

Wong estaba en estado de shock, su pecho subía y bajaba cruelmente –como en el video- pero no era ella la del video. ¿O sí?

-Qué está pasando!

-Es el virus…

-¿Está infectada? –Chris colocó las manos en su arma pero entonces Rebecca dio un movimiento más cubriendo a la mujer con su cuerpo-

-Sí, pero no es lo que piensas -Wong gritaba ahora cosas horribles que él apenas si podía resistir-

-Mátame, por favor! No lo soporto, No lo soporto! Y Rebecca presionó aún más su cuerpo contra la camilla, Chris estaba estupefacto, aquello no era solo una herida de bala aquello era justo como cada mañana en su casa-

Las pesadillas de Jill, las palabras que decía cuando se quedaba dormida, la forma en que despertaba suplicando no despertar jamás.

-Sostenla, quieres… -Chris dejó la Beretta y colocó ambas manos cuidadosamente sobre la mujer que aún se retorcía en espasmos dolorosos y clamaba que la mataran-

-Voy a dormirla

-¿Es la única manera?

-No puedo hacer más por ahora, si no sacamos la bala, solo será un constante tormento

-¿Hice lo correcto? –Chris miraba a la mujer cuyo rostro estaba ahora envuelto en llanto, no sabía lo que le había pasado. Si era buena o mala. O si inclusive seguía siendo humana, pero sí sabía algo y eso era que sufría-

-Si en verdad deseara la muerte ya no estaría aquí. –Chris asintió al tiempo que Rebecca inyectaba el brazo de Ada, se resistió un poco más y segundos antes de quedar dormida, volvió a pronunciar su nombre-

-Leon –Rebecca abrió los ojos como platos solo para mirar a Chris-

-¿Kennedy?

-Sí…

-Ella es…-Chris asintió y Rebecca se llevó las manos al corazón, no había conocido mucho al novato, solo habían estado juntos una vez mientras ella suturaba la herida de bala que había recibido por intentar salvar a una mujer…

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé…

...*….

Horas después Leon terminó –por qué no- encontrándolos de nuevo. Estaban un piso por debajo de él y discutían acaloradamente.

-¡Tú de carnada! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Era la única opción

-Y ¿qué me dices de la herida? ¡Ya no te asustan las consecuencias! –ella sonrió con desdén-

-Vas a decirme que en verdad ¿te importa? -Sus palabras lo hirieron o al menos eso le pareció a él-

-¡No puedes con esto!

-¿Por eso me seguiste?

-¡Estarías muerta de no haberlo hecho! _–claro que no! yo la habría rescatado-_ ella desvió la mirada. Había algo entre ellos, algo que se le escapaba y la sola idea lo enfermaba. Su cercanía y secretismo- Ese hombre volvió a pasearse de lado a lado mientras ella lo observaba ajena a sus pensamientos.

-Vas a quedarte aquí! conseguiré la muestra y no vas a hacer nada estúpido hasta que regrese por ti!

-Como si pudiera hacer mucho justo ahora... -el tipo volvió a estallar atrayéndola ahora a su cuerpo, Ada cerró los ojos y ese sujeto...la forma en que la miraba debía ser la misma en que lo hacía él- Leon cerró los puños instintivamente, solo para ver como volvía a soltarla no sin antes depositar un beso en su mejilla. La espía se relajó después de su contacto y sin más el hombre aseguró sus armas y se marchó.

Leon decidió seguirlo, después de todo él también quería la muestra...y si la arrancaba de sus frías manos muertas mejor para él.

...*….

La mujer se estabilizó finalmente aunque ahora sus pulsaciones eran más espaciadas y su respiración mucho más lenta y acompasada Chris regreso con Barry y Rebecca se acomodó a su lado mientras repasaba con cuidado cada línea de su rostro. Jamás pensó que sucedería algo como esto. –al menos no de nuevo- Y es que en su fuero interno se sentía culpable de ello.

Ella había sido una de las investigadoras principales del virus. Había visto los avances y había creado múltiples "alteraciones" a fin de crear un antídoto, pero cuando supo lo que hacían con su investigación. Lo que hacían con las alteraciones, su mundo se derrumbó. La agencia. El gobierno. Todos estaban esto. Todos querían crear al guerrero perfecto. Una criatura de guerra. Y a su vez una bomba biotecnológica perfecta. Diezmar poblaciones para recuperar economías, era más de lo que podía soportar así que intentó alejarse de todo pero sabía demasiado. Ahora la única manera de salir era muriendo. Así que pidió ser transferida a otros departamentos y estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. No más virus para Rebecca Chambers, ahora todo lo que hacía era dar asistencia médica y salir al campo. Se jugaba el trasero en las grandes ligas como todos ellos. Y estaba feliz de hacerlo. Moriría luchando justo como Billy Coen que seguía pateando traseros de BOWS desde el anonimato.

...*….

-Otra vez tú…

-¿Dónde está?

-Donde debe, lejos de ti -Leon de verdad quería disparar y borrar esa ridícula sonrisa de su estúpida cara, arrancarle los labios y quién sabe tal vez llevar el cadáver al patio para que alimentara a los bonitos "perros" que ya le estaban colmando el plato-

-La victima…

-Ha, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé? –el sujeto que ahora que lo pensaba tenía un marcado acento ruso guardó su arma y él lo hizo a su vez, después ajusto los guantes sobre sus nudillos esperando el momento propicio para atacar-

La última puerta –frente a la que ambos estaban- requería de dos piezas específicas para abrirse, una la tenía él –aunque había resultado demasiado fácil de encontrar- estaba sobre la almohada de una elegante recamara y cuando entró ahí casi habría podido jurar que la había estado siguiendo a "ella" percibió su perfume mezclado con el olor de la muerte -óxido y sal- Pero no estaba. Solo la habitación en penumbra y una pieza metálica con la figura de una luna grabada en alto relieve y una inscripción por detrás que decía:

_-"Te amo en la noche"_

Siguió andando en busca de la persona desaparecida solo que no había nada. Ni la más ligera evidencia que señalara la presencia de otra persona además de –ellos tres- y la horda de criaturas imposibles que ya ni se molestaba en eliminar. Salió por una cámara gemela que conducía a un estrecho camino de escaleras, el olor a humedad e infección lo estaba matando cuando por fin encontró un claro y en ese lugar se encontraba él. Estaba visiblemente alterado al dar con la cuenta de que la jodida "puerta" requería dos piezas ninguna de las cuales poseía y que debían colocarse sobre de una tercera que decía así.

_"Si para siempre pudiera perdurar, de la muerte en tus ojos jamás me vería"_

El primer movimiento obviamente lo dio él. Leon necesitaba estudiar un poco más sus movimientos así que escapo de su ataque solo para caer en la cuenta de que también –peleaban igual- y la sangre hirvió dentro de su sistema ¿cuánto tiempo llevarían juntos? Y ¿quién le habría enseñado a quién? Esquivó sus movimientos justo como siempre lo hacía, pero contrario de entonces ahora no disfrutaba con la sutileza del "contacto" le molestaba su presencia. Su sola existencia alteraba sus sentidos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba sacando el cuchillo que antaño había usado para enfrentar a su "camarada"

Nicholai disfrutó con la idea, él también tenía "juguetes" y era malditamente bueno con ellos solo que cuando estaba sopesando dicha posibilidad un sonido más cortó el silencio dentro de la habitación. Una criatura inmensa, salida de la mismísima nada se lanzaba contra el americano sin piedad.

-¡Joder! -¿porqué siempre a él? El otro sujeto estaba mucho más cerca, era más amenazante y casi podría apostar a que tendría mejor sabor que él –pero así era esto- Leon comenzó a correr por su vida dentro de aquel laberinto de rejillas que tenía por piso esquivando estocadas que casi se cobraban su vida mientras su "nuevo amigo" disfrutaba con la escena. Casi se ponía a tomar fotografías. -¡Jodido cabrón de mierda! –rodó por el piso mientras tomaba la magnum firmemente entre sus manos y pensaba en un ángulo adecuado- El solo hecho de pensar que _–su amante- _estaba viendo lo malditamente _–inútil-_ que era en campo abierto solo era una cereza más para el pastel en que se estaba convirtiendo su vida. Maldijo para sus adentros al tiempo que disparaba a un punto muerto en la fea cara de la criatura preguntándose solo por espacio de un segundo de donde carajo es que habría salido.

Si es que no había una sola alma más aparte de ellos 3 _-ni personal científico o de seguridad– ¿_quién desataba el infierno? Y si todos estaban muertos ¿por qué no habían conseguido tomar la muestra_? _Se barrió por debajo de las alargadas manos de la criatura sin dejar de disparar perdiendo el equilibrio e impactándose en el acto contra una inmensa estructura de metal. -Estaba viendo luces cuando escuchó su voz llamándolo en la oscuridad-

-Leon! –se incorporó y encontró a Ada al otro lado de la habitación justo frente a la enorme puerta. Tenía la otra pieza y ya estaba colocándola en sitio pero no había sido solo él quien la había visto- La criatura también y ahora se abalanzaba contra ella-

-Ada! –grito al tiempo que intentaba ganarle terreno a la bestia pero era de proporciones inmensas y no requeriría más que un paso para alcanzarla- Ada levanto en alto la escopeta recortada y apunto al pecho en el justo momento que Nicholai emergía de las sombras y embestía a la enorme bestia usando solo su cuerpo- Ada grito pues el impacto de la bala los había hecho caer a ambos sobre la estructura metálica del piso y la misma se vino abajo a causa del peso- él siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su lado.

_-"Te destruyo en la luz"_ –era la inscripción de la segunda pieza y ella pareció recordar de pronto su presencia, sus manos se encontraron al tiempo que hacían funcionar el mecanismo de la puerta- Un sol y una Luna. –Un eclipse- Los goznes resonaron por la parte interna pero ella aún estaba preocupada por él. Iba a girar sobre sus pasos, tomar la pistola de garfios y adentrarse en la profundidad de las sombras, pero él no se lo permitió.

La tomó del brazo cruelmente al tiempo que las puertas se abrían y la introdujo en la cámara justo antes de que se cerraran otra vez. Ada buscaba fervientemente un mecanismo que pudiera abrirlas de nuevo. Hasta que la desesperación hizo presa de su ser y comenzó a golpear las mismas con las manos desnudas lastimándose en el proceso.

-¿Tanto te importa?

-¿Qué si es así?

-¿Lo amas? –Estaba detrás de ella recorriendo sus formas con la mirada. Lucía una falda cortísima, botas alargadas a la altura de los muslos y una chaqueta a juego que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura -él quería tocarla de nuevo, deshacerse de esas finas y molestas prendas, penetrarla otra vez-

-Estamos atrapados y lo único que se te ocurre preguntar es esa estupidez

-Si -remojo sus labios con la lengua, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus tacones y lo miraba con alevosía. Leon disfruto con la imagen que ofrecía. Sus preciosos ojos y esos labios que ahora sabía no eran solo para él. Se acercó con elegancia al tiempo que lo evaluaba y parecía haber pensado lo mismo pues antes de lo esperado lo tomó con rudeza y lo beso- Un beso desapasionado con sabor a pólvora y sal –la abrazo- recordando lo frágil y delgada que era toda ella en realidad. –sus piernas temblaron al tiempo que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y mordió sus labios antes de alejarse de su contacto-

-Ada…-intercambiaron miradas solo por fragmentos de segundo y él casi podría jurar que el brillo en sus ojos delataba la ansiedad y el deseo que ya estaban haciendo presa en él-

-Rómpeme…-y un nuevo beso se colocó sobre sus labios, arrebatando por completo el dominio de su ser. Se abrió paso por la parte baja de su espalda deteniendo sus dedos justo donde la diminuta falda terminaba, ella jadeo ante la sugerencia de su tacto impulsándose con las piernas hasta quedar anclada a él. Todo pensamiento lógico se esfumó entonces de sus sentidos mientras sopesaba con ambas manos el peso de la mujer acariciando sus formas al tiempo que ella le robaba el aliento con sus ávidos besos.

...*….

-Leon… -sollozó de nuevo y Rebecca deseo solo por un segundo poder estar en su lugar, amar a alguien así, tener a alguien así. -A la espera y a la entrega- La mujer se estremecía ahora entre espasmos placenteros y Rebecca supo que ya no pertenecía más a este lugar, estaba en algún plano de su memoria junto a la persona que amaba. Entregándose a su cuerpo. Sanando su dolor.

...*….

Se devoraban a besos hasta que sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlos y terminaron en el piso, él comenzó a desprenderla de sus ropas y todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en la herida sobre su piel, se llevó las manos al vientre en un acto involuntario y que por supuesto no pudo frenar las ansiosas manos de su ahora amante. –_No mires la herida-_ pensó con desesperación pero todo lo que él hizo fue colocar las manos entre las suyas y retirarlas con soltura.

-Quién te hizo esto…

-Tú –Y la expresión en el rostro de Leon le dijo que sabía perfectamente bien a qué se refería -El Tyrant- la noche en que ambos creyeron que moriría –y lo cierto era que llevaba años deseando haber muerto en realidad- Ella cerró los ojos, sabía muy bien qué es lo que seguiría, perdería el interés. Ya no era hermosa. Mucho menos pura o deseable, pero justo cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos él la beso de nuevo. Dibujo un camino con la punta de sus dedos desde la herida en su vientre hasta terminar en el punto medio de su pecho. Y ella lloró pero esta vez de gratitud. El no quería verla así de modo que sus manos y sus labios pronto acunaron sus pechos mientras ella se retorcía placenteramente sobre la fría loza del piso, después colocó las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, pero sin dejar que ella sopesara su peso. Bebió sus lágrimas y ella se retorció un poco más al tiempo que sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel. Había más heridas –claro está- cada una evidencia de su encuentro airoso contra la muerte y algunas otras evidencia del amor que sentía por él.

-Ada… –le gustaba verse en sus ojos y la forma en que la miraba como si no estuviera rota, como si fuera una mujer completa. Como si solo por un instante pudiera volver a ser la persona que fue-

-Viólame! –susurró al tiempo que mordía su lóbulo izquierdo- a manera de respuesta todo lo que él hizo fue arrancarse las ropas salvajemente y ahora era el turno de ella de perderse en la perfecta imagen de su bien trabajado cuerpo-

...*….

Veneno. Esa mujer era veneno recorriendo su ser. Sus manos trabajaban heridas cerradas hacía años solo para abrirlas de nuevo y él se dejaba llevar por cada uno de sus contactos porque sencillamente lo hacían enloquecer.

Ella era el cuerpo y la sangre, su pecado y rendición. Ahora mientras trabajaba con feroces besos la herida en su hombro, él sabía que estaba totalmente perdido. Porque ella sacaba la peor parte de él. –Él tendría que estar protegiendo a alguien- Y ella tendría que estar en alguna parte blandiéndose a duelo junto a ese sujeto sabrá el diablo qué. Pero no importaba.

Nada de importaba porque la tenía ahí. Era suya de nuevo y mientras entraba en ella el veneno se convertía de los dos.

–Leon…-¿Cuánto había esperado para escucharla decir su nombre de nuevo? Meses, semanas, días de locura pues aunque se entregara a otras pasiones ninguna sería como ella. Ninguna lo torturaba y aliviaba con la misma voracidad con que lo hacía Ada Wong-…por favor! –Y él la penetró una vez más mientras ella se estremecía en un grito ahogado de dolor y placer-

...*….

-Santa María madre de Dios! –Helena gritaba al tiempo que confundía el acelerador con el freno y ambos hombres se iban de bruces contra la mismísima profundidad de la nada-

-Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo mujer! –grito Ramírez quien apenas si había podido esquivar un tremendo impacto contra el parabrisas- Helena se había bajado sin hacerle el más mínimo de caso y había abierto la puerta del asiento trasero solo para sacar a Ken, lanzarlo al piso y comenzar a patearlo-

-Qué, qué! –la mujer estaba oficialmente lejos de cualquier acto racional y cuando dejó de patearlo solo para tomar el bastón del volante del auto Leon se giró sobre la espalda incorporándose de nuevo-

-¡POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS!

-TE ODIO KENNEDY! TE O.D.I.O

-Y ¿se puede saber por qué?

-A manera de respuesta todo lo que hizo la morena fue señalar cierta protuberancia que apenas si se había visto alterada tras la ronda de patadas y que claramente tenía el nombre de su amada ausente grabado a fuego en el punto más álgido de su plenitud-

-mierda…

-MUERE! –Helena lo había golpeado finalmente con el bastón en las costillas y cuando se dobló del dolor lo había vuelto a patear hasta que salió Ramírez y entre los dos lo metieron de nueva cuenta al auto totalmente inconsciente-

-Estúpido!

-Y se puede saber ¿qué hacías tú mirando la entrepierna de Ken por el retrovisor?

-CÁLLATE! –Y Helena lo golpeo también con el jodido bastón justo en la sien-

-Ok. Ahora si la había hecho buena. No faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino y seguro como el infierno que ese par no le iban a servir para nada en lo que restaba del recorrido. Así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era volver al volante y dejar de pensar en…

-AHHH! metió a Ramírez de una buena patada en los blanquillos al asiento del copiloto y azoto la puerta detrás de él, después encendió motores y se obligó a enfocarse en la carretera.

...*….

El sonido de una llamada entrante la alteró ligeramente, ya no quedaba mucho tramo por recorrer y aunque sabía que no debía la intriga no se hizo esperar dentro de la curiosa mente de Rebecca. Removió entre las cosas de la mujer encontrando un par de objetos en su interior. Un móvil que tenía la carátula totalmente fragmentada y que seguía en su cacofonía incesante y una tarjeta de memoria USB -Rebecca dudó algunos segundos. ¿Debería atender la llamada? Informar a alguien de su estado o quizá se tratara de aquel que les había hecho daño– Estaban en un helicóptero así que no creía que la señal pudiera ser rastreada- De modo que a la segunda ronda de timbrazos presiono la pantalla y escuchó-

-¿Sigues viva? –era una voz masculina, cargada de poderío y sin saber por qué. Supo que era él- Se congeló en el acto, no podía contestar. No iba a arriesgarse a que alguien supiera que había sido rescatada. Así que todo lo que hizo fue dejar que escuchara su respiración.

-Dejaré que "descanses" un tiempo. Pero el juego sigue siendo mío. Encuéntrame con lo que tienes, vuelve a mí mi amor –la llamada se cortó y Rebecca permaneció algunos segundos temblando por la frustración y el coraje.

...*….


	8. Flor Robada

**Cap.8****  
Flor Robada.**

El sonido del helicóptero la hizo estremecer, Barry llamo anunciando que estaban en posición y que aterrizarían en 10 y ella había dejado a Rose con Billy y había salido junto con Claire y Michael a ver lo que sucedía. El primero en descender para su sorpresa fue Chris. Estaba lleno de sangre –que no era suya- la expresión de su rostro era un rictus profundo de preocupación. Y por una vez en la vida no la miraba a ella- Después de él vino una camilla y Michael corrió hacia ellos para auxiliar a Rebecca, el cuerpo en la camilla era de una mujer que jamás había visto.

-Chris! –Claire se aproximó ahora sin estorbar el paso mientras pasaban la camilla por el pasillo que descendía hasta la sala común que ahora se convertiría en una improvisada sala de operaciones.

-¡Dime que tú no lo hiciste! –Chris se concentró de pronto en el rostro de su hermana, estaba claramente alterada y al escuchar sus palabras recordó que había sido él quien le dijo que iría ahí para "matarla"

-No

-Entonces, cómo fue qué… ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a Leon?

-Ya lo sabe

-Que! –Claire se puso como el papel al tiempo que las fuerzas la abandonaban y Jill había tenido que moverse rápido para sopesar el peso de la mujer. Su esposo aún no la miraba y ella creía intuir por qué-

-Me mentiste

-Lo siento

-¿Quién es ella?

-La mujer que asesinó a mi equipo –tres veces- y que también salvó mi vida

-¿Qué?-Jill miró los profundos ojos de Chris agradecida por el simple hecho de poder tenerlo. Siguió mirando su rostro mientras reconocía uno a uno los matices de él en el rostro de su hija, Rose tenía su color de ojos, su barbilla y la forma de las manos, sus pequeñas manitas se parecían mucho a las de Chris, ella esperaba que pasaran más tiempo juntos, que él también descubriera los rasgos que compartía de ella. Porque se parecía a la que había sido. La verdadera Jill

-¿Estará bien? –Claire seguía sollozando en su fuero interno y Chris se odió ligeramente por eso. Leon era un hombre por demás impulsivo, nunca pensaba en lo que hacía. Solo lo hacía y si la creía muerta él no quería pensar en las consecuencias.

-Tú tienes a Michael

-¡Es que no es por eso! –grito Claire mientras su rostro se encendía en una mezcla de furia y llanto- Yo sé cuánto la ama…-_porque en su momento ella lo había amado_- Antes de Steve y luego creyó volver a hacerlo, mientras la ayudaba a superar la pérdida pero para entonces -él ya no la quería- Y eso lo supo porque había sido él quien se lo había dicho.

Había intentado besarlo después de que volviera de una misión fallida y él solo tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo que no podía hacerlo –al menos no con ella- porque estaba "atado" a alguien más.

-¿La amas? –a manera de respuesta todo lo que él hizo fue sonreír con ternura y un increíble dejo de tristeza-

-Estará bien. Si la ama tanto como dices, no cometerá ninguna locura hasta verla de nuevo.

Y Claire quiso creer en las palabras de Jill que intercambiaba ahora una profunda mirada con Chris.

Su historia. Surgida de la separación y la entrega parecía volver a repetirse y ambos rogaron al infierno que no pasaran por el mismo dolor que apenas si habían logrado superar ellos.

...*….

-¡No hay heridas en su cuerpo!

-No en la parte externa…

-Quieres decir que es como… -Rebecca asintió al tiempo que preparaba el instrumental quirúrgico y Michael no pudo evitar un estremecimiento general en cada partícula de su cerebro. Las cosas horribles que describió Jill a través de la hipnosis…pero no era el momento de estar pensando en esto. Ella había sobrevivido y ahora el turno de esta mujer.

-¿Estás listo?

-Si -dedicó un segundo más a contemplar su rostro -¿tendría familia o estaría sola? Y de ser así ¿podría haber alguien en algún lugar del mundo pensando en ella?

-Voy a comenzar con la incisión…

-Espera… -Michael decidió que quizá fuera prudente atarla primero y tras intercambiar una dura mirada con Rebecca comprendió que ella opinaba lo mismo-

-Lo siento -susurró al tiempo que ejercía presión sobre las correas a la altura de las muñecas, los tobillos y una más en la cintura-

...*….

-Maldición! –Nicholai estrelló el celular contra la superficie del piso agradeciendo secretamente que los condenados Nokia fueran prácticamente indestructibles y tras bajar de la motocicleta y darle una buena patada de remate volvió a levantarlo y colocarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Había intentado de todo desde hacía ya casi 3 meses y su peor pesadilla estaba a punto de ser confirmada pues cuando "ese hombre" decidía ponerla en el juego no había poder alguno que se interpusiera en su camino.

El celular de la espía estaba a todas cuentas bloqueado lo que quería decir que aunque ella pudiera contactarse con otras personas nadie podría hacerlo con ella. Y eso era a lo que más le temía porque sabía muy bien qué es lo que seguiría. Ella caería en su juego y se perdería a sí misma en el proceso. –las imágenes de la mujer regresaron a su memoria- y él maldijo una vez más pensando en la única persona que sin lugar a dudas sabría dónde estaba porque a pesar de la distancia y la espera, del dolor físico y emocional.

Ella siempre volvía a él…

-Jodido bastardo! –maldijo una vez más al tiempo que el motor rugía ferozmente y se adentraba kilómetros más en la profundidad de la noche-

...*….

Ramírez tenía uno de esos extraños y exóticos sueños en los que eras consciente de que estabas despierto mientras tu cuerpo seguía dormido y mientras comenzaba a familiarizarse con las sensaciones y el dolor punzante en cierta parte de su cuerpo fue ligeramente consciente del movimiento y la fuerza de gravedad atrayéndolo más y más hasta el centro mismo de una mano abriéndose paso por lo "desconocido" y aunque se sentía tremendamente bien debía admitir que poner la mano ahí mientras estaba en el limbo era algo que NO SE HACÍA así que se decidió a abrir los ojos y encontró a la neurótica morena manoseando su parte baja al tiempo que pisaba el acelerador y esquivaba por los pelos una buena serie de…

-Qué demonios!

-Ya era hora princesa!

-Qué, qué…QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!

-Nos atacan eso es lo que pasa! Harías bien en tomar tu arma o dejar que yo la tome Helena le guiño el ojo con coquetería y el casi se había lanzado a sí mismo por la ventanilla y es que esa mujer simplemente lo ponía de los nervios.

-¿Eso se supone que estabas haciendo?

-Me quedé sin municiones y tú estabas más cerca

-Solo para que lo sepas, mi "arma" esta aquí –y el moreno señalo el estuche en su cadera perfectamente colocado a la vista de todo el mundo y en el que obviamente Harper ya había reparado pero decidió jugar un poquito por si conseguía despertarlo. Ella tenía que mantener el volante así que requería un par de manos que se cargaran a los intrusos-

-Lo sabía…

-Loca

-¡¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE?! –Y la morena volvió a pisar el freno de manera atropellada al tiempo que giraba el volante y el auto se iba a 180° sobre el nivel del piso a una velocidad tan imperiosa que habría provocado una volcadura de no ser porque Ramírez puso la mano sobre el freno de mano razón por la cual solo derraparon hasta estrellarse contra la barra de seguridad mientras Leon se volvía a estrellar contra los asientos frontales emitiendo un sonido sordo que por un segundo los hizo pensar que esta vez sí lo habían matado –pero no- los autos que venían por detrás se estrellaron entre sí al tratar de esquivarlos y en algún punto no muy remoto un jodido helicóptero en el que siquiera había reparado se estrellaba contra una maldita montaña solo para desaparecer en la más absoluta profundidad de la nada.

Leon/Ramírez-PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO!

Helena-Estupendo! –la morena salió del carro con toda normalidad, caminó entre los escombros a su alrededor hurtando algunas armas de los cuerpos yacientes y mientras Ramírez y él revisaban sus cuerpos para asegurarse de que "todo seguía estando en su lugar" ella se robaba un segundo auto.

-Se puede saber quién te enseño a hacer eso!

-Los muchachos de mi pueblo, si te portas bien tal vez pueda enseñarte a hacerlo –volvió a guiñarle el ojo y Ramírez podría jurar que lo que sintió era aquello de lo que su abuela hablaba allá en los viejos tiempos, mejor conocido como el mal de ojo- un escalofrío lo persiguió desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies mientras observaba como Helena se reacomodaba frente al volante y él entraba con paso inseguro en el asiento del copiloto.

-Muy bien señoritas, si ya terminaron de retocar su maquillaje, recarguen sus armas! Sospecho que solo ha sido la bienvenida

-¿Quién nos está siguiendo?

-Te lo diré después... –la morena encendió motores y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decirle que quizá su insensatez al volante era lo que los había puesto al descubierto pisó el acelerador mandándolos de nueva cuenta contra los respaldos de sus asientos.

...*….

Entró en shock. Tan pronto como la incisión comenzó Ada abrió sus ojos muertos matándolos a ambos del susto mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en espasmos dolorosos y su voz cortada por el dolor volvía a clamar por que se detuvieran y terminaran de una vez con aquello.

Billy se había llevado a Steve y a Rose lo más lejos posible de ese tormento, la pequeña niña de tan solo 2 meses de edad tenía unos ojos castaños preciosos y parecía entender a la perfección que por mucho que quisiera a su mami no era el momento de llorar por ella y Steve quien a su vez era mucho más astuto e inteligente para lo que cabía esperar en un niño de 4 años parecía haber comprendido exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Le duele mucho?

-Sí, pero tu papi y la tía Rebecca van a ayudarla

-¿Cómo a la tía Jill?

-Así es…

-¿Se va a poner bien?

-Te lo prometo –Y Billy desordeno los cabellos rojizos del pequeño rogando al infierno no estar prometiendo lo imposible con tal de confortarlo-

Chris comenzó a pasearse de lado a lado del pasillo -lo mismo que el resto de ellos- con excepción de Jill que estaba perdida en sus tortuosos recuerdos. Porque no era Ada la mujer en la camilla, era ella. Su voz mezclada con la propia, la súplica y el dolor. Era su pesadilla.

-¿Dónde estaba esa mujer? –Chris dejó su caminata al tiempo que se perdía en los ojos profundos ojos su esposa-

-Ya te lo dije, en una misión…

-No, antes de eso…

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?

-Me refiero…-y antes de que pudiera detenerla Jill tomo un cuchillo de los que mantenía oculto entre sus ropas e hizo una incisión por lo largo de su brazo- ante la sorpresa de Chris, Claire y Barry la herida comenzó a cerrar casi tan pronto como se había iniciado- …a esto

-Pero qué…

-Alguien nos hizo esto Chris! –y la mirada de Jill era una que él no conocía porque estaba mezclada con el dolor y la ira, la locura y la derrota- No jugaron conmigo. Sabían exactamente qué hacer y creo que es porque lo hicieron con ella primero. –el silencio que siguió fue de lo más aterrador, Claire rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y Barry cerro los puños alrededor del pecho con decisión-

-¿Estás segura de eso? –Pero él ya conocía la respuesta, porque los gritos de Wong seguían llenando la totalidad del espacio y aquello era más de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera soportar-

-Por favor! Mátame! No lo soporto! Haz que pare! –Michael quería cerrar los ojos pero era imposible, se sentía casi culpable de estar haciendo su trabajo y es que aunque trataran de producir el más mínimo de daño, en su estado actual hasta una simple partícula de polvo le produciría dolor -y ambos lo sabían- Rebecca abrió un poco más la incisión pues no conseguían dar con la bala y mientras rebuscaban entre el tejido "muerto" algo se movió-

-¡Qué dem..!

-¿Lo viste?

-Sí… -La mujer soltó un desgarrador grito más al tiempo que se batía contra la fortaleza de las correas que ya cortaban su piel alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos, Rebecca tomo unas pinzas y Michael se encargó de sujetar el tejido a manera de que no cerrara mientras buscaban y fue ahí cuando lo vieron de nuevo-

-¡Santo Dios!

-Llama a Chris…

...*….

Era frívola y temperamental, egoísta. Totalmente ajena a sus sentimientos. Pero por alguna razón simplemente no podía dejarla ir.

La primera vez que la vio. Estaba rígida y pálida como la muerte e inmediatamente pensó que aquel sería su estado. –no era su asunto- solo un cuerpo más de las decenas que había visto en los últimos días.

Los cabellos como hilillos negros ocultaban su rostro y su cuerpo apenas cubierto estaba mancillado por multitud de heridas sangrantes –debió sufrir demasiado- cerró los ojos avergonzado ante la crueldad de la escena y después decidió continuar su camino solo que cuando estaba por dar la vuelta la mujer parpadeo. Y hasta donde él sabía los –muertos- no hacían eso. Se acercó entonces pensando en llevarla como mínimo a un centro de salud pero la mujer no le era del todo desconocida. La había visto antes -años atrás en Raccoon- era la mujer del vestido rojo.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –A manera de respuesta solo alcanzó a soltar un débil jadeo que le rompió el alma-

-Te pondrás bien, te llevaré a un hospital – y entonces ella se aferró a su cuerpo perdiendo el aliento, suplicando en silencio-

-Ningún hospital

-Estás muriendo

-Por favor… –y entonces las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y él se desarmó- No tenía a dónde llevarla y ciertamente se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado en ese lugar -apretó las manos dentro de los puños al tiempo que escrutaba minuciosamente las sombras del derredor por si el depravado que le hubiera hecho eso seguía por ahí "admirando su obra" y sin más la tomó con firmeza entre sus brazos y se marchó-

Anduvo con ella hasta colocarla en el interior de uno de esos edificios que parecía estarse cayendo solo seguro como el infierno de que moriría en cualquier segundo pero entonces notó que las heridas cerraban mientras la temperatura corporal aumentaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba cruelmente y aunque sabía que era un maldito enfermo por estar pensando en eso tenía que admitir que lo excitaba.

La mujer estaba a todas cuentas desconectada del mundo y ahora que lo notaba la bata de hospital apenas si cubría las sinuosas formas que ya estaba deseando poder revelar, atrapo su mano entre las suyas solo para darle algo de seguridad y pudo sentir la forma en que a pesar de estar sufriendo se aferraba a la vida. Luchaba contra lo que fuera que la torturara y aquello lo hizo definitivo. –él iba a salvarla- y quizá así lograría expiar algunos de los pecados de su alma.

La dejó por algunas horas en lo que se hacía con un equipo médico y cuando regresó estaba donde la había dejado. Inconsciente y con una ligera capa de sudor que había pegado las telas a cada curva de su deliciosa piel –jodido enfermo estaba hecho- después de toda la depravación de que había sido testigo aquí estaba. Viendo a una mujer jadeando en espasmos dolorosos y excitándose con ello.

-Leon… -la mujer por fin había dicho algo y él se preguntó por quién estaría clamando- Se acercó finalmente ordenando a su entrepierna se estuviera quieta y sin más comenzó a aliviar su cuerpo- Dulce y tentador infierno. Era si acaso más hermosa de lo que pudiera imaginar y el hecho de conocer perfectamente bien la clase de hombres a los que les encantaba "experimentar" con mujeres hermosas lo hizo rabiar. ¿Qué le habrán hecho? Tenía marcas en las muñecas que hablaban de "años" de abuso, estaban fuertemente marcadas y aunque ya comenzaban a sanar -sabrá el diablo por qué- él ya no podía pensar en nada más, lo mismo con sus tobillos y había otras líneas más a la altura del torso- Ya no eran ideas suyas. Esta mujer estuvo en uno de los laboratorios de Umbrella. –maldijo para sus adentros arrepentido como nunca de no haberle prendido fuego a absolutamente todo en el momento mismo que abandonó la corporación y se marchó.

-Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo -pero si la mujer lo escuchaba o no era un auténtico misterio, ahora se estremecía deliciosamente contra la fortaleza de sus formas y aunque se había ordenado a sí mismo portarse bien lo cierto era que ya no le importaba disfrutar del contacto espasmódico que le ofrecía porque sabía bastante bien que él no la dañaría- Podría ser un sádico de lo peor pero jamás en la vida había abusado de alguien que no estuviera en igualdad de condiciones- Y justo acababa de decidir que jamás lo haría.

-Kennedy… -Nicholai apretó los puños una vez más mientras advertía el panorama a su alrededor. Una explosión de proporciones colosales a medio camino de la primera entrada a Washington D.C si eso no tenía el nombre del jodido bastardo él no era ni la mitad de bueno en lo que hacía

...*….

-No puede…ser -las imágenes volvieron a su memoria- el aparato de control instalado a Jill, esa maldita cosa arácnida estaba dentro del cuerpo de Wong solo que no era idéntico era mucho más pequeño, casi como si se tratara de…

-Las plagas

Michael y Rebecca habían estudiado algunos especímenes con anterioridad y esta criatura que reposaba felizmente en la caja torácica de la mujer no parecía ninguna de esas. Pero era una plaga. Quizá perteneciente a una nueva cepa o quizá se tratara de la original…

Wong se había calmado aunque lo más probable era que finalmente se hubiera desmayado del dolor, su pecho subía y bajaba tortuosamente. Y mientras él buscaba en su rostro algún atisbo de la maldita perra que se burlaba del mundo y escapa airosa de la muerte, no entendía para qué demonios querían que él viera eso.

-Tienes que tomar una decisión –cortó Michael como si adivinara sus pensamientos-

-QUÉ!

-La bala está ahí -Chris se obligó a sí mismo a mirar una vez más la horrible incisión en el pecho de Wong, la criatura que era como un esqueleto arácnido de fauces alargadas tenía atrapada la bala entre 2 de sus patas mientras con las otras 3 se afianzaba al tejido interno de la mujer-

-NO!

-Leon no está y lo cierto es que no sabemos cuánto tiempo más…

-NO!

-Eres la única persona que…

-¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! –bramó histéricamente al tiempo que salía de la sala casi derribando a Jill en el proceso-

-¿Es lo que hicieron conmigo? –Jill había entrado junto con él y ahora miraba el torturado cuerpo de la mujer, al tiempo que alternaba miradas con Michael y Rebecca-

-Si

-¿Se pondrá bien? –Ambos dudaron en responder- Michael había sido cirujano en jefe de Terra Save -pero cuando la recuperaron a ella- cuando Chris arrancó aquel dispositivo de su pecho Rebecca tuvo que acudir a él creyendo que moriría y ya fuera por el amor que le profesara a Claire o por su deber como médico Michael había violado las reglas permitiéndoles el acceso de forma ilegal a la sala de quirófano y siendo destituido de su puesto cuando la verdad fue descubierta. Ahora el brillante médico se ganaba la vida pudriéndose en una oficina y dando asesoría psicológica –le debía demasiado- A él y a Claire, lo mismo que a Barry y por supuesto a Chris.

Aquí no tenían ni de broma la mitad del instrumental quirúrgico que habían utilizado con ella y aunque en la práctica ambos seguían siendo condenadamente buenos en su trabajo Jill se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más soportaría su cuerpo. Porque ella deseo haber muerto. No la quería, repudiaba la idea de una vida después de lo que le habían hecho pero estaba aquí. Con la persona que amaba y también con su preciosa hija-

-Morirá... –y la voz de Jill sonó más aterradora de lo que hubiera creído- no tenía nada en contra de esa mujer, no la conocía, nunca la había visto pero sentía su dolor. Un dolor así de profundo invitaría a cualquiera a los fríos brazos de la muerte-

-Por favor, vete de aquí si es lo único que tienes que decir

-Yo…

-¡Ahora! –Y Jill se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras pero más aún por haber herido el frágil corazón de Rebecca, estaba viva gracias a ella. A pesar de haber renegado constantemente de ese regalo-

-Lo siento.

...*….

Tardo semanas en recuperarse por completo. Aunque en un principio había escapado por todos los medios que creyó posibles, él la había encontrado desesperada y asustada -a punto de cometer una locura- cada vez.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Hasta cuando entenderás que no permitiré que te hagas daño!

-¿Por qué?

-Tú sabes por qué…

Cada que escapaba se repetía la misma escena y aun cuando conseguía calmarla con suaves roces –que casi siempre pecaban en lo puritano- el sueño la vencía de nuevo y volvían las pesadillas. No soportaba contacto alguno y tampoco soportaba la luz del sol- Debió pasar meses en el encierro y por más que intentaba ahondar en la herida ella se resistía.

-Leon…

-Déjame ocupar su lugar… –y entonces rompía en llanto ante la sugerencia de su tacto y la ternura de su voz- Sabía que él la quería pero se resistía a aceptarlo. Odiaba su cuerpo y odiaba su vida-

El también odiaba la vida y era por ello que se había dedicado a eliminarla. Se ganaba la vida coleccionando almas aguardando el momento en que alguna de ellas finalmente lograra lo que el Tirano no pudo en aquel frívolo callejón de Raccoon City. Porque había deseado la muerte si acaso tanto como ahora deseaba una vida con esa mujer.

-Vida por vida mi amigo…-Nicholai afianzo el tiro que tenía preparado mientras el auto se aproximaba a una velocidad imperiosa y sin más disparó al neumático izquierdo, cuando el auto perdió balance apunto al derecho y antes de permitirles cualquier tipo de acción evasiva apunto una última vez al parabrisas, descendió de la motocicleta al tiempo que el auto se estrellaba y los veía salir entre confusos y doloridos-

-Tú…

-¡Dónde está!

-¿Por qué debería decirlo? –Nicholai afianzo una vez más el cañón de su arma a pesar de estar siendo apuntado por Ramírez y Harper a su vez-

-No creas que no lo haré…-Y por el brillo asesino en su mirada ambos supieron que hablaba enserio-

-Te matarán…

-Te irás conmigo

-Y ninguno la verá de nuevo –cortó Harper que ya había bajado su arma y se acercaba para mediar entre ambos hombres-

-Solo quiero saber dónde y cómo está –el hielo en su mirada se había desvanecido aunque Helena dudaba que alguno de ellos lo hubiera notado- era un asesino eso estaba más que claro pero también -se preocupaba por ella- Estaba a punto de soltar alguna mentira cuando la expresión de Leon se desvaneció de su rostro y el enorme sujeto se lanzó contra él derribándolo con lo que debían ser más de 90 kg. de pura masa muscular.

-Maldito! –y una vez que lo tenía en el piso comenzó a descargar golpe tras golpe, tras golpe contra un indefenso Leon que todo lo que quería era sentir ese dolor lacerante que le hacía recordar que la culpa era suya- porque la había tenido y la había perdido. Porque estuvo con ella más de una noche y más de una vez y jamás le dijo lo que en realidad sentía.

-¡La dejaste morir! –Y Ramírez había tenido que saltar en medio de los dos para separar al inmenso Ruso al tiempo que Harper se lanzaba sobre Ken-

-No está muerta, ¿de acuerdo? –soltó Ramírez al tiempo que se aseguraba de no soltar su cuerpo hasta que la adrenalina y el calor lo hubieran abandonado por completo-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Dónde estabas maldición! –El Ruso hablaba atropelladamente al tiempo que dirigía sus fríos ojos a un Leon que ahora tenía el labio roto, el tabique desviado e hilillos de sangre manando tanto de la ceja como de la comisura de sus labios-

-¡Dónde estabas tú! –Y Nicholai volvió a sumirse en su dolor interno porque había sido ella quién lo había engañado otra vez-

Hace 9 meses le dijo que había problemas y lo había enviado a Alemania a cargarse un par de complejos farmacéuticos de los que absolutamente nadie tenía la más remota idea y no fue hasta que salió de ahí que supo de los atentados que supuestamente ella había encabezado pero eso no podía ser cierto. Porque a ella no le interesaba salvar o destruir el mundo. Ella solo quería destruir a quién le arrebato la vida.

-Andando –Ramírez extendió el brazo y el Ruso lo acepto de mala gana al tiempo que observaba como la otra mujer atendía las heridas de Leon-

-¡Estabas con esa mujer!

-No te confundas –gritó Helena al tiempo que tomaba su arma y apuntaba certeramente al pecho del rubio platinado- él y yo somos compañeros, pero aún si fuera el caso, no tuvimos nada que ver con lo que le sucedió.

A manera de respuesta todo lo que el inmenso Ruso hizo fue recorrerla de pies a cabeza con su gélida mirada-

-Prueba a ponerme un dedo encima y jamás la encontrarás

-¿De verdad?

-Soy la única que sabe dónde está… –el ruso sonrió con malicia y sin más se incorporó-

-Bien, les conseguiré otro auto…

...*….

No iba a hacerlo, no podía hacerlo! Jodido infierno ni siquiera le caía bien! Hace 2 horas, 2 jodidas horas tenía el cañón de su arma apuntándole al pecho y después…-ella había saltado sobre el inmenso BOW para protegerlo- ¿Por qué?

-POR QUÉ HIZO ESO! –Se llevó las manos al rostro al tiempo que repasaba en su memoria cada escena del pasado, la muerte de sus muchachos y después la muerte de "ella" era una maldita infectada. Eso es lo que era.

-Por eso regresó de la muerte. -Piers no tuvo aquella suerte, ni tampoco el resto de ellos. -Por qué- Había gente buena en este mundo, gente que no merecía morir y esa perra era la que sobrevivía ¿qué clase de justicia divina era esa? _-¡No jugaron conmigo Chris!_

–¡Santo infierno!- estrelló los puños contra la pared más cercana arrepintiéndose de cada una de sus palabras. Jill era ahora igual que ella..

-Chris…

-No puedo….

-Y si fuera yo… -pero ese era el problema que había sido ella-

-Y si me equivoco…

-No lo harás…-se aproximó a su encuentro y besó sus labios- segundos después Chris volvió a la improvisada sala de operaciones, el rostro de Rebecca estaba si a caso más pálido que la última vez y Michael parecía estarse esforzando por mantener a su vez el control-

-Háganlo…

...*….

La mujer soltó un desgarrador alarido más mientras la "pieza" era removida de su sistema, la diminuta criatura también soltó lo que parecía ser un quejido horroroso al tiempo que las pequeñas patas soltaban la cavidad torácica y mientras se revolvía de manera espantosa e intentaba atacar a Michael que la sostenía con expresión pétrea con las pinzas el tejido expuesto sobre su pecho lentamente cedió.

-Resiste! –Pero la mujer que hasta ahora había luchado ferozmente por su vida apenas si se movía, las pulsaciones fueron desde lo más alto hasta lo más bajo en cuanto la herida abierta se cerró y para cuando Michael colocó a la "criatura" en un recipiente su cuerpo se agito. Las convulsiones volvieron y aunque ya no salió un sonido más de sus labios Rebecca supo que era el final. -Se habían equivocado-

-Por favor! -Michael se apresuró a despejar el área mientras ella tomaba las paletas, pero el monitor ya no registraba actividad alguna-

-Despeja! 1,2,3…

-Ada! –Rebecca perdió el aliento al reconocer la voz de Leon y escuchar al fin su nombre- La paciente anónima había dejado de serlo…pero ya no importaba.

-Espera, Leon!

-ADA! –las puertas finalmente cedieron ante la fortaleza del rubio que todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar fue el veredicto-

-Hora del deceso 2:53 am

-NO! –una figura detrás de él se dejó caer contra el piso, estrellando los puños repetidas veces contra el concreto hasta finalmente quedar encogido sobre sí mismo-

-Leon… –pero él ya no escuchaba nada, ni veía otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo sobre la mesa de operaciones, la cantidad de sangre en el piso era impresionante aunque ninguna herida se mostraba ya sobre su tersa y nívea piel. Se abrió paso lentamente al tiempo que quitaba a Chris y a Michael del camino. Nada importaba. Nada existía. Esto no podía ser real. No podía estar sucediendo…

No podía haber llegado demasiado tarde.

-Leon…

-SALGAN!

-Hicimos todo…-sollozo Rebecca-

-DIJE QUE SE VAYAN! –grito mientras se aproximaba a ella, sacando fuerza no sabía de dónde y aislando del todo cualquier sonido del derredor, el resto de ellos hicieron lo que les pidió lo dejaron solo- Como ya estaba y como estaría….siempre.

...*….

Un vaso de coñac cayó al mismo tiempo en algún lugar del mundo y el hombre que lo sostenía sintió una ligera presión en el corazón. Miró los objetos a su alrededor concentrándose en una vieja pieza de metal chapada en oro. Se la había entregado a ella en su primer juego.

_-Te amo en la noche, Te destruyo en la luz_

Ella era su amada y también su más grande "creación" Se levantó de la silla y tomó el celular en manos, marcó el número de nuevo y esperó al tiempo que un frío helado recorría cada partícula de su ser.

-Muerta.

-No podía estar muerta su Reina Escarlata. ¡Jamás!

...*….

El sonido del celular los sacó a todos de su sopor y Rebecca tardó algunos segundos más en caer en la cuenta de que era ella quien poseía el aparato en cuestión. Removió entre sus ropas extrayendo el móvil de la mujer. Su rostro envuelto en llanto se llenó ahora de una hiel amarga. Y no era solo ella quien lo había notado. El inmenso Ruso también y la expresión en su rostro era si acaso más siniestra de lo que cupiera esperar. Se incorporó ágilmente dirigiéndose a ella.

-Permíteme eso ¿quieres? -le quitó el celular de las manos y ella apenas si pudo reaccionar, todos observaban la escena al tiempo que presionaba la pantalla y sin más se escuchó-

-¿Está muerta? –Nicholai apretó el aparato dentro de su puño fragmentando aún más la caratula y pensó en soltar algún juramento pero no tendría sentido alguno hacerlo.

-Te encontraré…


	9. Flor Eterea

**Saludos mis siempre queridos y adorados lectores, la presente entrega espero os deje a la orilla el asiento y es que por si se lo estaban preguntando Jake Muller y Sherry Birkin no andaban muertos, andaban de parranda. Asi q sin más por el momento os dejo y espero q lo disfruten!**

_Cap. 9__  
Flor etérea._

La llamada se cortó y el Señor O comprendió que su más grande logro en esta vida se había perdido –o quizá no- sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que se servía un segundo vaso de coñac y salía por el balcón a respirar la helada ventisca veraniega. Estaba molesto. Sabía que tarde o temprano la perdería pero siempre imagino que se iría mientras la tuviera en sus manos.

-Un brindis por ti, mi adorada flor… –elevó su trago al aire y bebió con ligereza al tiempo que la luz de la luna era opacada por la sombra de alguna nube pasajera después volvió a sonreír con suficiencia y un ligero toque de vehemencia- tomo el celular entre sus manos-

-¿Si?

-Quiero su cuerpo…

-¿Perdón?

-Tráela a mí

...*….

Jake Muller había llegado finalmente a la población que creía recordar solo que esta -ya no existía- Aún había construcciones como casas, tiendas y suburbios pero tras recorrer un par de kilómetros en total soledad llegó a la conclusión de que aquello ya era un auténtico pueblo fantasma. Maldijo para sus adentros. Este lugar era lo único que tenia.

El laboratorio de su padre tendría que estar por aquí. –o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar- Se llevó las manos al rostro al tiempo que se preguntaba si no estaría volviéndose loco. Pero los sueños y su encuentro. Si no solucionaba esto no se creía capaz de poder volver a su encuentro. Aunque si era ella quien lo buscaba…

Si lo llamaba de nuevo él no podría detener aquello. Porque la quería. En un algún lugar de su maltratado corazón tenía que admitir que la quería. Se preocupaba por ella y era por eso que había decidido hacerlo. Era demasiado gentil como para caer en la cuenta de que trabajaba para el demonio. Ella creía que podía hacer una diferencia y quizá estuviera en lo cierto si las personas con "dinero" no fueran las que realmente controlaban aquello.

Jake suspiró para sus adentros, odiándose a sí mismo por hacerlo y sin quererlo ni temerlo divisó una sombra en las cercanías.

-Hey! –el chico se paralizo durante algunos segundos y después comenzó la verdadera fiesta- Le dio caza entre callejuelas y escalerillas, le impresionaba la velocidad con que se movía y le molestaba la túnica que si bien protegía su cuerpo del sol resultaba una auténtica putada para moverse con libertad. Jake comenzaba a cansarse del juego y más que eso le irritaba el no saber por qué ese chico correría como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Decidió darle algo de ventaja y así observar donde era que se ocultaba. El plan funcionó. Se escondió detrás de una estructura y el chico retomo su andar hasta adentrarse en una diminuta casa que parecía estarse cayendo sola. Jake aguardó algunos segundos más y para su mala suerte. Algo comenzaba a moverse a su alrededor sus instintos se pusieron en alerta.

La situación se había invertido ahora él era la presa. Escruto la duna en su totalidad, pero la arena se movía en todas direcciones, el viento iba de aquí para allá y no había nada que pareciera lo suficientemente sólido como para soportar su peso. Dio una revisión más general y decidió que lo mejor sería cerrar los ojos. Confiaba en sus instintos –le habían salvado la vida más de una vez- aguzó los oídos al tiempo que desenfundaba el arma. Un tiro, no podía fallar y seguro como el infierno que no lo haría. Relajo los músculos y aquello que lo observaba saltó al fin. Una criatura de proporciones inmensas que parecía ser la cruza entre algún arácnido y un alacrán. Se abalanzó sobre él pero Jake apenas si se movió, tomó la recortada con ambas manos y la puso sobre su enorme y grotesca cabeza mientras la criatura lo derrumbaba, segundos después todo lo que se escuchó fue el sonido de una detonación cortando el silencio, el grito inmenso de la criatura y la sangre que mancillaba sus manos y manchaba su rostro- Jake salió debajo de las formas de la bestia, sintiendo como muchas más se arremolinaban en su lugar, recargó la escopeta al tiempo que comenzaba a correr –una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro- la adrenalina alimentaba sus sentidos. El peligro le daba un motivo y ya que estaba en el juego. Se iría con todos los trofeos.

...*….

El sonido del silencio alteraba sus sentidos. Más cuando era roto por aquel sonido apenas audible y que prontamente reconoció como su propio llanto. Había perdido la razón y el motivo tan pronto como había entendido que todos estos años tuvo lo que siempre quiso pero como un ciego se negó a aceptarlo.

-Ada…-susurró ahora al tiempo que se incorporaba- no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado aunque no debieron ser más de un par de minutos, se desplomó junto a ella y ahí es donde seguía, al pie de la cama mirando enfadado la cruel forma en que yacía. Sus manos y tobillos atados –como un animal- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Su rostro mancillado por un camino de lágrimas secas ¿Tanto la odiaban? Y la sangre en sus ropas ¿Tanto daño les hizo? La frustración y la ira invadieron su rostro al tiempo que liberaba las extremidades de la mujer, sintiendo por primera vez la frialdad de su tacto. La chispa había desaparecido –su calor-

-¿Por qué? -recreo en su cabeza cada contacto previamente "robado" cada mirada y a su vez cada ausencia- siempre había tenido la seguridad de que volvería. Hasta la llamada de Chris.

-Eres cruel… -liberó la última correa y se arrodilló a un costado con su mano –muerta- atrapada dentro de las suyas- …dijiste que nos veríamos de nuevo, pero nunca hablaste de esto y también dijiste que debía vivir pero no puedo hacerlo.

Ada...sin ti no puedo hacerlo.

...*….

-¿Dónde estaba? –Si Chris volvía a escuchar esa maldita pregunta en verdad gritaría aunque quizá gritar fuera lo único sensato que quedara por hacer-

-La primera vez que la vi fue en Nueva Orleans, después en Manhattan, pero antes de eso ya había causado estragos en otras regiones del país.

-Tienen sus…pertenencias –el corazón se encogió dentro de su pecho al pronunciar esas palabras y rogo como el infierno ninguno de ellos lo hubiera notado pero ya había resultado más que evidente. Por la forma en que evadían su mirada y por la forma en que se había lanzado contra el piso hasta que el dolor se unió a su carne y ésta a su sangre obligándolo finalmente a volver a la realidad.

La chica bonita de la última vez se aproximó de pronto y tras dirigirle una mirada cargada de compasión rebuscó entre sus ropas y le entregó una tarjeta de memoria USB-

-Esto y el celular –aparte de las armas- es todo lo que tenía

-Gracias –estrechó con fuerza la pieza de metal entre sus manos- No había tenido el valor para verla y aunque odiaba la idea de que ese jodido bastardo estuviera a su lado. En su fuero interno sabía que eso era lo que querría porque lo amaba -no entendía por qué- pero lo amaba. Y él la amaba lo suficiente como para permitirle estar a su lado una…última vez.

-¿Estás…-pero el sujeto le lanzo una mirada asesina y Rebecca decidió que quizá fuera más prudente no preguntar-

-Yo también tengo algo, estaba "apurada" la primera vez que la vi –aunque quizá lo cierto hubiera sido decir que estaba aterrada- No creo que tomara la información del computador así que la tomé yo.

-Traeré el equipo, anunció Barry al tiempo que se perdía en algún pasillo del derredor y el resto de ellos asentía a su vez mientras intentaban restar atención al inmenso hombre que había estado a punto de matar a Leon por Ada Wong.

Nicholai se reacomodó en la posición en que estaba con la espalda contra la fría loza de la pared, cerró los ojos al tiempo que rebuscaba en su memoria. –sus ojos, su aliento, el calor de su cuerpo –no vayas por ahí- el tono de su voz y aquella deliciosa hiel que sabía muy bien. Solo sería para él.

-Lo tengo! –Nicholai abrió los ojos arrancando ese dolor que a estas alturas había aprendido a amar- Amaba saber que no era para él. Amaba el vacío que dejaba cuando se marchaba y amaba saber que -muy a su pesar- era el único que la conocía de verdad.

Porque la Ada Wong que todos conocían era una mujer de acero pero la que él "protegía" cedía a sus caricias cuando no soportaba el peso de la herida y entonces el juego se volvía de los dos.

-¿Tanto me odias?

-¿Tanto lo amas?

-Si…

-Entonces, deja que te ame como quiero o le diré la verdad. –Y lo miraba con odio pero también con deseo porque el "secreto" era de los dos. Ella era su castigo y él su salvación.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? –la bonita otra vez, lo miraba como si temiera que pudiera lanzarse sobre ella y tal vez lo hiciera de no ser porque ya no estaba sola-

-Sí, Terminaré "su trabajo"

-¿Cuál era ese trabajo? –preguntó Chris- si acaso algunos decibeles más por encima del nivel que hubiera querido emplear pero ese sujeto lo exasperaba -volvió a sonreír- justo como lo hacía ella y sin más dirigió una mirada general a todos los presentes-

-No tienen ni puta idea, ¿no es verdad?

-Ilumínanos –respondió ahora el sujeto de cabellos negros que se había colocado junto a la chica bonita y que lo miraba como si deseara arrancarle la cara-

-¿De verdad creen que todos estos años ha estado poniendo su vida en juego solo por dinero? –un silencio general llenó la habitación-

-Lo está cazando…-aseveró Jill y Nicholai asintió a su vez- él la encuentra, no sé cómo pero lo hace. Y entonces comienza el juego. Si quiere las pistas que la lleven a su encuentro deberá reunir lo que él quiera. Muestras de virus, sujetos de prueba, a veces solo es esto lo que desea "Ponerla a prueba"

-¿Qué?

-Nunca me dice cuando lo hace, solo va y lo hace ¡Cómo si no le importara una jodida mierda lo que pueda suceder con tal de acercase al maldito que…

-Destruyó su vida…-concluyo Jill y el brillo en su mirada, la decisión en sus ojos le hablo a Nicholai de su secreto- Ella era como Ada. Una víctima más de aquellos horrorosos experimentos-

...*….

-Vengan por mí, donde quieran que estén –Jake Muller se había desprendido finalmente de la molesta túnica y ahora sopesaba sus posibilidades, tenían que ser 6 como mínimo y eso de cargar y recargar la recortada ya no funcionaba. Cambió de arma agradecido de poder ocultar un vasto arsenal dentro de la multitud de bolsillos de su pantalón. Tomo la semiautomática y sin saber por qué –volvió a pensar en ella- Pelear con esas malditas cosas era más divertido si podías distraerte de vez en cuando mirando su delicada figura. Sonrió al tiempo que se preparaba para la embestida pero entonces recordó al niño que había visto y dirigió su mirada ahí. Estaba en la puerta –observando-

-Corre! –pero el chico apenas si se inmutaba- lo miraba tranquilamente y Jake volvió a pensar que quizá estaría volviéndose loco pero ya no había tiempo para entretenerse con eso pues la primer criatura había emergido de las profundidades y él había decidido que para matarla primero tenía que "montarla" –Saltó con la misma velocidad con que la criatura lo atacaba y se impulsó usando como apoyo su propia coraza- Una vez en posición tomó el arma y abrió fuego repetidamente mientras el resto se arremolinaban alrededor. –La coraza de la bestia tenía buena resistencia pues ahora sus hermanas luchaban contra la criatura caída con el fin de llegar a él -no se los permitiría- Saltó una vez más y abrió fuego contra otra de ellas pero parecían haber entendido de qué se trataba el truco pues en vez de luchar contra la coraza habían vuelto a sumergirse en la duna y lo estaban arrastrando. Saltó una vez más hasta volver a campo abierto. Las criaturas lo perseguían y ese chico seguía justo donde lo había dejado.

-Alucinación o no –estaba en una casa y él creía que el momento de conseguir algo de piso firme por fin había llegado- El chico entro al tiempo que lo alcanzaba y ambos cerraron la puerta que no parecía ser capaz ni de resistir el impacto de una mosca pero para su sorpresa descubrió que solo se trataba de una fachada.

-Qué dem…

-¿Vino a matarme señor? –Jake dejo la impresión inicial solo para sorprenderse por las palabras del chico, era delgado, moreno y con un par de enormes ojos negros que miraban con expresión muerta al tiempo que esperaban alguna clase de respuesta-

-Porqué haría eso

-Todas están muertas, menos yo…-el chico desprendió el turbante de su cabeza solo para revelar una espesa y larga cabellera negra. Era una chica-

-Pero qué dem… ¿qué es este lugar?

-La entrada al laboratorio

-¿Hay más gente aquí? –preguntó al tiempo que recargaba el arma y ajustaba los cartuchos en el compartimento de su cinturón-

-Solo quedo yo…

-Entonces por qué…

-Si tratas de escapar te matará

-¿De qué estás hablando? –la chica le sonrío y a Jake le pareció que era demasiado joven como para poseer aquella expresión adulta en la mirada, le ofreció una inclinación y sin más se abrió paso por las escalerillas que descendían kilométricamente como si de un abismo se tratara- él aseguro su arma y se convenció a sí mismo de que definitivamente tendría que estar volviéndose loco.

...*…..

Su mano parecía ahora cálida a su tacto pero quizá solo se tratara del calor de él, seguía sumido en su mutismo ahogando las palabras que por años había querido decir pero que ahora ya no sabía si en verdad valía la pena decir. Había limpiado su rostro y acomodado sus cabellos de manera que ahora parecía que solo estaba ahí...durmiendo.

-Perdóname…-y presionó aún más su mano besándola ahora en el proceso- cerro los ojos y sus lágrimas ahora los mancillaban a los dos-

-Las cosas horribles que te dije…no eran verdad. No te odio. Nunca lo hice ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Si eres todo lo que… -y no pudo continuar pues el nudo en su garganta había sofocado cualquier mensaje que pudiera dejarle a…-

-Te amo...-y sintió que algo se rompía en su interior- …Ada por favor dime que todo esto no es más que un sueño…que por fin me dejarás contemplar tu sueño. Y que despertarás a mi lado este día y todos los días…que por fin huiremos juntos. Como debió suceder desde el principio…que jamás te alejarás de mi lado y que me odiarás eternamente por ser el tipo más estúpido que jamás te pudiste haber llegado a encontrar. Porque tuve que perderte para saber que te tenia.

-Por favor…Ada, si de verdad eres tú…-y más lágrimas se formaron dentro de sus ojos porque había tenido esta sensación de fatalidad en el pasado y la había creído sin vida entre sus brazos y su mundo se derrumbó como lo hacía ahora- Y tenía miedo y rabia y mientras pensaba en todo esto sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

-Perdóname…-acomodó ahora todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, de manera que ya estaba recostado junto a ella y se asombró una vez más por la frialdad de su tacto, dejo que su mano siguiera atrapada entre las suyas y lentamente se desprendió de la sortija que llevaba oculta bajo los guantes, se la había obsequiado su madre como regalo de graduación y él la coloco con cuidado en la mano de ella, en el dedo anular aunque le venía bastante grande pero –ya no se movería- de modo que no la perdería…cerró su puño y después cerró los ojos al tiempo que se recostaba hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Me diste un anillo, ¿recuerdas? Este es el tuyo…

...*…..

Helena estaba a punto de tener un nuevo ataque de nervios, los archivos reunidos por Wong confirmaban las sospechas que Hunnigan y ella recientemente habían levantado y que tenían como principal sospechoso a la misma BSAA, ¿pero por qué? Sujetos de prueba era lo que todos ellos eran, pero para crear qué

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Ramírez-

-Eso espero

Chris-Da clic en algún nombre, ¿quieres? – Barry lo hizo en el primer nombre que vio y se desplego una carpeta subsecuente con la siguiente información.

-VICTIMA No.34 / SEXO: MASCULINO /ESTADO: FINADO / CAUSA DE MUERTE: ATAQUE DE INFECTADO NIVEL. 1 / MUESTRA DE ADN RECOPILADA CON ÉXITO.

Nicholai-Es información de Umbrella

Helena–No, eso pertenece a la BSAA

-¿cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-STEVE!-Claire se separo del resto y se arrojo prácticamente sobre la inmensa pantalla del computador, Barry desplego la carpeta antes de que lo pidiera y sin más leyó:

-EXPERIMENTO S.B-998 / SEXO: MASCULINO / ESTADO: FINADO / CAUSA DE MUERTE: EXTRACCIÓN DEL VIRUS /MUESTRA DE ADN RECOPILADA CON ÉXITO.

-¿estaba vivo? ¡Estaba vivo hasta que extrajeron el virus!

-Es posible…-todos conocían de sobra los procedimientos de Umbrella aunque era la primera vez que veían esta clase información-

-¿Qué van a hacer con su ADN?

-Guardarlo para futuras muestras, quizá ya lo hayan hecho esto tiene fecha de hace 15 años…

-No puede…ser –Claire se desplomo nuevamente y Chris agradeció internamente que Michael no se encontrara ahí- Su hermana amaba a su esposo, pero también amaba a ese chico que años atrás había perdido la vida protegiendo la suya con la propia- Barry siguió bajando con el cursor de manera automática, lo que ellos querían estaría casi hasta el final-

-Espera…-dijo Rebecca y casi pudo sentir como se detenía la respiración dentro del pecho de Billy-…Esa soy yo

-SUJETO EXPUESTO A VIRUS DE CLASE 1 / SEXO: FEMENINO / ESTADO: VIVO / EXTRACCION DE MUESTRAS: NEGATIVO PARA INCUBACION DE VIRUS

-Pero qué demonios! –estalló Billy al tiempo que atraía a la castaña aun mas contra su cuerpo-

-Esa información la tiene cualquiera, no me sorprendería que estuviéramos todos en la lista

-Intenta conmigo –dijo Claire al tiempo que se incorporaba y dirigía a Barry esa mirada que tras casi 20 años de matrimonio había aprendido a descifrar y que quería decir que no se admitiría un no como respuesta-

-SUJETO EXPUESTO A VIRUS DE CLAS / SEXO: FEMENINO / ESTADO: VIVO / EXPERIMENTACIÓN: ABORTADA / EXTRACCION DE MUESTRAS: NEGATIVO PARA INCUBACION DE VIRUS

-¿Abortado? –A los hermanos Redfield se les congeló el corazón dentro del pecho porque sabían perfectamente bien qué era lo que significaba eso-

Claire-Iban a inyectar el virus T-Verónica en mí, pero Steve lo impidió…

Chris-¡Qué hacía Wong con esto!

Nicholai-¿Aún sospechas de ella?

Claire-Es demasiado cruel…-Barry procedió a colocar los nombres del resto de ellos en el ordenador, los datos no eran diferentes a los referidos en el expediente de Rebecca Chambers, con excepción de Jill Valentine-

EXPERIMENTO: J-V-006 / SUJETO EXPUESTO A VIRUS DE CLAS / SEXO: FEMENINO / ESTADO: MUERTO / RESPUESTA A INCUBACION DE VIRUS: ETAPAS 1-3 POSITIVO / CAUSA DE MUERTE: EXTRACCION DE DISPOSITIVO DE CONTROL / MUESTRA DE ADN RECOPILADA CON EXITO

Jill- muerta…

Chris-Prueba ahora con Ada Wong…

-No hay datos disponibles con el criterio de búsqueda

Nicholai-Busca la palabra "experimento" –Barry lo hizo y la lista se redujo aunque aún era de considerable proporción-

...*….

Sherry Birkin quizá no tuviera las mejores facultades en lo referente al combate cuerpo a cuerpo o el manejo de armas, quizá no fuera la mujer más despierta del mundo como le habría gustado a sus padres –suponiendo que hubiera tenido padres normales- pero había algo en lo que si sobresalía y eso era su habilidad para leer a las personas. Desde pequeña había sido muy buena para saber cuándo la gente mentía.

Sabía por ejemplo que cuando sus padres le decían que volverían por la noche para hacer la cena –tendría que hacerla ella- que cuando le decían animadamente que tomara la vitamina –aquella no lo era- sabía también que su "mundo" pronto se derrumbaría pues aunque tuviera solo 12 años de edad y pasara largas horas encerrada en su alcoba, escuchaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Primero hubo "accidentes" de trabajo. Luego hubo personas "desaparecidas" luego sus padres se olvidaron incluso de comprar la comida y darle las "vitaminas" pero eso era algo que a ella no le molestaba puesto que solo se sentía enferma después de tomarlas. Una semana después de comidas enlatadas y congeladas Sherry recibió una llamada de su madre. Diciéndole que se dirigiera al departamento de policía de Raccoon que "todo estaría bien" pero ella sabía que una vez más eso era mentira. Aun así no tenía nada que perder. La comida se había terminado y ella no tenía dinero o alguna clase de tarjeta de crédito. Tomó su bolsito y sin más cerró la puerta de su casa para no volver jamás. Cuando llego al departamento de policía que estaba a solo 2 manzanas de su casa supo que algo no estaba bien. El complejo edificio que por lo general estaba a rebosar de personas estaba casi vacío en su totalidad. Subió las escaleras y encontró algunas personas pero ninguna de ellas parecía haber advertido como siempre "su presencia" era extraño. Porque había noches en que ella misma se cuestionaba su propia existencia. Pasaba tanto tiempo sola que a veces creía que quizá solo fuera un sueño creado por sus padres. Pero diez pasos después una bonita secretaria reparó en ella y sin más le preguntó qué era lo que quería.

-Mi nombre es Sherry, Anette Birkin es mi madre y me dijo que viniera aquí

-Claro que si querida, porque no vienes conmigo y te quedas en la oficina del jefe del departamento.

Brian Irons era el tipo de hombre más repulsivo que ella jamás había conocido, solo le dio una rápida mirada mientras estrechaba su mano y eso bastó para que Sherry se diera cuenta de que no era "seguro" quedarse con él –y no se equivocaba- Pero no tuvo muchas opciones puesto que segundos después de ser presentados hubo una explosión y todos salieron de la habitación. El infierno ardió en Raccoon más rápido de lo que podía comprender y para entonces todo lo que pudo hacer por sí misma fue buscar refugio. Era pequeñita y delgada cabía bastante bien en cualquier lugar y lo que encontró para esconderse había sido una trampilla de ventilación al final de un inmenso pasillo custodiado por una bestia que casi la había matado del susto, pero si podía con ella. Tal vez esa bestia pudiera cargarse a las del exterior. Los siguientes eventos ahora no tenían importancia salvo por el hecho de que le habían hecho recordar que por espacio de algunos años ella había olvidado quien era.

Se había dejado engañar por Derek Simmons en su esfuerzo por formar parte del equipo y unirse a la resistencia, se había dejado seducir por la promesa de "pertenecer" a algún lugar.

Ahora mientras estaba recordando todo esto se daba cuenta de que Jake tenía razón. No estaba segura de estar trabajando para los chicos buenos. Solo recibió una orden directa y se lanzó a las bravas. Sintió un ligero escalofrío al tiempo que el avión describía un sutil movimiento que anunciaba su llegada al desierto de Yemen. Sherry apuro la taza de café y se aseguró de colocar su asiento en la posición correcta. Después dirigió ávidas miradas a las personas con quienes se encontraba. Agentes de la B.S.A.A. alistándose para descender al igual que lo hacía ella. Una misión de reconocimiento –o una trampa-

-Jake… -tomó el PDA en sus manos aún no decidida a llamar, si sucedía algo. Cualquier cosa se lo diría y él la encontraría. Sabía que lo haría porque sentía con él lo mismo que había sentido al conocer a Claire y Leon. Seguridad y Confianza. Los lazos que deberían unirte a tus padres o tus hermanos ella no los tenía con nadie. Salvo con aquellas personas que salvaron su vida. –preparó un mensaje de texto y lo dejó en la bandeja de espera-

Si había vuelto a ser la que era. Su instinto no le fallaría

...*…..

-Alexander Ashford, Alexia Ashford, Angela Miller, Albert Wesker, Ada Wong

Claire-¿Angela Miller?

-¿La conoces?

–Sí, hace tiempo la conocí junto con Leon…

EXPERIMENTO: A-M-005 / SUJETO EXPUESTO A VIRUS DE CLASE 5 / SEXO: FEMENINO / ESTADO: MUERTO / RESPUESTA A INCUBACION DE VIRUS: POSITIVO / CAUSA DE MUERTE: DESCONOCIDA / MUESTRA DE ADN RECOPILADA CON ÉXITO

Nicholai colocó los brazos alrededor del pecho, al tiempo que intentaba reprimir cierto aire de satisfacción y "deseo" que recién había despertado en su interior porque lo había hecho con sus propias manos y sin pensar. Fue un acto involuntario, un arrebato puro de demencia y pánico.

Creyó que la atacaría y él se había lanzado con todo para salvar su vida, solo que –como siempre- ella se olvidó de devolver el favor.

No volvería y eso lo supo después de varios minutos de descargar tiro, tras tiro, contra la enorme y deforme bestia que si bien había perdido la visión debido al único tiro certero que atino a dar el jodido bastardo, aún parecía tener un excelente oído pues reaccionaba al más ligero susurro del detonador de su arma, pero no importaba -ya había decidido el modo apropiado de terminar con esto- vació el cargador justo donde el tiro de Ada mostraba el camino. Una herida expuesta a la altura del corazón –hermosa y letal- como lo era toda ella en realidad.

La criatura soltó un bramido horrible al tiempo que caía y que solo fue sofocado por el grito de guerra que segundos después soltó él cuando cayó sobre su cuerpo explorando la herida abierta con las manos desnudas hasta localizar la membrana y estrujar el tejido hasta que lenta y desesperadamente la vida abandonaba del todo su ser.

-¿Sabes algo de eso Ginovaef? –los ojos del Ruso se encontraron con los de él y Redfield supo que se encontraba frente a un asesino furioso y letal-

La forma en que lucho la criatura bajo sus manos lo excito en demasía, arrebatar una vida le profería casi el mismo placer que penetrar a una buena mujer y la mujer que deseaba no tardó en hacerse llegar. Su corazón aun bombeaba al 100 y sus manos así como buena parte de su cuerpo estaban impregnadas de sangre. Reconoció su andar silencioso y cuando volvió el rostro estaba de pie frente a él. Los labios hinchados, los cabellos desordenados, la ropa…apenas si había puesto esfuerzo en recolocarla en su lugar, lo miraba con desdén al tiempo que seguía avanzando contoneando las caderas como si aún pudiera sentirlo dentro de su piel.

-Toma la muestra

-Apestas a él… -ella sonrió satisfecha con el comentario pero él apenas estaba comenzando-

-¿Le dijiste lo que eres? ¿Crees que le gustará follar a una maldita infectada?

-¡Basta!

-¿A eso viniste, no es cierto?

-Nicholai…

-¡A qué viniste maldición!

-¡No te pedí que me siguieras!

-¿Se lo pediste a él? –ella soltó una carcajada, estaba exhausta y molesta, -lo mismo que él- su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente y no pudo evitar notar las sinuosas formas que se mostraban debajo de la delicada prenda que apenas si había terminado de abotonar, las formas que ansiaba tocar y que seguramente "él" ya había aprendido a explorar.

-¿Quién era?

-Una mujer, como yo...-cerró los ojos y advirtió de nueva cuenta la fragilidad que le ocultaba a los demás- fue torturada hasta las últimas consecuencias a causa de un virus inyectado en su hermano. Curtis falleció y aunque recuperaron la muestra y alteraron el virus, deseaban saber si dichas alteraciones serían suficientes. Tenían que probarlo en alguien y yo…

-Trataste de detenerlo

-Me enviaron aquí para exterminarla

-Tú le diste la llave al laboratorio –Ada asintió al tiempo que rodeaba su cuerpo con los brazos, la inscripción en la puerta era para ella-

_-Te amo en la noche, te destruyo en la luz…_ -Nicholai se aproximó a su encuentro rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos, mancillando sus ropas con la sangre de la criatura-

-¿Te lastimó? –susurró en su oído al tiempo que la abrazaba y ocultaba el rostro en su hombro, ella se estremeció ante la sutileza de su tacto-

-No lo recuerdo, todo iba bien hasta que entré en el laboratorio- La vi atada de pies y manos como lo estuve yo, aterrada y aferrándose a la vida, entonces quise ayudarla pero algo me lo impidió-

-La herida… -ella asintió y ahora su cuerpo temblaba-

-No recuerdo qué fue lo que hice después de entrar al laboratorio pero recuerdo su mirada, me pidió que la ayudara

-Para…

-No pude matarla, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo tú? –y rompió en llanto al tiempo que las fuerzas la abandonaban y ahora era él quien sopesaba el peso de los dos-

-Iba a matarte…

-Iba a matar a Leon –soltó casi al mismo tiempo-

-Déjalo ir…-y ella volvió el rostro encontrando una vez más su mirada-

-No…

-Lo harás –y tomó su rostro obligándola a besar sus labios-

-Nicholai…

-Detesto su olor en ti… -la tomó con rudeza nuevamente, obligándola a abrir los labios al tiempo que bajaba con su ávida mano por el largo su cuello hasta llegar al pecho izquierdo, sopesando su peso, torturando su plenitud, desabotonando la exquisita prenda solo para descubrir que ya no llevaba puesta la interior –la sola idea lo enfadó- dejó sus labios y bajo con los propios por el cuello de la mujer hasta llegar a donde quería sometiendo ahora el pezón con crueles mordidas a la vez que ella se aferraba a su cuerpo para no perder el equilibrio y que ambos se fueran abajo-

-Basta…-pero él no iba a dejarla así, cambio de posición ahora repitiendo la misma tortura en el pecho gemelo y ella se aferró aun más a su cuerpo, mordía sus labios hasta llegar al punto de romperlos. Odiaba perder el control y él sabía bastante bien que era el único que conocía el punto exacto de su rendición. La tomo por la cadera, arrebatando la diminuta falda y tampoco se sorprendió al ver la desnudes latente entre sus piernas, húmeda y cálida –apretada- ya estaba ardiendo en deseo por penetrarla y ella seguramente se esperaba eso pues volvió a protestar al tiempo que recobraba el aliento e intentaba separarse de él

-No vas a irte, ¿recuerdas? Si lo haces, se lo diré…

-Te odio…

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué más?

-¡Hazlo ya! –bajó con las manos hasta tomar su cremallera y liberar su sexo que ya palpitaba por el deseo -seguramente eso no habría sucedido con él, tendría que haber sido ella quien tomara el control, quien besara sus labios y después bajara lentamente hasta saborear su sexo- la idea lo volvió a enfadar pero no estaba mal como plan. Quería arrebatar de ella todo residuo de él de manera que dejó el pantalón como estaba y volvió a besar sus labios…

Ada gritó y tuvo que encontrar equilibrio en algún lugar del derredor, las botas alargadas eran como un fetiche que se le antojo de lo más exquisito al tiempo que hundía su lengua en aquella plenitud y acariciaba sus muslos hasta colocar finalmente las manos sobre sus glúteos

-Santo Dios… -la escucho jadear mientras encontraba un nuevo ritmo y él se introducía un poco más en aquella humedad que seguramente aún olería a él…

Su amado, su amante, ¿por qué no podía ser él? Llego a su cimiente y por la forma en que tembló supo que la rendición que esperaba estaba a punto de llegar. Salió de su cuerpo apresuradamente y ella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio otra vez pero él la estabilizó, la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás y fue entonces que la penetró con un movimiento que la hizo dejarse caer contra él. Cerró los ojos y el volvió a trabajar sus pechos con ambas manos esta vez, sus embestidas tomaron ritmo y ya estaba en el paraíso, con la mujer que quería aferrada a su carne y su sangre, abrió los labios y soltó un nuevo jadeo…

-Leon…

-¿Lo sabes, no es cierto? –intercambiaron miradas una vez más y Chris supo que aún de saberlo jamás se lo diría- Barry accedió finalmente a la carpeta bajo el nombre de Ada Wong –clave de acceso negada-

-¡Maldición!

-He visto esa clave de archivo antes, Chris saco la memoria USB que poseía y rápidamente la reemplazaron

-¿Vas a controlarte, no es cierto?

-Qué clase de pregunta se supone que es esa?

-¿Tendría que recordarte que hay niños en este lugar?

-No voy a profanar el lugar donde ella…

-Correcto, Chris abrió la carpeta y al instante apareció el archivo de video-

-¡Espera! –gritó Helena-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si se trata de ella, tal vez sería mejor que fuera Leon quien…

-Ja! Como si ese jodido bastardo pudiera servir de algo…-Nicholai apretó los dedos dentro de los puños al tiempo que volvía a la posición original con la espalda contra la pared- quería matarlo, en verdad quería hacerlo y quizá lo hiciera una vez terminara con la última misión de Ada Wong

-Solo deja que le pregunte…

-Hazlo, pero no quiero que grites si descubres que el muy bastardo se ha quitado la vida a su lado

...*…..

-¿Dónde se encuentra la agente Harper?

-Salió hace algunas horas a atender un asunto de carácter personal

-Ese asunto no estará relacionado con la desaparición de cierto documento referente a Ada Wong

-Se le está culpando de algo

-A ella no naturalmente, agente Hunnigan, usted diseño el software de seguridad interna de la BSAA, no es cierto

-¿Juzga ahora mi ética profesional?

-¿Cuántos años lleva trabajando con el agente Kennedy?

-Menos de la mitad del tiempo que llevo trabajando para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos

-¿Le parece si probamos su punto? Quiero a Helena Harper en mi escritorio en 1 hora de lo contrario usted será puesta bajo arresto por cometer perjurio

...*…..


	10. Flor Fragmentada

**Saludos! mis siempre queridos y adorados lectores, la presente entrega es algo corta xq he estado algo corta de tiempo pero aun asi espero sea de su agrado, Sin mas por el momento no me queda mas que agradecer sus comentarios y desearles que lo disfruten! Este arroz ya se esta cociendo.**

_Cap. 10__  
Flor fragmentada._

Helena entró con paso inseguro, maldiciendo internamente al jodido Ruso por haber metido aquella idea en su cabeza, el lugar era tan pacifico que no se atrevía a emitir el más ligero sonido. Y la escena tan surrealista que en verdad dolía el solo hecho de poder contemplarla. De niña había aprendido a amar los cuentos de hadas. Una crecía creyendo que se podía evitar la muerte con un beso de la persona amada pero ahí estaban ellos, tendidos uno sobre el cuerpo del otro, las manos enlazadas y aquella quietud. La palidez en el rostro de ella y la derrota en el rostro de él.

-Tengo que irme Leon, lamento que las cosas hayan resultado así y lamento tener que decir que…-estrujo las manos alrededor de su cuerpo-…tal vez yo… -cerró los ojos, no podía ver su rostro ni el de ella, o sus manos en ese intimo abrazo- Leon en realidad, yo…

-QUE EN EL NOMBRE DE SATANAS ES ESE SONIDO INFERNAL! –levantó el rostro dispuesta a encontrar el origen de ese sonido repetitivo y aterrador casi como si se tratara de un…latido-

-No… -las lágrimas ya se habían formado dentro de sus ojos mucho antes de que diera con el cable que corría por el dedo índice en la otra mano de la espía y terminaba en un monitor de cardio, se llevo las manos al rostro entre confundida y asustada- ¿era real? Lo que observaba frente a sus ojos, ¿podía ser verdad?

Los amantes seguían dormidos y quizá ella también lo estuviera pero si no era así...

Salió mucho más lenta y torpemente de lo que hubiera querido chocando con el pecho de Ramírez que la había seguido y que apenas si había alcanzado a sujetarla a tiempo, el resto de ellos direccionó su mirada hacia la escena que estaba montando

-¿qué pasó? –ella seguía llorando y no podía articular una palabra y el resto de ellos parecía estarse preguntando si sería prudente entrar o quedarse en su lugar-

-Un médico…uno de ustedes debería entrar ahí… y… -Rebecca intercambió una mirada con Billy y sin más se internó en la habitación al tiempo que Harper se dejaba caer contra la grandiosa musculatura de Ramírez

-¿No se quito la vida o sí?

-En realidad, No lo sé…

Rebecca encontró la misma escena surrealista de antes y su corazón se paralizó por espacio de algunos segundos. Cabellos color de la noche, piel color de la nieve, labios color de la sangre…pero no era el momento de estar pensando en esto más cuando sus ojos expertos advirtieron en menos de un milisegundo, la actividad en el monitor

-¡Chris! –el capitán Redfield se abrió paso seguido del inmenso Ruso que se congeló en el acto tan pronto contemplo la perfecta escena que ofrecían sus cuerpos unidos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ayúdame a levantarlo

-¿Está… -Rebecca negó con la cabeza al tiempo que señalaba con una inclinación el monitor de cardio-

-Su corazón…

-Está latiendo de nuevo –Nicholai casi se había lanzado sobre Leon y lo habría arrojado al piso sin el más mínimo remordimiento de no ser porque Redfield lo detuvo en seco tomando el cuerpo del jodido bastardo al tiempo que una alianza de oro blanco caía al piso, el sonido del metal detuvo la actividad del moreno y Nicholai necesito más autocontrol del que creía poseer para no dejarse caer después de eso-

No era suya. Nunca lo había sido y aunque jamás le había dado esperanzas de ningún tipo, siempre tuvo la seguridad de que tampoco sería de él, porque le aterraba la idea de su rechazo pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba…

-¿Levántalo quieres? Redfield ya tenía al rubio firmemente agarrado y lo conducía con pasos torpes hasta colocarlo sobre otra de las camillas, él no le hizo el mínimo de caso, volvió a contemplar el rostro de la que en su mente siempre sería "su mujer" estaba casi tan pálida como aquella vez en que la encontró y aunque había noches en que verdaderamente deseaba haberla dejado a su suerte. No lo había hecho, decidió ayudarla y ahora su suerte estaba echada.

-Si lo hago, lo destruiré… -la bonita le dirigió una rápida mirada al tiempo que seguía comprobando los signos vitales de Ada y una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujo sobre su rostro-

-¿Puedes decírselo a Michael? –eso era algo que sí podía hacer, asintió, no sin antes colocar un frío beso sobre sus dedos y presionar con cariño la mejilla de "su mujer"

-¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de torturarme así?

Rebecca sintió un nuevo estremecimiento dentro de su ser –amor- ese hombre la amaba pero respetaba su cuerpo. Respetaba la presencia del hombre que había elegido como compañero.

-¿Te dijo algo? –preguntó Chris-

-No

-¿Puedes revisarlo también?

-Lo haré –Rebecca dejo a Ada y procedió a tomar la alianza de oro entre sus manos-

-Casi lo había olvidado…-y volvió a sonreír para sus adentros- ella también tenía a alguien así, a la espera y a la entrega aunque tal vez ya lo había hecho esperar demasiado.

...*…..

El frío aunado a la sensación de estar siendo observado por multitud de ojos muertos pronto lo comenzó a incomodar, ese laboratorio no era nada de lo que imaginaba pues si se concentraba en lo que recordaba la verdad es que no hallaría –nada- la chica se movía con una agilidad y ligereza que le recordaban a las propias. Había contendedores llenos de agua donde reposaban decenas de cuerpos asexuados que bien podrían ser comparados con ángeles de la muerte, sus figuras alargadas y de largas cabelleras yacían como si fueran a despertar en cualquier momento pero no necesitabas ser un maldito genio para darte cuenta de que estaban completamente muertos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la computadora central, si se están moviendo es porque posiblemente hayan atrapado a "alguien más"

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Ya lo verás… -pero lo único que él veía era multitud de cuerpos similares al de ella, eran tan malditamente parecidos que la piel se le estaba comenzando a enchinar- ¿cómo los elegían? ¿Por su complexión? o raza. O quizá esa apariencia fuera el resultado real del experimento.

...*…..

-¿Eso es una amenaza? –Nicholai entro en la habitación donde el ex jefe de cirujanos estaba enfrascado en una conversación telefónica y la naturaleza de la misma no parecía ni remotamente buena-

-Necesito recordarte que conozco "absolutamente todo sobre ti" con solo una llamada yo podría cambiar esa cadena perpetua por pena de muerte –el semblante del buen doctor se ensombreció al tiempo que continuaba- Sigue con lo que pactamos, sé un buen chico y hazles creer que todo este tiempo lo he pasado contigo o de lo contrario….-levantó la vista y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Nicholai- …te llamaré después.

Permanecieron algunos segundos en silencio y el primero en romper el contacto visual –como esperaba- fue el doctor, Michael Bane estaba jugando un juego que el asesino conocía de sobra y a juzgar por la forma en que desordenaba los cabellos de ese pequeño que seguramente sería su hijo rogaba al infierno que en verdad supiera cómo jugarlo.

-¿Necesitabas algo?

-Está viva, lo que sea que hayan hecho funcionó –el rostro del doctor se transformó nuevamente –orgullo, satisfacción o quizá simplemente "alivio"- volvió el rostro, no sin antes desprenderse de los lentes y tallar sus ojos-

-Puedes…

-No le diré a nadie lo que escuché

-Gracias –arropó a su pequeño y después se aseguro de que Rose siguiera durmiendo en el interior de su cunita- Lo tenían por las pelotas pero no cedería y no era simplemente por orgullo o coraje, no cedería porque "esto" era lo correcto. Salvar vidas y evitar que sucediera lo mismo. Una y otra y otra vez.

-Me quedaré con ellos

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?

-Si –él necesitaba algo de tiempo muerto la alianza de oro entre sus manos significaba que los juegos se habían terminado. Cuando despertara y seguro que lo haría el jodido bastardo la haría su esposa y ella aceptaría…-el asesino se llevo ambas manos a la sien-

Santo infierno quizá lo mejor fuera irse. No tenía por qué quedarse en realidad nunca lo tuvo…_-Nicholai…–_pero amaba la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre aún si después no era consciente de haberlo hecho.

-Veré si consigo un trago –el asesino sonrió al tiempo que el doctor le ofrecía una leve inclinación y sin más salía de la habitación-

...*…..

Sherry descendió con paso seguro las escalerillas del avión, revisó el poco equipo que traía consigo recordando mentalmente lo que le había visto hacer a Jake –apunta y dispara, sin titubear- en la mano derecha sostenía la 9mm, en la izquierda su PDA que no le serviría de nada más que para recordarle que ellos estaban en algún lugar. Ella tenía ahora la misma edad que había tenido Claire en Raccoon y esperaba tener el mismo coraje que había demostrado ella

-Sepárense por grupos de tres –el resto de ellos que a su vez habían descendido asintió como si en realidad estuvieran ahí solo para "hacer su trabajo" pero ella ya no creía conocer la naturaleza real de ese trabajo. Estudió las extensiones de duna a su alrededor. Estaba justo donde la querían, del otro lado del mundo y en el único lugar donde nadie –salvo ella- se oiría gritar. Dos figuras se quedaron a la espera mientras los demás se habían dispersado haciéndola sentir "acorralada" de esos dos el que tenía más cerca ya había dejado la puesta en escena y la miraba de la misma forma en que Brian Irons había mirado a aquella preciosa mujer…tenía la piel pálida y los cabellos dorados, en un principio ella pensó en su muñeca Barbie, pero después el jefe del departamento de policías la dejó caer sobre una mesa y fue entonces que ella lo vio.

Algo había rasgado su cuerpo a la altura del estómago y parte de tejido aparecía expuesto. La escena la aterro tanto que siquiera tuvo que preocuparse por tapar su boca para no gritar. Se congelo en el acto mientras Brian Irons, acariciaba el rostro y las voluptuosas formas de aquella hermosa mujer.

-Prometiste que te quedarías ¿recuerdas? Lo dijiste después de que murió tu padre…

-¿Se siente bien agente Birkin? –el mismo sujeto termino la frase al tiempo que repasaba la línea de sus labios con la lengua y Sherry supo que probablemente la estaría desnudando con la mirada, en realidad todos lo hacían, recorrió la duna una vez más y en efecto la tenían rodeada, la 9mm no le iba a servir de mucho pero el PDA quizá fuera su única buena jugada-

-Esto no es una misión de reconocimiento, ¿verdad? –el otro sujeto dejó la puesta en escena a su vez al tiempo que daba un paso hacia adelante y ella hacía lo propio hacia atrás-

-No lo es…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces?

-Es una misión de "intercambio"

-¿Qué dices? –la mano izquierda que conocía perfectamente toda la superficie del PDA presiono enviar al mensaje que previamente había redactado y sin más saco la 9mm del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta-

-Tú eres algo así como el premio "mayor" –ahora hablo otro de los sujetos que tenía por el flanco izquierdo-

-No lo comprendo, la orden vino directamente de un superior…

-Todavía no entiendes cómo funciona el mundo, ¿no es verdad? –que si no lo entendía, levanto el arma y la tomo firmemente con ambas manos- esto era una broma ¿no es verdad? Porque ella conocía de sobra como era el mundo en realidad. Usar y ser desechado. Antes de Raccoon y aún después de eso. Porque tan pronto como los habían "rescatado" los habían separado. Ella fue a dar a otro laboratorio donde extrajeron su sangre hasta que perdió la consciencia y torturaron su cuerpo de las formas más crueles que una chica de su edad…

-No den un paso más, se los advierto –apunto aleatoriamente, al frente a la derecha y a la izquierda-

-Hagámoslo fácil "muñeca" después de todo tus "heridas sanan al contacto" lo que quiere decir que nadie sabrá nunca lo que te haremos –Sherry retrocedió una vez más- su corazón estaba extrañamente tranquilo porque ahora que lo pensaba, ella era una sobreviviente. No la habían matado sus padres, tampoco la había matado el señor "X" –que era como a su tierna edad había decidido llamar al Tyran- tampoco la habían "saboreado" lamedores y cuando Claire se había perdido y ella la había creído muerta tampoco se había rendido. No se rindió todos esos años en que los científicos habían hecho pruebas mientras su cuerpo se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos y la observaban con ese deseo enfermo que ahora estos hombres mostraban en su expresión.

-¿Quién dio la orden de mi secuestro?

-¿Tanto lo quieres saber? –retrocedió una vez más y ahora estaba sobre una planicie por lo menos un par de metros sobre el nivel de ellos, tenía una vista general y un magnifico ángulo de disparo, lo que no serviría de nada puesto que al primer movimiento que diera seguramente acabarían con ella, eran 8 y la 9mm tenía 6 tiros –suponiendo que lograra ser lo suficientemente rápida…-¿qué es eso?- la arena detrás de sus compañeros comenzó a deformarse, había multitud de canales abiertos, avanzando a una velocidad colosal, iba a gritar una advertencia pero tan pronto como lo pensó uno a uno fueron succionados por la arena-

-Disparen! -a las primera de cambio sus ex compañeros abrieron fuego y las criaturas emergieron, eran enormes pero ella no se paró siquiera a pensar en ayudarlos, era su oportunidad, aseguró el arma y se encomendó al infierno- era buena corredora, la mejor de su clase y esperaba que esa habilidad ahora salvara su vida. El complejo que "supuestamente" debían investigar se encontraba a 100 metros de ahí ella corría esa distancia en 13 segundos y a juzgar por la rapidez con que "morían" ella creía que tendría que recorrerla por lo menos en 9

-Madre, padre…ni si quiera se les ocurra acercarse a mí en el infierno...-cerró los puños a ambos lados de los costados y sin más comenzó a correr-

...*…..

-¿Seguro que estarás bien tu sola?

-¿Tendría que patear tu trasero para demostrarlo?

-Quisieras! –Helena ya había dejado de sollozar sobre el pecho de Ramírez y ahora que lo había hecho se sentía por demás estúpida, ella no era la sensible, cursilona, esa era Deborah –pero ya no estaba- Ramírez tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a verse en sus ojos-

-¿quién te está buscando? –Helena rompió el contacto y rebusco en el bolsillo interior del chaleco que llevaba a juego con su pantalón, extrajo una tarjeta de memoria y se la entregó-

-Quería disculparme con él, decírselo todo antes de irme pero ya no hay tiempo…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tienes que decirle que ni Hunnigan ni yo teníamos idea de esto...

-¿Es clasificado?

-Podría terminar bajo arresto por el resto de mi vida, pero no me importa…

-Te gusta, ¿no es cierto? –Helena desvió la mirada pero Ramírez ya había adivinado la respuesta-

-Es estúpido, vividor, ebrio con complejo de héroe

-Por el que estás dispuesta a asumir la cadena perpetua

-No se trata solo de eso y tampoco planeo ser atrapada, al menos no por ahora –volvió a guiñarle el ojo y esta vez su gesto le agradó-

-Vas a derribar otro helicóptero

-Tal vez, de momento solo necesito esto –la morena extendió la otra mano y mostro un juego de llaves con un inmenso llavero que lucía las iniciales BC-

-¿De dónde…

-Dale esto también de mi parte –Helena se paro sobre la punta de sus zapatos y depositó un largo y delicioso beso en sus labios, al romper el contacto Ramírez estaba como si lo hubieran abofeteado con una cubeta de agua helada- La morena se despidió y salió por el mismo pasillo por el cual habían entrado hacía cosa de 20 minutos. Cuando la perdió de vista, saboreo sus labios y decidió que definitivamente iba a torturar a Ken con eso.

...*…..

-¿Cómo están nuestros pacientes?

-Estables –el jubilo en el rostro de Rebecca ya no podía ser opacado por nada salvo por la ligera angustia que había dejado Nicholai a su paso-

-¿Deberíamos dejarlos descansar entonces?

-Si –Rebecca asintió y Chris dirigió una mirada al cansado rostro de su cuñado, ese hombre había arriesgado demasiado por salvar a Jill y seguro como el infierno que lo estaba volviendo a hacer porque si había aprendido algo en sus 15 años de servicio eso era que el gobierno nunca concedía "terceras" oportunidades. Si Michael Bane salía de su radar por un periodo prolongado de tiempo alguien comenzaría a buscarlo. Y si lo relacionaban con el caso de Wong, no quería ni imaginarse las consecuencias que atraería aquello. Sus miradas se encontraron tan pronto Bane tomaba un juego de sabanas y cubría con ellas el cuerpo de ambos.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Aun me queda un as bajo la manga

-¿Es algo seguro? –Michael pensó que después de amenazar al agente más peligroso custodiado por la B.S.A.A lo seguro sería que cuando finalmente se mostrara ante él le arrancara un brazo, mordiera su cara o lo asesinara usando solo sus manos, Pero ya se ocuparía después de eso-

-Si –para ser un profesional del campo de la mente Chris tenía que admitir que mentía redomadamente bien-

-Burton, no tiene tragos aquí ¿o sí?

-Mataría por un trago justo ahora –respondió Rebecca- los tres salieron de la sala para ser recibidos por el nuevo caos que ardía en el exterior-

-¡PERO EN QUE MOMENTO FUE QUE!

-¿Billy? –el ex presidiario estaba como una cabra, iba y venía de un lado al otro para después lanzarse sobre el inmenso cuerpo de Burton y comenzar a zangolotearlo-

-Tu dijiste que este lugar era seguro!

-Y lo es

-Entonces como explicas que esa maldita mujer huyera con mi Harley Davidson!

-Técnicamente, la dejamos entrar porque venía con Kennedy

-Y si un asesino en serie hubiera venido con él también lo habrías dejado entrar! –Billy paro su discurso en seco porque en efecto era lo que habían hecho-

-¿Dónde está Ginovaef? –Michael se puso como el papel- era un asesino ¿por qué no lo vio antes? El brillo en su mirada, la severidad de sus palabras, la complexión de su cuerpo-

-¿Michael? –Claire se concentro de pronto en los profundos ojos de su marido y este todo lo que hizo fue ofrecerle una de sus magníficas sonrisas universitarias-

-¿Estás bien?

-Necesito un trago –y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso-

...*…..

5, 6, 7 –el aire se estaba terminando dentro de su sistema pero no podía perder el paso ni siquiera para respirar, los sonidos que dejara atrás se habían terminado, eran 9 con ella así que los habían asesinado a una velocidad de por lo menos 1 segundo- 10, 11 –no veía ninguna maldita construcción a su alrededor de manera que –en verdad era una trampa- no existía ningún complejo farmacéutico en el desierto de Yemen, moriría devorada por esas criaturas, lo que definitivamente sonaba mejor que morir violada por sus compañeros, pero ella no quería morir. Aún no, siguió corriendo y con la velocidad que llevaba pronto tendría que hacer una pausa para respirar, la arena bajo sus pies cimbraba lo que quería decir que ya iban por ella, -moriría- moriría si no pensaba en algo, Jake pensaría en algo, Claire y Leon también. _La vieja Sherry también_ -aguzo la vista una vez más- lo único cercano a una construcción era una trampilla que parecía ser de ventilación o drenaje pero eso no podía tener sentido si estabas en medio del jodido desierto. Los movimientos a su alrededor se incrementaron y supo que emergerían en cualquier segundo, vio al primero de ellos al tiempo que aspiraba una inmensa bocanada de aire con sabor a arena y sal –maldijo con todas sus ganas al señor sol y después se arrojó sobre la trampilla- tomo el arma, la 9mm era una putada –no les haría nada- pero no iba a apuntarle a ellos, apunto a la trampilla pues era lo suficientemente angosta como para permitirle pasar apenas a ella- la criatura grito evidentemente frustrada al comprender que se iría su presa y ella le asesto un certero tiro justo en medio de los ojos. –como le había visto hacer a Jake- salto al interior rogando al cielo, su mensaje hubiera llegado y no estarse metiendo en algo mucho peor.

...*…..

-¡Dónde está!

-No lo sé

-Basta de decirme eso! –tomo la chica entre sus brazos- él no era del tipo que se tocaba el corazón para hacer "lo que tenía que hacer" después de todo había mujeres que abusaban de hombres en todo el mundo y él no entendía por qué tendría que someterse solo porque se trataba de una criatura que no debía de superar ni los 16 años-

-Esa mujer, la conozco. Necesito saber dónde está

-Si sobrevive, padre podría rescatarla…

-Intenta otra respuesta –aumento la presión sobre las manos que tenían asida a la mujer a la altura de los hombros, ella siquiera parecía inmutarse, su rostro pasivo y sereno realmente lo comenzaba a irritar, es que a caso ¿no le importaba nada?

-Qué van a hacerle…

-Lo mismo que has hecho, los "cazadores" fueron creados para ponernos a "prueba"

-Creados por quién

-Fuimos creados a partir de la misma cepa, pero en cada individuo se desarrollan características diferentes. Te vi pelear, tu habilidad y fortaleza son superiores a las del promedio, pero no durarías mucho de no haberte refugiado.

-Estas insinuando que soy parte de un maldito experimento

-¿Lo eres? –Jake dejo de ejercer presión porque no sabía si lo era- Apenas recordaba algo de su pasado y nunca había estado directamente relacionado con "esto" hasta que apareció ella.

Sherry fue un experimento de sus padres ¿Y si lo era él también? La chica se había aproximado a su rostro y ahora repasaba la línea que surcaba su piel, Jake reacciono impulsivamente, atrapando su mano dentro de su puño y alejándola con rudeza.

-No me toques

-¿Dolió? –recordaba muy bien cómo se había hecho esa marca porque había estado a punto de cobrarse su vida y si salió airoso de esa había sido solo por un bendito golpe de suerte- Aunque después de todo lo que había visto ya no sabía exactamente a qué sería prudente considerar golpe de suerte o maldición-

-Me largo de aquí

-Si te vas morirás

-Si me quedo igual -metió las manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta tomando su PDA –se había olvidado de él- había un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada

-Tenías razón. Sherry -cerró el puño con fuerza al tiempo que hacia una fotografía de la pantalla de la computadora central. Sherry estaba ahí, la vio aparecer por espacio de algunos segundos seguida de multitud de criaturas similares a las de afuera –pero no podían ser las mismas- ¿o sí? El desierto de Yemen era uno de los más extensos en el mundo y no tenía modo de ubicar el punto exacto donde se había ocultado pero creía conocer a alguien que quizá sí.

-¿Vienes? –la chica cuyo nombre hasta ahora no se había molestado en preguntar negó con la cabeza-

-Lástima, no fue una pregunta… -volvió a sujetarla esta vez con mayor fuerza- la chica forcejeó y comenzó a patalear para que la soltara-

-Padre vendrá! Dijo que lo haría

-¿Hace cuanto de eso? –la chica dejó de moverse y por el estado de sus ropas y cabellos, él tuvo que asumir que como mínimo tendrían que haber transcurrido un par de años de eso-

...*….

Sherry cayó por lo menos una altura de 10 metros, se rompió ambas piernas por el impacto y después quedó inconsciente cuando el virus en su sistema comenzó a trabajar para sanarlas.

Una figura la había estado observando a distancia, la misma persona que había planeado la emboscada. Suponía las intensiones de los agentes que había sobornado y por ello es que había decidido soltar a los cazadores. No temía por ella, después de todo era la receptora de los anticuerpos y según su expediente, en el pasado había superado multitud de pruebas de "resistencia" solo para poder pertenecer a la B.S.A.A. Tan joven e ingenua, todos ellos lo eran, sus preciosos juguetes.

...*….


	11. Flor Mancillada

**Saludos! mis siempre queridos y adorados lectores algo tarde pero seguro!, la presente entrega espero aclare algunas de sus dudas si no es que los deja con más pero de momento es todo lo que tengo...espero q lo disfruten y recuerden q como siempre, sus comentarios son bien recibidos. Besos y abrazos. Buen inicio de semana!**

_Cap. 11__  
Flor mancillada._

Ada despertó entre dolorida y mareada, de las imágenes que observaba no conseguía aclarar ninguna pero algo era seguro. No sabía dónde estaba. ¿cómo llegué aquí? Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, lucía un exquisito vestido de corte Halter con un generoso escote a la altura del pecho y por el largo de la pierna derecha –no era suyo- pero se ajustaba a sus formas como una segunda piel y un ligero escalofrío la comenzó a recorrer, intento incorporarse pero su cabeza volvió a protestar –la habían drogado- ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que estaba en ese lugar? Se incorporó haciendo caso omiso del dolor en su sien, no tenía armas, ni tampoco equilibrio, se fue de costado cayendo a un lado de la cama, había un camino de pétalos de rosas y su perfume pronto acucio sus sentidos. De modo que estaba a merced de algún pervertido, ¿pero cómo? -volvió a cerrar los ojos- Recordaba a Leon -sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo– la forma en que la "violo" y las palabras que le dijo al terminar -Te odio- el recuerdo hizo estragos en su corazón y algo se movió en su interior. La sensación la aterro por completo, se dejo caer de espaldas a la alfombra y recorrió sus formas con las manos, tenía una incisión en el pecho, ahora no era más que un rasguño pero gracias al "regalito" de Wesker ella podía estar segura de que nada salvo una herida profunda podía dejar marcas en su piel. ¿Qué hicieron conmigo? –El viaje de regreso fue corto, estaba dolorida y ya que no podía matarlo a él. Los mataría a todos- El Rey era un estorbo, lo mismo que su séquito y la persona para la que trabajaba estaba resultando en una auténtica putada pero necesitaba la plata. Necesitaba mucho dinero para esconderse de Wesker y dejar atrás a Nicholai

Abandonó la isla y volvió al hotel en que se hospedaba, se quitó las ropas que aún olían a sudor y sangre y pensó en tomar una ducha más cuando estaba por encender las luces del cuarto de baño fue que lo sintió. Un golpe directo en el cerebro y sin más se desplomó.

-No puedo quedarme aquí -reunió la fuerza necesaria y se incorporó, la habitación había dejado de dar vueltas y todo lo que veía era una estancia amplia, elegantemente amueblada y ese camino de flores que seguramente tendría que seguir. Soltó un juramento al tiempo que se abría paso con andar torpe aferrada al tapiz en la pared solo para evitar caer, buscaba a su vez algún objeto que pudiera servirle de defensa personal pero aún de encontrarlo no se creía capaz de poder empuñarlo. Era alérgica a la mayoría de las drogas, así que una simple anestesia podía dejarla fuera de combate por días enteros en lugar de hacerlo por algunas horas como sucedía con la gente "normal"

-Y el que la tuviera aquí seguramente ya había descubierto eso, había una ligera irritación en su entrepierna –de modo que también se había divertido con ella- estaba cabreada y frustrada. Mataría a quién fuera que le hubiera hecho esto y lo haría sin titubear. Se soltó de su agarre probando el equilibrio una vez más sobre sus piernas enfundadas en un par de zapatillas de tacón de aguja y volvió a maldecir, le quedaban como guante –mejor que algunos de sus propios zapatos- ¿Quién podría conocer su cuerpo tan bien? Recreo en su memoria más escenas del pasado. Las manos sobre su cuerpo un par la torturaba mientras el otro par…-No pienses en eso- El corredor por el que andaba ahora con un paso más seguro, puños cerrados y determinación asesina en la mirada terminaba algunos metros por delante y pronto acudió a sus oídos la fina melodía de un piano.

Era la Appasionata de Beethoven, los movimientos elegantes y cargados de poderío iban de lo más bajo a lo más alto, de lo sublime a lo abrumador, se sintió mareada de nuevo. Entro en la habitación donde se encontraba un inmenso piano transparente y la persona que entonaba las perfectas y bien colocadas notas era una mujer rubia, pálida y que apenas si parecía reparar en su presencia, Ada recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la mujer, era hermosa por donde quiera que la pudieras observar, lucía un hermoso vestido al igual que ella pero en su caso era de color blanco, había perlas adornando su pecho, sus oídos y su peinado alto. Estaba abstraída en aquella apremiante pieza y mientras observaba sus manos Ada noto hilillos transparentes como telas de araña, entre los dedos, subiendo por los brazos y rodeando su cuello al tiempo que se contorsionaba levemente mientras la pieza ganaba poderío. -Estaba atrapada, como la mosca de una araña- No lo hagas! La pieza aumentaba su poderío y los movimientos de la mujer sobre las teclas laceraban su carne, los hilillos cortaban en puntos que debieran resultar de lo más dolorosos pero ella apenas si se inmutaba, no había perdido el compás y ahora que lo pensaba no parecía siquiera estar sintiendo algo en realidad. Tocaba de manera automática como si no poseyera control alguno de su ser. ¿qué demonios? El fino vestido, sus preciosas manos, las teclas del piano, todo estaba ahora impregnado de sangre y ella deseaba que parara. La pieza llegaba a su fin, la velocidad con que sus dedos se desplazaban ahora arrancaba más líneas de sangre y algunos fragmentos de carne.

-¡Detente! –grito al fin, el crescendo había terminado, soltó unas notas más pero la Appasionata aún no terminaba, siguió tocando, aumentando el ritmo y Ada cerró los ojos, conocía la pieza bastante bien, terminaba con un poderío impresionante. Sus dedos se romperían, el vestido se rasgaría, las perlas caerían- la pieza termino finalmente y para entonces la mujer sobre el piano la estaba observando.

Ada grito. No solía tener arrebatos de locura pero esto había rebasado los límites, porque amaba esa pieza y porque sospechaba que esa mujer había muerto únicamente para que lo viera ella. Unos pasos resonaron entonces anunciando la entrada de un hombre elegantemente ataviado y al que ella nunca antes había visto.

-Estás preciosa…-su voz detuvo su corazón en seco y la sensación de "algo" moviéndose en su interior ya no era ficticia. Era real, intentó retroceder con todas sus fuerzas pero ahora ya no era diferente de aquella mujer. Su cuerpo no la obedecía y el dolor en el pecho, lo que sea que hubiera dentro de su cuerpo…finalmente la destruiría

...*….

El asesino llegó finalmente a su destino, burlar la seguridad interna de aquel inmenso lugar le había supuesto más trabajo del que estaba dispuesto a aceptar pero el precio era "justo" hacía años que no se reunía con "ella" y ya que todo parecía apuntar a que sería la "Ultima vez" estaba dispuesto a disfrutarla enserio. Repaso la delgada línea de sus labios con la lengua al tiempo que giraba las ganzúas y abría la puerta de metal. –perfecto- ahora todo lo que necesitaba hacer era encontrar a la muy zorra y sacar su delicioso cuerpo antes de que lo delataran las primeras luces del alba-

...*….

Sherry despertó después de algunos minutos que parecieron horas solo para descubrir que se encontraba en total soledad –o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar- reviso su cuerpo minuciosamente y después procedió a hacer lo mismo con sus armas solo que estas ya no se encontraban. Ni las municiones, ni el PDA, se incorporó sintiendo el corazón en un hilo -escrutó la oscuridad-

–He caído en la trampa. –se encontraba en el interior de un inmenso pasillo rodeada por multitud de puertas, la imagen le recordó diversos escenarios, una escuela, un edificio gubernamental, un hospital…-se parecía más a esto último- las paredes estaban deslavadas y las puertas corroídas como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le diera mantenimiento a ese lugar había inscripciones sobre las mismas, números de cuarto o –números de serie-

-EXPERIMENTO S-B-999 –cerró los ojos y los puños al recordar esto último, se había obligado a sí misma a enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su alma y era muy probable que lo hubiera logrado –de no ser por esto- Abrió los ojos con una nueva determinación refleja en la mirada. No la atraparían –al menos no de nuevo- los experimentos concluyeron años atrás justo antes de que Simmons trabajara su mente y la hiciera creer –al igual que sus padres- que todo lo que hacían era por su "bien" –esas palabras- ¿cómo pudo creer tan solo por espacio de un segundo que podrían tener sinceridad?

¿Cómo se olvidó a sí misma de aquella manera? _–eras solo una niña-_ se recordó a si misma. Bueno ahora era una mujer. Y seguro como el infierno que si volvían a ponerle un solo dedo encima sin importar quién fuera…lo asesinaría.

...*….

Nicholai no podía conciliar el sueño y tampoco podía culpar al resto de ellos por hacerlo. No habían pegado ojo en las últimas 32 horas, desde que Redfield saliera a la planta de Nueva Orleans y ella resultara herida. –se encogió sobre sí mismo- Se había negado a permanecer en una de las habitaciones que Burton tenía dispuestas para situaciones de –emergencia- de modo que seguía donde el buen doctor lo hubiera dejado. Los niños estaban con sus padres, los amantes reunidos –sus manos enlazadas- Estrelló el puño contra la pared disfrutando con el dolor. Si lo comparaba con el pasado, sus encuentros jamás hubieran podido considerarse como románticos, si acaso eran lascivos y aunque ella siempre se resistía bajo sus formas lo cierto era que lo disfrutaba y ambos lo sabían.

El tenía un cierto poder sobre ella, después de todo era el único que conocía su –secreto- y ese secreto acababa de ser descubierto. Siempre había querido saber cómo fue que ella termino en ese lugar. Y ahora lo sabía.

Su cuerpo atado sobre la mesa quirúrgica, mientras unas manos cortaban su carne una y otra vez, ella se retorcía y clamaba por su muerte.

-No lo soporto! No lo soporto! –pero las manos no se detenían, un instrumento de tortura era reemplazado por otro y aunque su rostro no aparecía en la escena él sabía que se trataba de ella- había reconocido la marca en su vientre, las heridas abiertas cerraban mientras las nuevas amainaban pero aquella permanecía siempre igual. Una serie de cortes concluyó y una nueva figura apareció en escena su rostro no era mostrado pero se dirigía a alguien en particular.

-¿Terminaron con ella?

-Es preciosa…

-Lo sé…

-La quiero con vida y "disponible" trátenla bien, vendré por ella cuando me plazca…

El video se cortaba en esta parte pero había desbloqueado un par más al tiempo que aparecía una leyenda en la que se leía- _"Así nos conocimos"_

El segundo video estaba fechado unos 6 años después de esto, ella lucía un vaporoso vestido rojo, su rostro en un rictus perfecto de odio, intentaban someterla pero no conseguían lograrlo, se resistió cuanto pudo pero eran demasiados, finalmente lograron atarla a una silla, las muñecas en el reposa brazos y las piernas a las patas de la misma, ella gruño histéricamente hasta que los hombres la dejaron y el mismo de la última vez apareció en escena.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto, no es verdad?

-HIJO DE PUTA! –gritó Redfield- el hombre al que finalmente había reconocido como Wesker aparecía ahora enfundado en su elegante traje negro y mostraba a manera de triunfo un recipiente de vidrio, tan pronto ella lo reconoció comenzó a forcejear contra sus ataduras-

-Suéltame! –grito Ada y el hombre sonrío cínicamente-

-Es lo que te pedí que me trajeras, aunque como siempre decidiste dárselo a un mejor postor –ella sonrió sin abandonar la expresión de desafío-

-Qué harás al respecto

-Volverás al lugar del que jamás debiste haber salido

-NO! –forcejeó con mayor fortaleza importándole ahora muy poco lacerar su piel en el proceso-

-Hubo un tiempo en que creí que éramos –el uno para el otro- se aproximó a su cuerpo y con una mano tomó sus cabellos al tiempo que con la otra acariciaba su pecho, Ada cerró los ojos repudiando su tacto-

-Pero ya que estás tan dispuesta a jugar tu propio juego, me tomare la libertad de entregarte las cartas –presionó un poco más la mano que torturaba su pecho y ella jadeo, molesta por la respuesta natural de su cuerpo-

-Si tanto quieres una muestra de tu maldito virus porque no dejas que te lo pruebe "cuerpo a cuerpo" –Wesker sonrió aparentemente complacido con la idea pero ya tenía sus propios planes-

-Esto es lo único de ti que quiero….-tenía una jeringuilla en manos y sin más la inyecto en su cuello, ella se estremeció ligeramente al tiempo que él tomaba su sangre, cuando terminó dedico unos segundos más a contemplar la imagen que ofrecía su cuerpo entero, ella le devolvió el gesto con desafío-

-¡Suéltame ya!

-Lo haría, pero según me parece eso ya no me corresponde a mí…

-Qué dices…

-Un trato justo. Tu cuerpo por las plagas ¿no te parece? Espero que aprendas a seguir las reglas alguna vez…

-Wesker!

-No me mires así, te estoy dando lo que siempre quisiste, eres libre…de mí

El video terminaba en esta parte y la leyenda que se mostraba ahora tenía la inscripción.

_"Así te tuve"_

El tercer video y para el que ya no creía tener estómago alguno estaba fechado 5 semanas después de esto, la cámara volvía a enfocar su cuerpo enfundado en esa maldita bata de hospital.

-Voy a despertarla ahora

-No, primero "borra su memoria"

El segundo hombre –al que ninguno de ellos logró reconocer- abandonó la sala y así Simmons volvió a lo suyo, la devoró con la mirada al tiempo que trajinaba por aquí y por allá y sin más inyectó una nueva sustancia en su torrente sanguíneo, cuando la misma entró en contacto con su sistema ella despertó.

Sus ojos ya no eran suyos, se parecían más a los de la "asesina" que pocas veces había llegado a observar –y que no se detenía hasta obtener lo que deseaba- Se liberó de su agarre cortando sus piernas y muñecas en el acto pero el dolor –ya no era algo que la frenara- le lanzo una patada que lo derrumbó de costado, él sacó una 9mm y arremetió en su contra ella esquivó cada ataque pero el sonido de las detonaciones pronto alertó a los demás y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba rodeada por todos lados. Se colocó en posición defensiva midiendo sus posibilidades y después arremetió contra el primero de ellos, Simmons había desaparecido y ella había asesinado a un sujeto usando solo las manos, le arrebató el arma, disparó certeramente al pecho de dos más, un tercero y cuarto individuos habían conseguido herirla en la cadera y el muslo, sus balas apenas si habían rozado la piel pero la habían lastimado, ella tomó un arma más de otro cuerpo sangrante y les voló la cabeza sin parpadear, una alarma se activo en algún lugar y ella dejó los juegos de niños, los asesinó uno a uno de un solo movimiento, después encontró una trampilla de drenaje y tras disparar una última vez con una nueva arma la imagen de video desapareció.

El video mostraba ahora la leyenda _"Así te perdí"_

Cada herida en su cuerpo, la pérdida de memoria, las terribles pesadillas y ese deseo irrefrenable de terminar con su vida...-ahora todo tenía sentido-

-Lo mataré –Wesker y Simmons estaban muertos pero aún quedaba ese tercero-

Te lo prometo. Terminaré con su vida y después…Te dejaré ir

...*….

El hombre la tomó por la cintura y una nueva pieza resonó en el interior de la sala, una mezcla de cuerdas e instrumentos de viento, comenzaron a bailar al tiempo que ella se mareaba más y más, ese hombre la miraba a los ojos pero ella no quería verse en sus ojos, eran unos ojos muertos caídos en la desesperanza y el vacío, la sensación en su pecho había amainado pero ella sospechaba que era solo porque se trataba de él…-Saddler podía hacer que las personas hicieran lo que quisiera debido a las plagas, de modo que terminaría como ellos-

-Esperé demasiado por este día…–ella sintió un escalofrío general en todo su ser- Esa voz, esa maldita voz traía consigo todos los años de encierro, todas las malditas "pruebas" todo el dolor de su fragmentado corazón.

-Qué es lo que quieres….

-A ti –besó sus labios y ella sintió desfallecer, la herida en su pecho era como un aguijón que destruía su alma- tenía que salir de ahí, encontrar la manera, siempre había una manera, el aire escapaba a sus pulmones, su cerebro trabajaba al mil, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Dieron una vuelta más y ahora él la tenía en un complicado ángulo hacia atrás, ella cerró los ojos y pensó en la única persona que podría sacarla de ese lugar.

-Leon…

...*….

-Aquí estoy… -ella volvía a pronunciar su nombre en susurros entrecortados y eso le partía el alma, aferró sus manos dentro de sus puños, su corazón latía acelerado, lo que sea que estuviera pensando en verdad, la aterraba-

-Quédate conmigo, Ada…

...*….

El señor O escuchó un nombre que no era el suyo provenir de sus preciosos labios y el atrevimiento fue suficiente para que decidiera hacer uso total de su poder, la obligo a mirarse en sus ojos y los de ella prontamente perdieron su color volviéndose rojos en su totalidad. Ahora, era una muñeca hueca, justo como todas las demás, hubiera querido dotarla de algo de "libertad" pero estaba claro que no era como cualquiera. Wesker tenía razón, su Reina Escarlata era imposible de domar, pero para eso estaban las plagas. Para otorgarle esa rendición que le faltaba a su alma.

-Ven conmigo. –comenzó a andar hacia su lugar favorito debajo de la sala principal. El salón blanco, estaba lleno de féminas figuras, todas elegantemente ataviadas dispuestas en diferentes lugares y posiciones como si de un inmenso salón del té se tratara -difícil definir si las mujeres estaban muertas o no- algunas tenían los ojos abiertos, otras cerrados pero ninguna parecía estar mirando nada en particular a diferencia de Ada cuya expresión parecía inmensamente aterrada. El señor O se complació con esto pero a la vez se impresionó, ella no debería ser capaz de expresar el más mínimo sentimiento sin su consentimiento pero quizá solo necesitara un poco más de tiempo.

-Toma mi mano –extendió la mano derecha, ella titubeo algunos segundos pero finalmente lo hizo- bésala –se resistió un poco más pero terminó colocando sus labios sobre la piel, fue un beso corto que para él significaba el cielo, pero para ella una invitación a la muerte.

-Levántate –ella lo hizo- Ahora vamos a jugar un juego. Tú olvidarás todo lo que has visto aquí y yo te llamaré cuando el juego comience, reunirás mis pistas y eventualmente comprenderás que solo me perteneces a mí.

-No... –la fortaleza de su mente era sencillamente impresionante, ahora entendía porque Wesker insistía tanto en mantenerla viva, se resistía a su dominio aún con la plaga, pero entre más resistiera más se lastimaba, un hilillo de sangre comenzó a manar de la comisura de sus labios-

-Sigue con eso y conseguirás tu muerte… -ella no se detuvo, la sangre manaba ahora también de los oídos-

-Por no hablar de la muerte de cualquier ser al que tu hayas amado, no sé quiénes sean pero los encontraré, te encontré a ti después de todo. –Ada dejó de luchar y el señor O estuvo al fin complacido con la imagen de total sumisión que le ofrecía.

-Regresa a la habitación donde despertaste, quítate la ropa y espérame ahí –Su reina se congeló unos segundo más antes de comenzar a andar, con sus pasos felinos, el temor en su mirada, la preocupación- Todas tenían algún ser querido así fuera en el lugar más inhóspito del mundo y naturalmente todas deseaban proteger a aquellos que justo ahora ni siquiera habrían de recordar sus nombres. Era divertido, porque al final era esto último lo que las destruía.

Nadie lloraría por ellas…

...*….

Ada gritó y pronto sus labios fueron sofocados por la mano de –alguien más- abrió los ojos buscando reconocer algo pero solo un instinto primario era el que había despertado. Alguien estaba con ella y la estaba lastimando.

-No! –la pesadilla se repetiría, intentó mover sus brazos pero estaban atados, lo mismo que sus piernas, la obscuridad era absoluta y ella no quería volver a la pesadilla, no quería volver a esa alcoba ni verse en ese par de aterradores ojos rojos-

-Shh…-la mano sobre su rostro comenzó a bajar y ella estuvo a punto de volver a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero reconoció el frío tacto de un metal rozando su piel-

-Te mueves y te mueres… -el hombre le colocó algo de cinta en la boca, después la cargó sobre sus hombros y ella pudo ver el cuerpo de alguien más sobre el piso, era…

-Leon! –gritó ahogadamente, pero el asesino no iba a soltarla, comenzó a andar con ella a cuestas-

...*….

Hemos esperado poco más de una hora con 45minutos, creo que es más que claro que la agente Harper no llegará, lamento mucho tener que llegar a esto agente Hunnigan pero conoce el protocolo

-Lo sé

-Voy a tener que pedirle que… -la voz de Helena Harper comenzó a sonar desde la habitación continua hablaba atropelladamente como casi siempre lo hacía y la naturaleza de su conversación no era absolutamente nada de lo que alguno de los presentes –incluyendo a Ingrid Hunnigan- lograra comprender.

-Puedes creer algo de esto! Cómo si no fuera lo suficientemente humillante tener que conducir durante la madrugada 2 horas de ida y vuelta para realizar un jodido estudio de ETS –sin que nadie de esta jodida oficina se entere- me viene la regla en el ultimo puñetero minuto y todo se va a la…m.i.e.r.d.a –abrió la puerta arrastrando esas últimas palabras en la punta de sus labios, los agentes que hasta hace algunos segundos estaban próximos a esposar a su colega se congelaron en el acto-

-Harper –la morena lucía completamente sonrojada, desvió la mirada y escondió lo que parecía ser un detallado informe médico en la parte trasera de su cuerpo-

-Señor

-Llega tarde

-Son las 5:47 de la mañana señor –sonrió despreocupadamente y después de dirigirle unas palabras totalmente carentes de sentido a Hunnigan los agentes salieron dejando a ambas féminas en total soledad-

-Dios! –Helena se derrumbó finalmente en la silla frente al flamante escritorio de su compañera-

-De donde sacaste ese discurso

-Improvisación…

-Ahora tendré que abrirte un expediente médico

-Hazlo y diles que tengo algo "grueso"

-Helena!

-Cualquier cosa que me consiga unos 15 días de incapacidad estaría bien

-¿Cómo está?

-Vivirá…

-Y cómo estás tú

-¿Tan obvia soy?

-Le pediste que fuera tras ella solo para saber si le correspondía, ¿no es cierto?

-Tengo derecho a guardar silencio ¿o no?

-Sí, lo tienes…

...*….

Sherry encontró después de un rato lo que parecía ser un mapa de la zona, la iluminación estaba cortada por lo que no funcionaba ninguna de las computadoras, pero lo que ella quería probablemente se encontrara en archivos impresos, rebusco en los cajones de los escritorios y solo halló un par de llaves, del cuarto de servicio y del sótano. Estaba 10 metros bajo tierra así que no la atraía mucho la idea de "seguir bajando" más que nada quería encontrar la forma de subir, el mapa indicaba 3 plantas, dos aledañas a aquella en la que ya se encontraba, estaban unidas por multitud de pasillos y escalerillas en diversos puntos, las inscripciones de cada ala eran poco visibles pero lo que se alcanzaba a leer hablaba de pisos de: investigación, exploración, experimentación y pruebas. Las series en las puertas tenían letras y números –justo como el de ella- encontró una lamparilla de bolsillo y examinó mas minuciosamente la distribución de las mismas.

S-B-009 Esa en teoría era –su- puerta, no sabía dónde estaba o como saldría, tampoco sabía que estaba siendo observada y que tan pronto comenzara su –cacería de brujas- algo más despertaría.

...*….


	12. Flor Abandonada

**Saludos! Mis siempre queridos y abandonadores lectores! La presente entrega es una de las q más me ha gustado a lo largo de la historia y esto es xq creo que está cargada de absolutamente TODO lo que os podáis imaginar, terror, suspenso adrenalina y por ahí un leve dejo de romance, sin más por el momento y esperando que en verdad sigan leyendo os dejo para disfruteis.**

_Cap. 12__  
Flor abandonada._

Nicholai que ya iba por la tercer botella que el buen doctor tuvo el excelente gesto de dejar escuchó lo que parecía ser un sonido seco –como un cuerpo cayendo- después una exclamación ahogada –como alguien sofocado- y mientras ultimaba su trago fue consciente de unos –pasos por el corredor- acto seguido corto el cuello de la botella de un solo movimiento y sin hacer el más mínimo sonido se incorporo, ajusto las armas y tomo la que sin lugar a dudas era su "nena" favorita. Un fabuloso cuchillo de asalto de 7cm de ancho, alertó sus sentidos y sin más salió a escrutar la oscuridad. Comenzó a andar confirmando sus sospechas, el jodido bastardo estaba como –muerto- y aunque la idea ciertamente le complacía –ella no lo soportaría- así que antes de continuar le dio una buena patada y el estúpido soltó algo de aire lo que quería decir que muy a su pesar –seguía vivo-

Ada no estaba. Quien quiera que hubiera decidido "invitarse" a la fiesta no tenía ni puñetera idea de en qué se metía.

...*….

Si Jake Muller creía que los días en el desierto eran devastadores solo era porque no había tenido la fabulosa experiencia de pasar una noche en el. El viento helado calaba hasta los huesos por no hablar de las cortinas de arena que literalmente desaparecían todo a su paso, la chica estaba así o más impávida ante lo que observaban y ese gesto enserio lo estaba comenzando a cansar.

-Vendrán pronto

-¿Quiénes?

-Sabes quiénes… -a manera de respuesta todo lo que hizo Jake fue recargar todas sus armas, pensó en ofrecerle una pero no creía que supiera cómo enfundarla-

-Soy Jake

-Soy la 011

-¿Qué?

-Experimento E-L-011

-Te llamaré Elie

-¿De qué cepa vienes?

-¿QUÉ? –la chica lo miraba otra vez como si fuera una maldita rata de laboratorio-

-Soy hijo de un jodido infeliz y una mujer enferma, ésa es mi cepa

-¿Naciste de una mujer?

-Hasta donde yo sé…-antes de que pudiera terminar la chica lo había derribado –no sabía cómo- y subía con ávidas manos su ajustada camiseta

-Qué dem…-acarició sus formas y el estaba a 3 milisegundos de meterle una buena patada en los –ovarios- y mandarla lo más lejos que se pudiera pero tan pronto como lo pensó ella lo soltó y comenzó a levantar su túnica-

-Qué crees qué… -la chica le mostro su cuerpo desnudo -no tenía sexo y tampoco tenía ombligo- Jake no sabía si quedarse observando, meterle un tiro o salir gritando y corriendo-

-Padre me creo en el laboratorio…

-No me jo…-él ya no pudo continuar con su perorata porque justo en ese momento ambos fueron conscientes del "movimiento" a su alrededor Jake se incorporó ofreciéndole una mano, ella la aceptó y por primera vez observó lo que parecía ser un gesto auténtico en sus delicadas facciones-

-Son 3

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé, nos están rodeando, tenemos que salir

-Si lo hacemos la arena nos sepultará

-Si nos quedamos nos devorarán…

-Claro que no –ajusto ambas armas sobre las palmas de sus manos y tras intercambiar un gesto divertido con la chica esta espetó-

-No voy a ayudarte

-Ja! –Las criaturas emergieron al tiempo que ellos salían de su improvisada tienda de campaña Jake intentó mantenerla cerca pero todo lo que observaba era la maldita inmensidad de la –nada- estaba oscuro como una jodida cueva, helado como la muerte y respirar. Dios! Respirar era una auténtica putada. Había arena por todos lados, sus piernas se hundían y apenas si podía mantener las armas en un ángulo correcto.

-Escucha…-la chica susurraba como si estuviera en su cabeza pero eso –no era posible, ¿cierto?- hizo lo que le dijo, cerró los ojos, la boca y sin más se concentró en los sonidos del derredor-

-A la derecha! –disparó 3 tiros de la glock- entraron en seco, la criatura gritó desesperadamente pero él apenas si se inmuto, sentía el líquido viscoso, cálido y posiblemente infeccioso mezclándose con su piel –soltó una maldición y aseguró con mayor firmeza los sentidos y sus brazos- la chica respiraba sobre su cuello- él relajó los músculos-

-Debajo! –Jake saltó con torpeza pues no era solo su peso el que estaba impulsando, la chica estaba apoyada sobre él, las piernas enredadas en su espalda, los brazos en su cuello, era de una ligereza absoluta –casi como si se tratara de un niño pequeño- le arrebató una de las armas del compartimento en su cinturón y lo siguiente que escuchó fueron detonaciones bajo sus pies, ambos descendían ahora, el pensó que caerían pues sus piernas se hundirían en la espeses de la duna pero no sucedió, cayeron de pie sobre piso firme, se arriesgó a abrir los ojos aunque como ya se imaginaba en su campo visual no apareció nada.

-Creí que no ibas a ayudarme…

-Silencio…-No podía ver su rostro pero sentía su aliento, muy diferente de cualquier cosa que pudiera recordar de –estar con una mujer- pero "ella" no era una mujer, ¿era un B.O.W? –de serlo quizá ya lo habría atacado- ¿entonces qué mierda?

-Concéntrate, llegarán más y tú fuiste tan estúpido como para venir hasta aquí caminando

-Cómo diablos…

-Vamos! –la chica presionó las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y le dio un ligero tirón a la derecha- ok. Él literalmente estaba siendo "montado" por una "cosa" creada en un laboratorio y eso ni siquiera era lo peor de todo. Lo peor de todo era –que no tenía otro jodido remedio-

-Exacto!

-Deja de entrar en mi mente!

-Recarga tu arma –él lo hizo- aquella no, usa la de los dos cañones –Jake maldijo a todos los miembros de la familia Wesker que nunca conoció y que tampoco quiso conocer por haberle metido la "bendita" idea de sumergirse en el desierto en busca de "respuestas"

-Te daré algunas si sobrevives…

...*….

Sherry memorizó los pasos que tenía que seguir para llegar a –su- puerta, también memorizó los pasillos que la conducirían a las alas aledañas así como las escalerillas de seguridad y salidas de emergencia, buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle de defensa personal pero lo más letal que encontró fue un jodido bolígrafo que no haría más que exponerla a recibir una -mordida- de lo que fuera que la sometiera, decidió dejarlo para después, estaba en un hospital o quizá se tratara de una clínica abandonada, pero lo más probable era que encontrara objetos que pudieran servirle de algo. Revisó una vez más los pasillos que se había dejado por detrás asegurándose que –nada- la estuviera siguiendo y sin más partió.

...*….

¿Dónde estaba? Ada cerró los ojos mientras intentaba concentrarse en algo más que no fuera la terrible imagen de Leon desplomado en el suelo, las manos le dolían, lo mismo que las piernas y el resto del cuerpo. Se la estaban llevando –otra vez- pero no los dejaría hacerlo. El sueño aún permanecía en sus memorias, contrario de otras ocasiones en que había despertado sin la más mínima idea del cómo y el porqué. Unos pasos se sumaron a los del -secuestrador- que prontamente detuvo su marcha.

-Bájala! -El corazón de Ada se estremeció de gozo y el asesinó la soltó sin el más mínimo decoro, ella se llevó una impresión general de cada laceración en su ser. Lo siguiente que vino fueron las manos de su antiguo amante, tenía el cuchillo en manos y alcanzó a liberar sus piernas, después soltó una exclamación ahogada, ella no pudo verlo pero estuvo casi segura de que lo habían golpeado, se apresuró a liberar sus tobillos con movimientos torpes y después intentó proseguir con las manos pero entonces fue que lo escuchó. Un sonido amenazador. Una alarma –como la de Raccoon- y muy a su pesar su corazón flaqueo.

El asesino volvió a tomarla, no sin antes descargarle un nuevo golpe directo en la sien, ella se fue de costado soltando un bufido, la bata de hospital se abrió por la parte media y él tuvo una visión general de su piel -la había extrañado- volvió a repasar los labios con la lengua al tiempo que reprimía cierto delicioso dolor en la entrepierna -ya habría tiempo para esto- el hombre estaba inconsciente y esa maldita alarma seguramente ya habría levantado a alguien pero no importaba. Tenía instrucciones de llevar "su cuerpo" Oz no le dijo nada sobre si "vivo" o "muerto" sonrió complacido con la idea al tiempo que volvía a montarla en su espalda, otros pasos se aproximaban pero él ya tenía bien planeada la ruta de escape. Así como su "recompensa"

...*….

La alarma los sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento, uno a uno salieron de las habitaciones en las que hasta ahora intentaban tener un sueño reparador por no hablar de intranquilo. Las imágenes del video lejos de amainar terminaron por sembrar incontables dudas sobre lo que se obraba en dichos laboratorios.

Jill, no había visto el cuerpo de Ada sobre aquella mesa, había visto el suyo de la misma forma en que Claire había visto el de Steve y Ramírez imaginaba a la hermana de Harper a quién no conocía pero de la que Ken ya le había hablado. Corrieron por los pasillos armados hasta los dientes y es que Barry decidió aprovechar la conmoción para declarar que su "sistema de seguridad" nunca antes había sido probado y que el mismo estaba diseñado para "sellar" el lugar en caso de ser violado.

-Qué mierda significa eso! -bramó Chris claramente preocupado por la seguridad de sus chicas-  
-Diseñe esto en caso de un "holocausto" lo que significa que si esa alarma es activada -las habitaciones se sellaran para impedir que cualquier cosa "entre"

-O salga -concluyo Ramírez- Barry asintió

-Leon! -gritó Claire cuando entraron en la improvisada sala de emergencias y lo hallaron inconsciente en el piso, las puertas ya habían comenzado a cerrarse cuando Burton acomodó a Ken en la espalda de Ramírez y seguían su persecución por un nuevo corredor

-Maldición! -Michael se arrodillo sobre el cuerpo del Ruso comprobando los vitales- tenía una horrorosa herida expuesta a la altura del pecho, pero gracias a Dios parecía no haber rozado ningún órgano vital- Michael se desprendió de su camisa de noche, cortó un extremo y se dedicó a presionar la herida para evitar que más sangre continuara saliendo-

-Intenta con esto -soltó de pronto Chambers ante la mirada atenta de todos ellos-

-Gracias! -la pequeña castaña había sido la única entre todos los presentes con la suficiente cabeza como para tomar el equipo de primeros auxilios y salir armada con él a la aventura. Billy le sonrío desde su posición con esa complicidad que desde siempre se compartían los dos a manera de respuesta ella también le sonrió-

-Años de práctica

-Mamá! -el pequeño Steve señalaba una de las últimas puertas sobre el corredor en que se hallaban, frente a esta se encontraba el asesino con el -cuerpo aparentemente inerte de la espía- los miro socarronamente mientras les dedicaba una elegante reverencia -como si se burlara de ellos- y de hecho lo hizo

-Sueltala! -gritó Chris- pero el asesino ya había cruzado el umbral segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara-

-¡JODER!

...*….

El estruendoso sonido de la puerta al cerrar la despertó, las manos que la sostenían volvieron a dejarla caer, -el dolor la alivió- ahora reconocía cada parte de su cuerpo -estaba viva- No estaba sola. Pero eso ya lo arreglaría...

El asesino estudió la habitación en que se hallaban, un maldito cuarto de servicio -sin ventanas- la había cagado. Estaba casi seguro de que al final de ese jodido corredor había una habitación con una enorme ventana, pero así era esto. Volvió el rostro, siendo consciente de lo que sucedería en el exterior –intentarían derribar la puerta y eran demasiados como para pensar en que de alguna milagrosa forma lograría escapar- iba a morir aquí. Aunque si iba hacerlo…al menos se llevaría su "premio"

Ada forcejeó nuevamente intentando liberar sus manos, pero pronto estas fueron apresadas y su cuerpo sometido por el peso de alguien más, el secuestrador estaba sobre ella, vestía de negro en su totalidad y ahora que observaba tenía varias incisiones por el largo del cuerpo -ninguna de las cuales aún sangraba- pero debían significar lo suyo, se removió en su posición y el sujeto la exploró con la mirada, ella no era una mujer débil, tampoco era una mujer que se intimidara fácilmente, pero su memoria tenía ahora pérfidas imágenes de incontables abusos por lo que la sola idea de verse involucrada en otro de ellos la aterró

-Mmmh...-siseo de pronto el asesino mientras le arrebataba la cinta de la boca y ella reprimía un escandaloso grito de horror-

El asesino literalmente babeaba sobre ella, sus ojos la estaban "violando" de las formas más funestas incluso antes de tocarla y ella tenía que escapar. Soltó una de las manos con que la sometía y toco su cuerpo, el contacto la aterró a nivel tal que por acto reflejo le soltó un rodillazo, seguido de un golpe con las manos atadas y sin más se incorporó, se llevo la cinta de las manos a los labios en un intento desesperado por soltarse, el hombre había caído por el impulso de ella pero la alcanzó por el tobillo y la derribó de nuevo haciéndola chocar contra uno de los estantes del derredor, se quitó el cinturón mientras ella jadeaba por la gravedad del daño recibido y volvió a atar sus piernas con el, ella alcanzó a soltar sus manos mientras el aire escapaba a sus pulmones. El asesino sonrió divertido con la idea, levanto una de las manos para hacer una negación con el dedo índice. Ada se arrastró como pudo impulsándose ahora con las manos, él dio un par de movimientos y ya la tenía nuevamente en su poder, -el calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su aliento, eran más de lo que ella -en su estado- podía soportar. Tomó sus cabellos en la palma de su mano levantó su rostro y ella cerró los ojos rogando al infierno que no se le ocurriera besar sus labios…-_piensa en algo Ada, piensa en algo_- pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en aquella escabrosa mansión-

La Apassionata volvió sonar cuando ese hombre entro en la habitación, ella estaba ahí desnuda y aguardando justo como le había ordenado, su rostro bañado en llanto y algo de sangre -porque lo había intentado de nuevo- resistir el impulso de acatar la orden pero no lo había lograrlo- Se aproximó con pasos lentos mientras la pieza ganaba poderío y ella gritaba en su fuero interno. Suplicaba al cielo o al infierno alguien la liberara de aquello pero ese alguien nunca llego...

La toco de nuevo bajo la tela de sus ropas y ella grito, la golpeo en el rostro -necesitaba eso- lo miró a los ojos, no soportaba verse en esos ojos porque tenía la amarga sensación de haberse visto antes en ellos, se colocó sobre ella, las piernas a cada lado de su cadera, abrió los labios, un hilillo de baba cayó sobre su pecho y ella ya no podía gritar más. Estaba aterrada, más allá de toda experiencia que jamás hubiera experimentado, -un último intento- lo golpeó nuevamente pero era más que obvio que el terror había consumido su fortaleza así como sus esperanzas de luchar -sería como entonces -Un golpe resonó desde el exterior y su corazón se estremeció.

Desde ese día, no creía en la salvación, no creía en las personas, no creía en nada más allá de sí misma porque si alguien la había sacado de ese lugar había sido ella…y nadie más.

El asesino se levantó lo suficiente como para poder abrir su pantalón finalmente y ella se arrastró inútilmente al tiempo que él se lanzaba contra ella -abrió sus piernas- ¡por favor! -toco sus muslos deteniéndose un poco en el proceso, ella se estiró un poco más- ¡por favor! una mano encontró finalmente su punto medio -el asesino soltó un nuevo siseo y ella alcanzó algo, no sabía lo que era pero lo tomó y en un acto de salvación se incorporó con todo lo que tenía y lo apuñalo en la sien-

El martillo no atino donde ella creía, entro en el ojo derecho y cayó sobre ella, gritó, mientras intentaba salir debajo de sus formas, gritó mientras sentía su miembro aún erecto y gritó una vez más por la humedad que nada tenía que ver con ella, era la saliva de ese hombre enfermo sobre su pálida piel, grito y grito como había querido hacer desde hacía años, afirmó ambas manos sobre el mango del martillo porque ahora recordaba quién era él.

_-No dejes que escape, trátala justo cómo lo haría yo..._

Ada descargó golpe tras golpe sobre su deformado rostro hasta quedar sin aliento y hasta perderse a sí misma -otra vez- la puerta finalmente cedió y ella dejó su "juguete" para tomar la navaja que llevaba el asesino, sintió el agudo metal contra la yema de sus dedos y sonrió con malicia-

Lo mataría, los mataría a todos...

...*….

Sherry tomó la escopeta, estaba sobre una camilla dentro de una de las habitaciones que había logrado explorar, la puerta con su número estaba cerrada, había intentado echarla abajo pero era demasiado delgada y tras una buena serie de patadas no había conseguido hacer que se moviera aunque fuera un mínimo. Abandonó y regreso por donde había llegado, el aire calaba sus huesos aunque no había podido determinar de dónde venía, las ventanas aparecían cerradas, lo mismo que las puertas, de lo que ya no estaba tan segura era de las cámaras de vigilancia. Podría jurar que casi las veía girar en su dirección pero eso no podía ser posible ¿o sí? Estaba vacía -ni siquiera se sorprendió- era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Acomodó la escopeta entre sus ropas y procedió a examinar un poco más estanterías y cajones por si conseguía dar con algo que la pudiera auxiliar -su puerta se cerró de golpe-

-¡Quién está ahí! -apunto con la escopeta direccionando el halo de luz de su lamparilla hacia la puerta- Una rata salió despedida por su alrededor, se metió debajo de la cama, llego al otro lado y desapareció detrás de un estante -la escucho chillar como si se alejara y eso llamó su atención, el estante estaba casi vacío por lo que podía moverlo y así lo hizo. Un agujero por el que tal vez pudiera caber y que la llevaba justo a la habitación contigua -el sonido del exterior se repitió una vez más, era como un golpe seco y la imagen del señor X apareció de pronto en su cabeza-

-Rápido! -se apremió a sí misma y derribó el estante al tiempo que metía la cabeza por el resquicio -ya no tenía 12 años- y ciertamente habían pasado 15 desde la última vez que se metiera en una de estas ¡maldición! -su cadera se había atascado- y los sonidos del exterior sonaban cada vez más cerca

-Por Dios! -si se quedaba atorada seguramente la partirían por la mitad apoyo ambas manos en el piso y comenzó a hacer palanca, -la criatura arremetió contra su puerta-

-!Vamos! -ejerció un poco más de fuerza importándole muy poco rasgar sus ropas y su carne-

-!Hazlo ya! -se gritó nuevamente y tras un impulso mucho mayor consiguió salir por el otro extremo, se había dejado medio cuerpo embarrado en la pared, pero no por nada era la -súper chica de Jake- las heridas prontamente cerraron y ella corrió lo más lejos que pudo solo para escuchar como la puerta de la habitación contigua era arrancada de sus goznes. Después vinieron más pasos al tiempo que ella sostenía la escopeta de manera protectora como si realmente estuviera cargada, la criatura encontró -su sangre- lo supo porque la escuchó inhalar

-Jodido infierno -ella le acababa de regalar su rastro- La criatura soltó un inmenso bramido al tiempo que ella encontraba la manija de esa puerta -cerrada-

-¡NO PUEDE SER! -la criatura arremetía nuevamente ahora contra la pared de concreto y ella escrutaba las sombras con la escasa iluminación que ofrecía su lamparilla en busca de algo con lo que pudiera cargar su arma. -Cuarto de rayos X- la mesilla de exploración, las lámparas, el escáner todo estaba malditamente vacío.

-Piensa! -la criatura soltó un bramido más y ya había conseguido soltar los ladrillos de la pared- Sherry se lanzo debajo de la mesa de exploración chocando con algo-

-Qué... -eran canicas, No. más bien se trataba de...-tomó cuantas pudo en su posición intentando calmar a la vez su respiración, la criatura cuyo rostro aún no tenía bien definido ya estaba dentro y olfateaba nuevamente- de modo que o no tenía -ojos- o simplemente le gustaba oler bien su "comida" -abrió la recamara de la escopeta- al menos era de las mejores cargando, recargando y ensamblando armas- colocó los balines en posición, soltó un juramento y apretó todo lo que tenía al tiempo que la criatura mandaba al infierno la mesilla bajo la cual se ocultaba. Sherry se incorporó -corre, corre, corre- se decía a sí misma mientras iba por donde la criatura apenas si había entrado, intentó recordar dónde estaban las escaleras de servicio. Se dirigió ahí. -la criatura gritaba y golpeaba cosas en su ausencia de modo que quizá la teoría referente a su agudeza visual no fuera del todo errada. Subió las escaleras aunque no tenía la impresión de estar -subiendo en realidad- encontró una puerta en el momento justo que estaba por quedar sin aliento, usó una de las llaves que encontró, la criatura bramaba con cada paso que daba y se maldijo internamente por sus prendas impregnadas de sangre- abrió la puerta con el corazón en un hilo y sin más entró

...*….

La habitación ya estaba vacía cuando entraron en ella, el cuerpo del asesino destrozado y uno de los peldaños del techo aflojado

-¡Maldición! –bramó Nicholai-

-¡Qué demonios pasó aquí! –quiso saber Chris-

-¿A caso no es obvio?

Todos observaban la escena aún sin creer en ella, la sangre en el piso era impresionante aunada a los trozos de carne y fragmentos de materia gris esparcidos por aquí y por allá- Las chicas permanecieron afuera junto con Billy Coen y Barry Burton de modo que fue Michael el primero que habló

-El arma homicida está aquí

Nicholai-Significa que encontró una mejor…

Chris-¡Jodido infierno!

-Ada…-Leon tenía poco de haber despertado, había escuchado sus gritos a través de la inmensa puerta mientras todos ellos temían por su vida sin saber que era realmente "otro" quién sufría, no se sentía mal por el asesino. Contrario de la imagen que ofrecía ella no se vanagloriaba con el sufrimiento ajeno lo que quería decir que la habían llevado al "limite"

-¿Cómo la detenemos? –Leon intercambio una mirada asesina con Chris, él era el único dentro de los presentes que había estado a punto de asesinarla- No sabía por qué y tampoco le interesaba saberlo. –la cruel forma en que la encontró cuando todos la creyeron muerta, él no iba a permitir que volvieran a hacerle nada de eso-

-Yo lo haré…-ahora fue Nicholai quien intercambió una dura mirada con el rubio-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no podrá matarte?

-No lo hará…

-Ken… -Ramírez que hasta ahora había permanecido con la boca perfectamente cerrada y los oídos atentos miró a su compañero, la determinación en su mirada era ciertamente inquebrantable-

-Es Kennedy, y no va a matarme

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque ya lo hizo... –a Michael le dio la impresión de que el tejido en la herida del "muerto" se estaba "moviendo" pero eso fue algo que se quedó en el aire pues segundos después de que cavilara en ello, la luz del recinto se cortó y sucedió lo peor-

-¡PAPÁ!

-¿Steve? ¡STEVE ESPERA!

-¡PAPÁ!, ¡PAPÁ!

-Steve, No! –Michael salió tan rápido como pudo pero había sido demasiado tarde, su pequeño hijo atravesaba la edad en que le tenía terror a la obscuridad y cada que las luces eran apagadas de manera imprevista el pequeño corría en busca de algún halo de luz-

-¡Qué está pasando ahora! –gritó Claire-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Dime que los dos estaban ahí dentro…

-Solo el agresor –Claire suspiró aliviada y Michael odió tener que aguadarle la fiesta-

-Ella lo mato

-¡Qué!

-Ahora es como yo… -Las miradas se volvieron contra el frívolo rostro de Jill Valentine, sostenía a la pequeñita totalmente dormida entre sus brazos y Leon no pudo evitar cierto estremecimiento dentro de su ser –era hermosa- una pequeña versión de ambos, sin importar lo que sucediera ahora, Chris Redfield dejaría alguien que contaría su historia-

-No digas eso…

-Pero es la verdad Chris, traté de matarte –a ambos de hecho-

-Pero no sucedió…

-Porque no estabas solo y porque arrancaste el dispositivo de control de mi pecho…

-Ella ya no tiene la plaga

-¿Y si te dijera que el dispositivo no tuvo nada que ver con ello? Que tras todos esos años de abandono realmente te odiaba porque debiste volver por mí pero en lugar de eso…

-Te dejó ahí para morir –Leon concluyo la frase y Jill asintió con dolor y rabia-

-Eso no es…

-¡Pero yo no lo sabía! Antes de la criogenia escuche la misma historia una y otra y otra vez. Estaba viva por él, no por ti –Leon apretó los dedos dentro de sus puños agradecido de que nadie pudiera verlo- la oscuridad que los rodeaba si bien no era total solo les permitía ver sus sombras y siluetas-

-¡Ese jodido cabrón de…

-Y tienes idea de lo que se siente despertar en un cuerpo que no te pertenece! Una prisión de piel, eso es lo que era cada maldito día de mi vida...

-Jill…

-¡No! ¡Tienes que entenderlo! ¡Tienen que entenderlo! –Rose despertó debido al jaleo de su madre y rompió en llanto, su vocecilla era preciosa a pesar de estar llorando-

-¡Yo no pedí nada de esto! –había gran dolor en el corazón de Jill y todo era su culpa- Chris estaba deshecho no solo por las palabras que hasta ahora jamás había escuchado sino porque había tenido la poca consideración de decírselo en público-

-Te quería muerto…pero lo cierto es que…

-No pudiste hacerlo –aseveró Leon-

-¿Cómo podría? Entre más luchábamos más recordaba el pasado que tenía olvidado y más dolía tener que hacer lo que me habían ordenado hacer- matar a la persona por la que sin pensarlo…me dejé morir.

-Jill…

-Por eso sé que ella es igual a mí

-Y por eso es que iré solo a buscarla…-afirmó Leon ante la atenta mirada del resto de ellos-

-Ten cuidado…-el Ruso hablo de pronto, su mirada seguía siendo letal, pero había sinceridad en sus palabras-

-¿Tan malo es?

-¿Recuerdas la mansión? La cantidad de cuerpos alrededor

-Sí

-Bueno, ahora sabes quién lo hizo

-¿Se atrevería a matar a mi hijo? –la voz de Claire aunque dura no se había quebrado en absoluto-

-Eso, no lo sé…

-Hay que hallarlo primero…

-Divídanse los pasillos yo veré si puedo restablecer la luz…

...*….

-Qué es este lugar… -la iluminación no había mejorado del todo pero en esta nueva ala, al menos había luces de emergencia, todo se veía en tonalidades amarillentas pero algo era algo, los pasillos seguían siendo angostos y la primer puerta que encontró se abrió para mostrar una inmensa sala que debía ser de –operaciones- había multitud de mesas con multitud de cuerpos cubiertos con sábanas, algunos completamente otros parcialmente –estos eran los que daban más miedo pues dejaban la impresión de que en cualquier momento se levantarían de nuevo- otros cuerpos ni siquiera estaban cubiertos pero se encontraban dispuestos en complicadas contorsiones como si tuvieran absolutamente todos los huesos rotos. Sherry intentó pensar en cómo luciría ese lugar antes de quedar así, cerró los ojos solo un segundo y comenzó a andar, no le era del todo ajeno. Pronto recordó, donde se encontraba el área de exploración, el área de sutura, el área de ortopedia y el área de cirugía…ella casi siempre pasaba sus días en el área de ortopedia –abrió los ojos, la mesa estaba vacía pero la charola de instrumental quirúrgico no. Había una nota en ella-

-_"La paciente muestra cambios sorprendentes, esta noche cortamos sus huesos en 15 puntos distintos, la velocidad de sanación es ciertamente impresionante"_- arrojo la nota tan pronto la terminó dirigiendo su atención al lugar en que esta cayo. Había una muñeca tan malditamente parecida a ella que por un momento no lo creyó, estaba rota…en 15 partes

...*….

Leon no sabía qué era lo que hacía solo tuvo una corazonada, como aquella vez en que la encontró…

Sucedió unos meses antes de lo acontecido en Eslavia, él se encontraba en una ajetreada reunión de negocios, se suponía que debía custodiar de la seguridad de cuanto político y adinerado ejecutivo e inversionista pululara por ahí, pero tras un par de horas de reverencias, palabras fingidas y manos frías él creía tener mejores cosas que hacer como ponerse como una cuba y quizá despertar a lado de alguna fabulosa fémina de cuantas le habían estado guiñando el ojo al pasar, pero justo cuando estaba por dejar su puesto fue que la vio. Lucía un vestido negro en su totalidad, largo, abierto de la espalda y carente de adornos, supo que se trataba de ella sin siquiera haber visto su rostro, estaba en el balcón, sola y envolviendo su cuerpo con los brazos, muy diferente de la mujer que estaba acostumbrado a ver, un hombre se aproximo de pronto y la visión de ella se desvaneció. Cambió su posición sin llamar la atención para tener un nuevo ángulo de observación, charlaban aparentemente pero ella no parecía estar moviendo sus labios, él le colocó una copa de vino en las manos y ella la aceptó sin mucha ceremonia, sus miradas se cruzaban pero casi parecía como si ella –no tuviera opción- el caballero de espaldas anchas enfundadas en un carísimo traje blanco acorto la distancia entre ellos, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y ella dejó caer la copa de vino -una pelea de amantes- fue lo primero que pensó. Su ego se desinfló algunos puntos y es que jamás imaginó que la vería -en brazos de alguien más- no era tan estúpido como para creerla sin compromisos pero al menos pensó que jamás tendría que ver aquello –su rostro parecía ahora atemorizado pero eso no podía tener sentido, porque si quisiera ella barrería el piso con ese sujeto- él se inclinó y comenzó a levantar los fragmentos de vidrio y ella regresó al salón.

-Agente Kennedy me gustaría presentarle a…

-Lo siento, pero…-fue detrás de ella, sus pasos eran elegantes y seductores, su perfume fresco y atrayente- algunas miradas se dirigieron a ella mientras cruzaba el salón en su totalidad y sin más presionaba el botón del ascensor-

-Ada…-soltó de pronto pero ella no lo había escuchado, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella entró presionando el siguiente botón, no levanto la vista hasta que las puertas cerraron otra vez y por fragmentos de segundo sus miradas se encontraron, la sorpresa en el rostro de ella solo podía ser comparada con la impresión en el rostro de él- Leon se quedo mirando los números rojos en la parte superior de las puertas mecánicas, rogando al infierno se detuviera de una condenada vez, marco el último piso y el maldijo en su fuero interno al tiempo que llamaba un segundo ascensor, fue un viaje corto quizá de 3 minutos pero él lo sintió como una eternidad. Ella podría haberse ido, podría haber regresado o podría estar simplemente esperando. Las puertas se abrieron de pronto y cuando el descendió ciertamente se sorprendió.

Ultimo piso. Rascacielos.

La espía estaba en el punto más elevado, apoyando todo su peso contra la reja de contención su cuerpo frágil y delgado miraba al cielo con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo aun envuelto en sus brazos. El se sorprendió, anduvo sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería asustarla o alterarla, cuando estuvo en la posición adecuada –frente a ella- abrió los ojos. No le hablaba pero lo observaba casi como si quisiera asegurarse de que se trataba de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –abrió sus preciosos labios carentes de color pero no respondió-

-¿Es otro de tus juegos? –negó con la cabeza y él se quedó plantado donde estaba-

-¿Estás bien? –sus ojos, el brillo en sus ojos suplicaba algo- que se callara o que continuara qué demonios quería él de ella- Ada cerró los ojos y él dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, ¿qué derecho podría tener en su vida amorosa? Si la había violado para después decirle que la odiaba y la había poseído meses después de eso solo para demostrarle al Ruso –o a sí mismo- que era suya…

-Lo estaré…después de esto -volvió el rostro y ya estaba detrás suyo, tomó su rostro entres sus manos y lo besó- un beso fugaz que se le antojo de lo más exquisito, tanto que solo por un momento quiso tomar aire solo para asegurarse de que estaba siendo real-

-Ada, quién…

-Cállate… -Y un nuevo beso desesperado se colocó en sus labios, dejó de cuestionar y comenzó a explorar, la abrazó disfrutando con el tacto que el generoso escote de su espalda le confería, su mano comenzó por el punto más bajo y fue subiendo hasta alcanzar su pecho y fue entonces que ella se retiro-

-Tengo que irme…

-Pero…

-Quizá terminaremos esto después…

-Ada, espera!

-Hasta entonces…-salió corriendo y él la buscó el resto de la noche pero ya no la encontró intento hallarla en los registros de invitados pero obviamente su nombre no estaba ahí, en cuanto a su acompañante, él había estado demasiado ocupado reconociendo cada nueva expresión en el rostro de ella que apenas si había reparado en el aspecto de él. Era mayor, atractivo o no eso era algo que no sabía decir pero parecía uno de esos sujetos a los que jamás soportaría-

-Ada… -había ido a refugiarse a un lugar abierto y por el tipo de armas que usaba estaba claro que le gustaban los lugares elevados. El complejo de Burton solo tenía un par de pisos por arriba así que esa era su jugada-

-Tiempo sin vernos…-soltó de pronto y su corazón se congeló dentro de su pecho, estaba detrás de él- la bata impregnada de sangre, lo mismo que sus manos y buena parte de su rostro-

...*….

Ada estaba realmente confundida, la persona que era intentaba ganarle terreno a la persona que fue, incontables imágenes se formaban dentro de su cabeza y de entre todas ellas la única que permanecía constante era el rostro de él…

-mátalo- decía una voz en su cabeza –no- decía otra y mientras discernía entre ambas posibilidades continuaba andando con el arma en manos, la oscuridad la consumía y el silencio la aterraba.

-Ada…-su voz- ella conocía esa voz pero las imágenes en su cabeza se mezclaron de nuevo. Compartían algunos rasgos el uno con el otro por lo que de momento dentro del caos en su mente, ella no vio el rostro o el cuerpo de Leon, sino que vio el de aquel otro- El autor de su tormento…

-Tiempo sin vernos…

...*….

Sus movimientos eran diferentes, lo mismo que la luz en sus ojos…Ada levantó la mano derecha dentro de la cual enervaba un cuchillo, él acortó la distancia. No quería lastimarla pero tampoco iba a permitir que ella lo hiciera-

-Ada…

-Voy a cumplir mi promesa ahora… -se enfrentaron, los movimientos de ella eran mucho más certeros y letales de lo que estaba acostumbrado a enfrenar, esquivo por los pelos un par de estocadas pero muy a su pesar habían conseguido rasgar su piel. Ahora tenía líneas de sangre en el antebrazo izquierdo, el costado derecho y el rostro-

-Mírame –había distancia entre ellos pero no mayor a tres pasos, su respiración era agitada, lo mismo que la de ella y aunque las heridas ardían ferozmente en su carne lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella-

-Quieres que vea cuando lo "hagas" –había rabia en su voz, un tono que jamás le había escuchado expresar aun en las situaciones más elevadas, se rodearon midiendo ambos sus posibilidades, tenía que arrebatarle el cuchillo, pero cómo si ahora parecía mucho más rápida y fuerte que él

-Sí, quiero que me veas… -ella se abalanzó una vez más y el tuvo que recibir una estocada en el hombro solo para poder atrapar sus brazos y obligarla a verse en sus ojos-

-Ada…

-¡No! –ella se retorcía ferozmente entre sus brazos, el cuchillo seguía enterrado en su hombro y el dolor era insoportable pero no sería la primera vez que soportaba el dolor por esa mujer-

-¡MIRAME! SOY YO…LEON

-Leon…-se tambaleó ligeramente, al tiempo que abría los ojos como platos concentrada en su mirada, después encontró la herida en su hombro-

-¡No! –él la soltó y ella se llevó las manos al rostro- ¡Qué estoy haciendo!

-Ada…-se acercó a ella, pero lo golpeo una vez más, una patada en la boca del estómago, se dobló por el dolor y la herida en su hombro aúllo ferozmente, perdió el equilibrio y ella se escabulló-

...*….

-mátalo- Sherry cerró un ojo al tiempo que aguzaba la mirada con el otro y sin más disparó un balín salió despedido hasta enterrarse justo en medio de los ojos de la "criatura" lo que en algún momento de la vida debió ser humano soltó un sonido horrible antes de desplomarse contra el piso pero la cosa no acababa ahí, de la herida abierta en su frente comenzaron a salir litros de sangre de los cuales se expulsaron pequeñas criaturas que prontamente evolucionaron y se convirtieron en parásitos buscando un nuevo huésped

-No puede…-antes de terminar la frase saltó sobre la mesa que tenía más cerca, de esta se fue a la siguiente y a la siguiente hasta alcanzar la ventana, las criaturas ya la habían ubicado y se desplazaban con patas como membranas en su dirección, Sherry tomó la escopeta y descargó un golpe con la culata para romper el vidrio y salió por ahí, las criaturas chillaban a medida que acortaban la distancia que las separaba, ella tenía que pensar en algo pero se estaban agotando sus posibilidades. Si iba por donde había llegado se encontraría con el gigante ciego, si seguía por aquí encontraría mas "parásitos" las criaturas ya casi estaban sobre ella intentó llegar a las escaleras de servicio pero el paso estaba bloqueado, giró en redondo dirigiendo sus pasos al desvencijado elevador, presionó el botón y cargo su último tiro.

-Fin del juego. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron pesadamente y ella se metió en el interior antes de que abrieran por completo, presionó el botón y los parásitos ya se habían fusionados unos con otros para formar un ser único de mayores proporciones –y mayor fealdad- que ya saltaba gustoso sobre ella. Sherry disparó su último tiro al corazón, la potencia del disparo a tan corta distancia mando a la criatura por los aires al tiempo que ella hacía uso de alguna fuerza sobrehumana salida de no sabía dónde y se encerraba en el elevador. 10 pisos, presionó el más elevado pero nada sucedió, fue bajando botón por botón pero todos parecían bloqueados con excepción claro está del piso en el que ya había estado y el sótano.

-Que así sea!… -presionó el botón soltando un nuevo juramento y rogando no le tomara más tiempo del necesario encontrar una nueva caja de balas, o quizá una nueva arma, se relajó un poco, no tenía a donde ir después de todo. En cuanto a posibles sospechosos lo cierto era que tampoco tenía ninguno. Esto era un edificio gubernamental. La orden vino desde los más altos mandos lo que quería decir que verdaderamente estaba jodida…

-¿Por qué? –sus padres la convirtieron en esto. William quería crear la medicina perfecta, una que terminara con la enfermedad y la pena del mundo pero las compañías farmacéuticas jamás consentirían eso. Wesker por el contrario quería crear la "criatura" perfecta, un ser con capacidades sobre humanas para poder utilizar con fines militares y quizá lo hubiera logrado de no haberse perdido a sí mismo en el proceso. La madre de Jake al menos había tenido algo de alma. Lo separó de su lado mucho antes de que lo convirtieran en "esto" Sherry dio una rápida mirada al reducido cubículo en que se encontraba, había una prenda en la esquina izquierda, se aproximó a ella y la tomo. Una bata quirúrgica, recordó que sus ropas ya estaban impregnadas de sangre así que decidió intercambiarlas, se desprendió de todas sus ropas –salvo las interiores- y tomo la bata del bolsillo interior de la misma cayeron multitud de fotografías, ella las tomo…

...*….

-Mamá…

Ada se adentró en una nueva sala, el conflicto de sus pensamientos seguía latente en su cabeza pero todas las voces acallaron cuando escuchó esa vocecilla infantil, escruto las sombras que debido a la premura del alba ya estaban amainando y encontró al pequeño

-No, pero puedes venir conmigo –el pequeño estaba congelado en una esquina, con el rostro bañado en llanto y aunque parecía que de verdad quería ir con ella observaba algo que lo detenía-

-Mamá… -Ada avanzó con pasos lentos y la criatura que se arrastraba como "buscando algo" se aproximó a su vez, se colocó delante del pequeño y haciendo caso omiso de su propio temor, susurró-

-¿Te gustan las escondidas?

-Sí

-¿Sabes contar hasta 10?

-Sí –la mirada del pequeño se encontró con la de ella, en sus tiernos ojos había muchas cosas, esperanza, diversión y un ligero toque de temor- en los ojos de ella quizá todo lo que había era terror, pero lo que el pequeño divisó fue lo mismo que veía cuando veía a su mami- que podía cerrar los ojos porque todo estaría bien.

Steve Bane, cerró los ojos y tapo sus oídos con las manos al tiempo que comenzaba a contar en voz alta.

...*….

Claire Redfield se había separado del resto, era su único hijo y por mucho que trataran de convencerla de lo contrario lo cierto era que ella temía lo peor de Ada Wong, no había vuelto a verla después de lo sucedido en Raccoon pero tenía las suficientes referencias de parte de su hermano y ahora también de Nicholai que con toda la sinceridad del mundo le había dicho a Michael que pondría su vida en juego con tal de proteger la de su hijo. Escrutó las sombras al tiempo que mantenía el arma en alto, no había disparado un arma en años –para eliminar a alguien- pero no había dejado de practicar un solo día de su vida. Seguía siendo de las mejores, incluso mejor que el propio Chris pero eso era algo que los hermanos jamás dirían en alto. Siguió avanzando cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo seguida de una detonación

-¡STEVE! –guardó el arma y comenzó a correr con el alma en un hilo guiada solo por el sonido-

2 –otra detonación- y ella derribó de un golpe seco la puerta y siguió corriendo por el pasillo-

3 –el sonido de los disparos realmente la volverían loca y si eso pasaba con ella, qué sería de Steve-

...*….

4 –Ada volvió a disparar- quedaban dos tiros o la maldita cosa era jodidamente veloz o el terror la había paralizado de nuevo, ninguno de los tiros había atinado y ahora en un momento de debilidad sopesaba la posibilidad de asesinar al niño –solo para evitarle el horror de ser asesinado por un B.O.W- y después terminar con su vida o seguir disparando en espera de un bendito milagro-

5 –le disparo a la criatura y la bala apenas lo rozó-

6 –último tiro y la bala atino en el punto exacto pero no había sido –ni de coña- suficiente, la criatura saltó y ella se lanzó a cubrir al pequeño con su cuerpo-

...*….

Claire derribó la puerta tras la cual estaba su hijo, levantó el arma y lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido. Había una criatura como aquellas de las que había oído hablar a Chris, la misma recibía un disparo por parte de la espía pero lejos de ser despedida por el impacto parecía haber ganado poderío y la mujer que hasta ahora había estado protegiendo a su hijo con su propio cuerpo dio la vuelta para hacerse un ovillo con él, Claire apenas si respiró, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y descargó 3 tiros seguidos derribando a la criatura en el proceso, era alta, delgada de un color negro aceitoso y cada impacto abría heridas que cerraban casi al instante pero aún así ella no iba a dejarse vencer.

Se levantó, tenía que alejarla de su hijo a como diera lugar y hasta donde podía recordar a esas cosas les gustaba la "sangre" se mordió el dedo índice hasta obtener un hilillo de sangre y su plan funcionó, la criatura se dirigía hacia ella, le disparó de nuevo justo en medio de los ojos –suponiendo que esa cosa realmente tuviera un rostro- y retrocedió, la criatura bramo y Claire sonrió complacida con la idea.

-¡Ven por mamá jodido bastardo de mierda! –la criatura comenzó a correr en su dirección y ella lo hizo a su vez, le quedaban 5 tiros, le metió otros 3 en el pecho pero ya sabía lo que sucedería, siguió corriendo y la criatura alargaba su cuerpo para recuperar el tejido perdido por los impactos de bala.

-Claire! –escuchó la voz de Chris a lo lejos-

-Aquí! –se acabó el pasillo y ella descargo los últimos dos tiros en el mismo punto, recargo el arma y soltó una serie más de disparos antes de que el hijo de puta se regenerara, la criatura aparentemente se partió por la mitad y ella se dejó caer satisfecha cuando Chris y el resto de ellos apareció-

-Qué es eso!

-¿Dónde está Steve?

-Adentro, con Ada…

-¿Viste hacia donde fue?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esa cosa suelta un parásito que…-Hubo otra detonación y a Claire ya se le estaba saliendo el corazón del pecho, su hermano la ayudo a levantarse y después todos entraron a la habitación-

El Ruso tenía el arma aún humeante en manos y Ada seguía abrazada a Steve, se escuchaba un leve sollozo mismo que fue roto por la voz del pequeño…

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Sí…

-Ada –la espía se separó del pequeño no sin antes recibir un beso de su parte y este corrió hasta llegar a los brazos de sus padres-

-Nicholai, qué está pasando conmigo…

-Lo recuerdas ahora, ¿no es cierto? –ella se envolvió con los brazos y él se acomodó a su lado-

-Es lo que quería de mí desde un principio…

-¿Sabes por qué?

-Prometí que lo mataría…¡Leon! –Ada se levantó de inmediato pero el rubio de ojos azules ya estaba a su lado, sus miradas se encontraron, en el rostro de ella el alivio, en el rostro de él…

-Parece que viste un fantasma….

-Estúpido


	13. Flor de Tristeza

**Saluditos! mis siempre queridos y algo ausentes lectores, la presente entrega tiene dedicatoria especial para mi querida hija de mi negra alma (ella sabe quién es) y sin más por el momento tenemos un personaje nuevo, cabos sueltos y un villano escasamente revelado. Que lo disfruten.^^**

**Cap. 13**

**Flor de Tristeza.**

Despertó nuevamente dentro de la oscuridad de su habitación, giró sobre el costado esperando sentir la calidez del cuerpo a su lado pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí. Un estremecimiento general se apoderó que cada fibra de su ser. ¿Se había ido? ¿Lo había dejado de nuevo? Se llevo las manos al rostro entre consumido y derrotado. ¿Porque siempre tenía que ser así?...

-Ada...

-Aquí estoy... -escuchó de pronto y abrió los ojos escrutando la penumbra del derredor, estaba sobre el rellano de la ventana, con su camisa puesta aunque no se había molestado en abotonar uno solo de los botones- la recorrió con la mirada sintiéndose ahora estúpido por haber desconfiado. Ella no lo miraba, tenía una pierna sobre el rellano y apoyaba en ella sus brazos y su rostro. Aún parecía triste. Desde que había "despertado", él no había dejado de observar esa profunda tristeza en su rostro. La misma que ocultaba a los demás, la misma que él fingía no observar. Ada se rindió después de un rato y le dedicó una mirada. El silencio entre ellos no era extraño ni abrumador. Era un silencio si a caso confortante -porque de hablar, ella podría mentirle de nuevo y él le creería de nuevo- porque eso era lo que hacían. Eso eran ellos mientras estaban juntos. Leon se levantó de la cama y anduvo descalzo con pasos torpes hasta colocarse a su lado.

-¿Todo bien?

-Aun no me acostumbro a esto...

-Lo sé...

-Deberías volver a la cama

-No, si tú no estás...

-Iré en un momento

-Está bien -beso su rostro y ella cerró los ojos al sentir su contacto, él iba a marcharse entonces, pero ella lo atrapo entre sus brazos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, lo besó de nuevo-

-Ada...

-Si?

-Deja de hacerme esto...

-No puedo...-enredo las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y el la levanto con los brazos, el beso se intensificó al tiempo que el andaba nuevamente de regreso a -su- cama, la soltó con violencia y después se alejó de ella-

-Leon… -ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, la camisa se había abierto completamente por lo que ahora tenía una deliciosa imagen de su cuerpo cubierto solo por aquella sugerente pieza de encajes rojos-

-Tomaré una ducha...

-No tienes que hacerlo

-No quiero lastimarte…

-Qué si quiero que lo hagas

-Ada...-él era consciente del calor en su cuerpo, también de la creciente irritación en su entrepierna-... si seguimos con esto ya no podré detenerme

-Lo sé...

-Y aún así quieres que yo...

-En verdad tengo que "suplicarte" por "esto"

-Claro que no…-regresó al lecho tomándola de nuevo, rodeándola con los brazos-

...*….

Los días anteriores habían sido extraños. En un principio ambos estaban tan agotados que apenas si se habían tocado. Ella corrió a sus brazos tan pronto las luces del recinto se restablecieron y rompió en llanto al tiempo que el resto de ellos discrepaba sobre si dejarlos a solas o no.

-Te odio...

-Yo te odie primero...

El pequeño Steve había comenzado a reír y correr dentro del lugar hasta tomar la mano de ella y Ada se arrodillo a su lado. El cariño que con tan poco se había formado entre ellos era por demás impresionante.

-Ves, ya no hay de que tener miedo

-Está bien tener miedo

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, mi papi dice que eso nos hace más fuertes..

.-Entonces te prometo que seré más fuerte

-¿Vendrán más monstruos?

-No mientras estemos aquí...-ella desordenó sus cabellos y el pequeño corrió de regreso con sus padres- Ada se reincorporó perdiendo el equilibrio ligeramente al hacerlo, él la sostuvo con firmeza y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo-

-Tu rostro...

-Está bien

-Quizá yo podría...-comenzó Rebecca pero Ada se negó-

-Yo puedo hacerlo... -las miradas de ambas chicas se encontraron, Rebecca se intimidó un poco, la mirada de Ada siempre era penetrante y algo siniestra, pero lo mismo sucedía con Coen que ya sonreía a la espía desde su posición a un lado de la morena-

-Prometo no asesinarlo...

-De acuerdo...-Rebecca le entregó su maletín de primeros auxilios y la espía lo tomó al tiempo que dirigía una leve mirada al resto de ellos-

-Redfield...

-Wong...

-¿Vas a terminar lo que iniciaste? -soltó de pronto y Chris guardo el arma -de hecho todos ellos lo hicieron-

-Yo...-el cerebro de Chris trabajaba al mil buscando algo "decente" que decir pero pronto el silencio fue roto por las palabras de esa maldita mujer-

-No querrás que yo termine lo que inicie, ¿o si? -él comenzó a toser de pronto como si en verdad se hubiera tragado algo horroroso-

-¿Perdón? -Jill se colocó frente a su esposo aun con la pequeña en brazos que miraba entretenida a su padre al tiempo que chupaba sus deditos-

-Valentine, ¿cierto?

-Redfield...

-Haa...Entonces supongo que debería disculparme...-ambas féminas intercambiaron miradas letales y el resto de ellos ya estaba sopesando la posibilidad de que se volvieran una contra otra de no ser por la presencia de la pequeña Rose que ahora gorjeaba mientras extendía sus bracitos a la espía-

-Es preciosa...

-Lo sé

-Tú eres la otra Redfield...-continuó Ada intercambiando ahora una mirada con Claire que asintió mientras sostenía la mano de Michael-

-Y a ti debe ser a quien le debo mi vida

-Ya pagaste tu deuda al proteger a nuestro hijo

-¿Estás bien con eso? -el buen doctor asintió y ella dirigió su mirada a Barry Burton y Lorenzo Ramírez que observaban atentos desde su posición-

-A ustedes no los conozco, pero supongo que también les debo una...

-Ni lo menciones comenzó el Burton al tiempo que extendía una enorme mano a manera de saludo, lo mismo que Ramírez que una vez que la había visto se había puesto de los mil colores y es que Wong seguía prácticamente desnuda con esa maldita bata de hospital que jamás se cerraba correctamente desde atrás-

-Un placer...-Leon la abrazó posesivamente desde atrás ya fuera para sostener su peso -y es que no parecía que fuera capaz de mantenerse por sí misma durante más tiempo- o solamente para demostrar que él era su hombre y ella su mujer.

-Lo mismo digo yo...

Las presentaciones concluyeron y poco a poco comenzaron a dejarlos a solas, todos con excepción del Ruso que si quiera se había movido de su posición, la miraba a ella sin siquiera reparar en él, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el rubio comprendió que quizá no fuera el único que la había estado llorando todo este tiempo, los dejó a solas. No sin antes besar la frente de -su- mujer

-Te ves horrible...

-Te ves peor...-Ginovaef la recorrió con la mirada, al tiempo que tomaba sus cabellos sueltos entre sus manos y ella se perdió por algunos minutos en la mirada de él- no habían hablado desde hacía mucho. Desde que lo engañara una -última vez-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Siempre te encuentro...

-Error, soy yo quien regresa...

-Significa que esto será el "adiós" -el ruso tomo su mano izquierda dentro de las suyas y ella reparo en la alianza de oro que llevaba en el dedo pulgar-

-¿Cuando...

-Moriste...

-¿Qué?

-Legalmente estuviste muerta durante algunos minutos, así que el jodido bastardo se quedó a tu lado hasta quedarse dormido, supongo que en algún momento del –duelo-encontró el valor para hacer lo que siempre quiso hacer y te la dio -Ada miraba la pieza de oro blanco y escuchaba sus palabras sin creer una sola de ellas-

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido? -ella sabía que no- se relajo nuevamente al tiempo que acomodaba todo su peso contra su cuerpo y él la envolvía entre sus brazos –se sentía realmente bien así- Solos los dos contra el mundo. Eso los hacía estar completos y ambos lo sabían.

-¿Te irás?

-Solo si quieres que lo haga...

-Entonces quédate conmigo...solo un poco más -él la abrazo de pronto -como si la fuera a romper- eran tan distintos y a la vez tan iguales

-¿Porqué a él? -ella cerró los ojos, no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería y él la acomodó de manera que su rostro quedara en su hombro- tú ya sabías que morirías y solo te despediste de él

-No hagas esto

-¿Tan poco significó para ti? Todos estos años, todo el sacrificio. Todo lo "nuestro"

-Nicholai...

-No te voy a pedir que lo dejes. Solo quiero saber si en algún momento de la vida pude haber sido yo...

-En verdad quieres escucharlo...

-Si

-Está bien -ella se soltó de su agarre atrapando su rostro entre sus manos, -tan diferentes- estudio sus rasgos, buscó la sonrisa que sabía solo le dedicaba cuando creía que no lo veía y después de eso lo beso, el aún tenía los ojos abiertos y de hecho le tomó algo de tiempo caer en la cuenta de que en verdad estaba sucediendo "esto" acto seguido cerró los ojos y devolvió el beso con fervor.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un tal vez

-Como en..."Si tal vez el jodido bastardo muriera"

-Si sucede sabré que fuiste tú

-Apuesto a que no...

-¿él te lo dijo?

-el qué...

-La "despedida"

-Lo encontré yo mismo...-Nicholai rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo lo que quedaba del celular de la espía-

-Así que en caso de muerte, él se queda con mi cuerpo y tú con mis pertenencias...muy organizados

-No es divertido...

-No pretendía hacer una broma

-¿Le dirás que sí?

-No me ha preguntado nada y ahora que sigo aquí, es probable que esto ya no signifique nada...

-El autoengaño ayuda...

-Cállate

-Está loco por ti...

-¿Lo estás defendiendo?

-Solo porque en verdad se lo que significa "eso"

-Nicholai...

-No me importa que estés con él, ni lo que haga al respecto...no pienso dejar de hacer esto -el Ruso la beso de nuevo- Un beso fugaz, como lo había sido toda su relación en realidad.

-Te amo

-Y yo...-su cabeza aun era un conflicto entre lo que quería y lo que hacía, lo cierto era que nada había dejado de dar vueltas dentro de su sistema, él pareció darse cuenta de aquello, después de todo no era la primera vez que la veía de esta manera, la libero de su abrazo y comenzó a andar con ella hasta la enorme puerta donde ya se encontraba él.

-Hazla llorar y te mataré...-Nicholai se marchó dejándola con un sabor ligeramente amargo en los labios- No sabía que extrañaría sus besos o sus abrazos o que anhelaría la cercanía de su aliento

-Odio a ese sujeto...

-No más de lo que él a ti

-¿De verdad?

-Desde luego que si...

-¿Y de qué hablaron? -él la atrajo una vez más a su cuerpo, acercando sus labios a los suyos, la herida seguía ahí –surcando su rostro- al igual que las otras dos -en su costado y en el brazo-

-De lo terrible que soy...

-¿En serio?

-Si

-¿Qué tanto es eso?

-Sígueme y lo descubrirás...

Comenzó a andar con pasos lentos de regreso al lugar donde el -asesino-mutara y los atacara, era como una enorme bodega había objetos múltiples dispuestos por aquí y por allá, obviamente Barry había puesto el más mínimo interés a la planta alta de su elaborado complejo. La parte que él creía divertida era que había lo "necesario" para una buena sesión de besos apasionados y tal vez con algo de suerte un poco más. Ada ya estaba donde quería con el maletín de Chambers en manos y de pronto el recordó el dolor en cada incisión de su piel...

-Mierda...

-No tienes problemas con el "dolor" ¿o sí?

-Alguien me enseño, que hay cosas que "duelen" mucho más...-se acercó a ella y volvieron a devorarse a besos al tiempo que ella le arrebataba la camisa ensangrentada-

-Una cosa a la vez Kennedy...

-No es para tanto

-¿De verdad? -ella presionó la herida en su hombro y él se doblo al tiempo que soltaba un jodido juramento de los mil infiernos-

-PORQUE HICISTE ESO!

-Te enseñaré un truco para soportar el dolor...

-¿En verdad?

-Sí -la espía lo acomodó en un pequeño taburete y una vez en "posición" se acomodó sobre él colocando las piernas a los costados- él estaba realmente fascinado con lo que fuera que ella pensara hacer -o deshacer- beso la herida en su hombro y él se retorció un poco más ahora entre el dolor y el placer-

-Mmmh...no es muy profunda

-Podría jurarte que sí...

-Probemos de nuevo -volvió a concentrarse en la herida ejerciendo movimientos lentos con sus labios y su lengua, esta vez agregando un poco de succión y él ya quería que ejerciera la misma succión en otra parte de su piel-

-Ada...

-Sshh...-lo trabajo nuevamente, mucho más lenta y deliciosamente, él se fue hacia atrás y apretó los puños al tiempo que reprimía el impuso de tomarla en brazos y colocar esos labios justo donde quería- El movimiento se repitió una última vez y él ya sentía ese dolor lacerante en la creciente plenitud de su ser, sospechaba ella lo había sentido a su vez pues detuvo su actividad solo para repasar la delgada línea de sus labios con la lengua-

-Creo que esta ya está...

-No creo que...-Ada tomó algo del estuche del estuche de Chambers y después el verdadero infierno se desató-

-QUE MIERDA FUE ESO!

-Si no quieres que se te gangrene el brazo...

-Pudiste haberme avisado...

-Tú también -ella colocó un parche sobre la herida que aparentemente no iba a requerir de sutura y se removió provocativamente sobre sus formas evadiendo todo contacto con su sexo-

-Ada...

-Sshh... Ahora se concentró en la herida del costado, apenas si era una línea perceptible, pero algo ya era algo, él volvió a cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca de donde él quería y su entrepierna parecía saberlo pues palpitaba tan dolorosamente que en verdad quería poner las manos alrededor de su precioso cuerpecito y colocarla en su centro-

-Detente…

-Sé un niño bueno y guarda silencio…volvió a besar la herida, esta vez acercando un poco más su cadera a su cuerpo, él ya no podía esperar un jodido segundo más así que colocó ambas manos donde quería –en el trasero de ella- y ella sonrió divertida con la idea- la succión de sus labios aumentó de ritmo al igual que la pulsación en su entrepierna-

-¿Duele?

-Como el jodido infierno…-ella volvió a tomar el maldito spray y roció la herida al tiempo que el maldecía y sentía –alivio-

-Cómo diablos…-ella le sonrió desde su posición, se acomodó una vez más -esta vez a su lado- no sin antes rozar su entrepierna con los glúteos y él volvió a gritar pero esta vez de deseo-

-Sshh…-tomó su antebrazo y él volvió a cerrar los ojos- jodido infierno que termine de una condenada vez –ella besó la herida al tiempo que él maldecía por tener que colocar la mano en su entrepierna-

-No te excites demasiado con eso ¿quieres?…-que se lo jodieran los mil demonios del infierno-lo último que quería era hacerse una maldita paja con ella observando pero si así era como lo quería…así lo tendría. Liberó su sexo que palpitó de gusto y ella ya estaba mordisqueando su brazo justo antes de rociarlo-

-¡POR EL JODIDO AMOR DE…-antes de que pudiera terminar la espía ya estaba otra vez sobre su cuerpo, esta vez en el punto exacto que él quería, besando sus labios que aún sabían a oxido y sal-

-Vas a volverme loco…

-Esa es la idea…-lo besó nuevamente y él la tomó de la cadera acomodándola en su centro, ella ya lo estaba esperando -o al menos eso le pareció a él–

Habían sido tres meses en los que la había soñado, la había llorado y también ansiado- sus embestidas cobraron poderío y ella se aferraba a sus cabellos al tiempo que apoyaba las piernas en el piso a fin de mantener el mismo ritmo-

-Te amo...

-No! -en algún lugar del "momento" ella comenzó a perder la cabeza de nuevo, el hombre que la poseía no era el hombre que amaba, era aquel otro que la torturaba y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba gritando y peleando mientras él intentaba traerla de nuevo-

-Ada…Soy yo! -ella lo sabía pero por más que quería no podía detener aquello, el recuerdo era más poderoso que el presente, siguió forcejeando hasta comenzar a hacerle daño, las heridas se abrieron de nuevo -su sangre y de ella-

-Aléjate!

-No voy a hacerlo!

-No quiero hacerte daño...-ella gritaba al tiempo que aumentaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos, la palidez de su rostro, el gesto cansado, la increíble tristeza, todo eso era más de lo que podía soportar-

-No importa que lo hagas...-ella se dejó caer finalmente contra la pared y envolvió su cuerpo entre sus brazos ¿porqué tendría que recordarlo justo en este momento? ¿por qué tendría que ser ella quien lo arruinara de nuevo? Leon camino lentamente hasta conseguir tumbarse a su lado, la rodeo por detrás acomodándola contra su cuerpo y ella se entregó a su contacto entre el delirio y el llanto-

-Superaremos esto...

-No... -ella no podía pedirle eso, no podía hacerlo- si lo hacía su dolor tarde o temprano los consumiría a ambos-

-No te estoy preguntando...

-Por favor...-ella seguía llorando y él en verdad deseaba obligarla a decirle quién era aquel que le había hecho tanto daño- ...déjame sola

-No lo haré

-No soporto nada de esto

-¿Crees que yo sí?

-Tú los tienes a ellos

-Y tú lo tienes a él...

-Leon... -sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo- la imagen que ofrecía ahora no se parecía en nada a los recuerdos que tenía de ella, la expresión arrogante había desaparecido del todo en su rostro. Ahora solo era ella. La verdadera. Ada Wong y mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con cálidos besos descubría que la amaba aún más por eso.

...*….

Era ella en las fotografías, de diferentes edades hasta llegar a la actualidad, en todas ellas aparecía sobre la camilla, con las prendas sucias -a punto de quebrarse- y con una expresión que no podía ser real -carente de emoción y sentido alguno- dormía o quizá estuviera sedada pero algo era seguro. Estaba atrapada. Sus brazos y piernas atados, su piel marcada en diversos puntos -como si la fueran a cortar-

-No!

Eso no podía ser cierto, Eso no era real. Eso jamás había pasado! -se llevó las manos al rostro y fue entonces que fue consciente de que se había quedado en ropa interior. Se colocó la bata e hizo un ovillo con las prendas rotas e impregnadas de sangre -el ascensor se detuvo, con un estruendoso sonido y ella ya no se creía capaz de poder continuar con esto- las imágenes, las voces dentro de su cabeza ya no eran solamente suyas, eran las de alguien más. Personas que habían sido sometidas -junto con ella- al mismo tormento- ¿por qué? Por qué alguien querría arrastrarla de nuevo al mismo infierno.

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron, ella ni siquiera había tenido que presionar el botón, se incorporó lenta y dolorosamente, quien quiera que estuviera detrás de esto era claro que no daría tregua. Si permanecía en sitio pronto llegarían más criaturas, parásitos o infectados y ella aún no se daba por vencida. Saldría que aquí. Lo había hecho siendo una niña y por Dios como testigo que volvería a hacerlo.

...*….

-¿Respiras?

-Sí, ¿Duele?

-Para nada. -Elie y Jake habían atravesado la extensión que le llevo en promedio un par de horas recorrer a pie en un lapso no mayor a 40 minutos, terminaron montando a una "criatura" a fin de acabar con las otras pero justo al final se había "revelado" y los había atacado. El se había llevado un zarpazo en la espalda baja y después en las pantorrillas cuando había tenido que saltar y lo más cercano que encontró para hacerlo había sido la dentadura expuesta de ese condenado "animal"

-¿Tú también sanas rápido?

-La habilidad de curación viene de una cepa tipo 0

-¿Y qué me dices de la inmunidad?

-Cepa tipo 3, pero tu virus no te hace inmune al resto de ellos

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Que si estuvieras en contacto con algún otro virus te infectarías, la mutación vírica sería interesante, es probable que padre esté interesado en ello

-Quién demonios es tu padre…

-No puedo decirlo

-Ese hombre te abandonó y aún así crees que merece algo de tu respeto!

-Lo mismo sientes tú…

-Maldición! –se aparto de su lado no sin antes soltar un juramento y varios golpes contra el viento, las tormentas de arena habían amainado y después de la extenuante actividad que habían tenido el calor o el frío eran algo que le pasaba desapercibido, tomó el PDA en manos e intento llamar de nuevo al maldito Redfield pero la llamada no conectaba, lo mismo sucedía con Sherry y lo mismo con el supuesto "héroe"

-Dónde mierda estás Sherry!…Dónde está Redfield!...Dónde está…cualquier persona.

-Vamos…-Elie había trenzado sus cabellos nuevamente, su espesa cabellera, su complexión delgada y esos profundos ojos negros la convertían en una mujer bastante hermosa –si es que mujer pudiera ser el calificativo a utilizar-

-Hacia dónde iremos ahora "oráculo" –ella no respondió simplemente se limitó a caminar pero casi podría jurar que había visto una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro- Se guardó el PDA de nuevo y sin más miró al cielo. –Hasta las estrellas y la luna parecían haberlos abandonado ya-

...*….

Ataviada nuevamente con una diminuta bata de hospital avanzaba con paso lento, el sótano estaba a cuentas claras abandonado y ligeramente –inundado- de los objetos del rededor todos estaban maltrechos, desvencijados y con apariencia –sospechosa- no quería pincharse ni por error con absolutamente nada. El olor a humedad y podredumbre prontamente acucio sus sentidos, se sentía temerosa y a la vez –intrigada- conocía ese lugar, estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria y ese era el problema.

Dereck C. Simmons era el problema. Ella aceptó gustosa la oportunidad de pertenecer a su –sistema- se expuso voluntariamente a pruebas de capacidad física y mental con el fin de aumentar su rendimiento y convertirse más pronto en "uno de ellos" Ansiaba enormemente pertenecer a "su lugar" con Claire y Leon a su lado. Salvar vidas, así como ellos salvaron la suya pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Las pruebas eran terribles, tanto físicas como emocionales, siendo estas últimas las que menos recordaba porque ahora que lo pensaba, lo que estaban haciendo con ella era –ocultar la evidencia- le arrebataron sus recuerdos y su persona. La convirtieron en la mujer que acataba órdenes sin cuestionar.

Escuchó algunos sonidos provenientes del derredor- manos rasgando, pies arrastrándose, voces suplicando- afianzó el agarre sobre el arma y escrutó las sombras por si encontraba algo más que pudiera "detonar" había latas y estantes vacíos a su alrededor, también algo como una lanza –era el soporte para contener las bolsas de intravenosa- dejó la escopeta a un lado y lo tomó, ahora los sonidos se habían incrementado y ella estaba pensando en alguna forma de lograr escapar- apagó la lamparilla y cerró los ojos, Jake le había dicho que tenía que confiar en sus instintos. Bien, la "sobrevivencia" era el principio fundamental de cualquier ser vivo.

Apretó las manos sobre el soporte y esperó. El primer sonido, vino por el costado izquierdo, tomó la improvisada lanza y descargó el primer golpe- La criatura aulló dolorosamente y ella tuvo que ejercer presión en esta ocasión para extraer el arma y arremeter en su contra una vez más…el olor a carne podrida no se hizo esperar así como el temor involuntario a contraer alguna enfermedad.

-¡Muérete ya! Maldita…"cosa" –la criatura se estremeció una vez más en dolorosos espasmos y sin más quedó sin vida- Sherry soltó su lanza y se tumbó a su lado –ella también era una "cosa"-lo que le habían hecho la convirtió en eso…temía a lo que las personas pudieran pensar de estar a su lado. Temía a lo que Jake pudiera pensar de su "contacto" Sólo lo había besado una vez, antes de despedirse y ya habían pasado una noche juntos en aquella cabaña, aunque todo lo que habían hecho había sido compartir historias tortuosas de su pasado. Le habló de sus padres y él le hablo de los "mercenarios" esos hombres que a fin de obtener dinero habían tratado de venderlo y él se defendió –de ahí la marca surcando su rostro- y la había obtenido a demasiada corta edad. Era un niño cuando sus padres –lo abandonaron- igual que ella. Quizá por eso se sentía tan atraída por él.

Se incorporó de nuevo –si fuera la de antes lo más probable es que a estas alturas ya estaría llorando pero esa Sherry murió-

-Y pronto lo haría la "nueva"

La persona que observaba a través de las cámaras colocó ambas manos a la altura de su barbilla. Ya había descubierto los secretos de su pasado, también había burlado a sus "experimentos" pero aún faltaba la mejor parte, porque tendría que llegar a su puerta y cuando lo hiciera le sucedería lo mismo que a la primera de "ellas" se rompería en mil pedazos y él era un coleccionista por demás excelso. Amaba reconstruir sus preciosas piezas. Todas eran hermosas a su manera. Especialmente –ella- sonrió con malicia al tiempo que la veía dirigir sus pasos justo donde quería, los experimentos E-L-08, 09 y 10 ya estaban despiertos, era una verdadera lástima lo que había sucedido con la 11 -o quizá lo correcto fuera decir que aquello era una bendición- todas sus -muñecas- eran una réplica exacta de la otra con excepción de ella. Su sangre tenía todas las muestras que él -a través de los años- había ido recopilando primero de los laboratorios de Wesker y más tarde de los de Simmons. -suspiró para sus adentros- Aún no superaba la sensación de no haberla visto una -ultima vez- Creyó que volvería por sí misma, después de todo. Siempre volvía. Estaba obsesionada con él casi tanto como lo hacía él.

-Te amo en la noche, Te destruyo en la luz.

Quería matarlo con sus propias manos y vaya que lo había intentado en cada uno de sus deliciosos juegos. Pero ya no era prudente seguir pensando en esto- Sherry ya estaba descorriendo el pestillo de la puerta que él quería, iba a cortar la luz pero entonces una llamada entrante robó su atención.

-¿Sí?

-Sr Lewis lo necesitamos de regreso en la base

-¿Qué sucede?

-Recuperamos los cuerpos del escuadrón de -exploración- Todos menos uno. El agente a su cargo. La señorita Sherry Birkin

-Haa…-él se acomodó nuevamente en su silla, pensó en encender un cigarrillo pero ese gusto se lo dejaría para después-

-Los superiores quieren saber por qué fue que dio la orden de enviarla ahí

-Era una misión de bajo nivel, pensé que tras haber sobrevivido a los eventos recientes, estaría calificada para el puesto

-Ella no es cualquier agente, pertenece al "proyecto"

-Lo sé y le aseguro que pondré todo mi empeño en descubrir su "paradero" -la llamada se cortó y Sherry ya estaba en la morgue.

...*….

El resto de ellos habían vuelto a sus vidas normales a montar la puesta en escena por lo que se habían quedado prácticamente solos pero eran como extraños. Ella no lo miraba y no importaba lo que dijera él no recibía una sola respuesta a cambio. Finalmente se dio por vencido, la rodeo por detrás besando sus hombros y su cabello y ella se dejó hacer. El ruso no estaba, se había ido con Michael -nadie sabía por qué- y la enorme casa de Burton días atrás llena de personas parecía ahora fría y abandonada. El único que lograba acercarse a ella sin reservas era el pequeño Steve.

El la tomaba de la mano y ambos andaban por los pasillos hasta el jardín, se sentaban bajo el sol y ella le enseñaba a crear figurillas de origami, él jamás imaginó que pudiera tener alguna clase de amor maternal pero ese pequeño lo despertaba en su ser, le gustaba verlos juntos. -a todos ellos- y se habría quedado contento con la idea de no ser por ese increíble dejo de tristeza. Cuando creía que nadie la veía volvía a abstraerse en sí misma y a rodear su cuerpo con los brazos. Parecía atrapada en un sueño.

-Por favor...-al llegar la noche él besaba sus labios y acunaba su cuerpo, ella respondía apenas a sus labios y se acomodaba contra su pecho como una -muñeca- cerraba los ojos o a veces se quedaba mirándolo hasta que era él quien rompía el contacto. No sabía cómo reaccionar. La cercanía de su cuerpo. Su mutismo y esa sensualidad que no había dejado de expresar cuando sabía el resto de ocupantes se encontraban ausentes.

-No puedo hacerlo...Su aliento, sus gestos, todo entre ellos se había vuelto insaciable pues su recuerdo -aquel maldito recuerdo- no les permitía estar juntos de nuevo.

-Perdóname...

Pasados unos días Michael y Nicholai regresaron junto con una tercera persona pero eso a ella poco le importo. Se lanzo a su encuentro y él apenas si la sostuvo a tiempo. Rompió en llanto y él anduvo con ella hasta pasar a su lado. Ninguno de los dos lo miró. Las noches que siguieron se le hicieron eternas pues aunque se resistía sus pasos siempre lo llevaban ahí. Se tumbaba contra la puerta y los escuchaba conversar por horas en un idioma que no conocía después se hacía el silencio y multitud de imágenes atormentaban su mente. Escenarios donde era él quien besaba sus labios y tomaba su cuerpo. Dónde era él quien hallaba el punto exacto para acabar con su sueño.

-¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé... -la persona que llegó junto con ellos era un oficial de alto rango de la F.O.S inculpada de asesinato figuraba dentro de los miembros más peligrosos de la agencia. Hizo un acuerdo con Bane, el agente fingiría que el doctor estaba dentro y éste crearía una distracción que le permitiría escapar.

Su plan iba bien, Michael entraría por la puerta chica a hacer de "rehén" mientras el agente escapaba, pero Nicholai había imaginado lo peor cuando vio al buen doctor siendo sometido por una terrible mujer, se lanzó en su contra y ambos se enfrentaron, los talentos de la agente eran superiores a los del promedio y el asesino estaba disfrutando realmente con el encuentro hasta que Michael los frenó poco antes de que más agentes se agolparan en el exterior, les dijo a ambos que se dejaran de estupideces y se largaran o los tres terminarían presos. Corrieron al auto que ya tenían preparado y lo siguiente que sucedió -dadas las heridas en su cuerpo- fue que el buen doctor obtuvo casi una condecoración por haberse atrevido a ofrecer "resistencia" en favor de la seguridad de los demás agentes y presos.

Jenneth Moore estaba en máxima seguridad por disfrutar ocasionalmente de la "carne humana" había tenido que defenderse de una emboscada en una zona hostil y una cosa había llevado a la otra. Y es que justo como declaro "en estos tiempos quién se espera una mordida de alguien no infectado" acabo con el rostro de tres de sus agresores -todos los cuales superiores en rango- y se quedó encerrada a pan y agua hasta que Michael Bane fue enviado a elaborar su perfil psicológico.

No representaba un riesgo. No era agresiva, Ni potencialmente peligrosa. Simplemente había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

Él estaba casado con una mujer que en su momento había sobrevivido al mismísimo infierno por "hacer lo que tenía que hacer" de no haber comenzado a disparar contra cualquier cosa que se moviera en Raccoon -llámense hombres, mujeres o niños- Claire Redfield habría muerto y lo mismo habría sucedido con él...pero esa ya era otra historia.

Se reunieron nuevamente pasados 3 días en los que Bane se había reunido con Chambers para analizar la naturaleza real de la plaga. Sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas. La criatura tenía propiedades de conservación lo que quería decir que al verse amenazada y ser expulsada. Ésta pudo haber mutado y dejar un nuevo parásito en su interior.

Ada ya no dejaría que la intervinieran quirúrgicamente, apenas si hablaba con alguien que no fuera su hijo así que de momento solo les quedaba esperar a que su cuerpo y su mente se recuperaran de nuevo.

-Vamos, en realidad no creo que esté pasando nada de lo que estés imaginando

-Lo dices como doctor o como amigo

-Cómo ambos -pero lo cierto era que ya todos imaginaban lo que sucedía dentro de aquellas paredes, el Ruso tampoco hablaba mucho, solo salía ocasionalmente para llevarle comida y cuando lo hacía obviamente jamás cruzaba una sola palabra con él-

...*….

La batería de su lamparilla se termino, intentó recordar los detalles que apenas si había alcanzado a vislumbrar, las mesas de exploración estaban dispuestas al centro, todas parecían vacías -aunque sucias e infecciosas- los paneles del lado izquierdo debían pertenecer a las cámaras de refrigeración y las del panel derecho a los contenedores de "pertenencias" había visto a su vez una especie de archivo. Era ahí a donde quería ir, comenzó a tantear por el largo del panel izquierdo, el metal resultaba frío a su contacto, las puertecitas estaban flojas lo que definitivamente la estaba comenzando a asustar, tocó la siguiente y sintió un golpe en respuesta, su corazón se paralizó, detuvo su andar y aguzó los sentidos -el golpe se repitió- ¡Santo Dios! ¿había alguien vivo ahí dentro? se despego del panel e intentó pensar en algo pero después escuchó otro golpe del panel que tenía a sus pies y uno más a la altura de su cabeza, tomó la escopeta y escudriñó el derredor, los sonidos se repitieron y ella saltó hacia atrás, se golpeo con una de las mesas y un objeto cayó. No sabía lo que era y tampoco importaba porque pronto escuchó otro sonido que en verdad la aterró. Uno de los paneles se estaba deslizando hacia afuera

-¡Dios mío! -se movió una vez más pero golpeo sus pies desnudos con lo que fuera que hubiera caído y ella también cayó- ¡Que no me vea! -rogó con todas sus fuerzas, se arrastró un poco intentando pegar todo su cuerpo al piso, tanteo la loseta y reconoció un objeto que le parecía familiar-

-Jake! –tomó el PDA entre sus manos con infinito alivio y decidió que definitivamente aún no moriría- los otros dos paneles comenzaron a descorrerse, encendiendo la pantalla y la escena apenas si se iluminó. Pies pequeñitos como de niños colgando de aquellos paneles mortuorios. El corazón se le heló por completo, se arrastro un poco más hasta chocar con otra de las mesas del derredor, los pies iban descendiendo, delgados y alargados -desnudos- siguió por donde iba sin dejar de prestar atención a la escena- Ahora las partes estaban mejor definidas, la ausencia de sexo y de ombligo llamó su atención así como el olor a -tierra mojada- se golpeo con otro objeto, ya no podía avanzar más estaba en el archivo y los tres cuerpos -no muertos- estaban de pie explorando las sombras, apenas percibiendo la tenue iluminación que provenía de ella. -Apagó la pantalla y se estremeció por completo- perdió la escopeta en algún momento, no estaba cargada pero aún servía como arma blanca, se incorporó lentamente y con torpeza al tiempo que las figuras giraban sus rostros en su dirección.

-No puede…ser -tanteo por el escritorio lo más rápido que pudo derribando objetos múltiples ninguno de los cuales podría servirle como defensa, abrió los cajones y repitió la escena- nada, nada...una culata. -era un arma corta- la sintió pesada por lo que se arriesgó a pensar que estaba cargada, se armó con ella ahora si dispuesta a aceptar la "bienvenida"

...*….

-¿Se ha ido?

-Vas a volverlo loco…

Ella se levantó de pronto, era evidente el cambio que en sus facciones se había suscitado, la expresión desafiante había sido reemplazada por una mucho más serena, parecía frágil y derrotada. Como si ya no le importara nada de lo que pasara pero él sabía que no era así. La vio atravesar la alcoba hasta colocarse junto a la ventana, después abrazo su cuerpo y sin más entonó...

Te amo en la noche, te destruyo en la luz,

Los pájaros cantan, las personas bailan,

Y si para siempre pudiera terminar,

Esta línea de vida sin vida.

De la muerte en tus ojos jamás me vería.

Comenzó a bailar como lo hacía cuando era "su" muñeca, los movimientos eran lentos y acompasados, ligeros como lo era toda ella en realidad. La pieza en su mente ganó poderío y ahora estaba justo donde no debía. A la altura del balcón y a la vista de todos -especialmente de él- con Nicholai intentando pararla pero su frenesí apenas si había comenzado. La canción era suya él la había compuesto para recordarle que estaba atrapada. Era una muñeca rota y así era como se sentía.

Suavemente duerme ahora,

Que algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo,

Tú allá y yo acá, los hilos están atados,

Y jamás podrás cortarlos.

Con la última frase ella ya estaba prácticamente colgando del hilo entre la cordura y la locura, Nicholai intento aferrarla de nuevo pero ella se soltó de su agarre, saltó sobre la elaborada herrería del balcón, el aire contra su espalda, los cabellos al viento, su corazón...latiendo.

-¡Despierta! -escuchó de pronto- regresó del sueño pero ya nadie podría detenerlo, perdió el equilibrio se fue hacia atrás y quizá eso fuera lo que quería. Romperse en mil pedazos, cortar la línea, pero esa no era ella. Esa mujer patética y derrotista. No podía ser ella.

-¡NO! -la distancia que recorría no era tan elevada, un par de huesos rotos o quizá un poco más...si su cabeza se estrellaba con el piso ¿el virus la salvaría de eso? sonrió con malicia y algo de diversión rebuscó en el cintillo de su cadera -al menos la demencia no le había quitado la prudencia- encontró lo que quería -un hilillo metálico- y tras lanzar un juramento lo arrojó- no tenía idea de donde habría atorado o de si efectivamente soportaría su peso, lo único que sabía y le interesaba saber es que era ella de nuevo- encontró algo de equilibrio y sin más se estabilizó, colgaba a una distancia no tan razonable del piso, las personas alrededor tenían los ojos perfectamente cerrados y seguramente esperaban el momento en que su cuerpo no fuera más que un charco de sangre. Pero eso no sucedió, se impulsó de nuevo, apoyando las piernas en algún resquicio y sin más se soltó.

-¿Pagaron mucho por el espectáculo? -Uno a uno abrieron los ojos de nuevo, Leon prácticamente se había vuelto albino, ella se colocó frente a él enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con alevosía-

-¿Viste un fantasma?

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto...-ella iba a responder pero él ya no se lo permitió, la abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo habían pasado días desde que la había tenido así- frágil, rota, ajena a sus sentimientos. Nada de eso importaba ahora solo quería que estuviera ahí a su lado-

-Leon…

-¡Qué fue eso!...-quiso saber Michael-

-Me gustan las alturas -el doctor y la espía intercambiaron miradas, era obvio que él esperaba una mejor respuesta que esa pero la expresión de su rostro, el brillo en sus ojos, la seguridad de su voz, todo eso le hablaba de alguien en su -sano juicio-

-¿Piensas hacerlo de nuevo?

-Tal vez...

-Voy a tener que pedirte que hables conmigo de eso

-Puede ser

-No es una opción

-Si no, qué...

-Yo te diré que! -Nicholai había bajado como alma que lleva el diablo, él ya era albino pero ahora casi lucía como un espejismo, la espía sonrió de nuevo- Así que ésos eran sus hombres. -Un opuesto del otro-

-Es que a caso se van a atrever a castigarme -ambos hombres -incluyendo al doctor- se descompusieron en mil colores, la mujer frente a ellos había intentado matarse o quizá simplemente quisiera volverlos locos, pero seguía siendo malditamente hermosa, seductora y letal-

-Lo haré! si es necesario... -respondió Nicholai quien ya conocía de sobra sus trucos-

-Bien, pero yo escogeré el "instrumento" -comenzó a andar de regreso con Nicholai pegado a su lado y entonces decidió que ya había soportado suficientes noches de insomnio.

Ella tenía que tomar una decisión.

...*….

La criatura le parecía incluso -hermosa- los largos cabellos, la piel de alabastro, los pechos pequeños apenas insinuados ella no podía dejar de verla y tampoco sabía si sería prudente dejar de hacerlo, sus miradas se encontraron -¿a caso no era humana? Le sonrió levemente y sin más...la atacó.

Sherry recibió un golpe certero justo en la boca del estómago y se dobló del dolor -el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era ni remotamente su fuerte, menos cuando las otras dos decidieron unirse a la fiesta, el arma se le fue de las manos, así como el aliento y todo su pérfido intento de supervivencia.

-Jake...-estaba en el suelo y la tomaban de cualquier parte, las piernas, los brazos, exploraban sus cavidades y ella se retorcía inútilmente a su contacto- ¡Qué demonios querían de ella!

-Basta! –grito desesperada pero aquello parecía alentarlas, los movimientos aumentaron de intensidad así como los latidos de su corazón y el calor dentro de la habitación- Una mano se colocó en la tierna piel de su entrepierna y ella soltó una patada, la criatura la soltó, mientras las otras dos ejercían presión sobre sus piernas, se dobló sobre sí misma y consiguió alcanzar su PDA -conectó la llamada-

-¡JAKE! -el sonido en respuesta, era solo infinidad de interferencia y las criaturas ya habían vuelto a montar sobre ella, recorrían su cuerpo como si de alguna manera supieran que el -suyo- era diferente.

-¡Suéltenme! -grito desesperada, el PDA fue golpeado por algún pie y ahora ella ya no podría recuperarlo, tenía una segunda esperanza si conseguía hacer que de nuevo la soltaran-

-...Sh...erry...! SH...RR... -el sonido del PDA pareció haber llamado su atención dos de ellas la soltaron y ella podía arreglárselas con la restante, le soltó otra patada -en el lugar donde debería estar su sexo- y sin más se incorporó -el arma- dónde coños había caído el arma!

-No servirá...-se quedó una vez más plantada donde estaba- eran ideas suyas o a caso esa "mujer" le había hablado

-No puedes escapar...-las otra dos rieron una vez destruyeron el PDA y Sherry hizo un recorrido visual de todo el espacio buscando una sola cosa-

-Tómala...-la que estaba frente a ella extendía el arma- …mátanos si puedes

...*….

-SHERRY! Maldición! Estrelló el PDA contra el piso –algo estúpido porque seguramente se hundiría y lo perdería pero no había encontrado otra forma de enloquecer- Se llevo las manos al rostro, Elie ya estaba levantando el aparato, comenzó a limpiar la superficie al tiempo que él se volvía loco en su fuero interno, comenzaba a amanecer, una vista preciosa pero solo significaba un día más sin ella

-No la matarán…

-¡Qué dices!

-Solo tiene dos opciones….Que la captura mi padre o que la capturen ellos –al decir esto último hizo referencia a su PDA

-De qué estás hablando…

-A ella la salvo mi padre, pero jamás entendió…él solo quería cuidarla. Darnos una madre, pero escapó y ahora la destruirán ellos…

-¿De quién estás hablando?

-Era cálido…

-Elie…

-Su pecho, era muy cálido

-Quiero entender de qué estás hablando…

-Si vas tras ella puede que ya no te recuerde ¿Aún así estás dispuesto a encontrarla?

-Sí

-Entonces sígueme…

-¡Tú sabes dónde está!

-Percibo a los que son como "nosotros" ahora que has hablado con ella tengo una idea de donde puede estar

-Llévame

...*….

Siguió por el largo del pasillo hasta llegar a una nueva habitación, en realidad se trataba de aquella donde –todo inicio- la sangre del "asesino" ahora era solo una mancha negra, los objetos del derredor habían sido removidos y todo lo que quedaba para –ellos- era un espacio amplio pobremente iluminado y decorado únicamente algunas telas y objetos varios, ella comenzó de nuevo sabía que ambos la seguirían después de todo los había hecho esperar "demasiado"

-Ada… -era la voz de Nicholai- ella cerró los ojos al tiempo que volvía a envolver su cuerpo con los brazos- él la rodeo por detrás, se sentía tan bien estar así…besó sus labios y ella respondió a su contacto

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? –ahora era la voz de Leon- ella se soltó del agarre de su amante y dirigió una mirada al agente, el color apenas si había regresado a su rostro, el color de ella también debería significar lo suyo, después de todo había estado a punto de -perder la vida-

-¿A qué pregunta? -caminó hacia ella importándole muy poco que estuviera él- la tomo por el brazo y repasó con la yema de los dedos la alianza de oro-

-Si tanto lo "amas" ¿por qué no te deshaces de esto?

-Quién dijo que lo amo...-Nicholai bufó por lo bajo y se aproximó a su vez a la espía, colocó ambas manos al rededor de su cintura ejerciendo presión y colocándola contra su cuerpo, ella se estremeció a su contacto -en verdad lo había extrañado-

-Ada...-insistió Leon-

-Shh... -Ella cerró los ojos, el ruso besaba su cuello por detrás y él -aun con su mano atrapada dentro de las suyas decidió tomar cartas en el asunto- Ella era suya y de nadie más.

...*….

Sherry tomó el arma de un solo movimiento, la chica frente a ella sonrió –todas eran como muñecas- ella jamás había vuelto a jugar con muñecas –le recordaban el cuerpo de la mujer en Raccoon –la que murió en manos de Brian Irons- las pequeñas demonizas se burlaron de ella, sus vocecillas estridentes la regresaron a la realidad, cerró los ojos no necesitaba verlas –disparo, tres tiros justo como le había enseñado él- y como le había visto hacer a Leon y Claire, justo en medio de los ojos, sus cuerpos fríos y posiblemente aún no muertos se desplomaron en seco y ella comenzó a correr, se golpeo contra los estantes que ahora estaban abiertos y calló, se arrastró algunos palmos intentando esquivar un nuevo estante, cuando gano distancia se incorporó de nuevo no sin antes encontrar algo metálico con sus manos -una llave- no tenía tiempo para revisarla y tampoco tenía tiempo para quedarse a charlar, las escuchó reír de nuevo, ella no podría matarlas al menos no a un mismo tiempo, necesitaba ayuda…y también volver a su puerta-

...*….

Leon besó sus labios, amaba el sabor de sus labios así como amaba el contacto que las manos del "asesino" proferían sobre su piel, Nicholai había levantado la tela de su camisa y se abría paso hacia abajo, tratando de quitarle el cinturón, Leon pareció comprender aquello pues pronto sus manos dejaron su pecho para darle una mano a él.

Las noches se le habían hecho eternas, el sueño era interminable. La mesa de operaciones, las pruebas quirúrgicas, las misiones de Wesker y después la casa de muñecas donde su cuerpo y su mente se quebró- Creyó que iba a desmayarse de nuevo pero uno de ellos la sostuvo a tiempo, las manos que trabajaban su cuerpo eran hábiles y ansiosas la despojaron de sus ropas casi tan rápido que apenas si tuvo tiempo de respirar.

-Ahh…

La sonata seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, Te amo, Te destruyo...-suspiro para sus adentros torturada por el recuerdo y también por la entrada de alguno de ellos en su interior, todo su cuerpo temblaba ahora entre el deseo y la locura, separó aun más las piernas y arqueo ligeramente el cuerpo a fin de permitirle penetrar más profundo en su ser. -¡viólame!- Un movimiento más y soltó una exclamación ahogada, el otro torturaba sus pechos deliciosamente casi al punto de la rendición, se dejó ir atrapada en el vaivén de sus dos amantes, uno la torturaba mientras otro la aliviaba.

-¡rómpeme! –abrió los labios para soltar una exclamación más pero estos fueron abordados por los ávidos labios de su amado-

-Ada…–susurró a sus oídos- Y ella respondió con un leve jadeo -abrió los ojos- encontró su mirada, la atrajo a su cuerpo y ella soltó una exclamación más de dolor -su amante se había venido en ella y mientras su cuerpo se estremecía cadenciosamente entre el placer y la locura sabía que ahora el turno de aquel a quien amaba…

-Leon…-el fuego y el hielo- eso eran ellos, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, la sed y el hambre -el incondicional amor que tanto deseaba-

-¿Vas a dejarme de nuevo?

-Jamás…

...*….

Los gritos –en su cabeza- las risas –de las muñecas- los pasos cada vez más cerca todo eso estremecía sus sentidos y a la vez le daba un pérfido motivo, perdió el arma después de un rato, estaba vacía y no tenía tiempo para buscar municiones, el ascensor estaba jodido, pero las escaleras no se hallaban lejos, estaban sucias y desvencijadas, rezó para que ningún escalón fuera a venirse abajo con su peso, logro subir los mismos 7 pisos al tiempo que su corazón se estremecía con cada nuevo –sonido- enteramente desconocido. La seguían de cerca aunque no estaba segura de en que "posición" es que lo hacían, lo que encumbraba a su alrededor no eran pasos más bien era como algo arrastrándose, dejó de pensar al tiempo que abría la puerta de servicio. Estaba de regreso en –su- piso con el corazón en un hilo y el rostro perlado en sudor-

-Cariño...he vuelto –comenzó a andar por el largo del pasillo, escuchó las risas estridentes pisándole los talones pero eso era lo que quería, entró en la puerta que –bien conocía- el gigante estaba como dormido pero pronto comenzó a olfatear, Sherry sonrió desde su posición tomando la llave fuertemente en sus mano derecha hizo una incisión en la palma de su mano izquierda, la sangre comenzó a manar y el gigante de pronto se incorporó con un intenso bufido –las muñecas se estremecieron, sus bonitos rostros descompuestos en un mueca de terror-

-¿Qué pasa? creí que íbamos a jugar! Derribó a la primera de ellas asegurándose de impregnar su pétrea piel con su sangre, el gigante se abalanzó sobre ellas al tiempo que las otras dos corrían –no importaba- No llegarían lejos…se quitó a la muñeca de un movimiento lanzándola a las enormes manazas de la –bestia- los gritos pronto se convirtieron en llanto y finalmente en ese escalofriante sonido de huesos rotos-

-Una menos, faltan dos…-comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta sin importarle ahora –hacerse daño en el proceso- el gigante gritaba y corría al tiempo que olfateaba buscándola a ella, las otras muñecas se habían escondido bastante bien, eran listas, pero ella lo era más- corrió por el pasillo derribando objetos varios, encontró la segunda puerta y la abrió de un movimiento un estruendoso sonido le dio la bienvenida

-Padre dijo que volvería!

-Nunca lo hacen! –respondió Sherry con un intenso siseo, no tenía tiempo para –cursilerías- la derribó de una buena patada en el mismo momento que el gigante destrozaba las paredes aledañas descubriendo el escondite de la última- Sherry se hizo una incisión mucho más profunda con un objeto punzante del derredor, una considerable porción de sangre impregno sus ropas y los cuerpos de las muñecas que aterradas ahora se abrazaban una a la otra-

-Te matará!

-Padre te matará!

-Ya veremos… -escupió en su dirección y sin más se escabulló al tiempo que el gigante ciego disfrutaba su "tormento"-

-Sin sentimientos ni emociones...¿es lo que Wesker quería, no es cierto? Lo que Simmons quería…Lo que todos ellos querían. –tomó la llave examinando ahora sí la inscripción sobre ella- era su puerta.

-Se termino el juego…

...*….

La llamada telefónica se repitió Oz sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que acudir o irían en su busca pero no quería. Birkin había reaccionado de una manera que no se esperaba. Simmons trabajo sus defensas de una forma más que excepcional de modo que ella no debería tener esa clase de –instinto asesino- aunque le divertía la idea porque le recordaba a "ella" su Reina Escarlata

Tomó el celular en manos pero no para atender la molesta llamada de la B.S.A.A, lo hizo para llamar a su asesino, hacía 3 noches que lo había perdido, no creía que la recuperación del cuerpo le llevara más tiempo que eso. Llamo y esperó mientras disfrutaba la imagen de Sherry impregnada en sangre abriéndose paso nuevamente sobre aquel pasillo que sellaría su destino

...*….

Los amantes se devoraban a besos y Nicholai supo que lo más prudente sería retirarse a otro lugar, acomodó sus ropas, aliso sus cabellos, disfrutó aún de la sensación de su piel y su sexo, sus labios, su voz…amaba a esa jodida mujer, con todo lo que tenía y aunque dolía verlos así había dolido más verla –rota- las noches que pasaron juntos –sin tocarse- lo torturarían por siempre pues él se había vuelto confidente de todo el delirio que alguna vez soportó...La casa de muñecas, el hombre que la amaba mientras la destruía…

-Cásate conmigo…-soltó de pronto el jodido bastardo y ahora sí tendría que irse, conocía la respuesta pero aún era muy pronto para lidiar con ella-

...*….

La habitación no era diferente de las otras, un cuarto de hospital venido a menos por el paso de los años, la cama corroída, la mesa de exploración oxidada, el instrumental quirúrgico aunque en este todo lo que había era un expediente…No quería tomarla pero sabía que eso era lo que debía…Se aproximó lentamente haciendo aún caso omiso de los sonidos del derredor –el gigante ya estaba buscando de nuevo- pero ya se calmaría –había tenido una gran cena esta noche- ella no lo arruinaría. Tomó la carpeta en manos, comenzó a leer.

...*….

-Sí…

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si lo que quieres es una vida entera llena de tormento, entonces la respuesta es sí… -él la beso de nuevo y ella lloró un poco aunque esta vez de felicidad, iban a perderse en el momento cuando el sonido de una llamada entrante los alteró-

Nicholai se quedó plantado donde estaba, justo en el rellano de la puerta –ese no era el tono de –su- celular

-Cómo conseguiste eso… -era la voz de Ada, se había incorporado por acto reflejo, el rubio estaba detrás de ella cubriendo su cuerpo con alguna prenda suelta del derredor, no miraba a Nicholai miraba más bien el objeto que extraía de sus ropas- una segunda ronda de timbrazos comenzó y ella no desviaba la mirada del diminuto aparato

-Lo tenía el hombre que…

-Me secuestró –Leon apretó los puños a sus costados, Nicholai intercambió una mirada con la espía, ella estaba –oficialmente- muerta y él iba a encargarse de que aquel fuera su estado.

-¿Sí?

-Dónde está su cuerpo… -a Nicholai le hirvió la sangre por completo y lo mismo sucedía con los otros dos-

-Lo quemaron –respondió con un fuerte siseo cargado de odio-

-Tú no eres Hunk

-Dije que te encontraría…

-Jajajaja…lo mismo que siempre dijo ella –la llamada se cortó y Nicholai estrujo el aparato dentro de su puño hasta que la voz de Leon lo detuvo-

-Si sigues con eso no podremos rastrearlo…

-Es imposible rastrearlo…-contestó Ada fríamente- al tiempo que caminaba hacia Nicholai y arrebataba el aparato de sus manos

-Voy a matarlo…

-Estás demente si crees que voy a permitirte acercarte a ese sujeto…

-Quieres que me "vaya" de nuevo, porque eso es lo que haré…él destruyó mi vida…

-Entonces, vas a tener que dejarme "jugar" un poco más con tu cuerpo –Leon bufó desde su posición no le gustaba nada todo esto-

-Tranquilo guapo, puedes ver cuando lo "hagamos"

-Ada…

-Pueden seguir con su estúpida "luna de miel" veré que saco de esto

-Ve con Ramírez, dile que te ponga en contacto con el buen "V" si alguien puede rastrear una señal –aparte de Hunnigan- ese es él

-De acuerdo... –el asesino se fue y ellos hicieron otro tanto-

-Qué crees que… -Leon la tomó en brazos-

-Me llevo a mi esposa…para hacerle el amor…

-No nos hemos casado…

-Claro que sí…dijiste que sí

-Así no funciona…

-Debería arrodillarme y prometerte una vida entera…

-Tal vez

...*….

Proyecto Especial

Agente encubierto: Ada Wong

Lugar al que fue enviado: Oriente Próximo

Estado: Muerto en campo

-Qué demonios!

Ramírez quien ya no soportaba más la incertidumbre de lo que fuera que Harper hubiera en sus manos a fin de "proteger" al rubio llevaba varios minutos intentando comprender la verdadera naturaleza de "esto"

-Qué es eso…-el Ruso estaba detrás de él claramente interesado en el tema, la fotografía de Ada en el interior del expediente era reciente y la fecha de la misma no era superior a un par de años-

-Es lo que quiero saber, mira este otro

Agente encubierto: Jill Valentine

Lugar al que fue enviado: África

Estado: Muerto en campo

-¿Agentes encubiertos?

-Jamás escuché algo de eso –agrego Barry quién ya se había unido a la fiesta-

-Ambas zonas geográficas colindan en el desierto

-Y esa es la parte que me resulta preocupante –el moreno abrió un nuevo archivo-

Agente encubierto: Sherry Birkin

Lugar al que fue enviado: Desierto de Yemen

Estado: En proceso

-Proceso de qué…

...*….

-Eliminación…

Ella era parte de un proyecto "secreto" enfocado a la creación del "soldado perfecto" utilizaban agentes de alto rendimiento para someterlos a pruebas genéticas, solo que en su caso –y el de ellas- eso no había sido necesario. Ellas ya habían sido expuestas al –virus original- lo que el gobierno quería era exponerlas aún más. Al punto de la rendición. Valentine –había muerto- según el registro pero ella sabía que esto no era cierto. Había desaparecido a manos de Wesker. Lo mismo que Ada Wong. La había visto hacía poco –le había salvado la vida aunque había veces en que parecía que quería justo lo contrario-

Y ahora estaba ella, sería parte de un experimento tan terrible que apenas si se atrevía a mencionarlo.

El gobierno la metió en esto –nadie iría por ella- nadie –lloraría- por ella, nadie…

-Jake…

De repente los pasos del –gigante- volvieron a resonar en sus oídos, ella estaba cansada y famélica, no había comido en los últimos tres días ni bebido agua o tenido alguna especie de "descanso" le pareció de pronto que la fortaleza escapaba por cada fibra de su cuerpo…sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Tenía que correr, ponerse fuera de peligro…tenía que encontrar la forma de comunicarse con Jake…


	14. Flor de Papel

**Saludos! Mis siempre queridos y adorados lectores.^^ La presente entrega acerca la historia a su fin, no sé si alguien advirtió el cambio realizado en el capitulo anterior...De no ser así les recomiendo darse una vuelta de nuevo x ahi de la mitad mas o menos...jaja en caso de q quieran hacerlo y en caso de q no...A leer se ha dicho. Capítulo corto pues pienso culminar la obra al siguiente. Gracias x leer! Sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Ciao.**

* * *

**Cap. 14**

**Flor de Papel.**

El sonido del helicóptero era atronador, las luces de los reflectores -no les permitirían escapar- corrieron por espacio de algunos minutos -él no pensaba dejarse atrapar- lo mismo que ella. Ya había sido parte de suficientes experimentos y tan seguro como que aún respiraba que iba a encargarse de que nadie –salvo él- volviera a tocarla de nuevo. Elie conocía la duna aún si jamás había estado en ella. El laboratorio en que la encontrara era de Wesker, Chris acababa de examinarlo y también había explorado las extensiones de duna a través de la cámara satelital a fin de dar con su paradero.

Jake Muller era buscado ahora por los cargos del atentado contra China y los Estados Unidos, con Ada muerta él ya esperaba que buscaran otro chivo expiatorio pero jamás imaginó que se trataría de él. Tenía que encontrarlo primero, ponerlo fuera de peligro -explicarle la situación- pero el muy maldito hijo de…Wesker escapaba de él como de la peste. No estaba solo iba en compañía de un chico, delgado, vestido con una sencilla túnica, demasiado delgado y extremadamente ágil para lo que representaba su edad.

Los vio meterse debajo de un resquicio y salir después por una elevada columna de roca, Jake desenfundó el arma Chris ni de broma iba a atreverse a disparar.

-Lárgate! AHORA.

-No voy a hacerlo!

-Tirare del gatillo

-Bien, entonces los dos iremos al infierno! -ambos intercambiaron miradas, la determinación en sus ojos era absoluta- Ninguno de los dos iba a atreverse a ceder.

-Dice la verdad -anunció de pronto Elie- Jake no la miraba pero la -sentía- en su interior. Vendrán a buscarte, si te resistes entonces la orden será "asesinarte"

-¿Por qué? -siseo Jake sin dejar de apuntar a la caja de gasolina del helicóptero- Un tiro. Uno solo y el asesino de su padre volaría en pedazos-

-Sube y te explicaré

-Lo siento, venga quien venga por mí, lo esperaré...

-¡Maldición! -grito Chris mientras golpeaba una de las paredes a sus costados- ¡Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte!

-Nada, solo regresa por donde viniste

-Si vienen por ti -y lo harán- morirás antes de llegar a ella

-Elie... -Jake seguía sin mirarla pero sabía que tenía razón llevaban semanas en la espesura de la duna, los días -en esa parte del mundo- eran mucho más extensos y ni hablar de las noches, los cazadores se habían visto diezmados lo mismo que el agua, sus posibilidades de encontrar comida y si es que aún sobrevivían se debía a que él era demasiado bueno con las armas. No desperdiciaba tiros ni cometía errores –gracias a la habilidad sobrenatural de ella- aferró ambas manos sobre la superficie del arma al tiempo que la bajaba muy lentamente. Sherry no había intentado contactar de nuevo y ahora que lo recordaba tampoco lo había intentado él...

-Porqué debería creer que no eres tú quien ha venido "por mi"

-Por que van a matarme si descubren que en lugar de apresarte vine aquí a ayudarte -Jake lo miró una última vez y después miró a la que ahora se había convertido en la única razón de que siguiera existiendo-

-No vas a tocarla...

-Lo prometo, hijo -mierda- la mirada de Jake se descompuso en una rictus absoluto de dolor y odio, apretó los dientes y Chris casi estuvo seguro de que iba a soltar un tiro pero por alguna razón se detuvo- el chico tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, se impulsaba con las piernas hasta quedar acomodado en su espalda, ahora que lo veía con detenimiento él creía que en realidad debía tratarse de...

-Experimento EL-011 -soltó de pronto el chico mientras miraba en los ojos del soldado-

-Si la llamas así, te asesinaré -anunció Jake al tiempo que saltaba a su vez alcanzando la cubierta del helicóptero pasándolo de largo-

-Burton! Sácanos de aquí

-Copiado!

*...*….*

¿Era una ilusión o a caso era real? Ada despertó encontrando el cuerpo de la persona amada a su lado, las noches que siguieron, las palabras que se dijeron, las sensaciones que compartieron. Todo ello parecía ahora un sueño. Salió de la cama, aún no se acostumbraba a nada de "esto" repaso con los dedos la alianza de oro. Representaba un compromiso y también un sacrificio. Representaba sobretodo que la pesadilla se había terminado y que lo "suyo" era real. Comenzó a andar envuelta como acostumbraba ahora con la camisa de él, se colocó en el rellano de la ventana, esta noche todo acabaría, cuando Burton y Redfield volvieran ellos entrarían en acción. Harper y Birkin estaban desaparecidas y no había forma alguna de contactar con Hunnigan, demasiadas vidas se habían puesto en riesgo -aunque ya no creía que fuera solo culpa suya- Bane tenía prohibido volver a dejar las instalaciones de Nueva York, lo mismo que Chambers quien ya estaba boletinada por haber dejado su puesto por un periodo prolongado de tiempo. ¿Qué derecho podría tener ella? ¿Qué derecho podrían tener ellos? -miró a través de la ventana- las imágenes de su pasado aún iban y venían ella no conseguía retener una sola de ellas. La primer semana resultó tortuosa. Se encerró en su mutismo y es que lo amaba lo suficiente como para querer ahorrarle toda esa sombra amarga de dolor.

-Ada...

-Aquí estoy... -cerró los ojos y abrazó su cuerpo con los brazos, ahora todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos parecía tan lejano y a la vez tan cercano- no necesitaba verlo para atraer a su memoria sus ojos y su cabello, la gruesa línea de sus labios, tampoco necesitaba verlo para saber que la estaba observando-

-¿Todo bien?

-Aún no me acostumbro a esto...

-Lo sé -sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo- el fuego y el hielo. En verdad había amado perderse en las formas de "ambos" hasta desaparecer. Sus noches habían mejorado aunque hasta ahora lo más que había podido hacer por él era simplemente dormir a su lado -eran esposos- al menos lo eran ahora en su corazón pero la imagen de sus recuerdos no había dejado de estar presente. La persona que veía...quien la torturaba y destruía algunas veces se parecía incluso a él...

-Deberías volver a la cama...

-No si tú no estás ahí...

-Iré en un momento -él se aproximó con pasos lentos y ella volvió a encogerse sobre sí misma- ya no quería seguir haciéndole "daño" -besó su frente y dio la vuelta- en todo este tiempo jamás se había atrevido a rebasar los límites de su "deseo" no quería lastimarla, pero a caso no sabía que haciendo eso ¿la destruía aún más? atrapó su brazo con sus manos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y besó sus labios, él no tardo en devolver el beso y levantarla con los brazos -Te amo...Te amo...Aún si se termina el tiempo, aún si mañana ya no te recuerdo. Aún si no soy...todo lo que mereces- Anduvo con ella de regreso a la cama y la soltó con violencia.

-Ada...-te necesito más allá del capricho, más allá del dolor, más allá del deseo-

-Deja de hacerme esto...

-No puedo...-él la devoró con la mirada y a estas alturas del partido resultaba más que evidente la erección atrapada dentro de su pantalón-

-Tomaré una ducha

-No tienes que hacerlo

-No quiero hacerte daño

-Qué si quiero que lo hagas...-todo se acabaría- 24 horas -día o noche- ninguno sabía si volvería. Especialmente ella porque una vez que estuvieran ahí...tendría que volver a dejarlo ir-

-Si seguimos con esto ya no podré detenerme...

-De verdad...tengo que suplicarte por "esto"

-Claro que no...-dolería- siempre dolía- su amor fragmentado. Su historia nacida en una guerra que ahora sabían jamás terminaría- se devoraron a besos mientras exploraban sus cuerpos, quería grabar en su memoria cada cicatriz nueva, cada línea de su cuerpo cada expresión y cada aliento-

-Te amo...

-Y yo a ti...

_Una flor atrapada en un jardín de cristal,_

_Un cuerpo helado que no podrá despertar,_

_Tu aliento y el mío._

-Prométeme que no te irás...

-Lo juro…-la sonata volvía a sus memorias, tarde o temprano la escucharía de nuevo, tarde o temprano lo encontraría de nuevo-

Llevaba la última semana entrenándose con Nicholai, su cuerpo y su mente seguían débiles pero no había más tiempo que perder y él era bueno de hecho era el mejor mercenario que había llegado a conocer -su amor- tan diferente del que ahora compartía con su enamorado ya no era como antes. Ginovaef y Moore habían estrechado relaciones aunque hasta ahora ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer, Ada sabía que lo que había entre ellos era real. Y llegado el momento él la dejaría ir. ¿Dolería perderlo? Saber que la próxima vez que enfrentara al infierno ya no estaría ahí para recoger su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición! -ella estaba lista para recibir su patada y responder con un movimiento más pero bajó la guardia- últimamente estaba sucediendo con mayor frecuencia, perdía el control de su cuerpo y él que no se andaba con medias tintas a la hora de "entrenar" no había podido detener el impacto de modo que la espía termino en el piso con el estómago molido-

-¿Estás bien? -Moore y Leon se aproximaron corriendo, ella rodó sobre sí misma llevándose ambas manos a la boca del estómago-

-Necesitaba eso...

-Qué sucede contigo! A caso quieres morir ahí! -grito Ginovaef ante las miradas de reproche de los agentes-

-Tal vez...

-Levántate! Lo haremos de nuevo hasta que logres detener eso...

-Es suficiente! -grito Moore-

-No lo es...-la conocía de sobra, sabía lo que haría cuando llegaran al desierto. Se alejaría -porque eso era lo que hacía- y también porque necesitaban una "carnada" para poder enfocarse en recuperarlas- Si a ambas mujeres les sucedía lo que a ella jamás se lo perdonaría de modo que haría lo imposible por ponerlas fuera de peligro. Maldijo una vez más y extendió la mano a Ada para incorporarla -ambos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad-

-Vas a patearme el trasero esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? -la espía sonrió al tiempo que escupía un poco de sangre, limpió su rostro y sin más retomó la posición defensiva- Leon los observaba preocupado desde su posición. La plaga pudo haber dejado un nuevo parásito en su interior y las consecuencias de esto mismo resultaban en un auténtico misterio.

-Bien!...-esta vez la espía consiguió el objetivo- derribó al Ruso de un movimiento y no conforme con eso, una vez lo tenía en posición se estaba divirtiendo con él- Moore no tardo en aproximarse a su encuentro ya fuera para auxiliar al Ruso o para someterlo junto con Wong, las féminas se entendían bien. Sobre todo después de confirmar que habían estado juntas el mismo lugar.

-¡Qué se supone que hice ahora! -Chris los llamó de pronto -el día que se comprometieron- su tono de voz no admitía reproches de modo que se trataba de algo grueso -otra vez- ellos intercambiaron miradas así como un beso totalmente desapasionado-

-Pase lo que pase...lo enfrentaremos juntos

-¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

-Sí -se vistieron rápidamente y así llegaron a la sala común

Ramírez mostró los expedientes, el primero de ellos era el de Jill, ella recordaba la misión aunque no fue de esa manera como sucedió, estaba en un barco, había un hombre amordazado, uno que creía podía ser Chris, se apresuró a su encuentro pero no se trataba de él. Era otro hombre y estaba muerto...

-No se ofendan, pero no suelo trabajar para los chicos buenos. -Jill direccionó sus ojos hacia la espía esta le sostuvo la mirada-

-Es falso, eso ya lo sabemos. Lo que queremos saber es por qué molestarse en crear algo así

-Ustedes son los que trabajan para "ellos"

-Y tú para el demonio, pero te cambió la jugada

-Touché... -la espía volvió a concentrarse en la fecha marcada en el expediente, todo parecía muy "oficial" la fotografía y también...

-¿Cómo obtuvieron mis huellas digitales?

-¿Nunca te ofrecieron pertenecer a la B.S.A.A? -ella sonrió ante la idea-

-No...-una imagen llegó de pronto a su cabeza- se llevó las manos a la sien

-Estás...-Jill decidió guardar silencio, ella sabía lo que era eso, las imágenes iban y venían y cualquier cosa las detonaba, un momento podía estar con Chris perdiéndose en su mirada y al siguiente estaba de nuevo en el tanque, atrapada en su cuerpo, deseando poder escapar-

Estaba en el desierto, corría -las criaturas no se habían hecho esperar- eran varios B.O.W pequeñitos, como -lobos- extremadamente veloces y ella estuvo casi segura de que moriría de no ser por algunas granadas explosivas y flechas incendiarias -era veloz- pero ellos lo eran aún más. Le dieron buena pelea y eso solo hizo que se incrementara su temor sobre lo que fuera que se obrara en el interior de ese lugar. Una detonación más y el último de ellos soltó un aullido lastimero que solo hizo que vinieran más. Ella dejó caer la semiautomática, se había quedado sin balas, afianzó las manos ahora sobre las flechas de la ballesta sonriendo triunfante para sus adentros. Al gran bastardo sí que le gustaba mantener las cosas "interesantes" ahora eran tres B.O.W increíblemente enormes, ciegos y de torso desnudo, estaban enfundados en pantalones negros y sus manos coronadas por unas armas filosas y letales como garras, intentó hacer una prueba -lanzó una flecha y dos de ellos se abalanzaron en dirección del sonido- el tercero fue más listo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Ada humedeció sus labios al tiempo que soltaba la ballesta y tomaba con firmeza la pistola de garfios-

-Tan fácil...-disparó y se impulsó hacia el gigante que corría ahora motivado por el sonido de su detonación, cuando lo tuvo donde quería arremetió con la primer flecha enterrándola a carne viva en su cuello, retomó el dominio sobre la pistola de garfios y disparó una vez más a fin de ganar distancia, el tercero la seguía de cerca y ella se aproximaba velozmente hacia los otros dos, se soltó de la pistola al tiempo que tomaba dos flechas más, enterró la primera en el mismo lugar -sobre el enorme cuerpo del gigante- se afianzó sobre sus hombros y saltó sobre el segundo que ya describía gritos y movimientos espasmódicos a fin de encontrarla -enterró la segunda flecha y la criatura chilló- Ella saltó otra vez intentando ganarles terreno comenzó a correr seguida de ellos pero entonces tomó un diminuto aparato, accionó un detonador y -todo explotó-

Sus cabezas eran historia antigua igual que ella -bajó la guardia para disfrutar de su obra por lo que no fue consciente de un pequeño aguijón lanzado a su cuello-

-Ahh...

Cuando abrió los ojos obviamente ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, estaba en una cosa -como una cápsula- no era la única fémina aunque sí era la única que aún conservaba la conciencia, los cuerpos del derredor, vulnerables y carentes de sentido la sola imagen de ellos hizo que se le helara la piel y diera un vuelco entero su corazón. Se removió ligeramente solo para saber si era posible recuperar el dominio de su ser pero no funcionó -aun estaba drogada- y resultaba casi imposible saber cuánto tiempo llevaría así.

-Mi amada...mi amante...mi amor.

-¡Simmons! -la pérfida imagen de su cuerpo la hizo enfadar, cerró los puños con fuerza y comenzó a arremeter con débiles fuerzas contra su pared de cristal-

-Veo que has estado "bastante bien"

-¡Suéltame!

-Yo también, ¿sabes? Seguridad Nacional me permitió comenzar un nuevo proyecto, aunque naturalmente decidí utilizar sus instalaciones para comenzar algo que pudiera ser nuestro...

-Qué...

-Todos estos cuerpos, mi jardín necrófilo como el que alguna vez soñé y todo es tu culpa. Si no me hubieras dejado jamás se habría llegado a esto... -Simmons encendió una pantalla en ella observó los múltiples experimentos de clonación efectuados en multitud de inocentes cuerpos- eran tan malditamente parecidos a ella que pronto comenzó a gritar- aun a sabiendas de que si seguía con eso se quedaría sin aliento-

-Como puedes ver aún me hacía falta el ingrediente "secreto" pero ya que estás aquí, no te atreverás a irte sin dejarme un "obsequio"

-NO! -ella seguía golpeando y gritando, el aire dentro de aquel comprimido espacio pronto comenzó a escasear, iba a perder el sentido pero ya no importaba- Simmons avanzó lentamente hacia ella, repaso con las palmas de sus manos la superficie de la cápsula y esta se abrió- Ada inhalo aliviada, aunque ya que lo tenía a su lado comenzó a ser presa de un viejo temor -la tocó de pronto- estaba tan exhausta y mareada que no pudo hacer mucho para impedir su contacto- Una sonrisa enferma se dibujo en su rostro y entonces toda su fortaleza se derrumbó-

-¿Por qué?...preguntó sin aliento -¿qué mas podría querer de ella? si ya no era "ella" La Ada Wong que alguna vez fue murió.

Una llamada llego de pronto al celular de Simmons, se apartó de su lado pero volvió a cerrar la cápsula de manera hermética, ella se quedó ahí atenta a sus labios-

-Sí, tengo su expediente

-El agente parece ser apto para el "Proyecto Especial" tráiganlo de inmediato, veremos que tan bien se adapta el virus inicial. La llamada terminó y él volvió a caminar en su dirección.

-El tiempo ha sido generoso con nosotros, ¿no te parece? -accionó un nuevo mecanismo esta vez sobre un tablero electrónico y pronto la cápsula de Ada comenzó a llenarse de agua, ella pataleo, manoteo y gritó desesperadamente-

-NO, ESTO NO PODÍA ESTAR SUCEDIENDO! -después de todo lo que había conseguido- Ella no podía terminar así.

La capsula se llenó completamente de agua al tiempo que una mascarilla le era colocada, su cuerpo dejó de intentar escapar, estaba exhausta -o quizá nuevamente drogada- permaneció ahí abandonando su cuerpo al silencio, se sentía bien, pero la sensación no fue permanente- Una alarma se desató de pronto abrió los ojos sintiendo el ardor provocado por el agua, se removió intensamente, arrebató la mascarilla de su rostro y volvió a golpear la cápsula -Simmons salió disparado al igual que todo el personal del interior. Ella volvió a arremeter, el agua aminoraba sus impactos, era como golpear el vacío. -No podría escapar- un nuevo sonido se sumo a las detonaciones y disparos del derredor unos pasos de mujer, estaba ahí frente a ella, rubia, delgada, la miraba con un odio que no parecía racional, colocó una mano sobre la superficie de la cápsula y una vez más se abrió- Ada se incorporó comenzando a vomitar toda el agua que había tragado, la mujer le arrojo algo con qué secar su rostro-

-Sal de aquí!

-Quién...-estaba mareada y exhausta, aún así alcanzó a limpiar su rostro y leer las iniciales bordadas en la solapa de su bata -C. Radamez-

-Hazlo ya! Antes de que me arrepienta...-y ella comenzó a correr con pasos torpes y el cuerpo húmedo, no sabía por dónde pero ahora todo el complejo estaba vacío una batalla se estaba desarrollando en el exterior, volvió al calor asfixiante de la duna- Una mujer peleaba salvajemente por su vida, escuchaba su voz -reconocía el calor de una buena batalla-

-Gracias...-esa distracción le había permitido escapar, rogó al infierno no fueran a apresarla y convertirla en un experimento más del demente de Simmons- Siguió andando arrastrando su cuerpo hasta el punto en que dejara su helicóptero, no era seguro quedarse a descansar. Tampoco parecía seguro escapar…pero para eso estaba el regalito de Wesker y también estaba... –Un sonido encumbró de pronto- la Appassionata resonó en el interior de su mente, fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia de nuevo-

-Ada...Ada! -abrió los ojos, se había ido abajo y había comenzado a vomitar en algún punto del -recuerdo- aunque como no había probado alimento alguno su camiseta estaba ahora llena de saliva y un poco de sangre- ¿Cómo pudo olvidar eso? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Y lo más importante. Quién la envió ahí. Se incorporó lentamente intentando poner un orden prioritario a las cosas-

-¿De dónde sacaron esos documentos?

-Harper me los dio -respondió Ramírez concentrando ahora sus ojos en los de la espía-

-¿Ha hablado contigo desde entonces?

-Dijo que era probable que la pusieran bajo arresto por esto...

-No ha entrado nadie nuevo y si sucede, créanme lo sabré. –Afirmó de pronto la agente Moore- Ada asintió desde su posición intercambiando una mirada con ella y después con el resto de ellos-

-No existe tal cosa como "agentes encubiertos" el verdadero proyecto especial es "experimentación avanzada sobre sus propios agentes" el gobierno trabaja sus cuerpos y mentes desde su "iniciación" a los más prometedores no solo física sino genéticamente los envían ahí.

-¡Estás demente! Eso no tiene sentido alguno Wong! –gritó de pronto Chris-

-¡No estoy pidiendo que lo creas Redfield!

-Bien! Por qué no hay forma de que…

-Yo fui seleccionada para ese proyecto...-anunció de pronto la agente Moore-

-¿Los que te emboscaron? -preguntó Michael-

-Los que asesiné

-¿Recuerdas el lugar a donde te llevaron? -preguntó Ada- ella no recordaba el punto exacto, pero suponiendo que aquellos informes tuvieran algo de -cierto- debía ser en oriente próximo

-Era clasificado de modo que todo sería revelado tan pronto llegáramos al destino

-¿Qué te hizo sospechar?

-Mi escuadra comenzó a verme como una maldita rata de laboratorio y una vez descendimos realmente lo dijeron "sería una verdadera lástima lo que quedaría de mi cuerpo"

-Te dejaron vivir...

-Contacté a la base solicitando apoyo, lo que pensaran hacer conmigo no era algo "oficial" de modo que conserve mi vida, pero hicieron o indecible para privarme de libertad

-Si lo que dicen es cierto…-comenzó de nuevo Chris-

-¿Cómo encontraremos a Harper? –insistió seriamente alterado Ramírez-

-Con Simmons muerto alguien más debió seguir el proyecto…

-Esa persona ya trabajaba para Simmons -afirmó Ada-

-¿Lo conoces?

-Solo sé que se hace llamar Oz

-¿Cómo lo encuentro? -exigió Ramírez-

-Él lo hará, la espía comenzó a caminar en dirección de Nicholai y este ya sabía a lo que se refería, tomó el celular del asesino entre sus manos y se lo dio

-Se supone que estás muerta...

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-¿Qué le harán si ya la tienen?

-Es un agente especial de alto nivel -comenzó a decir Leon- no pueden "desaparecerla" así como así y aún si fuera el caso, ella encontraría la manera de escapar. Sé que lo hará

-Apostarías tu vida a eso...-Ramírez y él intercambiaron una dura mirada, Leon desconocía el afecto que pudiera haber entre ellos, pero sabía que su compañera era inteligente, astuta y si le ponían una mano encima -que ella no quisiera- tenía la suficiente fuerza para arrebatársela-

-Sí

-Yo tengo una idea -comentó Jill- Si lo que dices es cierto, si es verdad que estuviste en ese lugar, Tal vez Michael podría...

-No! -cortó en seco el Ruso-

-Lo haré...

-A caso quieres volver a perder la cordura!

-Puedo usar la hipnosis -continuó Bane- te induciré un estado en el que podrás decirme todo lo que recuerdes sin ser consciente de ello- pararemos en cuanto me lo pidas- Te prometo que no indagaré en nada que tu no quieras.

-De acuerdo...

-¿Van a dejarme algo de diversión a mí también?

-Seguro que sí -Moore les sonrió a ambos pero su mirada estaba concentrada en los fríos ojos de Nicholai, Ada se incorporó y comenzó a caminar de regreso, él ya la estaba esperando pero fue otro hombrecito quién se le adelanto-

-Ada! Mira, mira!

-Es muy bonito...

-¿Tengo que hacer mil verdad?

-Así es, ¿ya sabes que deseo pedirás?

-Sí, pero no te digo

-Está bien, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Si! -Steve volvió por donde había llegado-

-A este paso comenzaré a creer que quieres uno "nuestro" -susurró a sus oídos mientras la rodeaba por detrás y la espía se estremeció por completo- Una familia, era el sueño de toda su vida y ahora que la tenía a su lado la sola idea dolía. Porque ambos sabían que de haber un nuevo parásito en su interior éste podría...

-Todavía hay tiempo para arrepentirse

-No quiero una vida con nadie que no seas tú

-Aún si no puedo darte lo único que deseas

-Lo que quiero es a ti... -se besaron aunque no fue un beso muy prolongado pues Steve volvió a entrar seguido de Claire y un auténtico cargamento de hojas de colores-

-Qué asco! -Ada comenzó a reír para después arrodillarse junto a él y depositar un beso en su mejilla-

-¿Yo también puedo ayudar? -preguntó Leon-

-No! -dijo Steve pero estaba bromeando, el resto de la tarde la pasaron creando cientos de grullas de papel

-¿Que deseo pedirías? -preguntó de pronto Ada-

-Ya tengo lo que quiero... -pero no lo decía enserio- A su memoria volvieron imágenes de un viejo sueño que creyó haber olvidado. Una casa grande con una cerca blanca, un patio enorme con un par de niños corriendo. El volviendo después de haber patrullado toda la tarde y ella esperando para besar sus labios y amarlo. Ese era su deseo pero jamás lo diría en alto...Porque dicen por ahí, que si lo dices, puede que nunca se haga realidad.

*...*….*

La sesión con Bane fue un auténtico desperdicio, más que recordar ella quería volver a olvidar, se colocó en sitio con Leon, Nicholai y Moore a su lado, cerró los ojos y se concentró en la voz del doctor.

-Vas a regresar a donde todo esto comenzó...-ella asintió mientras intentaba relajarse, estaba acostumbrada a no decir nada, a permanecer en las sombras a jamás ser observada o cuestionada, sus pulsaciones aumentaron así como su respiración- apretó los puños y se sumergió en sus recuerdos-

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

-El fuego...

-¿Qué edad tienes ahora?

-13

-Debes ir más adelante, quiero que te concentres en una fecha anterior a los atentados de China y los Estados Unidos. -ella frunció el ceño, sus pulsaciones volvieron a aumentar de ritmo-

-¿Dónde estás?

-Corriendo…

-¿Por qué?

-No sé dónde desperté ni qué fue lo que hice, estoy armada. Estas ropas no son mías aún así me quedan a la perfección, corro por mi vida hasta alcanzar una pequeña casa...pero no es aquí donde todo empezó.

-Dime dónde empezó

-N...no...puedo

-Estás a salvo, nadie puede hacerte daño, dime dónde empezó

Ada recordó la primera llamada, la insinuación de haber perdido seis meses de su vida. Seis meses en los que se desató un ataque bioterrorista en los Estados Unidos y Leon asesinó al presidente. Chris volvió a las fuerzas armadas después de pasar meses despreciando su vida al creer que Jill lo odiaba. Seis meses en los que Jake Muller y Sherry Birkin fueron secuestrados a manos de Carla porque ella debía protegerlos pero en lugar de eso estaba...

-NO! -Ada se incorporó de pronto como una autómata, se lanzó sobre Michael y tomó uno de los bolígrafos que guardaba en el bolsillo una vez en mano intentó arrebatarse la vida con él, entre los presentes forcejearon para derribarla pero el impulso de -silenciarse- era superior a la fortaleza de sus cuerpos. Bane rompió entonces la sesión de hipnosis, ella despertó sin saber qué era lo que había dicho o había estado haciendo.

-¿Estás bien? -en sus manos aún aferraba el -arma- sus dedos se habían enrojecido a causa de la presión que ejerció sobre la pieza a fin de ultimar su vida-

-Qué fue lo que...

-Nos enfrentamos a un maldito enfermo -soltó Michael al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes y encendía un cigarrillo-

-¿Tan mal lo hice? -no recordaba nada de la sesión pero una imagen acució sus sentidos- sus manos enfundando un arma, el alma en un hilo, su corazón siendo asfixiado-

_-Voy a matarte…_

_-Tendrás que encontrarme primero. Vuelve a mí como siempre lo haces._

_Ahora vete, mi amor._

*...*….*

-Sherry está en algún lugar de ese jodido desierto!

-Y seguirás deambulando sin rumbo fijo!

-Elie...

-Esa chica nunca ha estado en el desierto, jamás había salido de ese lugar hasta que llegaste!

-Crees que no lo sé!

-Escucha, necesitamos un plan...

-Planeas matarnos ¿como sucedió con tu equipo? -el rostro de Chris se ensombreció- era un golpe bajo pero alejarlo de Sherry cuando estaba tan cerca lo era aún más-

-La espía se entregará...

-¿Quién?

-Ada Wong

-¡Esa mujer! -debía estar detrás de todo esto. Era ella quien ponía toda la -porquería del mundo en movimiento- ella los acorraló y secuestró ella los torturo durante meses mientras experimentaba con su sangre y alteraba el virus-

-Sé lo que estás pensando pero...no era ella

-QUE NO LO ERA! Recuerdo perfectamente su nombre y su rostro, ella hizo TODO ESTO!

-Jake...

-Si me llevas ahí, la asesinaré

-Pero dice la verdad...-soltó Elie de nuevo- se había soltado los cabellos y Barry les prestó algunas prendas sueltas de modo que ahora sí parecía una chica, los había estado observando desde su posición con el cuerpo envuelto entre sus brazos-

-La mujer que conociste no era la verdadera Ada Wong...

-¡Y tú cómo sabes! -gruño Jake- ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos estando tan cerca?

-Porque no sabes lo que encontrarás al llegar. No se trata solo de entrar y sacarla

-Cómo lo sabes!

-¡Es un suicidio ir solo!

-¿Juras que la encontraremos?

-Por la vida de mi hija

-Si esa mujer nos traiciona de nuevo...

-La matarás

*...*….*

-Miénteme, úsame, quebranta mi voluntad pero no te vayas jamás…-volvió a besar su frente y sus labios, ella respondió con débiles jadeos. -eran uno de nuevo- destruyéndose en el silencio. Él no quería lastimarla -con su cuerpo- ella no quería lastimarlo -con la verdad- Era la última vez. Antes de salir al campo de batalla, todo o nada.

-Te amo…

-¿Vas a irte de nuevo? –ella no respondió- solo besó sus labios y le entregó su cuerpo.


	15. Flor de nupcias

**Con la parte final de este fic nos hemos topado, quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de seguir esta historia y sin más por el momento pensaba torturarlos con un capitulo de proporciones inmensas..XD pero en vez de eso decidí dividirlo en varias partes. Para aumentar el suspenso y prolongar la adrenalina. Espero que lo disfruten!**

_Cap. 15__  
Flor de nupcias._

Hunnigan aguardaba nerviosa en su posición, habían cortado su comunicación con todos los miembros de la "resistencia" no obstante ser la persona que había diseñado todos los elementos del sistema de seguridad cibernética tenía sus ventajas, ella había entrenado a múltiples agentes, eso era lógico debido a sus años de experiencia, pero a ninguno le había enseñado todos los trucos o mostrado todas las claves, las nuevas generaciones tenían una determinación diferente en la mirada, estaban anclados en un ideal futurista en el que valía más la tecnología que la vida y en ese sentido, ella seguía siendo de la vieja escuela al igual que todos ellos. Aguzó su mirada a los costados, hacía días que la vigilaban, la misma cantidad de días que tenía Harper de "desaparecida" en el sistema.

Su expediente, su historial, todo lo referente a Helena Harper había desaparecido de la misma manera que habían hecho con él pero contrario de Leon a ella no la habían reubicado en ninguna unidad policial.

Estaba en el "Proyecto Especial" ella lo sabía y ahora también el resto de ellos, triangulo una posición, estudio los mapas y analizó todos los terrenos a nombre de la B.S.A.A y demás agencias gubernamentales. Estaba en alguna región del oriente medio y Africa. Sospechaba que en el punto exacto en que Sherry Birkin desapareció pero el asunto de ella era diferente. Sus registros no habían sido borrados, es más había múltiples operativos enfocados en localizarla. Pero ¿por qué? si ambas estaban en lo mismo ¿o no?

-Agente Hunnigan

-Sr. Lewis –se levantó y ofreció su mano al hombre maduro de tez clara, cabellos castaños y ojos color miel que la miraba indiferente desde su posición-

-Llámeme Ozcar, por favor

-¿Puedo servirle en algo?

-Tengo entendido que el operativo de búsqueda y captura del sospechoso Jake Muller fue todo un fracaso

-Según el reporte, el laboratorio donde lo ubicó el satélite estaba vacío en su totalidad y en la duna lejos de cuerpos de B.O.W.S no se encontró alguna otra cosa

-¿El informe oficial?

-Muller murió a manos de las criaturas biológicas

-Error, sigue siendo prófugo de la ley, lo mismo que Barry Burton y Christopher Redfield quienes contrario de sus órdenes no se presentaron en su puesto esta mañana

-Entendido

-Quiero unidades buscándolos para su arresto y también quiero unidades en la casa de Michael Bane

-¿Perdón?

-Si no lo encuentro a él, tal vez su hermana esté más interesada en respetar las reglas

-Entendido

-Ocúpese de eso y cuando tenga noticias avíseme de inmediato. –Oz le ofreció una inclinación de cabeza a la atractiva morena, esta iba a responder algo pero otra molesta llamada llegó a su celular- dejó a la agente con la palabra en la boca y sin más continuo con su recorrido hasta llegar a su piso, reconoció el numero sobre la pantalla y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó sobre sus formas-

...*….

-Dr. Bane

-¿Sí?

-Lamento tener que decirle esto pero su casa estará puesta bajo vigilancia

-¡Ese no era trato! ¡Hice absolutamente todo lo que me pidieron! –gritó molesto el doctor al tiempo que arrojaba un nuevo expediente sobre el escritorio- Su nuevo "trabajo" consistía en clasificar a los agentes. No era estúpido, sabía que él era el primer filtro para decidir quién era óptimo para el "Proyecto Especial" No le gustaba hacerlo, se rehusaba a hacerlo pero ya que tenía que hacerlo, solo enviaba agentes cuyo historial de violencia, propensión a pérdida de control y posible riesgo para sí mismos o para los demás ya fuera algo establecido- Nadie los extrañaría y de todas formas tarde o temprano…iban a morir.

-Lo sabemos, no se trata de usted, más bien de

-Chris…

-Oficialmente, es prófugo de la ley

-Bajo qué cargo

-Es sospechoso de ayudar a escapar al culpable de los atentados contra China y los Estados Unidos

-¿Muller? Cómo saben que no lo secuestró para ofrecer justicia por propia mano

-¿Perdón?

-Según sé, Muller es hijo de Albert Wesker, ¿cierto? El hombre que arruinó su vida, muchas vidas de hecho, mi pregunta es, ¿como saben que lo está ayudando? yo diría que más bien

-Está haciendo su trabajo

-Es una opción

-Le diré a Oz

-¿A quién?

-El Señor Lewis, perdón

-¿Y él es?

-El nuevo directivo a cargo del Programa de Seguridad Nacional -el agente salió de su oficina y Michael permaneció unos segundos más estrujando su cerebro-

_-Solo sé que se hace llamar Oz…_ -Era todo lo que recordaba Ada- Ozcar Lewis, quizá Hunnigan pudiera echarle un ojito a su expediente personal.

...*….

-¿Terminaste con eso?

-Si –Rebecca despego el ojo del microscopio realizó un par de anotaciones y después procedió a dejar la muestra junto con las demás-

-Negativo en cuatro, la última es positiva

-Excelente -el agente tomó sus muestras y tras ofrecerle una inclinación totalmente cargada de indiferencia se fue-

-B+ -según Coen el tipo sanguíneo de Harper era ése de modo que ya la tenían donde querían-

-¿Todo bien Chambers?

-Sí, es solo que…

-¿Tantos años en el campo te han quitado el toque mágico?

-Puede ser...

Ella había regresado a los laboratorios únicamente para poder analizar -sin que nadie se diera cuenta- el parásito de Ada, después sucedió la desaparición de Birkin y le rogaron permaneciera un poco más pues estaban faltos de personal, a los días de eso Billy le habló de la compañera de Leon, Helena Harper literalmente había desaparecido del mapa y para entonces ella ya había descubierto de qué se trataba el juego. Analizar muestras para buscar reacciones químicas –a otro perro con ese hueso- lo que estaban haciendo era analizar reacciones de adaptación celular a virus biológicamente alterados. Y la última coincidía con ella. Se fingió enferma y así salió del laboratorio para llamar a Coen, el tiempo se les terminaba si iban a actuar tenían que hacerlo ya.

...*….

-Ada Rápido!

-Qué pasa!

-Sólo ven conmigo –Moore y Ramírez habían irrumpido violentamente dentro de su habitación sacándolos a ambos de su ensimismamiento y arrastrándolos en direcciones opuestas por el largo del inmenso pasillo sin explicar porqué-

-¿Qué sucede?¿Regresaron?

-Están de camino, Redfield acaba de reportar su posición, además de eso tenemos otros problemas pero de momento tu único problema va a ser este –la agente Moore se metió de pronto en el inmenso ropero de su habitación y sacó un hermoso vestido rojo con detalles dorados-

-Qué crees que…

-Si morimos esta noche…¿no quieres irte al infierno siendo la esposa de él?

-Cómo…

-No te perdonare del todo por haber maltratado su corazón todos estos años aunque podríamos llevarnos bien si cooperas conmigo esta vez

-Jenneth…

-Fue su idea ¿vas a lastimarlo una última vez?

...*….

-¿Están locos? –Ramírez a su vez estaba metiendo las narices en un inmenso ropero y sacaba un auténtico traje de pingüino-

-Anda Happy Feet

-No hay forma de que yo…

-Podrías perderla otra vez, no estoy diciendo que lo desee o que vaya a suceder, solo quiero decirte que si la pierdes, ¿no te gustaría que llevara tu nombre, esté donde esté?

-Sí pero...

-Helena arriesgó su vida por "ustedes" creo que al menos le debes un final feliz

...*….

-Yo no…puedo hacer esto

-Claro que sí, ya lo estás haciendo…-Moore tomó la mano de Ada y la condujo de nueva cuenta por el pasillo, la espía estaba preciosa, el vestido era sencillo pero de un corte que realzaba su sinuosa y esbelta figura, pronto comenzó a bajar las escaleras al tiempo que sus ojos encontraban la mirada de Leon- él estaba vestido de negro en su totalidad, el traje lo hacía lucir si a caso más apuesto de lo que estaba acostumbrada a observar, se miraron unos segundos y después ambos desviaron la mirada avergonzados. Ginovaef la recibió una vez llegó al final de la escalera.

-Si fuera la mitad de hombre que soy…

-Tu novia nos está mirando…

-Ella no es mi novia…

-El autoengaño ayuda –el asesino sonrió y la condujo elegantemente hasta colocar su mano en la del jodido bastardo, a este solo le dio una clara indicación que implicaba que de sucederle algo, lo asesinaría y el rubio estaba de acuerdo con eso-

-Creo que ya estamos todos -comenzó Ramírez- Ada atrapo la mano de Leon entre las suyas y ocultó el rostro sobre su pecho, estaba totalmente avergonzada y ese gesto la hacía lucir más hermosa en realidad, todos los presentes se habían arreglado para la ocasión, los vestidos largos y gestos amables, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada pero se armó de valor para enfrentar las miradas. Ni un solo reproche, maldición o atisbo de envidia. Solo júbilo y admiración.

-Estamos aquí reunidos -prosiguió Ramírez- para unir lo que estos necios han querido separar, pero que el destino se aferra en juntar. Si no hay nadie que se oponga a la unión de dos almas torturadas. Un ligero silencio no se hizo esperar mismo que fue roto por una pieza musical que pronto comenzó a encumbrar. Ellos ya eran esposos por lo que la ceremonia realmente no era necesaria, pero en vista de que no lo habían hecho oficial y de que cualquiera de ellos podría morir esta misma noche, sus amigos no habían querido esperar. Estaban en el altar delante de la gente que más importaba. Si había un Dios o un Demonio que quisiera ofrecer su bendición, eso también sería bien recibido. De momento Ramírez hizo las presentaciones y ellos aceptaron otra vez.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe...

-Los anillos…-Ginovaef y Claire se adelantaron entonces, ella entrego una sortija de oro blanco a la espía, era gruesa sin ningún tipo de decorado con excepción de una inscripción interna en la que se leían sus iniciales y la fecha- por su parte el asesino le entregó al –jodido bastardo- una sortija de oro blanco con una gema roja en su cimiente- Así ambos las intercambiaron.

-Ahora si no hay nada más que agregar, puedes besar a la novia…-Leon aún tenía su mano atrapada dentro de las suyas por lo que no hizo falta más que una leve inclinación para atrapar su rostro y beber sus labios, la canción decía entonces-

_Tú dices que quieres un diamante _  
_en un anillo de oro, _  
_Tú dices que quieres que nuestra historia _  
_siga sin ser contada._

Los aplausos comenzaron y pronto las féminas ya estaban rodeándolos a ambos, Steve volvió a tomar la mano de Ada y esta lo tomó en brazos, bailó el resto de la pieza con el pequeño Bane en su regazo

_ Todas las promesas que hicimos de _  
_la cuna a la tumba. _  
_Cuando todo lo que yo quiero es a ti._

-¿Tú también eres una mami?

-No

-Pero tu pecho es cálido, como el de mi mami -dieron una vuelta más mientras las otras parejas les imitaban Leon y Claire, Nicholai y Jenneth, Ramírez, Jill y la pequeña Rose. Ada cerró los ojos por espacio de algunos segundos, en verdad parecía un sueño. Uno que deseaba no terminara jamás. Pero todo sueño, tiene su tiempo de morir.

...*….

El helicóptero no había tardado más tiempo en llegar, ellos aún estaban bebiendo y charlando cuando Burton entró seguido de Redfield y el hijo de Wesker, sus miradas se encontraron de pronto y ella supo que ese chico jamás la creería de fiar. Tenía la astucia de su padre, esa increíble capacidad para jamás confiar en nadie y posiblemente la única persona en la que hubiera podido confiar era…

-Madre... -Una chica se asomó detrás de Jake, dijo esas palabras y los recuerdos volvieron como una afilada lanza. Ada se llevo las manos a la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba un desgarrador grito de dolor y perdía la conciencia. Steve lloraba ahora aterrado ante la escena, Claire lo sostenía protectoramente contra su pecho, Leon se había congelado en su sitio y los protegía a ambos con su cuerpo, Jill sostenía de igual manera a Rose mientras Ramírez se colocaba frente a ellas en caso de que algo pudiera llegarlos a atacar.

-¡Quién eres! -pregunto fríamente Ginovaef- él ya había desenfundado el arma y apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica que ahora se colocaba junto a Ada atrapando su mano entre las suyas-

-Padre dijo que volvería...

-Aléjate de ella...-insistió el Ruso al tiempo que quitaba el seguro del arma-

-Pero no lo hizo, jamás lo entendió...

-¡No lo diré otra vez! -la chica recorría ahora el cuerpo de la espía con su mirada, el precioso vestido, el anillo en su mano- Era tal como la recordaba. La Reina Roja del salón Blanco

-¡Por qué hiciste eso, dijiste que tú…-Jake estaba fuera de sí, no la conocía, ni siquiera le caía bien pero había visto la cruel forma en que su rostro se deformó mientras perdía el aliento y se desvanecía- ¿Eso era ella? La criatura que lo había mantenido con vida todo este tiempo. ¿Era capaz de destruir a una persona solo porque sí?

-Padre quería un hijo suyo...

-¡NO! –gritaba Leon en su fuero interno-

-Pero no se logro...

-¡NO! ¡NO!

-Entonces tomó las células del feto y nos creo...

-¡ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! –grito finalmente Leon totalmente destruido por dentro- La tristeza en su rostro, el cariño que le tenía a Steve, la nostalgia con que miraba a Rose sin atreverse a tenerla en brazos y la forma en que se resistía cada vez que él...la intentaba "amar" Ahora todo tenía sentido- Elie colocó las manos sobre su vientre, la espía se removió inútilmente al percibir su contacto-

-No la toques! -grito Nicholai- ¿Ella lo sabía? De saberlo seguramente se lo habría dicho de modo que…Cómo, ¿Cómo podría vivir ahora con el terrible peso de lo que le hicieron?

-Quiero su nombre -continuó ahora Jake- La chica giró el rostro en su dirección, la expresión dulce e inocente había desaparecido del todo, ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa siniestra-

-Jamás te lo diré, Nunca la encontrarás, Su estúpido plan no funcionará...

-¡Qué sabes tú de eso! -grito ahora Chris-

Lo sabía todo, el experimento EL-001 había desarrollado capacidades cognitivas a un nivel tan superior que podía leer la mente de quien estuviera a su lado- Así supo que su madre se iría cuando su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran listos, también supo que su padre la abandonaría pues era demasiado "perfecta" como para mezclarla con el resto. Era una pieza única, magnífica en su "especie" y por ello debía quedarse en el olvido hasta que él la pudiera utilizar.

Eso no sucedería, le tenía miedo a sus "poderes" a su sonrisa y su mirada, le tenía miedo -como todos- al escrutinio de su propia alma. Fue por eso que decidió salir cuando apareció Jake, supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba y qué era lo que buscaba. La chica bonita del avión gubernamental. La tenía su padre, hacía días que estaba segura de eso pero ya no se lo diría. No tras conocer a Christopher Redfield y ver en su memoria el rostro de su madre. El podía llevarla con su madre, era todo lo que quería. Lo único que deseó desde que ella se marchó -dirigió una mirada más a su cuerpo. Aún torturada lucía hermosa a su mirada- Pero ella también la odiaba, lo percibió de inmediato. La odiaba como se odiaba y como odiaba a su padre. Iba a matarla tan pronto despertara. Pero no se iría sola...se llevaría por lo menos su última esperanza de encontrar a las personas que amaban. Sherry Birkin y Helena Harper.

-Padre sentirá su presencia cuando lo haga ella despertará y todos ustedes morirán

-Tú primero... -Ginovaef apretó el gatillo con determinación a la mano que había osado tocarla, al rostro para que ya no la mirara y otro más justo en el corazón, el cuerpo de la chica cayó hacia atrás como en cámara lenta, su sangre era roja pero de un tono mucho más oscurecido, tenía mayor densidad y un aroma que le recordaba la carne putrefacta- Steve grito aterrado, aferrado aún al cuerpo de su madre que cubría su rostro con los brazos, Jake se quedo plantado donde estaba viéndola morir frente a sus ojos, ella lo había mantenido de pie todo este tiempo y él confió en ella. Rompió su regla única y fundamental. Traicionó el instinto primario de jamás creer en alguien.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó de pronto Chris- No lo estaba, pero no se lo diría, se limpió la sangre de Elie que tras el impacto de la última bala había alcanzado a mancillar su rostro, después se dirigió al rubio que no dejaba de alternar la mirada entre ambas mujeres, posiblemente buscando algún "parecido" pero no compartían ninguno. No era su hija. No había salido de su cuerpo. Aún así Jake recordaba las palabras que mencionó mientras se ocultaban en la duna "su _pecho era cálido" _

-¿Cómo la encuentro ahora Héroe? Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él que no podía terminar de creer nada de lo que había escuchado, su rostro se ensombreció enormemente, estaba al borde de la locura. Ese hombre. Él tenía que asesinar al hombre que se atrevió a destruir sus vidas. -comenzó a andar con pasos agigantados en dirección de su amada- nuevamente parecía frágil y derrotada pero aquel no sería un estado permanente. Cuando despertara de la pesadilla ella querría cobrar su venganza pero él ya no sabía si se lo permitiría.

-Leon... -susurró Claire- mientras lo veía tomar a Ada en brazos y dirigir una mirada cargada de odio a Muller, él no tenía la culpa de nada sólo había sido otro tonto que había caído en la trampa- Una trampa dispuesta por el "producto" de ese sujeto-

-Hunnigan trianguló una posición. Hay razones para creer que ambas estarán ahí. Cuando despierte nos iremos.

-¿Podemos ver a papá? -preguntó Steve mientras aún sollozaba contra el pecho de su madre-

-Sí, pero no lo veremos aquí, volveremos a casa

-¿Van a estar bien? -preguntó Chris-

-Michael se encargará de eso... -haría un nuevo trato o se rompería un brazo- lo que fuera necesario para que ellos estuvieran a salvo-

-¿Puede venir Ada? -preguntó Steve mientras limpiaba su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, Claire lo soltó entonces y el pequeño la busco entre los presentes un poco decepcionado al no encontrarla-

-¿Mamá?

-Cuando se recupere volverá a jugar contigo

-¿De verdad?

-Te prometió que sería más fuerte, ¿no es cierto?

-Si

-Bueno, yo sé que Ada nunca rompe una promesa, Ahora ve por tus cosas, el tío Coen ya nos espera –el pequeño asintió mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección de la que hasta ahora había sido su habitación, Claire le dirigió una última mirada a Chris y después se dirigió a Jill quien colocó a la pequeña en sus brazos-

-No dejen que los maten –Jill asintió al tiempo que le daba un último beso a su pequeña y esta se aferraba con sus manitas a sus cabellos-

-Pórtate bien... -la pequeña gorjeo y pataleo unos segundos, después soltó el cabello de su madre y se acomodo en el regazo de Claire-

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? –comenzó Chris pero ella solo le devolvió una mirada asesina-

-Iré con ustedes, no te estoy pidiendo permiso ni tampoco espero que lo entiendas. Iré ahí a destruir al maldito que contribuyó a que me hicieran esto

-¿Y qué pasa con Rose?

-Ella estará bien, nadie se atreverá a tocarla jamás. No lo permitiré.

-Entiendo –Jill dio media vuelta y se dirigió junto al resto de ellos al lugar donde Burton almacenaba las armas, tenían que prepararse y entre más rápido lo hicieran mejor-

...*….

-No me gusta nada todo esto

-Nunca te gusta nada Chris –Claire le entregó a Rose y él casi se deshace al tenerla en brazos era tan pequeñita y suave, delicada y hermosa como su madre tenía sus rasgos y ahora mientras la pequeña manoteaba y él le daba su dedo índice para que lo tomara se daba cuenta de que también tenía su fuerza-

-Que mano tiene esta niña! –dijo encantado, la pequeña en respuesta sonrió tanto como pudo para después soltarlo y volver a chupar sus deditos-

-¿Otra vez tiene hambre?

-A esta edad es todo lo que hacen

-Si las cosas se ponen feas…

-Hay una orden de aprensión sobre ti y Barry ¿cómo podrían ponerse peor?

-Solo prométeme que no esperarás a ninguno de nosotros, si sucede lo que sea…te irás con ellos

-Lo haré… -Chris besó la frente de su hija, después sus mejillas y por ultimo sus manitas, la pequeña se dejo hacer y después protesto cuando su padre la depositó de nueva cuenta en los brazos de su tía-

...*….

-Adiós…

Sherry abrió los ojos esperando percibir en esta ocasión un poco más que el sonido de su respiración, recordaba pocas cosas de su captura, el gigante avanzaba hacia ella con una voracidad alarmante cayó al piso y comenzó a arrastrarse esperando poder escapar, pero su cuerpo y su mente no lograrían aguantar más, cerró los ojos y dedicó un último pensamiento a alguien. Una persona cuyo nombre ya no alcanzaba a recordar. Intentarlo dolía, pero dolía mas la idea de abandonarlo al silencio. Ese único pensamiento, esa única imagen –de la despedida después de un beso- era lo que cada día la obligaba a despertar.

_...*…._

_-¿Recuerdas ahora qué fue lo que te hizo?_

-Sí

_-¿Lo recuerdas a él?_

-Duele pensar en él

_-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?_

-Lo asesinaré

Ada abrió los ojos, se llevó las manos al rostro encontrando así la sortija de oro, la piedra resplandeció como si de una gota de sangre se tratara y una sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro, se incorporó lentamente y poco a poco fue consciente de los sonidos del rededor, Leon no la miraba, estaba entretenido ajustando los guantes alrededor de sus manos, había vuelto a ponerse el pantalón de vestir, el chaleco y todas sus armas, ella comenzó a hacer lo propio con las ropas que ya había dispuesto para la misión. Se desprendió del vestido de boda y entonces fue que él se acercó, la rodeo por detrás y ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el suave roce de sus manos a través de la tela de sus guantes-

-Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí... -el acarició su vientre y ella se entregó a su contacto- siempre supo que había una herida en su interior, una que había acabado con su compasión y humanidad. Una que solo él podía llenar, giró encontrando los ojos de su enamorado, la mirada de él había cambiado, era mucho más fría, severa y quizá un poco distante.

-¿Vas a odiarme ahora?

-No, pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas

-¿Qué cosa?

-No voy a permitir que te acerques a ese sujeto ¡Ya no lo harás! -ella iba a protestar pero él la tomó con rudeza besando sus labios de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho. Un beso que pronto se lleno con sabor a oxido y sal- ella quería resistirse pero le faltaba voluntad. Él consumía su fuerza, devoraba su espíritu, robaba su aliento. Siguieron haciéndose daño, mordiendo y succionando hasta que él la soltó de pronto y ella se mareo ligeramente al hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré...-comenzó a ajustarse el resto de las ropas y las armas, él no despegaba la mirada de su cuerpo, entre más la veía más sentía que la ira lo invadía- Sus manos, sus labios…su sexo. Ese hombre había profanado su cuerpo hasta el punto de arrebatarle lo que él más quería.

-¿Vas a dejar de hacer eso?

-No…

-Esta no es tu pelea

-¡Helena está en peligro por revelar el "secreto" Cada uno de ellos tiene su vida en un hilo y te atreves a decir que esto no es mío!

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras!

-A CASO NO ENTIENDES QUE DE HABERLO PEDIDO NADA DE ESTO ESTARÍA SUCEDIENDO! -gritó con vehemencia al tiempo que tomaba el primer objeto que encontró y lo destrozaba contra la pared- ella lo sabía. Lo había pensado más de una noche y más de una vez. Mientras la hacía suya, mientras la destruía, Mientras contemplaba su cuerpo y la sangre. Ese pequeño cuerpo que apenas si se había formado porque ella no lo quería. No lo quería...hasta que lo hubo perdido. -cerró los ojos haciéndose un ovillo junto a la cama- Siempre quiso ir en su auxilio, llorar a su lado, pero jamás lo hizo porque ese otro también robaba su cuerpo y su aliento. Borraba su memoria después de cada terrible encuentro. Y despertaba sin saber el cómo o el porqué, retomaba su vida junto a Nicholai dentro de la organización. Una misión tras otra...Hasta que la siguiente llamada entraba y volvía a caer en su juego.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí entonces? -se acomodó junto a ella, aspirando su aroma, besando su cuello- no sabía lo que quería- aparte de tenerla a su lado y de querer destruir a ese hombre usando solo sus propias manos. El problema con eso es que ella también lo quería. Que fueran esposos no le concedía ningún derecho ni se lo quitaba a ella. Seguía siendo perfectamente capaz de cobrar su venganza y eso era lo que lo aterraba, porque podría perderla de nuevo...Y esta vez ya no lo soportaría.

-Te quiero a salvo…

-Y yo a ti -se besaron nuevamente mientras sus manos se abrían paso guardando en su memoria cada nuevo recoveco de su ser- después de un rato ella terminó de vestirse y ambos bajaron a la sala común donde el resto de ellos ya se repartían instrucciones, tenían una ruta así como una posible ubicación.

...*….

Helena estaba segura de que sus piernas no la sostendrían por más tiempo, esos hijos de puta se la harían pagar, con Dios como testigo que algún día a alguien se las haría pagar, se dejó caer contra una pared de arena estaba exhausta, esas criaturas como arácnidas eran jodidamente duras de matar, por suerte no la habían atacado solo a ella sino que se habían cargado a todos los bastardos que la apresaron y que tras el primer tiro que soltó directo a la caja de gasolina del avión ya no pudieron escapar. Una cosa era ser invitada a la muerte. Otra, acudir sola a la reunión, tomó las armas de sus cuerpos con forme estos iban cayendo y sin más comenzó la diversión. Era buena disparando y también en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en lo que no era muy buena era con la velocidad. Esas cosas eran veloces y ella había tenido que desprenderse como de la mitad de armamento para pesar menos y así obtener un poco más de velocidad, la arena no ayudaba, el aire caliente ni el calor asfixiante, pero lo que si ayudaba era saber que cada nuevo golpe, cada nueva bala, cada criatura inmovilizada era un boleto más para la libertad. Tomó aire lentamente y miró el cielo atrayendo a su memoria el color de sus ojos. Deborah tenía debilidad por los chicos de ojos azules, habría caído redondita de amor por Leon de haberlo conocido antes de ser "transformada" Le debía al menos una confesión en su nombre, Un beso, Un arrebato, lo que fuera que la hiciera sentir que Deborah seguía en este mundo. No lamentaba haberse jugado el todo por ellos, la verdad tenía que ser descubierta y su "sacrificio" quizá pudiera significar algo aunque tal vez no. Suspiró al tiempo que recargaba su arma y estudiaba los movimientos de la arena a su alrededor.

-Es que a caso esas jodidas cosas JAMÁS SE QUEDABAN MUERTAS! –ella no moriría- al menos no devorada ni "transformada" aún le quedaban algunas balas y cuando se terminaran tenía la suficiente sangre fría como para terminar con su vida.

...*….

-Nadie se separa hasta que logremos asegurar el área! -gritó Chris-

-Con el ejército pisándonos los talones la mejor estrategia es dividirse y dejar que alguno de ustedes se deje ver! -contraatacó Ada-

-¡Quieres dejar de seguir usando a mis hombres como carnada!

-Si supieras hacer tu trabajo, no habría pérdidas humanas

-QUE DIJISTE!

-No podemos separarnos a menos que alguien tenga idea de cómo conseguir otro helicóptero –añadió Barry al tiempo que sostenía a Chris con ambas manos impidiendo que se lanzara directo a la yugular de la espía-

-De acuerdo...-la espía giro en redondo sobre sus perfectos tacones, le dirigió una mirada lasciva a Ramírez quien por acto reflejo le entregó su PDA tras un par de segundos la espía se comunicó con alguien más-

-Terence...-el hombre al otro lado de la línea comenzó a toser y carraspear-

-Tú!

-¿Pelirroja esta vez? creí que tenías debilidad por las azabache...

-Wong, qué crees qué...¡Todo el mundo cree que...

-¿Estoy muerta? Deberías haberte acostumbrado a esto, cuando suceda de verdad mi esposo te avisará...

-¡TE CASASTE!

-Lamento no haber enviado una invitación, pero podría enviarte algo en este preciso segundo si sabes a lo que me refiero

-Tú destruiste la base de la que todo el mundo está hablando, no es verdad!

-Shh...no lo digas tan alto, ahora necesito otro pequeño favor, dos de hecho

-¡Estás loca! Si descubren que yo...

-Lo descubrirán en este momento como no cierres la boca, quiero dos de tus jets privados y no intentes nada estúpido esta vez, yo soy misericorde pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis nuevos "amigos"

-¿Cua... cuales amigos?

-Porqué no miras las noticias y lo descubres por ti mismo... -Hugh Terence tomó su PDA y accedió al canal de noticias donde ya era estelar la búsqueda y captura de ciertos ex-agentes de la B.S.A.A-

-NO ME PUEDES METER EN ESTO

-Claro que sí, Yo estoy muerta, tú por el contrario...

-LO HARÉ!

-Buen chico, te enviaré las coordenadas, tienes 20 minutos para tenerlos aquí.

-ESO ES IM...-Ada cortó la llamada disfrutando aún de la imagen de Terence a través del dispositivo móvil, estaba pálido como la muerte y trajinaba a la velocidad del diablo conectando llamadas con sus pilotos privados-

-Tan fácil...-Ramírez que no se había despegado de su lado estaba visiblemente asombrado-

-Ee...ese era

-El heredero de la gran familia Sheppard, dueño de media flotilla de aviones privados entre los que se cuentan algunos de los que dispone el gobierno de los Estados Unidos

-Y tú lo extorsionas!

-También lo mantengo con vida, no tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que lo quiere muerto para hacerse de su dinero

-Pero él no sabe eso

-No sería divertido si lo supiera, ¿Necesitan otra cosa, niños?

-Wong…

-Redfield…-ambos intercambiaron miradas bélicas, el resto de ellos comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto tiempo tardaría alguno de los dos en soltarle un tiro al contrario- Bien, ya que nos conseguiste juguetes nuevos, porqué no nos dices el resto de tu plan

-Entraré primero

-¡ESTÁS DEMENTE!

-Puede ser...

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos dará eso? -preguntó Jake-

-Unos minutos, si aún tengo la plaga -Leon no dijo nada, pero se puso casi tan blanco como el papel-

-¿Qué?

-Si aún la tengo, perderé el dominio de mí misma y entonces es probable que alguno de ustedes tenga que eliminarme

-No estás…

-Si no la tengo, podré entretenerlo lo suficiente para que logren entrar. Si Sherry está ahí se encontrará en una cápsula de cristal sumergida en agua. Posiblemente encuentren "copias" de su cuerpo o quizá solo la encuentren a ella, también es probable que no los recuerde y trate de asesinarlos

-Qué…

-Habrán borrado su memoria y le habrán hecho creer que lo único que puede hacer es asesinar. Porque si no lo hace, el dolor se vuelve insoportable… -Jill sabía lo que decía, probablemente también lo supieran Chris y Claire-

-Yo…-Jake escuchaba sus palabras y las imágenes se agolpaban dentro de su cabeza_…Esas mujeres, esas pobres mujeres y sus hijos, él quiere experimentar con sus hijos…-_

-Tu padre no lo hizo…-los ojos del mercenario se encontraron con los de la espía, la mirada de ella era casi un reflejo de la propia, fría, distante y a pesar de ello...sincera-

-¿Cómo?

-Wesker me dio el virus, pero no fue quién me hizo esto. Para cuando los experimentos alcanzaron este "nivel" tu padre estaba demasiado concentrado en "sí mismo" tenía su propio virus, sufría su propia transformación. Fueron otros quienes dispusieron de su capital y experimentaron en mi -Jill asintió secretamente desde su posición, recordaba pocas cosas de su estado de criogenia, Bane se encargó de enterrarlas en su subconsciente, pero tenía la sensación de que Wesker no había sido quien "transformo su cuerpo" Él la quería con vida, la quería a su lado, pero no para vengarse de Chris, ni para torturarla con sus experimentos. Albert Wesker sentía algo por ella. Protección, Obsesión. No lo sabía, pero no había sido tan malo...Su estado de duermevela -ordenado por él- sospechaba había sido únicamente para ahorrarle horas infinitas de dolor-

-¡Entonces por qué todo el mundo habla de él como si fuera un monstruo!

-Porque lo que nos "hicieron" te destruye por dentro...-Ada intercambió una mirada con Leon, tenía el rostro perlado en sudor, la espalda recta, los músculos tensos y esa expresión que no podía ser suya pero que ahora le pertenecía- de no haberlo conocido ella también habría perdido su humanidad. Porque ya nadie podría recordar cómo era ella en realidad. Leon lo sabía y por eso fue que se resistió a dejarlo ir. Sin importar la tortura. Él era y seguiría siendo todo lo que tenía.

Wesker no tuvo esa suerte, dejo ir a sus seres queridos casi tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido ya estaba todo perdido. Intentó aferrarse a Valentine pero para entonces ella ya no lo recordaba. Recordaba a Chris y al final fue eso lo que lo consumió-

-¿Te agradaba?

-Sí, antes de todo "esto" él era un buen hombre... –y Jake volvió a recordar el rostro y las palabras de su madre, aún en su agonía, aún en su dolor, ella seguía aferrada a su recuerdo- _Es un buen hombre Jake, tu padre aún lo es-_

-Por qué me dices todo esto...

-Necesito pedirte un favor

-¿Qué cosa?

-Gracias a Redfield, todo el mundo está tras de ti

-ESO NO ES…! -grito el soldado pero Barry tapo sus labios con ambas manos-

-Voy a ser la carnada

-Eres rápido, inteligente y manejas bien las armas, no te pediría que lo hicieras si creyera que podrían atraparte en un segundo

-No lo harán si vamos con él -soltó de pronto la agente Moore- Jake intercambió una mirada con ella y con el Ruso quien le ofreció a su vez una leve inclinación a manera de confirmación-

-¿Qué pasa con Sherry?

-La encontraré...-contestó fríamente Leon- su semblante había cambiado casi por completo, estaba consumido por la ira y aunque tratara de disimularlo lo cierto era que ya no le interesaba hacerlo. El amor que sentía por ella, la impotencia por lo que le hicieron, la frustración de no poder frenar el tiempo era tan abrazadora que no sabía cuánto más soportaría aquello- Tenía que destruir a ese hombre o en su defecto a lo primero que se cruzara en su camino.

-Bien, Si eres la mitad de bueno de lo que Sherry dice que eres, entonces lo haré...

-Cuando estemos en posición, podrán actuar ustedes y asegurar el área... -Jill, Ramírez y Barry asintieron desde su posición-

-Saldremos con 15 minutos de diferencia...

-¿En verdad crees poder hacerlo? -Chris evaluaba a la espía sin ninguna consideración, la mirada de ella volvía a ser la única que conocía- la de la maldita perra que no se tocaba el corazón a la hora de ultimar una vida y como si se esperara eso, desenfundó su arma ante la mirada atónita del resto de ellos y sin más disparó-

-CHRIS! -las tres balas pasaron apenas rozando la piel del soldado, sobre su cabeza, el hombro izquierdo y también bajo la entrepierna- Chris se quedó como pasmarote algunos segundos intentando comprender qué era lo que había pasado. Ada seguía frente a él con esa maldita expresión de superioridad y arrogancia que tanto había aprendido a odiar aunque ahora su rostro tenía una bonita línea carmesí producto del cuchillo que lanzara Jill a fin de frenarla- tras limpiar su sangre con el dorso de la mano guardó su arma y se giró-

-Me estoy volviendo mala en esto, ninguna de las balas entró

-CÓMO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HACER ESO!

-Será lo último que hagas...-respondió mientras comenzaba a avanzar en dirección del helipuerto seguida del resto de su equipo, los motores del jet privado ya se escuchaban de cerca-

...*….

_-¿La tienen?_

_-Sí_

_-Estupendo, preparen la mesa ya tengo la muestra..._

Helena alcanzó a escuchar solo eso antes de perder la conciencia, se quedó sin balas más rápido de lo que esperaba y aunque segundos antes había tenido la firme convicción de terminar con su vida, lo cierto era que aquello era una mentira. Jamás podría…ella tenía que vivir por ambas…Le hizo una promesa. No se terminaría. Esto no se terminaría así

...*….

El viaje sería demasiado largo, lo suficiente como para poder descansar o atormentarse un rato más. Ada se había quedado dormida, lo mismo que el resto de ellos, la acomodó sobre su cuerpo, la tenía como entonces, salvo por las heridas, las palabras hirientes y el rostro surcado en lágrimas.

_-Yo no quería hacerlo! _-apretó los dedos dentro de sus puños-

_-Pero tuve que hacerlo, porque yo.._. -cerró los ojos-

_-Te amo Leon..._ -él también la amaba- y era por eso que iba a tener que lastimarla…

-Perdóname…


	16. Flor Oscura

**Saludos gente preciosa que aún se pasa x estos lares. No sé que me hizo pensar q podría culminar la obra en una sola exhibición...jajaja! pero de momento ahora sí es definitivo. La próxima entrega será el gran final. Sin más que decir os dejo con el preludio a la tragedia. Besos. y Gracias x sus Comentarios.**

**_Cap. 16_**  
**_Flor Oscura._**

-Ada! -la espía se retorcía agónicamente ante el poder imperioso del Señor O, Leon a poca distancia de ellos no podía acercarse siquiera un mínimo, ella se lo impidió provocando en consecuencia la ira de su torturador, la vio desplomarse sobre el piso, llevarse una mano al pecho y con la otra aún aferrar el arma

-Entre más te resistas más pronto morirás... -decía el hombre con voz aterradora y aunque el veredicto parecía definitivo a ella no le importaba-

-Ada! No lo hagas!

-Ríndete y le perdonaré la vida -los ojos de la espía se concentraron en los de aquel hombre, quería creer en sus palabras, después de todo el daño que le había hecho...ella aún quería...

-Ahh...-el brazo que sostenía el arma finalmente cedió, se desplomó sobre el piso aunque no completamente, su rostro estaba ahora cubierto por una cortinilla de cabello, Leon quiso verse en sus ojos, estar a su lado pero tan pronto como levantó el rostro supo que la había perdido -otra vez- sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y las heridas recientemente abiertas a consecuencia de su -enfrentamiento- ya estaban comenzado a cerrar-

Oz estalló en sonoras carcajadas Nunca lo mataría, no importaba lo que hiciera o con quien viniera. Ella jamás lo asesinaría.

-Ven a mí... -Ada se incorporo de nueva cuenta, haciendo caso omiso del dolor y la magnitud de heridas, se guardó el arma en el compartimento correspondiente y sin más avanzó a su lado-

-NO! -él miraba la escena impotente desde su posición, ella le disparó en el hombro -en el mismo lugar de hacía poco más de 15 años- para impedir le arrebatara su venganza-

-Besa mi mano -ella lo hizo- esta vez sin titubear, Leon soltó otra maldición al tiempo que aferraba la herida en su hombro, la sangre se había detenido pero el dolor era insoportable, ver lo que ese hombre hacía con su "vida" era a su vez insoportable-

-Ahora, vas a olvidarlo... -ella despegó los labios de su mano y dirigió una mirada a Leon, su rostro se descompuso lentamente al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar ya no parecía ella misma, se llevó amabas manos al pecho al tiempo que una lágrima escarlata corría por sus mejillas, abrió los labios como suplicando algo y sin más se desplomó-

-Ada!

-Jajajaja…No voy a matarte, al menos no con mis manos, morirás cuando este lugar se venga abajo. Le diré que la amas o mejor aún que yo lo hago –Oz tomó el cuerpo de la espía, le quitó esa ridícula sortija y comenzó a andar con ella a través de las múltiples explosiones que ya habían comenzado. Leon se incorporó haciendo caso omiso de su propio dolor, aferró el arma. Y les siguió

...*….

Cuando ellos llegaron el infierno ya se había desatado, aterrizaron simultáneamente y se concentraron en una zona, la instrucción era simple: matar todo lo que intentara matarlos a ellos

-¿Vas a estar bien?

-Tengo el mismo "regalito" que Ada...¿recuerdas?

-Me importa un infierno lo que tenga esa maldita mujer!

-Claro que no, la odias sólo porque no puedes odiarme -Jill atrapo el rostro de Chris entre sus manos y él rehuyó a su mirada-

-Y creo que ella te odia porque no puede hacer esto -lo acercó a su rostro y beso sus labios, un beso profundo y sincero, Chris lo disfruto como si fuera a ser el último, la estrechó con ambas manos y levanto ligeramente su cuerpo del suelo-

-No vuelvas a "perderte"

-Mata uno grandote por mí -se separaron- Ramírez ya estaba en posición junto con Moore y Ginovaef-

-¿Cuál es la situación? preguntó Redfield

-Están dentro -respondió el Ruso-

-¿Dónde está nuestro chivo?

-Kennedy entró primero, la espía no quiso esperar así que las cosas ya están como al principio -respondió Moore sin mucha satisfacción-

-Cómo…

-Cuando salió de cubierto los comandos armados nos descubrieron. La quieren con vida, al resto de nosotros muertos -agregó Ginovaef-

-¡Que ellos hicieron qué!- -no sabía si sorprenderse o reprenderse por no haber previsto "esto" Leon perdía la razón cuando se trataba de esa maldita mujer y ella, bueno siempre hacia lo que quería de modo que...¿Qué le hizo pensar que era posible comandar una misión sugerida por esa mujer?

-No sé lo que esté sucediendo ahí dentro, pero está claro que su "prioridad" nunca fue recuperarlas así que Muller entró

-De acuerdo, nosotros nos apegaremos al plan original, si es posible dar apoyo a alguno de ellos lo harán, de lo contrario enfóquense en salir con los rehenes y de una sola pieza

-Entendido! -respondieron Ramírez y Jill al tiempo que enfundaban sus armas y salían a la carga-

...*….

Ada se movía con paso seguro al tiempo que su mente iba conectando escenas del pasado con el presente, estaba ligeramente mareada y molesta, muy, muy molesta. ¿Qué le hacía creer a él que tenía derecho de arrebatar lo que era suyo? Ella tenía las manos manchadas con la sangre de ese sujeto. Todas las misiones, todas las vidas que tomó. Todo era parte de un juego perverso. Y Leon se creía que solo por "amarla" tenía derecho a cobrar su venganza. -No lo permitiría- lo vio de lejos rodeado de guardias. Sin importar el paso del tiempo o lo arriesgado de la situación él simplemente no había cambiado en una cosa. No sabía cómo asesinar. Desenfundó la pistola de garfios, pensó en ayudarlo –solo un segundo- pero si estaba tan dispuesto a jugar solo. Qué lo ayudara el diablo. Disparó a una de las trampillas del techo, si recordaba correctamente, la maldita puerta "secreta" tenía que estar detrás de un mostrador.

...*….

Consumido por la ira -como estaba- él ya no pensaba con claridad por lo que cuando vio a ese bendito grupo de soldados lo primero que se le ocurrió fue -disparar a matar- no sabía quiénes eran, si tenían una familia o si sabían la verdad sobre lo que se obraba dentro de este lugar. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba descargarse con algo. Todos los años en que la odió por jamás ir a su encuentro, por solo aparecer y destrozar su vida -cuando era la suya la que estaba siendo destrozada- Todas esas noches en que despertó deseando estar a su lado y desechó la idea porque sabía muy bien que de estar a su lado ella simplemente lo dejaría…Pero no lo hacía para lastimarlo o utilizarlo, lo hacía…para ocultar la verdad.

-Te mataré, seas quien seas, estés donde estés. -tomó el arma y sin más se adentró en el calor de una batalla-

...*….

-Quiero mi avión privado

-¿Perdón? -Hunnigan apenas si había podido cerrar la ventana que recientemente tenía abierta, lo investigaba a él y por lo que llevaba hasta ahora no se trataba de ninguna blanca paloma. Ozcar Lewis, poseía gran número de doctorados, estaba condecorado por sus aportes en el campo de biología celular y genética molecular, no era de extrañar por tanto que fuera colocado como sucesor de Simmons de manera tan inmediata, pero lejos de eso no había nada. Su modesta fortuna la debía a la herencia de un familiar lejano que había resultado muerto por causas desconocidas hacía cosa de algunos años.

Lo recorrió con la mirada discretamente estaba visiblemente alterado, los músculos tensos, las pupilas dilatadas y ahora que observaba con mayor detenimiento, tenía marcas de sangre sobre el perfecto traje sastre cortado a la medida-

-No lo diré otra vez...

-Ya estoy avisando al piloto que prepare su avión

-Bien, avise a otra persona que dejará su puesto por tiempo "indefinido"

-¿Qué? -en el rostro de Hunnigan ya no había otra cosa más que preocupación-

-Conozco su juego, ahora haga lo que le pido...-abrió el saco, mostrando mas líneas de sangre sobre la camisa de lino y el cañón de un arma- Ella se congelo por fragmentos de segundo, los habían descubierto, pero ¿cómo?

-Un virus -susurró el Señor O una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la morena- Los virus lo pueden todo, ¿no es cierto? Instalé uno en su sistema operativo hace días. Sé lo que traman. Y créame es lo que quiero. Ahora venga conmigo o se muere, como los otros -el color abandono por completo las facciones de Hunnigan al tiempo que las piernas le comenzaban a temblar- ¿Había matato a alguien? En ese edificio los únicos que estaban eran Rebecca y Michael ¡Santo Dios! ¿Dónde pudo haberlo hecho? los laboratorios no tenían cámaras de seguridad a fin de que los "secretos" que ahí se obraban no fueran descubiertos de modo que era el lugar perfecto para ocultar un cuerpo. Si los dejaba a su suerte, pasarían días antes de que alguien los descubriera porque naturalmente ambos trabajaban solos y la mayoría de las veces lo hacían de sol a sol.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Avise a su superior o a quien tenga que dar cuenta, No haga nada estúpido y venga conmigo -ella asintió mientras recuperaba mínimamente el control de su ser, tomó su PDA y conectó la llamada-

...*….

Billy recibió una llamada de Rebecca, estaba herida o al menos eso le pareció a él, escuchó atentamente hasta que un susurro salió de sus labios

-Michael...-después el sonido de unos pasos y la respiración de su chica se volvió más acelerada-

-¡Maldita mujer! –siguió un sonido seco- su cuerpo había sido arrojado contra una pared o algo parecido y sin más la llamada se llenó con una voz que no le era conocida-

-Está muerta, pronto ustedes también lo estarán

Billy apenas si había tenido la suficiente sangre fría como para apretar los puños y decirle a Claire que tomara a los chicos y se colocara en un lugar seguro, después tomó sus armas y llamó a los -refuerzos- el comando del capitán Morales.

Ramírez y Leon ya los tenían bajo aviso, no estaban demasiado lejos pero tampoco podían quedarse a esperar. Las unidades que custodiaban la casa prontamente abrieron fuego, Billy derribó la mesa y se colocaron ahí-

-Tenemos que llegar al sótano...

-¿Eso cómo nos ayudará salir?

-Hay un túnel que conecta mi casa con la de Chris

-Qué!

-Lo sé, es un jodido paranoico -peor que Barry- pero de momento tenemos que agradecer que convenciera a Michael de hacerlo

-Bien, toma a la bebé, Steve...

-¿Sí? -el pequeño mordía sus labios y apretaba sus puñitos para no permitirse llorar-

-Tienes que ser valiente, ¿de acuerdo? iremos a un lugar oscuro...

-Ya no me da miedo la oscuridad...

-¿De verdad? -ahora le tenía miedo a los monstruos y al sonido de las detonaciones- pero ese sonido no le era del todo ajeno, sabía que las armas eran para proteger a la gente y que había gente que hacía daño y que era por eso que debían ser...

-¿Hicimos algo malo?

-No, nosotros somos los chicos buenos...-Claire envolvió a Rose en una afelpada manta, la pequeña miraba atenta a todos ellos, parecía bastante seria como si entendiera que no era el momento de hacer ninguna clase de ruido-

-Derriba la pared con una granada, creerán que saldremos por la puerta principal y entonces podremos correr a la habitación de Steve, las escaleras están ahí-

-Bien! Cúbranse…-Billy sacó la granada y después pensó en Rebecca tenía que estar viva, su chica tenía que estar viva. Era lista, pero eso podría haberle costado la vida, avisarles de su terrible destino podría haberle costado la vida pero él jamás aceptaría esa idea-

-1, 2,…Córran!

...*….

-¡Por favor!

_-Tienes que resistirlo..._

-¡No soy tan fuerte!

_-Sí lo eres...Helena_

-No, la fuerte eras tú Deborah! Y de no haber sido por mí, tú…

_-Deja de culparte por eso..._

-Si muero tal vez...

_-No estaremos juntas, si mueres jamás te perdonaré por romper tu promesa..._

Helena abrió los ojos seguía en la misma silla, atada de tobillos y manos, le habían arrebatado las ropas y dejado solo con las prendas interiores, le dolía el cuello y también todos los músculos del cuerpo. No habían dejado de golpearla y torturarla desde el momento en que la capturaron, querían que soltara los nombres de los traidores. hasta ahora solo había soltado uno.

-Ozwell -en los últimos documentos que robo y de los cuales nadie se enteró porque dicha travesía culminó en su captura se hablaba constantemente de un tal Ozwell E. Spencer, estaba muerto pero tuvo todo que ver con la creación del virus original- ella sabía que se trataba de él o de cualquiera que fuera su sucesor.

-¿Estás dispuesta a decir algo coherente ahora, primor? -ella levantó el rostro con toda la dignidad que aún podía reunir, miró a los ojos del sucio bastardo que llevaba horas disfrutando de su tortura y sin más le escupió-

-Estúpida zorra! Te matare! -la jaló de los cabellos-

-Si en verdad fueras a hacerlo ya estaría muerta!

-No estés tan segura… -le dio una bofetada y después comenzó a recorrer con sus sucias manos toda su piel, ella en verdad quería gritar o romper a llorar, pero debía ser lo mismo que hicieron con Deborah, así que no podía permitirse flaquear, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos hasta que ese hombre terminó de excitarse con su cuerpo-

-Ya viene en camino, prepárenla!

-Entendido! -el hombre la soltó violentamente y ella volvió a levantar el rostro que a estas alturas no debía ser más que una bola enmarañada de sudor, suciedad y cabello-

-¡Qué fue lo que le hicieron!

-Creí que Oz querría saber sobre sus "amigos"

-Estúpido! en ese estado no resistirá el virus!

-Jajajaja...-Helena comenzó a reír desde su posición, vaya. Sabía que eran estúpidos, pero no creyó que tanto- …Los matará por esto, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Silencio mujer! -y el recién llegado metió un tiro justo en el medio de los ojos al que hasta ahora había estado disfrutando con su cuerpo-

-Estupendo!

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara con o sin heridas, irás a la sala de exploración

...*….

Se estaba mareando, las balas que esquivaba, si bien las respondía certeramente ya la estaban comenzando a lastimar, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio pero contrario de las otras veces el dolor era mucho más lacerante. Soltó un nuevo disparo segundos antes de que alguien la atacara por detrás, se dejo derribar pero solo porque tuvo la ligera impresión de que necesitaba caer para poder respirar. Una nueva detonación se unió a la suya y el cuerpo que tenía encima se retiró.

-¡Qué haces aquí! -Leon la miraba ahora con esa expresión que no era la suya, entre consumido por la ira y totalmente ajeno a sus sentimientos, le sostuvo la mirada por espacio de algunos segundos y después volvió a ser presa de aquel viejo temor -

-¿Tanto me odias? -¿cómo podía preguntarlo y cómo es que estaba ahí?- ese maldito Ruso se supondría que tendría que estarla cuidando pero evidentemente no lo logró- la ayudo a incorporarse y entonces fue consciente del calor de su cuerpo-

-Ada... -ella se soltó de su agarre pero él ya había tenido suficiente de "eso" la tomó del brazo nuevamente y ella se soltó de inmediato-

-No me toques!

-Es la plaga, no es cierto!

-Eso a ti que te importa! –¿qué le importaba?¿es que a caso no te das cuenta? Te es tan difícil dejarme aunque sea solo una vez, demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero- Intercambiaron miradas, el hielo en los ojos de él, el temor en los ojos de ella, estaban por decirse algo cuando el fuego enemigo los interrumpió-

-Ahí está! –los disparos no se hicieron esperar y entonces ella tomó la pistola de garfios, él trato de detenerla pero se escapó entre sus dedos.

-Maldita sea! Ada…

...*….

Volvió a marearse tan pronto aterrizó, ese hombre estaba. Él o su ciencia enferma, Helena también tenía que estar cerca pero ella ya no podía pensar con claridad. Sus ojos. ¿Por qué tendría que pensar ahora en ese par de aterradores ojos que la dominaban y consumían? Venía por ella, podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser.

Se llevó las manos al pecho haciéndose un ovillo sobre el piso, tenía que ser fuerte. El virus de Wesker era más fuerte que el parásito, tenía que concentrarse en eso y recuperar -como siempre-el dominio de su ser.

...*….

Asesinó a los malditos guardias en menos de un minuto, un tiro certero a cada uno y ahora miraba impávido el lugar por el que la había visto desaparecer pensando en una forma de ascender. Estaba herida, las marcas habían desaparecido de su piel pero no de sus ropas y el calor de su cuerpo -como el de aquella noche- tenía que ser el virus cerrando las heridas o posiblemente luchando contra el parásito en su sistema.

-¿A caso no eres tú quién me odia? -grito al vacío al tiempo que corría en la misma dirección que ella se impulso con las piernas y utilizó el hilo metálico que en el pasado lo había salvado de morir atravesado-

-Ada! -no la encontró pero si halló más malditos guardias de seguridad y no estaban solos, venían arrastrando a Helena Harper-

...*….

La golpearon en la cabeza tan rápido y tan fuerte que había mordido su lengua por el impacto, unas manos volvían a estar sobre su cuerpo, masajeando y explorando, los mataría, tarde o temprano, los mataría a todos ellos, la colocaron sobre la espalda de alguien y ya comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más tardaría en perder la conciencia o ahogarse con su propia sangre cuando fue consciente de los sonidos del rededor

-Suéltenla! -¿era Leon? podía ser posible o estaba tan aletargada que su mente ya comenzaba a alucinar-

-Disparen!

-Mala idea -disparó al que sostenía su cuerpo justo en la cabeza, ambos cayeron emitiendo un sonido sordo. Se veía mal, terriblemente mal y eso solo lo hizo enfadar más, esquivo los ataques casi sin pensar, disparaba y golpeaba con una precisión asesina. Era el mejor tirador de la agencia, también era de los mejores en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero al ver las heridas en su piel, las marcas que seguramente en ella -no se borrarían- decidió que quizá debería devolver el favor, dejó la mágnum y tomó el cuchillo de asalto, sonriendo ligeramente al hacerlo.

...*….

Los disparos estaban cada vez más cerca, ella tenía que levantarse y luchar, el calor ya había dejado de sofocarla y la sensación en su pecho se había normalizado, parásito o no. Ella era la única que tenía que asesinarlo. Se incorporó nuevamente, tomando el arma entre sus manos, recuperó el equilibrio y se juró a sí misma una vez más que todo terminaría. Se dirigió en dirección del sonido.

...*….

-¡Ella está viva, No es cierto!

Hunnigan se impactó contra el respaldo del asiento, estaba aterrada pero también molesta jamás en la vida otro hombre que no fuera -su hombre- le había puesto las manos encima y ella ya se estaba cansando del juego. Que se la pasara cerca de 18 horas al día frente a un monitor no significaba que no pudiera defenderse pero este sujeto ya tendría que saber eso puesto que le colocó unas esposas en las manos y también en los pies, ahora la empujaba sin más a fin de que respondiera sus ridículas preguntas mientras el avión buscaba un lugar en el cual descender. Las detonaciones estaban por todos lados a su alrededor aquello parecía el jodido infierno y ella estaba contenta con eso, el satélite los encontraría. Tarde o temprano la mentira se acabaría.

-No...-Jamás expondría a alguno de ellos, porque ellos tampoco lo harían. Helena le salvó el trasero antes de ser "capturada" y ahora ella le devolvería el favor- Oz la golpeo con la culata de su arma y la morena simplemente sonrió-

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? -si podía ganar algo de tiempo, lo haría. No era la mejor forma de lograrlo pero era la única que tenía, las heridas sanarían, el dolor pasaría- pero la vida de ellos. Eso era a lo que en realidad le temía.

-NO MIENTAS! -la golpeo de nuevo, esta vez directamente en el rostro, sintió el calor como una punzada eléctrica, le había abierto el labio y también destrozó sus lentes por el impacto-

-Se que está viva! y está aquí! -Hunnigan volvió a reunir todo el aplomo que desde siempre le pertenecía y una vez más lo negó- la golpeo por tercera vez y ahora el dolor se había vuelto más que insoportable, los lentes cayeron así como su peinado alto, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, iba a perder la conciencia después de todo. Estaba entrenada para la defensa personal, no para volverse un maldito costal de boxeo. Oz la tomó de los cabellos acercándola a su rostro.

-¿Crees que no sospeché de ti desde el principio? ¿Cómo podría obtener Harper la información sobre mi laboratorio de no ser a través de ti? Y cómo podría obtener yo el virus de no arrebatarlo de las manos muertas de esa tal Rebecca Chambers, el expediente también me costó lo suyo. La autorización para experimentar en su cuerpo fue lo último que firmo Michael Bane antes de yacer igualmente muerto a su lado.

-No! -sollozó Hunnigan al tiempo que ese hombre la aferraba con mayor fuerza-

-Ahora que sabes lo que has hecho, comprenderás por qué este lugar se convertirá en tu tumba... -Hunnigan cerró los ojos intentando atrapar las lagrimas dentro de ellos- aguardando el tiro de gracia y ciertamente cuando escuchó el sonido de la detonación, su corazón simplemente se alivió.

...*….

Volaron por los aires tan pronto se escuchó el sonido de la detonación, se hizo un ovillo con Rose procurando caer de modo que ella no se lastimara, Billy hizo lo mismo con Steve, cayó lastimándose el costado, la cadera y el hombro derecho, la pequeña lloraba ahora terriblemente aterrada, la aferró con más soltura descubriendo su rostro y limpiando sus lágrimas con las manos, rebuscó a los otros dos, Steve estaba bien igualmente aterrado sollozando en silencio y Billy lucía como dormido.

-No! -se aproximó a su encuentro, él fue el último en bajar, la trampilla tenía un mecanismo automático que podía ser bloqueado desde su posición y eso fue lo primero que hizo antes de ponerse a pensar en algo más-

-Billy...-tenía la espalda totalmente consumida por las llamas, la herida expuesta debía doler más de lo que pudiera soportar-

-Tienes que correr

-No...

-Debes hacerlo, yo ganaré algo de tiempo

-Esa puerta tiene 15 cm de grosor, soportaría un maldito misil del ejército...

-No quiero asustarte pero creo que fue eso lo que usaron...

-¿Qué? -Coen estaba a punto de perder la conciencia por el dolor, pero alcanzó a sacar la granada que Claire pensó había arrojado. No era un juego esta vez -nunca lo había sido pero por lo menos en el pasado, estaban ligeramente interesados en que el gobierno no se enterara de esto- Ada tenía razón. Todo era una conspiración del gobierno para eliminarlos a ellos.

-¿Dónde está mi papá?

-Steve...

-Dijiste que lo veríamos en casa, ¿él no estaba ahí verdad?

-No, ven conmigo..-el pequeño limpió su rostro nuevamente bañado en lágrimas y sin más corrió hasta estar junto a su madre-

-Encontraremos a papá y todo esto se terminará

-¿El tío Coen estará bien?

-Sí, pero dormirá un poco antes de alcanzarnos

-¿Estás mintiendo mamá?

-No cariño, ya sabes lo que opina papá de las mentiras -acarició el cabello de su hijo con la mano libre mientras repasaba el cuerpo de Billy con la mirada, la herida había cicatrizado casi al contacto, no moriría desangrado pero tenía un amplio riesgo de infección, ella no tenía nada para auxiliarlo. Ese maldito túnel que jamás quiso en su casa no tenía absolutamente nada a parte de armas. Si se lo hubieran contado a alguien tal vez Jill o Rebecca hubieran sugerido la presencia de un equipo de primeros auxilios pero como ellos jamás esperaron que la situación desembocara en esto...

-Regresaré por ti, lo prometo...-no sabía si la había escuchado o no pero no podían perder tiempo, su mejor jugada era encontrar a los refuerzos. Confiaba en ello.

...*….

Helena estaba casi desecha por dentro, el temor, la ansiedad, el cansancio físico y espiritual habían sido tantos que cuando finalmente lo tuvo ahí, no pudo contenerlo por más tiempo, se aferró a su cuerpo y besó sus labios, el beso fue respondido por un golpe seco, que la arrebató de su apacible letargo. La espía estaba frente a ellos, había soltado el arma y su rostro no era nada de lo que ella recordara

-Ada, No es lo que tú… –dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, ella se quedó pasmada algunos segundos- No quería hacerlo, nunca quiso hacerlo…pero ya lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué no has ido tras ella? -preguntó al tiempo que él se desprendía de la chaqueta y cubría sus formas-

-Porque no quiere que lo haga…

-Podría cometer una locura

-Lo sé, pero tú eres mi prioridad justo ahora…

-¿Por qué? –el rostro de Helena por fin estaba bañado en lágrimas, no se había permitido un solo segundo de debilidad y ahora que decidía hacerlo, rompía el corazón de alguien más-

-Ramírez me asesinará si solamente te dejo ir….

...*….

Siguió corriendo hasta perder el aliento, escapando por los pelos de la multitud de balas o al menos eso era lo que quería creer, el dolor en el pecho era por demás insoportable. Era la plaga, ¿no es verdad? Este dolor asfixiante tenía que ser únicamente resultado de la plaga. Se llevó las manos ahí y cerró los ojos. Una detonación en el exterior llamó pronto su atención. Tenía que encontrarlo y asesinarlo…asesinarlo o dejar que de una vez por todas la plaga consumiera del todo su corazón.

_Te amo en la noche,_

_Te destruyo en la luz,_

_Y si para siempre pudiera terminar,_

_Esta línea de vida sin vida,_

_De la muerte en tus ojos jamás me vería._

_Los pájaros cantan una canción olvidada,_

_En sus brazos jamás volverás a ser arrobada,_

_Por eso suavemente duerme ahora,_

_Que algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo,_

_Tú allá y yo acá,_

_Los hilos están lanzados,_

_Y jamás podrás cortarlos._

...*….

Oz descendió con paso seguro, las detonaciones habían aumentado y ahora que veía lo devastado del lugar comprendía que ella se encontraba en este lugar, la plaga necesitaba de dos huéspedes para ser activada aquel que controlara su poder y otro que la hospedara, la invasión no siempre tenía que ser destructiva o fulminante, en el caso de su amada, el virus al que se había expuesto le permitía convivir con la plaga, en el caso de él. Bueno, Spencer se encargó de eso. Quería un hijo perfecto -lo mismo que él- aunque en su caso, casi podría decirse que lo consiguió.

Siguió andando haciendo caso omiso de lo que sucedía alrededor, los cuerpos dispuestos por aquí y por allá le hablaban de su amada y ese escozor en la piel, le decía que en efecto ya casi estaba a su lado, la encontró. Estaba desplomada cerca de la sala de exploración.

-Sabía que no morirías…

...*….

El sonido de su voz la devolvió de aquel tortuoso mar de lamento, se incorporó casi de inmediato y buscó el arma pero –la había arrojado- no importaba. Ella no necesitaba armas para venir a hacer, lo que había prometido que iba a hacer.

-Voy a matarte…

El hombre frente a ella, era apuesto desde cierto punto de vista, tenía casi la misma estatura y la misma mirada que –ahora- poseía Leon, pensar en él volvió a hacer estragos en su corazón pero focalizó bien su odio. Si lo había perdido. Se debía a ese maldito sujeto

-¿No hemos vivido esto, la suficiente cantidad de veces?

-Te hice una promesa, "mi amor"

-JAJAJAJAJAJA –soltó una carcajada al tiempo que dejaba caer el arma y se arremangaba la camisa impregnada con la sangre de sus amigos, los de –él- para ser más preciso.

Hunnigan también había tenido que ver en eso, retraso los misiles que envió a volar su departamento. Después cuando intentó enviarlo al "Programa Especial" movió sus bastas influencias para mandarlo a un estúpido departamento policial pero ya estaba muerta. Y culparía de ello al mismísimo Christopher Redfield, después de todo fue su "detonación" la que se la llevó, pero ya no había tiempo de seguir pensando en esto. Su Reina Escarlata estaba de pie frente a él, si a caso más hermosa de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. La determinación en su rostro. Dios! Cómo amaba ver esa expresión en su rostro. La sometería, la obligaría a detenerse cómo siempre lo hacía. Destruirla por dentro…era su más grande adicción.


	17. Flor Terminada

**Saludos! Mis siempre queridos y adorados lectores, con el final de la historia nos hemos topado y quisiera aprovechar una vez más para agradecer a los que se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí sé que puedo ser un poco tortuosa...pero tras 17 cap. creo que quedo más que demostrado que me encanta el misterio, la acción, la adrenalina pero sobre todo...los finales inesperados. Espero no dejarlos con mal sabor de boca y sin más por el momento disfruten de la culminación de la obra. See You.**

* * *

**_Cap. 17_**  
**_Flor Terminada._**

-Tenemos el cuerpo, se trata de William Coen

-¿Cuál es su estado?

-Herido de gravedad pero aún vivo

-Procedan a la extracción, lo quiero junto con los cuerpos de Bane y Chambers

-Entendido

...*...

-No me obligues a hacerlo...

Jake Muller retrocedió una vez más chocando ahora con la pared de yeso, no podía ser cierto. Esta imagen frente a sus ojos no podía ser verdadera. Sherry avanzaba hacia él enervando una punzante arma en alto y él no podía defenderse, no podía detenerla. ¿cómo hacerlo? Cómo, si ella era...

-Por favor abre los ojos...

Lo miraba con unos ojos muertos, sin luz ni atisbo de inteligencia. ¿A dónde se había ido la chica dulce e ingenua? ¿Dónde estaba la sonrisa, el gesto temeroso y la ingenuidad de su rostro? Había intentado de todo desde que la "despertó" Todo excepto disparar su arma. Ella estaría bien, las heridas sanaban casi al contacto pero ¿a caso no sabía que duele más empuñar un arma que dispararla? Estaba atrapado, el sudor corría por su rostro y la sangre...Porque había enfrentado a los mil demonios del infierno con tal de encontrarla y alguno de ellos había dado en el punto indicado, tenía una fea mordida en el muslo derecho, no creía que fuera infecciosa o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar. Su visión estaba fallando, su cuerpo temblando, el calor ya no sabía si se debía a la adrenalina o al hecho de tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada por ella...

-Dime que todo esto es una mentira, sonríe...y dime que es una pesadilla.

Miró a los lados convencido de que todo se había terminado, la habitación donde se hallaban era muy estrecha, los objetos del derredor le bloqueaban la salida y aunado a lo entumecido de su pierna sería una completa pérdida de tiempo ejercer un movimiento en falso o siquiera pensar en escapar. Ella levantó aun más aquella lanza, su cuerpo estaba pálido y maltrecho, había marcas de cortes que posiblemente fueran demasiado profundas puesto que no habían terminado de cerrar, la sencilla bata de quirófano le permitía adivinar las formas que en su momento se había atrevido a vislumbrar. Era su chica y al igual que sucedió con su madre él no pudo llegar a tiempo y protegerla.

-Tenías razón super girl, soy mucho más débil de lo que creí...-tiró su arma y se aferró a su cuerpo-

Sherry despertó entonces de su apacible letargo, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué era lo que hacía. Lo que si sabía era que el cuerpo contra el suyo era aquel que tanto había anhelado y que era ella quién...lo había asesinado.

-Jake! -la lanza atravesó su cuerpo sobre el costado derecho, posiblemente le hubiera perforado el hígado ó tal vez...

-Déjame abrazarte ahora...cómo si te protegiera -susurró aquellas palabras en sus oídos- había cerrado los ojos, no creía que fuera a abrirlos de nuevo. Ella sopesaba ahora el peso de los dos, si sacaba la lanza posiblemente moriría desangrado, pero ya estaba muriendo. El virus de él no se parecía al de ella, sus heridas no sanarían de modo que moriría.

-No... -cortó ambos extremos de la lanza que en realidad no era más que un fragmento de madera de las decenas que yacían por los alrededores del abandonado lugar- lo acomodó contra su cuerpo y admiró los cansados rasgos de su rostro-

En el pasado nadie había arriesgado su vida por ella -con excepción de Claire, pero entonces era una niña y las personas crecían con la firme convicción de que había que proteger a los niños- Desde que todo esto "comenzó" desde que volvió de Raccoon ella no conoció otra cosa que no fuera el infierno, se curtió en el calor de una guerra bio tecnológica que no comprendía y lo mismo sucedió con él. Desechados a tan corta edad no conocieron otra cosa más que su propia fuerza de voluntad y ahora él abandonaba la propia para devolverle el calor humano que -aunque falso- los había llevado a volverse cercanos.

-Perdóname... -sollozó desesperada mientras su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas y la sangre de él se volvía de los dos.

-No quise hacerlo...Jake, por favor! -pero él ya no la escuchaba-

...*...

-Si siguieras mis pisadas, posiblemente entenderías. Pero si lo hicieras, te llenarías de un dolor sin final.

Ella lo había seguido, con los mil demonios del infierno ¿Por qué lo había seguido? Ada jamás lo hacía, de hecho Ada, seguía aprovechando cada maldita oportunidad que tenía para dejarlo atrás pero Moore, era diferente, ella se había lanzado a las mismísimas garras de la muerte por él y las consecuencias de esto mismo habían sido irremediables.

-Deberías irte...

-No hables...

-Tú no me vas a quitar mis últimas palabras

-No estás muriendo! -mentía, era malditamente bueno en eso pero por primera vez en su vida…dolía-

Los habían perdido a todos ellos tan pronto la tormenta de arena comenzó. Los infectados salieron de la nada y saber contra qué diablos disparabas se había convertido en un acto de mero instinto "profesional" había agentes del gobierno y también "cazadores" él recargó su arma, aseguró las municiones y se enfoco en que ninguna criatura se aproximara al área protegida…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Una detonación de proporciones inmensas llamó de pronto su atención, algo pasaba en la superficie, un avión estaba ahora envuelto en llamas pero no sabía decir si lo habían hecho amigos o enemigos, perdió el rumbo de la pelea y en cuestión de segundos un cazador ya estaba emergiendo de las profundidades de la Duna a fin de acabar con su vida, él cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes esperando recibir la que sin lugar a dudas sería la estocada final solo que ésta no se presento. Moore lo derribó con su cuerpo y él se quedo congelado con el corazón en un hilo porque era lo mismo que en su momento había hecho por Ada…

Un acto involuntario. Un acto desesperado...Un acto de amor.

Moore dejo escapar un poco de aire al tiempo que apretaba la mano que sostenía la suya. Nicholai había cerrado la herida expuesta, tomo las medidas sanitarias pertinentes -en la medida de lo posible- de modo que la herida no se abriría ni tampoco se infectaría pero había perdido mucha sangre. Estaba débil y demacrada, la noche se cernía sobre sus cuerpos y aquí es donde estaban. En una maldita cueva aguardando el momento en que cualquiera de esas "cosas" diera una buena olfateada y los encontrara.

-No tenía nada que perder… -¿a caso no lo tenía el tampoco? En el pasado hubiera querido aferrarse a la imagen de Ada, pero la había perdido- apretó a su vez la cálida mano que sostenía dándose cuenta por vez primera de lo que tenía. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?

-Entonces qué hay de mí…-sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella, él pensó en besarla entonces pero pronto los movimientos sobre la arena llamaron su atención- la colocó de nueva cuenta sobre la improvisada camilla que había dispuesto para atenderla, acomodando sus cabellos y besando sus manos al tiempo que colocaba un arma entre ellas. No creía que tuviera la fuerza para sostenerla, pero era preferible a dejarla simplemente…abandonada.

-Vas a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tú igual?

-Encontraré ayuda…te lo prometo -le dedicó una última mirada pero entonces ella lo detuvo-

-Bésame… -no era como si no lo hubieran hecho antes, sus encuentros "nocturnos" hasta ahora solo se resumían en sexo. Pero tenía razón, si no lo "lograban" no quería irse al infierno sin un último beso-

...*...

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre cargar a Rose?

-Sí, que no debo hacerlo porque es muy pequeñita y apenas sostiene su cabeza

-Bien, vas a tener que olvidar eso solo por un momento

-Pero mamá...

-Necesito salir y asegurarme de que la casa de Rose es segura ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Mi papá está ahí?

-No lo sé cariño, pero lo encontraremos...

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si -Claire colocó a la pequeña en los brazos de su hijo estaba perfectamente dormida ahora, lucía algo pálida y quizá se debiera a que habían pasado 4 horas desde su ultimo alimento, cuando entrara ahí, si en verdad era seguro lo primero que haría sería entrar a la cocina pero si no lo era...

-Steve, si no regreso quédate aquí con ella

-¿No vas a volver? -los ojos del pequeño Bane que hasta ahora había demostrado ser más valiente de lo que cualquier madre tuviera derecho a esperar se llenaron de lágrimas que le partieron el alma-

-Solo quiero que sepas que hacer en caso de que me tarde un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Como cuando llegaste tarde por mí a la práctica de fut bol?

-Sí, ahora cuida de Rose y no tengas miedo -Claire acarició sus cabellos y después tomó su arma, comenzó a correr el último tramo con el corazón destrozado-

_-Si aún estás en algún lado...por favor. Ayúdame Steve. _-introdujo el código de acceso y la trampilla sobre el techo se abrió, aguardó algunos segundos solo para estar segura y después entró- Un arma se colocó inmediatamente sobre su sien, haciéndola perder el aliento-

-Señora Bane, ¿cierto?

-Steve...

...*...

-¿Cuántas veces más veré personas morir frente a mis ojos antes de que todo acabe?

Se encontraba en el interior de un hospital que más bien tenía pinta de sanatorio abandonado. Apretó los puños mientras intentaba aferrarse a algo que no fuera la imagen de su cuerpo –destrozado- Jamás lo perdonaría, encontraría al maldito que le hizo eso y lo asesinaría con sus propias manos, dio vuelta en una esquina y vio una sombra moverse en la misma dirección, recargó el arma y comenzó a andar con pasos agigantados

-Hey! -la sombra dejo de correr, tomando su propia arma y apuntándole al pecho-

-Chris!

-Jill! -su mujer estaba frente a sus ojos, las ropas visiblemente impregnadas de sangre, los cabellos sueltos y el rostro mancillado, pero de una pieza y bien- le sonrió sintiendo como el alivio inundaba sus sentidos, pero pronto el gesto de ella se transformó-

-¿Qué sucede? -ella se lanzó a su encuentro- era poco común que tuviera arrebatos de ese tipo, así que asumió tendría que ver con Rose

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Ella estará bien...

-No lo sabes!

-Claro que sí...

-Esta vez es diferente...es como si una parte de mi estuviera segura de que está en peligro y yo...

-Escucha, Claire y Billy son astutos y lo más probable es que Michael y Rebecca ya estén con ellos, no hay de qué preocuparse ¿correcto?

-Pero...-la abrazo, sintiendo de nueva cuenta como la culpa lo consumía por dentro-

_-Están muertos...-la detonación lo llevo a aproximarse a ese bendito avión en llamas y ahí fue donde la encontró-_

_-¿Quién?...Hunnigan, de quién estás hablando_

_-Michael y Rebecca...Ozcar Lewis los asesinó_

_-No! Eso no puede ser cierto! -la morena lo miraba suplicante, aún no había terminado de modo que él hizo de tripas corazón, colocó una mano sobre su hombro para darle fuerzas y continuó-_

_-También voló la casa de Claire hasta los cimientos_

_-Qué!_

_-Yo no...-y entonces perdió el aliento- él permaneció algunos segundos en silencio, repasando en su memoria todos los hechos, su hermana era lista y Coen tenía un sexto sentido especial para saber cuándo era mejor ofrecer retirada. La casa aún tenía el túnel así que no...No había forma de que ellos estuvieran muertos. Su preciosa hija...si ya no estuviera en este mundo él lo sabría...¿no es cierto? Recorrió con la mirada una última vez el cuerpo de la morena rogando a quien fuera que por lo menos el tormento ya hubiera terminado para ella._

-Escucha, hay que encontrar al resto, debemos reagruparnos y salir de aquí

-De acuerdo -Jill dio media vuelta dispuesta a asumir su posición pero él la tomó entre sus brazos besándola intensamente como si con ello pudiera expiar la culpa que carcomía a cada segundo su ya de por sí maltratado corazón-

-¿Por qué fue eso?

-Solo me alegra haberte encontrado, ¿Qué paso con Ramírez?

-Nos separamos para cubrir mayor área tan pronto como lo hicimos se jodió la comunicación con los radios. Hay muchas criaturas por ahí, habitaciones cerradas y cámaras de vigilancia aunque no estoy segura de que haya alguien que nos esté observando.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Encontré una habitación con el número de serie de Sherry Birkin, estaba vacía, pero fue abierta desde adentro, quien quiera que la tuviera ahí no creo que se quedara de manos cruzadas simplemente viéndola partir

-¿Qué me dices de los demás?

-Encontré a Muller…

-¿Dónde está? –Jill, solo cerró los ojos e hizo una negación con la cabeza-

-Maldición! ¿Quién lo hizo?

-No lo sé, el estado de su cuerpo hablaba del ataque de un B.O.W pero también…

-Continúa…

-Creo que lo atacó una persona… –Chris apretó los puños esta vez en serio ¿y si lo había hecho la misma persona? De qué no sería capaz ese maldito sujeto…

-Qué no me estás diciendo! -insistió ahora Jill- lo que menos necesitaban era montar una pelea de pareja de modo que se lo dijo, le habló de la detonación y del avión, también le dijo que había perdido a Ginovaef y Moore tan pronto aterrizaron los comandos armados y que no daba un céntimo a que aún estuvieran con vida-

-Nos atraparon…

-Todavía no…-tomo el rostro de Jill de nueva cuenta entre sus manos- La trampa que les tendieron era de lo más perfecta, pero no eran máquinas. Eran seres humanos, cada uno con sus propias habilidades y ellos no habían sobrevivido al infierno todas estas veces como para dejarse ultimar por un jodido bastardo salido de –nadie sabía dónde- y con un aparente odio particular hacia cada uno de ellos

-Saldremos de esta… –pero el rostro de Jill ya no lo miraba a él, estaba concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera justo detrás de él-

-Abajo! –gritó su mujer pero había sido demasiado tarde para reaccionar, cayó al piso tan pronto sintió una fuerte estocada en el costado derecho-

-Chris! –grito Jill ahora entre la furia y el pánico, él se llevo las manos a la herida, el chaleco podía contra balas de diferentes calibres pero no contra el impacto de una…jodida lanza-

-Qué dem…-Birkin estaba de pie frente a él, solo que esa ya no era ella, tenía el rostro visiblemente deformado, los ojos como la sangre y multitud de heridas punzantes, aunque esta última parte ya no la alcanzo a procesar muy bien, cerró los ojos pensando en lo efímero que era todo y rogando no encontrarse el pequeño rostro de su hija al llegar al otro lado. Ella tenía que estar viva, lo mismo que Claire y el resto de ellos. No eran fáciles de matar, ni siquiera esa perra…autora de todo lo malo en su vida, Ada Wong.

...*...

-La escena de algo perforando mi corazón no se detendrá...jamás lo hará.

El sonido de una pelea prontamente acució sus sentidos, Helena estaba herida pero se pondría bien, la colocó en un lugar seguro no sin antes recargar la recámara de su arma.-Espera un poco más…Ada

¿Por qué todo entre ellos siempre tenía que acabar en tragedia? Necesitaba lastimarla para poder salvarla solo que ella…jamás lo entendió.

-No vas a quitarme esto! –gritó desesperada entre el dolor y la ira- la imagen que ofrecía estaba a punto de derrumbar su -puesta en escena- pero no podía detenerse, él tenía que destruir a ese sujeto...hacerle pagar por lo que les hizo.

-Quítate del medio! –le soltó un primer disparo -cuando la tenía contra su cuerpo, sometiéndola con su poder- Así que ahora solo era cuestión de darle el tiro de gracia, pero ella no lo dejaba-

-No lo haré! –grito de nueva cuenta mientras se barría por el piso y tomaba el arma que ese sujeto había dejado caer-

-Ada, por favor…-insistió en un último intento-

-Te lo di todo! –respondió ahora, el dolor en su pecho, lo fragmentado de su alma, apenas si podía mantenerse de pie y a pesar de eso –no soltaba el arma- apuntaba en un ángulo perfecto para impedir que él le arrebatara su venganza-

-Tan importante es para ti!

-Es que no has hecho suficiente! –las lágrimas escaparon por fin de sus ojos pero no eran lágrimas transparentes, estaban impregnadas de escarlata y eso era porque el virus ya estaba ganando el dominio de su ser-

-Ada…

-Destrozar mi corazón, besar a otra mujer! -una que no estaba rota y que posiblemente podía darle lo único que ella jamás podría- ¿No es suficiente para ti?

-No voy a repetirlo!

Oz miraba la escena colérico desde su posición, la bala entró en la pierna derecha, el dolor era medianamente soportable, pero con lo que no podía era con lo que veía y escuchaba. Sabía que ella lo amaba. Era la única razón de que jamás hubiera sido completamente suya pero ver cómo peleaban cómo a pesar del daño se seguían amando…eso era algo que él tenía que detener.

-¡Dispara! -ordenó mientras levantaba una mano y comenzaba a ejercer su dominio sobre la plaga-

-Ahh...

-No!

Y la detonación resonó dentro de aquel deplorable espacio, las miradas de ambos, el rostro incrédulo de él y el terror en ella, algo mas destelló sobre sus manos mientras él se desplomaba Oz advirtió las sortijas que indudablemente hablaban de un compromiso eterno-

-Leon…-sollozó su amada mientras soltaba el arma y se iba de bruces contra la nada-

-Silencio! –grito Oz y los labios de Ada se sellaron inmediatamente contra su voluntad- odiaba escucharla decir su nombre, quería borrarlo de su memoria, arrancarlo de su carne y ahora sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo-

-Ada! –gritó Leon a su vez aferrando la herida sobre su hombro, el dolor –creía haberlo olvidado ya- pero esta vez no podía perder el tiempo pensando en ello, tenía algo más importante que perder, aferró el arma con la mano que tenía libre haciendo caso omiso del dolor asfixiante, pero ese hombre hizo un movimiento más con la palma de su mano y Ada volvió a gemir agónicamente desde su posición-

-Entre más te resistas más pronto morirás…

-No lo hagas…

Escuchaba su voz y veía su cuerpo pero era como hacerlo a través de una cortinilla de agua, lo estaba perdiendo, sus sentidos se apagaban uno a uno con excepción única del tacto. El dolor, era todo en lo que podía pensar, la criatura en su pecho devoraba su labia, su escucha, su gusto.

-Leon...

-No llores! -ordenó de pronto y la sensación de un placer más que le era arrebatado la dejo sin aliento- ella le había disparado y él...bueno. él ya la había matado...-la escena de sus cuerpos juntos, sus labios, sus manos, era más de lo que podía soportar- jamás creyó que dolería tanto verlo intimar con otra mujer -al menos no después de saberse totalmente rota- Comenzó a pelear una vez más contra el dominio de la plaga. Si lo había perdido, se debía a él y si iba a irse al infierno lo haría...con él.

-Deja de resistirte! Si lo haces, le perdonaré la vida...

-Ahh...-sus miradas se encontraron, aunque quizá lo correcto fuera decir que él la obligó a verse en sus ojos de nuevo, ¿que no lo mataría? la creía tan estúpida como para creer en eso, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir haciendo esto. Estaba agotada, cada batalla que antecedió a la presente. Cada encuentro, cada enemigo, todo consumió una pequeña parte de lo que era y finalmente no había quedado nada. Intentó sonreír pero hasta ese placer se lo había arrebatado ya así solo quedaba...

-Ada, por favor...-Leon quería que lo hiciera ¿no es cierto? que se dejara llevar y se entregara, quizá todo lo que quería desde un principio era ser él...quien la asesinara- cerró los ojos y sin más abrió paso al poder de la plaga-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

Abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta, el dolor se había vuelto absoluto pero ahora era más bien como si se tratara de una segunda piel, todo se veía en matices de rojos, la primera vez que observó el mundo a través de "sus ojos" simplemente pensó que se encontraba en el infierno. Cuando la obligó a besar sus labios y a hacer todas las cosas indecibles que siguieron a ello confirmó que en efecto. Ella se encontraba en el infierno.

-Ven a mí...

_-Cómo no..._-decía una vocecilla interna- Aún así ella lo hizo

-Besa mi mano...-se inclino apropiadamente -como lo haría una dama suponiendo que fuera una y colocó los labios sobre su piel-

_-Muérdelo..._-sugirió la voz- pero ya lo haría en su momento...

-Ahora, olvídalo... -dirigió su mirada a un Leon que por fin mostraba su verdadero rostro- la odiaba -eso había quedado más que claro y ahora ella también lo odiaba a él-

-_De esto iba tu juego, ¿no es cierto? -_cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta, arrancando de su memoria cada momento a su lado, la sonrisa, la mirada, las promesas..._"Todas las promesas de la cuna a la tumba, cuando todo lo que quiero es a ti" _Una lágrima escapó de pronto y eso solo hizo que el dolor se incrementara agudamente en su pecho, iba a desfallecer, pero aún no quería hacerlo...no quería dejar de verlo. Ni tampoco quería...

_-Ada! -gritó el desconocido- ¿esa era ella, no es cierto? la mujer a la que llamaba, tenía que ser ella..._

-Ayúdame...-suplicó en un último intento, abrió los labios, pero hasta ese placer, le había sido arrebatado-

...*...

-Suéltala! -Sherry Birkin no respondía a estimulación alguna, llevaban una buena racha que de momento no se resumía en nada ya que las heridas de ambas cerraban casi al contacto, pero el cansancio mental y espiritual era otra cosa, Jill tenía que pensar rápido o Chris se moriría desangrado.

-Vamos grandote, solo es un pulmón perforado! -esquivó un nuevo ataque, tomando de nueva cuenta la afilada lanza entre sus manos-

-Tú lo mataste ¿no es cierto? -pero si la chica entendía una sola de sus palabras eso era algo que no demostraba- reaccionaba cual autómata, algo traumatizante debió haberle pasado, algo que detonara este nuevo lapsus y a juzgar por el daño que aparentemente se había autoinflingido estaba casi segura de que tenía que ver con Jake...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -y entonces observó una reacción que por fin parecía auténtica, le arrebató el arma de un tirón y una buena patada y la chica se impacto contra la pared solo para después llevarse las manos al rostro-

-Él te quería...-insistió ahora como toda una inquisidora y Sherry se removió un poco más, entre la locura y la cordura-

-Jake...

-Sí, el te quería y tú lo mataste!

-No! -grito de nuevo, mostrando su deformado rostro en alto, un ojo rojo y el otro azul-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-YO NO LO HICE! -gritó con vehemencia llevándose ahora ambas manos al pecho y Jill aprovechó para volverle el regalito que le había obsequiado a su esposo-

-Ahh... -escupió una buena porción de sangre mientras ella giraba la lanza que no era otra cosa que un fragmento de tubería rota-

-Muévete y te mueres...

-Yo...

-¿No querías hacerlo? Muy dulce de tu parte pero te tengo noticias, lo hiciste! Y ese chico no tenía ninguna deuda en esto, ningún crimen cometido a menos que creas que debía morir solo por ser hijo de Albert Wesker...

-No!

-¿Es que no aprendiste nada del pasado? ¿Claire debió dejarte ahí para morir junto a tus desalmados padres?

-Yo...

-Pero no lo hizo! ¿Sabes por qué?

-Déjala ya...-gritaba Chris desde su posición-

-No! -odiaba a las personas- Desde que juzgaron a su padre condenándolo a la muerte, desde que Wesker engaño a Barry haciéndole creer que su esposa e hijas estaban en peligro obligándole en consecuencia a asesinar a sus compañeros, desde que esos cobardes del gobierno encubrieron todo, obsequiándoles puestos de elevado rango a fin de que guardaran silencio. Los odiaba a todos, pero jamás lo decía en alto, las señoritas como ella jamás decían ese tipo de cosas en alto. Pero las hacían. -presionó de nueva cuenta el metal contra su cuerpo y Sherry escupió un poco más de sangre- el virus era bueno regenerando el tejido expuesto pero si perdía la suficiente cantidad de sangre...

-Tú no eres así... -Jill volvió el rostro y ahora sus ojos también eran color carmesí, él no pudo evitar pensar en aquella maldita base de Manhattan, cuando la zorra se enfrentó al inmenso B.O.W sus ojos habían dejado de ser...-hermosos-...eran unos ojos frívolos y muertos.

-¿Que podrías saber tú de eso? La cliogenia cambia a la gente, los experimentos, el conocimiento, todo cambia a la gente...

-Tú nunca...

-¿Maté por placer? -soltó la lanza que seguía perfectamente enterrada en el pecho de Birkin pero no iba a permitirse safarla por sí misma, tomó uno de sus cuchillos y clavó con él su mano a un extremo de la pared, después tomó otro -ante la mirada atónita de Redfield- y le clavó la mano...en su propia piel. -la chica se había desmayado para entonces, por el dolor, el horror o por el cargo de conciencia al saberse la asesina del único ser humano que posiblemente pudiera haber llegado a amarla- después le dedico una nueva mirada a su esposo...Estaba mal herido, se presionaba la herida con la mano desnuda y aunque no debería estar de pie, ahí es donde estaba...

-Wesker me enseño las virtudes de asesinar...por placer

-Jill...

-¿Sí?

-Mírame a los ojos...tu nunca mataste a nadie, él jamás te dejo salir de esa cámara hasta que yo llegué...

-Qué...-Jill se desplomó entonces- era cierto, era cierto! -pero el calor de la pelea se le había subido a la cabeza, el virus era algo que ella aún no dominaba y aquello se debía a que no había vuelto a levantar un arma, desde que Michael Bane, la despertó...

-Dios mío...

-Suéltala ahora y retrocede, ¿de acuerdo?

-Qué hice! Qué hice! -miraba a Sherry y después lo miraba a él, estaba pálido como la muerte, la sangre no había dejado de manar de la herida expuesta y su respiración...¿cómo podía respirar si su pulmón estaba?

-Vete...

-No, no me pidas eso! -no había dejado de mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos que amaba, esos ojos que la despertaban cada mañana y la hacían olvidar el cruel mundo de sus pesadillas- ella ya no podría vivir si dejaba de verse en sus ojos-

-Rose te necesita...

-Ella estará bien!

-No... -Chris perdió el paso, iba a dejarse caer pero ella fue mucho más rápida y alcanzó a nivelarlo con su cuerpo, lo sostuvo cuidadosamente y lo coloco contra el piso, estaba helado, los ojos rojos, los labios cortados, su pecho ya no subía ni bajaba, sus pulsaciones eran lentas y la sangre...la sangre...la volvería loca

-Volaron la casa de Claire, si aún están con vida, van a necesitar que alguien los saque de ahí...

-Qué...

-Lamento tener que mentirte siempre...pero es que...simplemente no...no puedo evitar... -pero esa frase el capitán Redfield ya no la alcanzó a terminar y ella no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo más a pensar en algo que hacer con su cuerpo, una detonación comenzó en los alrededores dando inicio a muchas más justo a su lado. El lugar se venía abajo y ella había desperdiciado sus últimos momentos juntos demostrándole que en realidad nunca había dejado de ser la hija del legendario ladrón y asesino Dick Valentine. Apretó los puños, soltó un juramento al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y besaba sus labios...

...*...

-Estamos dentro, repito! Estamos dentro

-¿Tienen los cuerpos?

-Tres más están asegurados pero no hemos podido hallar a los demás, este lugar ya se está yendo al infierno

-Sigan intentando, la prioridad es recuperar todos los cuerpos que sea posible

-Afirmativo!

-Oyeron al capitán señores! Ultimo recorrido...

-Este lugar no va a durar más de 10 minutos

-Tampoco el gobierno podrá encubrirlo durante más tiempo, debemos apresurarnos

-Entendido!

...*...

El crimen que cometí dejo una marca mucho más profunda que la que hice en tu piel...

Peleaban, el titiritero movía los hilos desde su posición pero ahora ambos estaban en esto, intercambiaban miradas pero esa ya no era la mirada de la mujer que amaba ni tampoco lo era la de él...

-Mátalo! Mátalo! -gritaba el titiritero- y apenas si podía quitársela de encima aunque fuera solo por un segundo, ella esquivaba sus golpes y los devolvía con el triple de daño, enervaba un cuchillo -realmente maldeciría al Ruso hasta el último día de sus vidas por haberle enseñado esa manera tan perfecta de empuñar el arma-

-Ada...

-ESTA MUERTA! -gritaba Oz con vehemencia- YO LA MATE! de la misma manera que hice con el resto de ellos...

-Qué...-desvió la vista un solo por un momento y ella había vuelto a cortar su piel, no quería hacerlo pero no tuvo más remedio que meterle una buena patada justo a la altura del pecho-

-¿Quieres que te diga cuáles fueron las últimas palabras de Ingrid Hunnigan antes de fallecer? ó ¿que tal las de Rebecca Chambers? y la forma en que resistió Michael Bane en su pueril intento de protegerla hasta que uno por uno rompí cada hueso de su cuerpo...JAJAJAJAJA!

-Tú! -gritaba Leon completamente consumido por la furia-

-Todos tus amigos y también tu familia. Porque ahora sabrás que de ese cuerpo marchito jamás obtendrás una...

-No te atrevas a repetirlo! -gritó él y a su voz pronto se unió el grito bélico de Ada- se había incorporado de nuevo, las heridas ya estaban cerrando aunque como siempre había algunas otras que tardarían mayor tiempo en cerrar, se desprendió de la chaqueta que ahora no era más que una porquería de sangre y sin más volvió a enervar su flamante arma en alto aunque ya no era a ese otro a quién miraba, lo estaba mirando a él...-¿se estaba resistiendo de nuevo? ó tal vez...lo había "recordado" de nuevo-

Oz si quiera se inmutó, sonrió triunfante -cómo siempre lo hacía- haciendo acopio de su extraño poder sobrenatural, exclamó una nueva orden-

-El hombre al que ames...Destrúyelo!

Dirigió una mirada al agente de gobierno y sin más le lanzó un nuevo cuchillo, lo atrapó en su mano sin mayor esfuerzo, la herida estaba coagulando -no sabía porqué- pero también sentía que lo mismo había estado sucediendo con las recientes heridas en su piel, ella no dejo de Rebecca lo atendiera en ninguna ocasión y estúpidamente pensó que lo hacía por amor pero no se trataba de eso...

-Qué me hiciste...

-Tú qué crees...

¡Estaban charlando! Pero eso no podía ser cierto, la plaga! Ella tenía la plaga y él era el único que la dominaba, él apagó sus sentidos, aplastó su esencia, devoró su espíritu entonces ¿por qué? Por qué es que NO LO MATABA

-La droga que me inyectaste...

-Nunca admití haberte drogado

-¿Qué fue entonces?

-Mi sangre, si iba a morir no iba a dejarte del todo "desprotegido"

-Tengo que gustarte en serio...

-Justo ahora, no sabes lo mucho que te "odio"

-Pero debes matar, a la persona que amas...

-Lo sé...-los ojos de Ada volvieron a ser color de la sangre, dejó actuar al parásito, cuando lo aceptaba por completo -y acataba una orden en concreto- entonces podía usar todo su poder a favor.

Corrió en su dirección seguida de Leon y entonces Oz supo que se había equivocado aunque no del todo, aún tenía un As bajo la manga, el virus de Harper, estaba genéticamente alterado para ella, pero de algo tendría que servir, se lo inyecto antes de que el primer golpe de Ada lo lastimara.

-Cobarde!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -No esperarás que luche, en desventaja ó ¿si?

-Por qué no, tú me diste esto! -y la espía tomó el cuchillo y cortó su brazo por todo lo largo-

-Quiero saber por qué!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -Ozcar Lewis comenzó a desmoronarse justo como tiempo atrás había visto suceder con Carla Radames-

-Apartate! -ordeno a Leon-

-Asesinó a mis amigos!

-Lo escuché...y lo lamento. Sé que no quieres hacer esto pero tienes que hacerme caso ya lo vi antes...

-¿Qué es lo que procede entonces?

-Correr! -lo tomó de la mano sin muchos miramientos y así ambos emprendieron la carrera seguidos de una sustancia, aceitosa que se cargaba absolutamente todo a su paso-

-Por dónde!

-Qué importa! -desenfundó la pistola de garfios dandole una buena vista a su parte trasera esos músculos tenían que pesar lo suyo pero no tenía tiempo para hacer cálculos, lo tomo del brazo y el captó la idea de inmediato-

-No!

-Sujétate!

-Helena! -Ada los impulsó a ambos, al tiempo que todo a su paso era consumido por aquel extraño liquido verdoso-

-No, no, no! -golpeaba Leon el piso con ambas manos-

-¿Tanto la amas?

-Eso no es justo!

-Es lo mismo que sucedió con Nicholai, él era mi compañero y eso a ti no te importó

-Él sigue vivo...

-Ruega porque ella aún lo esté...-siguió andando, el color carmesí no había abandonado sus ojos, lo que quería decir que ese maldito sujeto seguía por ahí-

-Hay que encontrar la membrana, ahora todo este edificio es parte de su cuerpo...

-¿Qué estás... -el piso y las paredes comenzaron a temblar al tiempo que esa sustancia se formaba como surgida de la mismísima nada-

-Corre!

ERES MÍA! SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO...

NO TE DEJARÉ...

JAMÁS TE DEJARÉ IR!

-Sí y qué más! -Jill encontró un bendito lanzacohetes y lanzó un tiro directo a la maldita cosa que le obstruía la salida, el sonido que siguió a eso casi era como el de una bestia recibiendo un tiro directo al corazón-

-Qué dem...comenzó Leon pero Ada ya no estaba del todo en sus cinco sentidos-

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé... -el dolor en su pecho había regresado de nuevo- la plaga...la plaga...oh Dios mío, ella iba a morir de la forma que más le aterraba

-Mátame!

-Qué estás...

-No quiero..que me devore por dentro!

-NO!

-Por favor...-el dolor estaba próximo a quitarle el aliento, se movía dentro de su pecho y la sola idea la aterraba ¿estaría ya alimentándose de sus entrañas?-

-Leon...

-Tiene que haber otra...

-No la hay! Te lo ruego!...si de verdad m...

-Ada! -las detonaciones iban en aumento, el piso se estaba cayendo lo mismo que el techo y las paredes a sus lados, él la colocó contra su cuerpo, se había desmayado a causa del terror o quizá solo...estuviera muriendo, la estrujo contra su pecho y vio con horror como algo se movía dentro de su cuerpo.

-No! -se necesitaba de dos personas para mantener el parásito a raya. Matar a ese sujeto siempre había significado tu muerte, ¿no es cierto? Por eso tenías que hacerlo sola...Por eso no pediste ayuda...Por eso solo...-tomó el cuchillo con ambas manos y sin más atravesó su pecho-

-Te odio...

...*...

-Objetivo localizado, repito, objetivo localizado!

-No! -Jill comenzó a correr ahora en sentido contrario, los comandos armados estaban por todos lados y el edificio, ya no quedaba nada de aquel jodido edificio, salió al frío helado de la duna, era de noche, no se veía una jodida mierda pero todo lo que podía hacer era correr, por su vida y de su pequeña

-La tenemos rodeada! Repito, La tenemos rodeada, ríndase o abriremos fuego...

-NO, NO, NO! -Tengo una hija! -gritó al cielo-

-Lo sé -respondió el primero que llegó a su encuentro, la doblo por la espalda y comenzó a atar sus manos-

-Ya la tenemos...

-Tiene que haber dos más ahí dentro!

-Rápido!

-Yo lo haré! -Jill después de ser amordazada y atada tanto de piernas como manos alcanzó a ver el rostro del sujeto que hablaba...

-Ramírez...-los vendió! Ese jodido bastardo...Hijo de Puta!...comenzó a retorcerse contra la fortaleza del cuerpo que la sometía, pero pronto una sustancia le fue inyectada, el sueño se apoderó de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y con su último aliento rogó por vez primera en su vida despertar atrapada en un sueño.


	18. Flor en Flor

**Bonus Track... con dedicatoria especial a Motoko Draculia y Fatty Rose Malfoy por haberse tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí...y pedir un poquito más. Las adoro chicas! Muchas gracias de verdad. Y al resto de ustedes no me queda más que invitarlos a leer mi nueva historia. "Desert Rose" sin más por el momento espero q lo disfruten. **

* * *

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**_TV: El día de hoy el gobierno de los Estados Unidos así como también los de China, África y algunos países de Oriente Medio celebrarán el aniversario luctuoso de los eventos que dieron por concluidos los conflictos armados entre estas naciones con motivo del bioterrorismo. El agente arrestado por la B.S.A.A... _**

-Apaga eso, ¿quieres?

-No sé por qué cada año te alteras por lo mismo, tampoco es como si hubieras estado ahí...

-Tú que sabes de eso... -el oficial con quien charlaba apagó el monitor y él se removió incómodamente sobre la silla, pensó en encender un cigarrillo pero su mujer se lo tenía más que prohibido en lugar de eso colocó ambas manos al rededor de su pecho, no entendía cómo es que él seguía vivo, pero lo agradecía, con Dios como testigo que cada día de su puñetera vida lo agradecía. El teléfono móvil al otro lado del escritorio comenzó a sonar incesantemente, su compañero no estaba, andaba de guardia y él no tenía mucho interés en sus asuntos personales pero podría tratarse de algo importante así que se dignó a contestar con un seco

-Diga

-John...-la voz al otro lado sonaba bastante ajetreada por lo que todas las alarmas se dispararon de pronto en su sistema, ¿los habían encontrado? Finalmente los habían encontrado o quizá se trataba de algo mucho…

-Ahh… ¿Estás ahí?

-No, habla Re..ward -la voz al otro lado soltó una maldición seguida de una exclamación ahogada más-

-Qué pasa...

-Tú qué crees...-él repaso mentalmente los últimos acontecimientos en la vida de su compañero, tenían prohibido hablarse directamente pero aún así encontraban la forma de comunicarse- Su mujer estaba entrando en el séptimo mes del embarazo era muy pronto, pero también era un embarazo de alto...

-Ahh…

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que...-la respiración agitada al otro lado ya hablaba de dolor y temor así que dejo de pensar y comenzó a entrar en acción-

-Estaré ahí en 10 -no espero una respuesta, boto el móvil donde lo había encontrado, tomó las llaves del auto y en cuanto su compañero lo vio salir pitando como alma que lleva el diablo volvió a encender el televisor.

**_TV: …Jake Muller presunto responsable de los mismos continúa sin dar cuenta de los hechos, tras la serie de operaciones a que fue sometido y después de ser evaluado por varios médicos y especialistas todo parece indicar que sigue sin recordar absolutamente nada. A pesar de las demandas de las naciones afectadas el gobierno de los Estados Unidos sigue luchando para mantener su custodia..._**

-Baja de ahí jovencito!

-No!

-Que bajes o te harás daño!

-PERO NO PUEDO! -gritaba el pequeño de 7 años de edad perfectamente atorado entre las ramas de un árbol, la ardilla causante de todos sus males lo contemplo durante unos momentos para después decidir brincar a otro árbol-

-MAMÁ!

-No te muevas! -Clarice comenzó a trepar para atrapar a su hijo, su esposo nada lejos de ellos decidió volver a la casa a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, evidentemente ninguno de los dos había notado lo delgadas que eran esas ramas-

-MAMÁ!

-Suéltate Scott!

-AHH! -la ramita finalmente se rompió y para entonces él ya tenía el equipo médico necesario, antes de salir dio una mirada más al televisor.

Las imágenes se repetirían en su cabeza, así como la sensación de sus huesos al ser aplastados sin piedad ni clemencia, pero nada de eso podía ser comparable con el hecho de haber creído que Rebecca había muerto a causa de ese único disparo…

_-MALDITA MUJER! –fue todo lo escuchó justo antes de perder el conocimiento, lo siguiente que se vino fue la infinidad de la nada aunada a multitud de imágenes de su torturado pasado, para cuando despertó de nuevo le costó algo de trabajo saber si es que seguía vivo o ya estaba muerto. Transportaban su cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable, había perdido la movilidad de sus manos así como también de las piernas intentó abrir los ojos y fue entonces cuando la vio, su cuerpo frágil y pequeño atada de piernas y manos al igual que lo estaba él, lo observaba desde la distancia, su rostro mancillado por la sangre y una herida expuesta a la altura del hombro, no era una herida fulminante pero debía de costar lo suyo, los soltaron después de rato que le pareció eterno y una vez en posición comenzaron a sanar sus cuerpos…_

-PAPÁ!

-MATHEW! -gritaba ahora Clarice a todo pulmón, los vecinos se habían asomado a su vez para contemplar el espectáculo que los Benet estaban armando esta vez-

-Ya voy…

**_TV: …La directora del programa de seguridad nacional Helena Harper se reunirá con los representantes de las organizaciones relacionadas con el desarrollo de armas biológicas a fin de asegurar que una catástrofe como aquella no vuelva a suceder…_**

-Pero jamás dirán que la misma base era manejada por el gobierno...

-Ya sabes cómo es esto, respondió la nueva rubia al tiempo que se acomodaba en el regazo de su amado, él tenía ahora un inmenso tatuaje por todo lo largo de la espalda que hacía juego con el de su brazo pero que a diferencia de éste tenía como función ocultar las marcas de quemaduras que la cirugía no había podido ocultar-

-Feliz Aniversario...-ronroneo su chica una vez la tuvo justo donde quería-

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo?

-Lo sé...-los amantes se abrazaron mientras el televisor mostraba ahora la imagen de una mujer que en su momento creyeron igualmente muerta, se consumieron a besos mientras él era presa de sus amargos recuerdos…_La trampilla fue abierta de pronto y rápidamente lo tomaron preso, intentó ofrecer resistencia pero el dolor en cada yaga de su piel resultaba asfixiante, arrastraron su cuerpo por algunos metros al tiempo que abandonaba toda esperanza de volver a ver a Claire o a los pequeños y entregaba su último aliento a la única mujer que hubiera podido hacer que él se esforzara por seguir en este mundo. -Billy– escuchó su voz pero eso no podía ser cierto, él tenía que estar muerto, pero eso solo podía significar que su chica también lo estaba, se resistió a la fortaleza de los cuerpos que lo tomaban y consiguió librarse de su agarre, se llevó una descarga eléctrica de dolor punzante al caer sobre su costado pero ahí estaba ella y también el resto de ellos...Claire se aferró a su cuello, Rebecca no podía moverse, lo mismo que el doctor...el abrazo de Claire lo lastimaba en serio pero no podía dejar que lo soltara...habían estado tan cerca...o quizá aún lo estaban, no entendía una jodida mierda hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de alguien más..._

-Billy...

-Se supone que deberías llamarme por ese "otro" nombre

-Aquí estamos a solas, en la calle te llamaré como quieras

-De acuerdo, Señora Coen…

**_TV: …Por otra parte, esta misma tarde la señorita Ingrid Hunnigan sobreviviente única del llamado "Proyecto Especial" dará una conferencia de prensa por segundo año consecutivo conmemorando así los nombres de los agentes que perdieron la vida en cumplimiento de su deber..._**

-Aún te preocupa ¿no es cierto?

-Jamás dejará de preocuparme Capitán

-En la guerra se espera que haya bajas

-Lo sé, pero aún así es difícil

-¿Sigue siendo de las mejores en lo que hace?

-La mejor y de momento no dejo que nadie más se le acerque

-Solo fueron unas horas...

-Pero con eso me bastó -Helena se abrazó con los brazos-

_Ella aún estaba mareada y famélica, una detonación se escuchó a lo lejos y no tardó en perder la conciencia para cuando la recobró él estaba en alguna parte llamándola con insistencia._

_-Helena!_

_-Helena!_

_-NO! -abrió los ojos más por instinto que por necesidad, se incorporó sintiendo el dolor en partes del cuerpo que siquiera sabía que tenía pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso. Las paredes, el piso, todo temblaba y a la vez se "transformaba" no tenía que ser una maldita genio para saber que de tocar esa sustancia la misma la consumiría así que comenzó a correr presa del terror al tiempo que desesperaba por no saber qué había sido de ellos. Leon, Ada…¿habían sobrevivido? o los pedazos de hueso y carne que dejaba a su paso eran parte de sus cuerpos…dio vuelta en una intersección escuchando más detonaciones y cerrando una jodida puerta que esperaba detuviera el flujo de lo que fuera se estaba jodiendo todo a su paso, iba a seguir con su carrera pero una nueva figura entró de pronto en su campo visual. ¿Podían ser ideas suyas? ¿Era cierto lo que estaba viendo? Iba a lanzarse a su encuentro pero él ni siquiera la miró, la tomó de ambas manos con brusquedad, la acomodó sobre su espalda y comenzó a andar con ella hasta que consiguieron salir de ese condenado lugar, las detonaciones estaban por todos lados, el frío helado de la noche pronto calo su rostro y su cuerpo apenas cubierto por la chaqueta de Leon, la colocó sobre la arena y otras manos se hicieron con su poder, quería decir su nombre pero sus ojos le decían que guardara silencio, la ataron de muñecas y tobillos y la hicieron entrar en un inmenso helicóptero, había otros cuerpos en el interior. Muller, Moore, Birkin y Ginovaef, ninguno de ellos parecía estar respirando y tampoco parecía que a ninguno de sus secuestradores le importara en realidad. Tenían heridas expuestas, la sangre había dejado de manar de las mismas pero no por ello dejaban de estar ahí, el rostro de Jenneth tan precioso como lo recordaba surcado ahora por unas marcas como garras y la espalda de Nicholai también casi era como si las marcas fueran un reflejo de la otra, como si los hubieran encontrado uno abrazado al otro y en el caso de Muller parecía haber sido atacado tanto por un B.O.W como por un objeto largo y afilado, la joven Birkin le recordaba ahora a la espía, los cabellos sueltos, la piel como de alabastro, las ropas hechas jirones y aunque ninguna herida se mostraba aún sobre su nívea piel, la sangre seca hablaba de algo que debió haber sido mucho das doloroso de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido soportar. La golpearon de pronto y se fue de bruces sin dejar de contemplar sus cuerpos, estaban muertos. Jodidamente muertos. Se llevó las manos al rostro al tiempo que gritaba y rompía en llanto desconsoladamente, otras detonaciones siguieron a su alrededor, alguien peleaba por su vida, sabía apreciar el calor de una buena batalla, gritaron el nombre del moreno que acababa de salvarle la vida y entonces ella se resistió. Comenzó a forcejear contra los soldados a fin de saber qué era lo que pasaba, consiguió hacerlo pero solo por unos segundos, era Jill quien peleaba férreamente por su vida y Ramírez quien yacía muerto por una lluvia de balas no muy lejos de ella._

_Iba a gritar pero de nueva cuenta la golpearon, la arrastraron entre sus cuerpos y finalmente la colocaron en otro lugar. _

_-Ingrid...-Su rostro lacerado por multitud de heridas sangrantes y una más a la altura del estómago, no moriría…aunque deficiente, su herida había sido atendida y pronto comprendió que lo mismo harían con ella-_

_-Helena..._

_-¿Qué está…_

_-No lo sé...-encendieron los motores y dejaron atrás al resto de ellos, una parte de ella aún quería gritar el nombre de Leon, saber si había sobrevivido o estaba malditamente muerto. Siguió sollozando para sus adentros, la morena parecía haberse secado ya, a medida que ganaban estabilidad y altura una nueva persona se colocó delante de ellas, un agente americano, de rostro frívolo y mirada ausente._

_-Están bajo custodia del gobierno de los Estados Unidos de Norte América._

_-Nosotras no…_

_-Les voy a ofrecer un trato..._

* * *

...*...

-Prefiero la muerte…

-Parece que aún no entiendes de que se trata el juego

-¿Qué mas tendría que entender?

-Muéstrenle! -ordeno el oficial que hasta ahora lo había tenido a su cargo y los otros hombrecillos encendieron una pantalla que apareció a sus costados. Una mesilla de exploración y el cuerpo...de ella.

-Sherry!

-JAJAJAJAJA! -comenzó de nueva cuenta el oficial a cargo-

-Bien, vas a trabajar para nosotros, pondrás tus habilidades a merced del gobierno de los Estados Unidos ó te quedas en esta celda hasta el fin de tus días y los de ella..

-¡Qué le hicieron!

-Perdió demasiada sangre, su cuerpo aún con las increíbles facultades de las que es capaz de proferir el virus T, tardo casi dos años en regenerar cada célula, las que no se regeneran por supuesto son las del cerebro, su memoria es un libro abierto, puedo hacerle creer lo que yo quiera...

-POR QUÉ!

-Ustedes siempre preguntando el porqué, es curioso que lo digas, no recuerdo que la agente Wong se hubiera enterado del porqué en algún momento...

-No digas sus nombres!

-Pero es importante que lo recuerdes, todos tus amigos están muertos, no queda nada de su supuesta "resistencia" ultimarlos siempre fue el objetivo de modo que ya sabes lo que ofrezco. Trabaja para mí o le haré creer que es la única culpable de todo lo malo en el mundo...

-MALDITO!

-Tomaré eso como un sí, déjenlo a solas lo quiero listo en 48 horas.

-Sí señor... -los hombres salieron dejándolo de nueva cuenta en su celda, él recordaba muy pocas escenas de lo sucedido, la recordaba a ella, la forma vacía en que lo miraba y lo decidida que estaba a terminar con su vida

-Yo...me dejé morir -se llevó las manos al rostro él no podía seguir vivo, no podía!- repaso las heridas en su cuerpo, todas habían desaparecido con excepción de las marcas en la pierna derecha producto del B.O.W que lo mordió...-que seas inmune al virus C no te hace inmune al resto de ellos- ¿de eso se trataba? alguna nueva cepa entró en contacto con su sistema y en lugar de transformarlo ¿lo ayudó a regenerar la herida?

-Jake!...Yo no quería hacerlo! No quería!...Perdóname...-recordaba sus palabras pero no su cuerpo, aún así tenía la vaga sensación de haber sido acunado por su cuerpo, la sangre de ambos se había mezclado, quizá ahora tenía algunas virtudes del virus T ó solo se tratara -como siempre- de la maldición de ser un Wesker. Sus pecados no podían ser expiados con la muerte él tendría que vivir...para poder protegerla.

**_TV: Para quienes no lo recuerden hace dos años las principales dependencias del gobierno especializadas en el desarrollo de armas biológicas y de investigación molecular fueron puestas bajo alerta de amenaza terrorista, los responsables de esto mismo identificados hasta ahora como..._**

-natas...

-Papá!

-natas...

-Joder! Pásame a tu madre

-Natas quie abar co mami... -Jane reprimió la risa internamente, no podía decirle a su esposo que cierta mujer había pasado las últimas semanas enseñándole a su hija ese divertido juego de palabras, para tener 2 años y medio Rue estaba demostrando ser demasiado lista y también hermosa...la pequeña de ambos era muy pero muy hermosa, la vio mientras correteaba de nueva cuenta entre sus juguetes y sin más escuchó a su marido resoplar incómodamente al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué sucede Carl?

-Grrr...-ella no pudo reprimir la carcajada esta vez-

-Esa maldita mujer!

-¿Agatha? Qué sucedió ahora

-Estamos en el hospital

-No te habrás atrevido a golpearla o sí

-Ja! -Jane dejo de reír esta vez, mientras escuchaba las palabras de su marido y atendía las imágenes transmitidas por el televisor-

_-Ramírez! -gritó con todo el odio que aún era capaz de proferir mientras forcejeaba contra las manos que la apresaban, el aludido levantó la vista en reconocimiento y entonces el verdadero infierno se desató, lo asesinaron casi tan rápido que ella no pudo entender qué fue lo que sucedió. El comando armado ¿era amigo o enemigo? no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que nuevas figuras estaban emergiendo y que arrastraban el cuerpo vendado y maltrecho de Chris..._

_-No!_

_-Inyéctenla de nuevo..._

_-CHRIS! -y entonces poco importaba el suero que le inyectaron porque el virus que corría por sus venas no era uno cualquiera, pertenecía a la cepa original y no importaba cuanta investigación, cuantos sujetos, cuanto más insistieran ninguna "réplica" sería igual porque lo suyo fue producto de un bendito accidente. Imposible igualar entonces las condiciones en que su virus reaccionaba o mejor aún...se adaptaba. Comenzó a pelear mientras sus "aliados" se revelaban. No los conocía pero presumía debía tratarse de amigos del moreno y también de Leon, los "refuerzos" del Capitán Morales. El plan de rescate...mezclarse con los malos y extraerlos a salvo._

_-Lo siento...La guerra se camuflo con las detonaciones del exterior ella tenía que mantenerlo a salvo pero cómo, ¿cómo si ellos eran tantos y su cuerpo estaba..._

_-Al suelo! -gritó alguien y ella obedeció más por instinto que por instrucción, un helicóptero estaba despegando y otro más iba llegando...qué no sean ellos, por favor, que no sean ellos! Pero no lo eran. Conocía ese helicóptero, era el de Barry...la escotilla se estaba abriendo al tiempo que las criaturas emergían de la duna...los nuevos soldados no conocían a los cazadores, pero ellos sí. Sonrió mientras corría ahora entre los cuerpos de los soldados que iban muriendo por las fauces de las criaturas, se aproximó a Chris y lo levantó con ayuda de otros más..._

_-Los tenemos, repito, los tenemos...Ada Wong y Leon Kennedy están asegurados..._

-¿Me escuchas?

-Lo siento, R..ue, estaba tomando el mando del televisor y se lo he tenido que quitar de las manos

-Te digo que si es un niño, lo quiero lejos de mi hija

-No puedes estar hablando en serio

-Estamos hablando del hijo de esa maldita mujer!

-Carl, tú estás loco...tomaré a la niña y te veré ahí

**_TV: Ozcar Lewis, heredero único del que antaño fuera fundador y dueño de la extinta compañía Umbrella también fue hallado en los escombros..._**

-Siguen con lo mismo! -vociferó John Keane que venía entrando con el gesto fruncido seguido de su compañero, este solo paso de largo y se dirigió como siempre a su asiento tras el escritorio

-¿Dónde está Reward?

-Por lo que escuché con tu mujer -Keane apretó los dedos dentro de sus puños, ese tío ya se estaba pasando de listo, le caía mal, jodidamente mal y buen día de estos se daría el gusto de borrarle esa jodida sonrisa de su bonita cara-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que está como quiere... -ahora sí se había sacado un boleto al dentista- ...eso es lo primero, pero quizá tenga que ver con que te dejaste el móvil olvidado otra vez -el rostro de Keane palideció por completo, habían discutido esa misma mañana, desde que todo esto del "embarazo" comenzó no habían tenido un auténtico momento de paz y sabía bien que todo era su culpa, le preocupaba su salud, esa mujer era todo lo que tenía y si bien amaba a su hijo...no podía negar que la amaba mucho más a ella, después de todo lo que habían sufrido prácticamente era un milagro que el niño se hubiera logrado...

_-Es un parásito...-el rostro de ambos había palidecido casi en su totalidad, ella dejo escapar el aire al tiempo que él apretaba su mano entre las suyas Mathew –Michael- los había recomendado con ese médico particular, muy joven pero demasiado bueno en lo que hacía, mostró la radiografía en el monitor y ninguno de los dos entendía qué era lo que quería que vieran_

_-Lleva alimentándose de su cuerpo aproximadamente mes y medio pero no se preocupe, si lo sacamos en 7 meses...hasta podrían ponerle un nombre.._

_-Qué...-siseo él a manera de respuesta, ella solo estaba fulminándolo con la mirada-_

_-Intento decirle que está embarazada, señora Keane_

_-Golpéalo! -ordenó su mujer y él estuvo de acuerdo con la idea-_

_-Eso...no era necesario -exclamo el doctor mientras se llevaba las manos al puente de la nariz-_

_-Claro que sí -insistió su mujer- debería agradecer que no le metiera una bala entre los ojos_

-Hablaron unos segundos y salió pitando de aquí, -respondió el oficial despreocupadamente al tiempo que daba una calada a su cigarrillo- debí contestar yo, si fuera mía…no la dejaría "desatendida" ni un solo minuto -ok. Tú lo pediste- Keane tomó las llaves del auto, su celular y acto seguido le descargó toda la fuerza de su puño en la cara a ese jodido bastardo cabrón de mierda-

-Yo no vi nada -contestó su compañero mientras sonreía por lo bajo-

-Te veo después…

-Felicidades, creo

Encendió motores aunque quizá no fuera correcto conducir con el uniforme como alma que lleva el diablo pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, la llamo tres veces y no contestó llamo a Reward pero la línea estaba ocupada, solo una cosa atravesaba su mente. El hospital y era ahí a donde dirigiría sus pasos.

_-Objetivo localizado! Repito, Objetivo localizado! _

_Un comando armado apareció de la mismísima nada, lo tomaron por la fuerza segundos antes de que él mismo decidiera terminar con su vida, se debatió como un loco cuando vio que el cuerpo de ella también estaba siendo tomado, ese precioso cuerpo cuya herida en el pecho esta vez no había cerrado, grito su nombre mientras veía como una nueva sustancia era inyectada en su torrente sanguíneo...¿Un nuevo virus? o qué demonios era lo que le estaban haciendo...soltó más golpes y finalmente se libero de su agarre, el cuerpo de Ada estaba recuperando color pero también estaba siendo nuevamente intervenido._

_-ALEJENSE DE ELLA! -grito con vehemencia, se había quedado sin armas y sin voluntad, todo lo que tenía era el cuchillo de asalto, lo tomo pero no se decidió a atacar, puesto que las manos que la trabajaban estaban extrayendo la plaga..._

_-Tenemos la muestra_

_-¿Está respirando?_

_-Negativo_

_-Prueba de nuevo..._

_-Correcto -la misma sustancia le fue inyectada una segunda vez él ya estaba a escasos segundos de perder la razón, ¿la estaban salvando? o qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando...-su cuerpo se movió- impulsos eléctricos después de la muerte eran frecuentes, pero el movimiento se repitió otra vez y en esta ocasión la escuchó inhalar, el que la tenía soltó su cuerpo y procedió a vendar la herida..._

_-Sujeto asegurado...-iban a salvarla para llevársela de nuevo-_

_-SUÉLTENLA!_

_-Inyéctenlo también..._

_-NO! -se defendió de nueva cuenta haciendo caso omiso de las heridas que gracias a la sangre de Ada estaban sanando con mayor rapidez, ¿eso tendría consecuencias? ella no podía hacerlo pasar por el mismo infierno que sufrió solo porque sí, devolvió unos cuantos golpes más, rodó por el piso y tomo un arma de alguno de los cuerpos yacientes._

_-No se mueva...-declaro otro de ellos, tenían a Ada, la razón de su vida en sus manos- tire el arma -él lo hizo- bien, ahora vendrá con nosotros o se muere..._

_-Ada..._

Estacionó de manera inmediata al tiempo que llamaba por tercera vez a Chris, por fin atendió-

-Dónde...

-En la sala de parto...

-¿Les dijiste que es de alto riesgo? que no deben usar anestesia, que es demasiado pronto

-Sí, no y si, ella les dijo lo segundo

-Sabes por qué...

-Creo que se subió a una silla y la "cosa" se rompió...

-EN QUÉ MIERDA…ESTARÍA PENSANDO! -ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos y prácticamente ya podía ver a su "amigo" estaba si a caso más pálido que él

-¿Tan malo fue?

-Solo quisiera saber por qué siempre a mí! -cuando llego a su casa, la puerta estaba entreabierta y ella estaba más pálida que un fantasma, cuando se trató de Jill se había perdido de absolutamente toda la "magia" estaba en servicio así que Billy y Rebecca se habían encargado de todo pero en esta ocasión fue él quien sintió verdadero pánico cuando vio las piernas de la mujer, el líquido que se escapaba y también algo de sangre ¿no se podía morir por eso o sí? la metió en el carro como pudo y antes de arrancar tuvo la bendita consideración de decirle que metiera también una jodida maleta- él lo hizo y llegaron en un parpadeo. La escena se repitió cuando los paramédicos la sujetaban y la sentaban en la silla de ruedas. No le gusto la idea y el hecho de que no le gustara le gustó menos. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a él quién tocaba a esa maldita mujer? la perdió de vista mientras llenaba el papeleo sintiéndose de nueva cuenta incómodo con ello.

Sus hijos ya no llevarían sus nombres, ni contarían su historia. Todos se habían separado, tenían nuevas identidades, nuevos trabajos, nuevas vidas…tiñeron sus cabellos y cambiaron la forma de hablar, vestir y hasta de físico. Él ya no se parecía en nada al capitán de su escuadra de hecho no había vuelto a entrenar o a tomar una verdadera arma en casi dos años y aunque se sentía satisfecho con ello aún dolía...tener que llamar a su mujer por un nombre que no le pertenecía, inclusive a su pequeñita habían tenido que registrarla de nuevo. Claire vivía en otro país, lo mismo que Rebecca, Billy y Barry de Helena y Hunnigan prácticamente solo sabían lo que se decía en las noticias aunque era un alivio que siguieran con vida...

* * *

_El sonido de la detonación volvía a su cabeza, aunque no había sido eso la causa de su pérdida de sentido, estaba agotada, aterrada y a juzgar por el estado de su cuerpo casi habría podido jurar que por fin descansaría en paz. Pero eso no sucedió. La detonación provino de fuera, un nuevo comando armado estaba llegando pero contrario de los deseos de Lewis este comando no era su aliado. Lo escuchó maldecir al tiempo que la dejaba dónde estaba y procedía a continuar con su venganza, ella se quedó ahí abandonada al silencio sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, haciendo un recuento mental de todo lo que había estado bien o mal en su vida, no se arrepentía de nada si a caso…de no haber pasado el suficiente tiempo con su enamorado pero estaría en algún lugar justo ahora arriesgando la vida…como el resto de ellos. Cavilaba en estas ideas cuando una persona más se acercó._

_-Hunnigan…_

_-Están muertos… -explicó la situación en medida de lo posible, si ella moría era una cosa, pero no quería que lo hicieran ellos, porque había visto los registros, si tomaban sus cuerpos…experimentarían de nuevo. Él se quedó un poco más con ella, soltó sus manos y sus tobillos intentó frenar el flujo de sangre, pero no había nada…con qué hacerlo, abandonó la esperanza odiándose por tener que hacerlo y sin más volvían a dejarla ahí donde estaba…no tenía miedo de la muerte o de ser apresada…cosa que no tardó en suceder…_

-¿Agente Hunnnigan?

-Si

-¿Todo bien? –ella reacomodó sus cabellos, ajusto los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y comenzó a repasar sus notas, un mensaje llegó de pronto a su PDA, se disculpo y se hizo a un lado para poder leerlo-

-"Te estoy esperando" –sonrió para sus adentros y sin más regreso al podio donde todos aguardaban para el ensayo de la ceremonia-

* * *

...*...

-Carl! -grito Rue, mientras hacía que su madre la soltara y corría en su dirección-

-Dime papá!

-Natas!

-Papá!

-¿Ya saben algo? preguntó Jane un poco más relajada...

-No...-respondió Leon mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos-

-Quita esa cara quieres, parece que vas a un jodido funeral...-pero el rostro de Leon ya no estaba ensombrecido solo por sus temores previos a ser padre, más bien era que el jodido televisor estaba mostrando ahora una lista de fotografías y nombres de los "traidores a la patria" sus amigos estaban ahí...

-Me cago en la...-comenzó Chris, pero Jill lo hizo callar de un movimiento- el doctor se acercaba a ellos...

-Señor Keane, dijo dirigiéndose a Chris

-Soy yo -resopló Leon-

-Lo siento,

-¿Cómo están?

-El primero perfecto pero con el segundo vamos a tener que dejar que pase un poco más de tiempo...

-¿Qué?

-Su esposa también va a tener que quedarse un poco más

-¿Perdón?

-Los nacimientos múltiples casi siempre son prematuros pero en este caso se adelantó demasiado por lo que tuvimos que efectuar una cesárea, se encuentra estable, pero me gustaría tenerla en observación por lo menos un par de días para estar totalmente seguros

-Usted quiso decir…¿Gemelos?

-Su mujer ¿no se lo dijo? -ahora Leon estaba oficialmente mas blanco que el papel- de habérselo dicho él habría armado un mayor revuelo del que ya hacía, ella pudo...su cuerpo pudo...-comenzó a marearse de pronto con la inmensa lista de ideas fatalistas que aparecían en su cabeza-

-Creo que necesito un poco de agua...

-¿Entonces no quiere pasar a verlos? -insistió el doctor ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Claro que quiere! -comenzó Jill empujándolo por la espalda con ambas manos-

-Por aquí por favor, el resto de ustedes también puede hacerlo con excepción de la pequeñita. Los hospitales no son para niños...

-Niños! -repitió Rue-

-Nos quedaremos ella y yo, tú deberías ir con él

-JAMÁS!

-Anda, que prácticamente serás el padrino...

-QUE! -volvió a gritar mientras el doctor los conducía al interior del edificio, Leon seguía como una bendita hoja de papel y Chris se preguntaba por qué es que había cedido cuando su mujer insistió en quedarse a vivir en el mismo lugar que ellos...

_-Somos familia_

_-Claire es nuestra familia_

_-A caso no crees que ya le hemos hecho suficiente daño a ellos..._

_-Lo sé, pero…_

_-Si sucede lo que sea…no quiero tener que volver a lastimar a nadie_

_-Estamos muertos, el registro oficial dice que lo estamos_

_-Sí, pero siempre hay alguien...que quiere más_

_-De acuerdo…_

-Hola, guapo...-Leon se puso color hormiga esta vez, Ada estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal pero con un precioso bebe en brazos alimentándolo de su pecho-

-A…gatha

-John...-sonrió con malicia, como siempre lo hacía cuando lo llamaba por ese maldito nombre, de todos en el mundo ella tenía que haber escogido ese-

_-Agatha suena horrible!_

_-Era el nombre de mi madre!_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí_

_-De acuerdo, mi padre se llamaba John_

_-Eso no es…_

_-¿Vas a contradecirme ahora?_

_-¡Está bien! Solo terminemos con esta pantomima ya!_

_-Tan mono…_

-Wong...-se le escapó al moreno- tan pronto las enfermeras lo dejaban a solas, aunque de no haberlo hecho en este preciso momento a él le importaba una jodida mierda, la muy maldita se veía condenadamente hermosa y más con ese pequeño pedazo de cielo que succionaba como si no hubiera mañana-

-Ojos arriba…

-Perdón! –soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo y ella comenzó a reír al tiempo que Leon reprimía el impulso de soltar un puñetazo en la cara de su amigo-

-¿Es niña? –preguntó de pronto el ilusionado padre-

-Dos varones, ¿no es lindo? Rose estará encantada con ellos...

-AHH! –vociferó el Redfield-

-Shh… -sentenció la asesina al tiempo que dirigía sus ojos esmeraldas a la pequeña cajita colocada al otro lado de su cama-

-Es…

-Peso un kilogramo menos, va a tener que quedarse en la incubadora por un tiempo…

-¿Puedo… -preguntó un tembloroso Leon-

-Claro que puedes tonto…

-Y yo ya me puedo ir ¿verdad? –soltó de pronto Chris que sentía que estaba interfiriendo en un momento por demás íntimo-

-¿No vas a conocerlo? –insistió la espía al tiempo que cubría su pecho y acomodaba al pequeñito en sus brazos, los rasgos dominantes de ella habían superado los cabellos claros del agente, pero aún era demasiado pronto para decir, si tendría o no el color de sus ojos, Redfield se acercó a su vez tembloroso, aun recordaba la maravillosa sensación de tener a la pequeña Rose entre sus manos semanas después de que nació…

-Es precioso…es decir, aún para tratarse de un…hijo…tuyo

-Cállate ya Carl

-GRR! –odiaba ese jodido nombre- pero evidentemente ambas féminas se habían puesto de acuerdo para torturarlos con eso hasta el fin de sus días-

-Creo…que…-Leon se había congelado a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de su hijo-

-Si te atreves a tirarlo! –comenzó a gritar su mujer-

-Por eso digo que mejor…no…

-¡NO PIENSAS CARGAR A TU HIJO!

-Pero es tan…pequeñito…

-Cómo no te atrevas te juro por Dios que saldré de aquí y…

-Pero está dormidito…

-Debes dármelo para poder alimentarlo…

-Está bien! –los colores se subieron al rostro de Leon tan pronto colocaba ambas manos alrededor de su cuerpecito, por su parte Chris ya estaba reconsiderando la parte de dejar que sus "hijos" jugaran con la pequeña Rose…

-Steve se pondrá celoso…-agregó de pronto Jill-

-Oye qué….-comenzó Chris, pero su mujer le guiño el ojo al tiempo que Rose sonreía y extendía sus manitas en dirección del bebé-

-La seguridad de aquí es pésima y su doctor está comiendo así que podemos estar a solas un ratito más…

-Ada…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias


End file.
